Dancing Hearts
by fallen rose petal
Summary: The Dance Princess, Kagome, meets her match in the handsome newcomer, Inuyasha. As they get closer on the dance floor and relationship wise, will Kagome be the girl he chooses to reveal the secret to which he's held locked away for years out of fear?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

And so the fate We often face

As the beautiful waltz commences

Stars flutter here

Where no breath's words ought to utter

The day runs dry

With no night to follow

Open wings, only to be swallowed,

Is life without this

This, so worn by a kiss;

Danced with by hearts

Broken by words

Shall I utter thy blissful defiance?

_Amour _

_Amor_

_Amore_

_Liebe_

_koigokoro, ai, aijou, ji, ren'ai, aikou, suki, koi_

Love.

And so... the Dance begins

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter One: Dance Princess

Both male and female eyes fell on Kagome as she walked through the doors of the dance club, swinging her hips like an ally cat walking a tight, thin wall. She was known by all the regulars and heard of by all others through the inevitable gossip ensued when cloisters of youth gather. She was the desire of the men who could not have her; the enemy of the women who bathed in the green, green light of jealously over her and her beautiful body that became like that of a dancing goddess, perhaps more beautiful than that of even Venus herself as she moved to the music in the club.

Besides the fact that she was the best dancer around, the result of her near professional past and the intense schooling she'd received in the finest musical institute of Japan before she even graduated high school, she also drew all eyes like a diamond in the rough by her appearance.

Tonight she'd chosen to wear a black tang top that ended above her belly button that showed off her thin waist. There was lace at the top and bottom of it and it fit her curves extremely well. Just enough cleavage but not too enticing, don't want to actually reel the boys in, after all, simply snag one for a night. She also adorned a black leather mini skirt that wrapped around her hips perfectly like a hungry snake, not flaring out like she usually liked. Tonight she wasn't in the mood for bubbles and butterflies.

She also had black heels on with straps that exposed her red nail polish covered toes. A silver anklet wrapped around her left ankle, the charms jingling with each step hammered down on the floor. She'd added several black and dark blue bracelets on each arm and a ring on each thumb, her right ring finger, and her left pinky. Her hip length black hair and bangs had been tamed up into a beautiful bun with just a few shorter pieces falling gracefully around her shoulders and face to mesh well with the silver hoops dangling from her small, but cute, ears.

She didn't need any more make up than a few dabs of mascara and a little black eye liner beneath her mocha eyes, more searing than a pan fresh off the burner. Her purple lipstick-covered lips formed a graceful smile at the looks she'd been receiving.

Why not gloat, just for tonight? After the hellish date she'd just had to sit through for two hours, she deemed herself worthy of some flamboyancy.

Kagome swung her hips to the beat of the music as she continued walking onto the crowded dance floor, grabbing a mint from her purse to cover the scent of smoke from her breath. She didn't make a habit of hers to smoke often, just when she was on the verge of stress or beyond.

Normally she found the habit itself rather vile so she refrained from doing it most of the time. Tonight was a night of many exceptions, she was coming to realize. And there was a surprise exception neither she nor the other person was prepared for. But all the same, they took things by stride that night.

A steady base was being played. It thumped loudly. The whole club was rather dark besides the flashing lights from the disco ball and black lights on the ceiling. There were dim lights above the several tables that were up against one wall where customers could eat like a regular diner/ pizza place.

That was the best part about this club… it was run by a man named Sesshomaru, who'd made the club mainly for teens and adolescence in their twenties. There was no alcohol (usually), drugs (at least not in the building), or smoking aloud. But there most definitely was food, and lots of it. It was a general hang out for local teens. But there were also dance contests and Kagome, by far, had beaten each girl and guy that had bravely stepped up to compete.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and said to her three friends, who'd joined her after spotting her entrance, "Ready ladies?"

"You know it Kags," replied Sango, her best and closest friend. She'd chosen to wear a red spaghetti strapped dress that hugged each curve and also flared but was a little longer than Kagome's. She had her hair down and wore red heels. She wasn't too big on make up, quite like Kagome, so she'd just dabbed on some mascara and red lipstick as well.

The other two girls following in the entourage were Ayame and Rin. Sango and Kagome had met them both here at this very club and the four girls had soon become very tight, like the sisterhood of the traveling pants… minus the pants and the knowing each other their whole lives.

Ayame had on a white tang top not unlike Kagome's which had lace too. She'd chosen to compliment the outfit by topping it with blue jeans and black heels. Her long red hair flowed down her back in tight curls.

Rin had thrown on a dark blue spaghetti strapped dress. Being the most modest, the hem reached down a little past her knees. But, as with the other two, her dress most definitely flared… it was usually a must with their dress attire. She'd also borrowed a pair of Sango's blue heels to match the outfit. She wasn't very good with make up and hair, so Sango and Ayame had done a little to attribute. This included the blue eye shadow, mascara, pink lip stick, sparkles on her cheeks, and her French braided hair through which she'd been working her fingers, trying to loosen it so her black hair fell in beautiful waves down her back.

"Oh, yeah!" said Ayame with a whoop.

"Let's do this!" added Rin.

The DJ had taken notice to the four new arrivals. His name was Miroku. He'd quickly taken a liking to all four ladies but especially Sango…a fact that she was completely oblivious to. With a smile and a nod of his head in acknowledgement, he stopped the ongoing song and switched it to one of the girls' favorites.

Almost immediately the violin melody began blaring from the speakers. A melodic clash of guitar soon followed.

The four girls formed a diamond in the middle of the dance floor: Kagome in the lead, Ayame on the left, Rin on the right- both behind Kagome, and lastly Sango in the back.

The four friends moved in sync as they began their dance. They crouched, touched the ground briefly then jumped up, spun around, and reached to the left, then to the right. They threw their heads back and spun their heads around. They then formed a line, their arm movements mirroring each other. They stomped, jumped up and spun again. Kagome soon broke off and began her own thing. The crowd joined in.

Many guys tried to keep up with Kagome but none matched her tempo or her moves. She smiled in delight. The exhilaration of dancing pumping through her blood was her favorite feeling. It also washed away the cloudy feelings provided from the night's previous events. Kagome was doing her best to wash everything away and was still going strong four, five, then six songs later. It seemed the other girls had gone off for a drink. Finally a slow song had begun so with a slight roll of her eyes at the gushy couples around her, she made her way through the un-separable clams and went over to their usual table to join her friends.

"Hey guys. Awesome out there tonight…" she said breathlessly, trying to form a sentence.

"Yeah but you most definitely beat us all by far. Here have a drink," Ayame offered, nudging her cup full of Doctor Pepper towards Kagome.

"Thanks." Huff, huff, swallow, "A bunch," huff, huff, swallow.

"Yup," Ayame said with a halfhearted smile.

"Did it go that bad?" Sango asked.

Kagome just glared over the top of her cup before tipping it and chugging the rest.

"Hey there lovely ladies. How's my favorite quadruplet doing?" asked Miroku who had worked his way over through the crowd during his break.

"Tired," huffed Kagome.

"You look it," he chuckled.

"We're good," replied Rin and Ayame.

"How are you, Miroku?" asked Sango, gripping her bottle a bit too tightly and blushing when he looked right at her.

His cheeks flushed slightly at the sudden attention from his favorite brunette, but thankfully for him it was too dim for them to notice. "I'm good."

"Awesome song choices tonight. I'm really digging 'em." She smiled happily at him.

He smiled back and scuffed his foot against the floor while running a hand through his shoulder length black hair, with the other hand distractedly on his hip. "Would you like to dance, Sango?" he asked softly, rather embarrassed seeing as all eyes were on him. The stares switched to Sango as if they were watching a tennis game.

She wore a blank expression for a second but then jumped out of her seat and said, "Yeah! I'd love to!" she took his hand in hers and led him through the crowd and onto the dance floor.

"Awe!" all three girls gushed at once.

Kagome looked on forlornly however. She envied Sango's relationship with Miroku. Even though Sango hadn't realized Miroku's affection for her, she still had it. But then Kagome just struck down the thought by telling herself, _who needs a guy? All they bring is trouble and they tie ya down… yeah. Forget them Kagome…_

Just then however, all thoughts were washed from her mind like a flooding bank as she caught sight of a boy walking through the entrance doors...

* * *

A/N: to be continued...

Dear annonymous reviewer, yes, i suppose you were right, whoever the heck you are; my first chapter sucked.... rather monumentally. Here is the minimally edited version ready for flamage or whatever. Most people have continued reading, at least a little, before critiquing my work half as hard. Writers all have a starting point and we don't usually begin as natural born Picassos. So forgive me and my horrid, wretched writing skills, if you'd cared to have read further, which you obviously didn't, you'd have seen my improvement as the story progresses. Pick up a damn pen, spend a couple months writing and glance back to see if yours is mirrored perfection.

Due to complaints and further reasoning, such that it seems many readers have halted after my first chapter, i have rewritten it in the hope that it evolved to something perhaps half satisfactory.

please enjoy the rest of the story, and read on to the next chapter, Dance With Me, to see how the story unrevels itself. Thank you for reading, pardon my minor burst of upsetment at a certain review. please review if you'd like and read on :]

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Dancing Hearts **

Chapter Two: Dance with me

_Just then however, all thoughts were washed from her mind like a flooding bank as she caught sight of a boy walking through the entrance doors..._

A man walked in; his no longer whole heart distinguishing him from the boy he'd long ago been. Long, luscious black hair tied back in a loose ponytail, black, baggy jeans, black and white sneakers, and a tight, black, sleeveless muscle shirt, which covered amazingly toned muscles, could only be topped by those searing eyes. He stared past passively, dutifully the lustful eyes of girls he'd had long ago or could have.

_Needy Bitches, _he thought, _that's all they ever want. _

Every girl that the handsome newcomer passed swooned completely… some nearly falling off of their seats and others spilling their drinks all over their faces as they tried to get a better look.

Inuyasha paid them no attention whatsoever, however. He seemed to know where he was headed and was oblivious to all else.

Kagome had never set eyes on such a guy with such a demeanor. He seemed angry yet stoic and handsome and sexy… He walked with total confidential grace and his eyes held so many different emotions veiled by his hard exterior and good looks, which Kagome would admit to nobody, struck her interest like none before.

As he paused to search the room's entirety, his dark eyebrows creasing slightly, she shook her head and admonished herself for such thoughts. _And you were just saying…_She rolled her eyes in spite of herself.

Inuyasha had finally spotted his half brother behind the bar. He sighed softly to himself as though he were performing some monotonous chore and began walking through the dancing couples to get in closer proximity to his destination. He wore a slight scowl on his handsome face.

Several girls had tried to grab his attention, all begging him to dance with them. He'd softly refused their mounting pleas, weaving out of their siren-like caresses. He first had some unfinished business to deal with.

Sesshomaru, along with two other women, was behind the wooden bar taking orders and handing them out as well. Sesshomaru was currently wearing a black T-shirt and jeans. A white dishtowel lay sprawled across one muscular shoulder while he filled up a cup of soda from the machine. (**A/N:** He has the white hair but no demonic features…sorry bout that…it has to do with the rest of the story plot.)

Inuyasha sat down on one of the cushy stools and folded his hands, one over top the other, very business-like as he contemplated the menu up above. Sesshomaru handed the drink he'd been previously filling up to a woman sitting to the left of Inuyasha.

"Thank you," drawled the woman, leaning forward to receive her drink with a flirtatious smile.

"You're welcome," Sesshomaru replied most stoically. He then turned to Inuyasha, not making eye contact and instead grabbing an ordering pad. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah… uh… I'd like a large peanut butter milkshake with a large order of cheesy fries." Inuyasha smirked as Sesshomaru finally looked Inuyasha full in the face and familiarity finally flashed across his blue orbs. "With some ranch on the side, preferably." It seemed Inuyasha's voice had been the trigger, for his half brother had yet to see him in this appearance.

"Brother?" Sesshomaru asked with one snowy quirked eyebrow.

"Uh, Yeah. Duh. Who else orders such a…how do you word it? …Stupid combination of food that can only result in devastation..?"

"Only you Inuyasha, do I know to be so overly dramatic. And stupid." He'd smiled just a tid bit…barely noticeable, but there nonetheless. "Where've you been? And what the hell have you done to your face? Your hair? Last time I checked, you were a half-"

"Hey, shut up about that, okay?" Inuyasha interjected offensively, looking over both shoulders suspiciously as though somebody would be listening in on their conversation. He leaned on the counter and lowered his voice. "They found a way to conceal…it."

"Oh. That explains it." Sesshomaru's contemplative frown lasted several moments before he seemed to shake off his subconscious train of thought. "So …do you really want to order that junk?" Sesshomaru asked, both brows raised in questioning this time.

"Nah…actually, I think I might hit up the dance floor," he said as he spun around in his seat, the better to see the ladies on the dance floor. "I like what you've done with the place." He paused thoughtfully. "Any good dancers worth mentioning?"

"As a matter of fact-" he was cut off once again as the song was suddenly stopped and Miroku's booming voice once again returned to the loudspeakers.

"Hey, hey, hey! Guess who's back in the house!" All the girls shouted.

"Stupid idiot." Inuyasha grumbled.

"How about we pick up the beat and see if we can lure our star dancer back onto the floor?"

More shouting, now louder as the boy's sexual innuendoes of howls and woots joined in.

Kagome, embarrassed by the sudden spotlight, threw her head down on her folded arms upon the table. The real spotlight actually did find her hiding form and everybody turned towards her and began cheering her on.

"Come on, Kags, you know you want to!" teased Ayame.

"Yeah, your crowd awaits you, princess!" Added Rin.

They both smiled mischievously and each wrapped an arm around a befuddled Kagome as they pulled her up.

"Ahhh! No! I could never!" she said playfully dramatic, putting a hand up to her forehead in feign resistance. The crowd cheered louder.

Inuyasha slid entirely off the comfy red stool and made his way slowly, alluringly through the crowd.

She laughed suddenly and jumped out of her friend's embrace, now officially pumped and refreshed and ready to show her stuff.

Her laugh reached his ears like the lulling toll of church bells, pulling him in seductively. He could finally see her whole body and _Kami, _was she smoking hot.

She tried her best to ignore those dark eyes boring into her. They gave her chills. The good kind or the bad kind, she couldn't yet tell. Walking to the middle of the floor where a small circle had been formed to give her space, she stopped abruptly with a little flick of her hips and, leaning her head back, took a deep breath. She loved the attention almost as much as the thrill.

Bad date forgotten? Check. Adrenaline pumped? Check.

Amid the sudden silence, save for the few floating whispers, a lone form broke away from the crowd and walked up to Kagome.

Chocolate eyes clashed.

Kagome's breath hitched.

He was even more breath taking up close. He was now only two feet away. She searched his eyes questionably and took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies that had decided to tickle her stomach just then.

"Hey," he said. His voice was low, it rumbled deep from within his muscular chest.

"Hey." She replied casually, flicking at a loose strand of fallen hair.

"Dance with me."

* * *

**A/N:** ahhhh!! i loved that chappy soo ooberly mucho! i can't wait to start the next one!!! i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it! pwease R&R!!

To be continued (yay!!) in Chapter Three of **Dancing Hearts**

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…or any of the songs that I might use during the dance scenes.

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter Three: Every time we touch…my heart stops

_"Dance with me."_

Those were the words that he had uttered ever so softly. Those three words… only meant for her. He looked deeply into her eyes as though searching.

It finally hit Kagome that she was standing there amid the silent crowd, before this… _guy,_ with her mouth slightly hanging open in puzzlement. She couldn't let him get the better of her. No guy got to her. She wouldn't let him be the first. So she swiftly changed gears.

She took a step closer to him and stood on her tiptoes. The space between their two heated bodies now nearly nonexistent. She whispered softly into his ear, "Only if you think you can keep up." She took a step back and smiled mischievously. No guy had ever kept up with her.

She turned around and swung her hips as she walked a respective distance away from him. Being near him made her dizzy… his scent was so intoxicating…

Several whispers shimmered through the crowd.

As the sound of a new disc being put on muffled the speakers, Kagome spun around on her heels, making her skirt flare out and faced Inuyasha. He now wore a mischievous smile upon his face as well.

The song started up.

(Every Time We Touch: Cascada)

I_ still hear your voice __When you sleep next to me __I still feel your touch In my dreams_

Kagome had thrown her hands up in the air above her thrown back head and closed her eyes. Strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her small waist.

_Forgive me my weakness __But I don't know why __Without you it's hard to survive_

He ran his hands up her waist and arms and enclosed her tiny hands within his own.

_Cuz every time we touch _

_I get this feeling _

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

He brought her hands down outwardly and then spun her around to face him. She could feel his heartbeat against her own.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? _

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

He spun her away from him and back again so that her back was against his chest and her hand lie within his own. He breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

_Cuz every time we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss _

_I reach for the sky_

She spun away this time and looked him deeply in the eyes. He let go of her hand and instead wrapped his big, warm hands around her bare waist. She was so warm and soft. He lifted her up and spun her around. She grabbed onto his shoulders for support.

_Can't you hear my heart be so _

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

He then dropped her to the floor softly so she was in a laying position. He did a back flip over her and picked her up swiftly again and dipped her down, holding her close in his arms. She let a small smile escape her lips. And he caught it.

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky _

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me right when I fall_

Setting her upright she spun away from him. She then put all her trust in him and ran towards him, jumping just two feet away from his solid form.

_Cuz every time we touch _

_I get this feeling _

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? _

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_Cuz every time we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss _

_I reach for the sky_

Can't you hear my heart be so 

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

**_I want him in my life…_**

_**I want her in my life…**_

He caught her just like she'd planned and held her full body weight above himself. She had her arms out gracefully and her form was perfect.

_Cuz every time we touch _

_I get this feeling _

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? _

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

As the song ended, he brought her body down slowly and set her gracefully upon her feet. Her eyes were closed and she breathed in and out deeply.

As she opened her big, chocolate eyes slowly she found his face centimeters away from her own. She could feel his hot breath tickling the loose tendrils against her neck. His eyes locked with her own.

She hadn't realized that the crowd was cheering or that she had her arms wrapped around his arms and he had his wrapped around her waist. His grip was strong…protective.

Time just plainly had seemed to stop.

With her in his arms, and him in hers.

The song "Yeah" by Usher, feat. Lil' Jon & Ludac. began playing shortly after. The crowd joined in dancing now and Inuyasha smiled softly. Kagome smiled back. Her eyes sparkled.

He spun her out with more force. The couple was fired with adrenaline.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Let's go_

Each time their bodies touched fire raced through her veins. Their moves matched each other with perfection. Both danced with fiery passion.

_She sayin come get me_

_So I got up and followed her to tha floor_

He caught her each and every time, never letting her fall. She, in turn, always returned to him.

_She said baby let's go_

Kagome mouthed "Let's go" along with the lyrics.

_I said yeah, yeah, yeah_

He threw her up in the air and caught her bridle style.

_Cuz the way she gets low_

He slid her underneath him again and this time did a one-handed handstand and flipped backwards landing perfectly above her again. He lifted her up off the floor again, lifted her into the air, and caught her against his chest.

_She asked for one more dance _

_And I'm like yeah _

_Honey how am I supposed to leave _

He spun her around so her back was to him again, his arms wrapped around her arms which, in turn, were wrapped tightly around her waist. She leaned her head in the nook of his arm.

"You're Beautiful" by James Blunt began softly playing after that song ended.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood in the same position for a few seconds.

_My life is brilliant_

_My life is brilliant_

_My love is pure_

_I saw an angel _

_Of that I'm sure_

He slowly ran his hands down her arms.

_She smiled at me on the subway_

_She was with another man_

_But I won't loose any sleep at night cuz I got a plan_

He turned her around slowly and held one of her small, delicate hands within his own and put his other hand on her hip.  
_You're beautiful _

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true_

_I saw your face _

_In a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Cuz I'll never be with you_

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and leaned her head against him and closed her eyes softly.

_Yes she caught my eye_

_As I walked on by_

_She could see from my face that I was freaking high_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again_

_But I wish at that moment that will last to the end_

They slowly moved together. He inhaled her sweet scent of Red Door perfume. He ran a finger across her soft knuckles. **_If only…_**

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true_

_I saw your face _

_In a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Cuz I'll never be with you_

As the song ended, Kagome pulled away from his warm embrace and met his soft purple gaze. He still held her hand within his own. All sounds were blocked out. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You're beautiful."

_There must be an angel_

_With a smile on her face_

_When she thought up I should_

_Be with you_

_But it's time to face the truth_

_I will never be with you._

**_I will never be with you… you'll never accept me…Seshomaru was right._**

A strange emotion flashed through the boy's purple eyes. He kissed Kagome's soft hand lightly and then turned around swiftly and was soon lost within the crowd.

Kagome stood there. Left alone. With chills still running up and down her body.

**_Who is he?..._**

* * *

**A/N:**okay...so i started off liking this chapter...then i ended it hating it. I have all these stupid note card thingys to do for english class...i hafta do like 100 of em...by tomorrow...heh...haven't done a single one yet -sweatdrop- stupid me. so yeah. i dunno how i feel about this chapter...did you guys like it? sorry the lyrics took up much of the chapter...im just extremely braindead right now and i wanted to fit in those songs...i love "Every time we touch." great song. i know the dance moves reeeally did not(times 10) fit the songs...but...well...my head can only do so much!!!

well, i really do hope you liked it... the story will hopefully get better.

Pwease R&R and enjoy: D

Until Chapter Four of **Dancing Hearts**...

Fallen Rose Petal


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha 

**A/N**: yeah… I'd like to apologize to those who thought my previous chappy sucked… (I know you all were thinkin it…okay, maybe it was just me) but I did my stupid homework (which ended up not being due till like four days later cuza tha snow day… grumbles) and I put lots of time into this chappy!!!

…. And as far as the milkshake…I agree. I meant flurry. I was in a rush and it was the first thing to pop into my head. I get flurries every summer… milkshakes are terrible. I prefer Wendy's frosties myself any day… or night! LOL. Milkshakes just don't compare!

Anyway, on with the chappy!

**Dancing Hearts **

Chapter Four: My Reflection through Another's Eyes

The club door slammed shut behind Inuyasha. He was now fuming. He fumbled to grasp the purple beads that lay hidden underneath his shirt. He made a fist around the necklace, a white fang pierced at his hand. He tightened his grip and emanated a low growl under his breath.

He looked angrily up at the dark night sky. Stars littered the sky like shimmering diamonds. _It's almost the full moon…_

He released the beads, letting them rattle against his chest.

_She really was beautiful…more beautiful than all the stars in the sky put together. More beautiful than… her._

_**(Flashback) **Years ago…_

_"Kikyo… for us to be together, I need to know if you fully accept me." _

_"Inuyasha… you know I accept you. I love you very much, you know that," Kikyo replied with a soft smile upon her pale lips. "You're absolutely perfect just the way your are."_

_Inuyasha's eyes darkened and his smile faltered at her words._

_"There's something I must show you then…" he said hesitantly, slowly reaching for the beads around his neck._

_**(end flashback)**_

Inuyasha emanated a heavy sigh filled with sadness. He was about to begin walking again when the door to the club was thrown open. It bounced off the wall loudly from the forcefulness causing an echoing noise to bounce through the abandoned alley. Music blared instantaneously before the door slammed shut again. The nearly full moon illuminated the slivery hair of Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha."

"Save it. I know what you're going to say." Inuyasha turned his back to his brother and began walking away.

Sesshomaru caught up to him in the blink of an eye. He grabbed Inuyasha roughly by the shoulder and turned him around to face himself.

"Would you stop being such an arrogant idiot just for one second?" he said gruffly in a low voice as he shook his brother to force him to look him in the eyes.

"Just leave me alone." Inuyasha mumbled and ripped his arm from his brother's grasp. "You've done such a good job of it so far. Why not keep it up."

Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha in the face faster than he could react to. Inuyasha stumbled a bit and stayed hunched over.

"You're not the only one who has to suffer. You're not the only one who is affected," Sesshomaru spit out angrily. "Don't you forget it."

Inuyasha spit a bit of blood from his mouth ruefully.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru." He began walking away, still partially hunched over.

Sesshomaru shoved him by the shoulder this time and punched him again.

"You damn quitter. Everything you start you never finish."

Inuyasha growled angrily. His black bangs covered his eyes, hiding all emotions like a dark veil.

"You're weak. You let one simple **_human_ _girl_** get to you so badly."

Inuyasha swung at his half brother fiercely.

"You couldn't see the truth behind her lies. She never really loved you. You couldn't see beyond her fake act."

He missed.

"So now you quit everything before even letting it start."

Inuyasha angrily dug his nails into his fisted hand.

"You're too scared." He swung again. "I saw how you looked at Kagome."

Inuyasha froze.

"Keep _her_ outa this!" he shouted angrily.

"I know you noticed it." They locked gazes. " I sensed it too… Inuyasha, let go. Leave the past in the past."

**_(Flashback)_**

_Kikyo's pale hand flew to her mouth. She took a step back._

_"You…you're…" she stuttered. Another step._

_"Kikyo.." Inuyasha said as he reached out to her. Her dull brown eyes held mixed emotions swirling about._

_"Wha-…"_

_"Kikyo…" she took another step back._

_"You liar!! You **disgusting** half-breed!" Inuyasha's hand slowly fell limp as the harsh words spilled from her mouth… from the woman he loved… who he thought loved him in return…The bead's rattle echoed as they fell from Inuyasha's clawed fingers and fell onto the grass with a soft rustle. "I can't believe I ever loved you! I never want to look at your face ever again!" she yelled and spun sharply on her heels before running away from his lone form, leaving a silver haired, golden eyed half demon standing by himself. Left alone._

_"Kikyo…"_

_**(end flashback)**_

"Leave the past behind you!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Inuyasha shoved Sesshomaru away. "Leave me alone," he repeated as he began walking away again.

"This girl could be the key…she could be the trigger you've been searching for," said Sesshomaru softly.

"Yeah, so? Why do you care." Inuyasha growled as he spun around to face Sesshomaru. "What about you? You should be worrying more about yourself than me."

"…I've met…someone."

"Oh, really? That's surprising."

"Shut up half breed."

"You shut up, _human_."

"Just go and drown, why don't you!"

"Good idea. Maybe I will."

Inuyasha began dragging his feet in the direction of the river.

"Inuyasha!"

He just kept on walking. He heard the door slam closed once again soon after.

The night breeze ruffled through his black mane. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. Cars…music from the club, sirens, crickets…and distant trickling of water.

_I thought I remembered it being near, seems I was right._

He began the short trudge towards the park near the river. He'd always found the sound of water comforting. Whether it be rain, the ocean, or just an ordinary river. He found it soothed his soul, sort to say.

The sound of lapping water hitting against a shore became more audible so Inuyasha quickened his pace. His ponytail soon fell out and his black mass of hair flowed down his back and bounced along with his every step. Grass crunched underneath his footfalls. The trees ended and the river came into view finally. He slowed down to a walk and was soon at the water's edge. He crouched down, took his socks and shoes off, rolled up the cuffs of his pant legs and soon had his feet in the cold water. It was soothing after dancing so much.

He stared, mesmerized, at the stars and the moon reflected in the dark wavering water. Then he looked down farther and took in his own mirrored reflection…

Soon his thoughts wondered to the girl whom Sesshomaru had spoken of, Kagome…_Kagome…she was so amazing. Having her in my arms…it felt so…_

"Hello," said a familiar female voice from behind Inuyasha, causing him to jump slightly as he was shaken from his reverie. As he whipped his head around, he was entranced by the beautiful sight. He couldn't have ripped his gaze away if he'd wanted to.

_Kagome…_Her skin looked paled as it was illuminated by the moon's light. More hair had fallen from her bun, wrapping beautifully around her face. But mostly, it was those beautiful chocolate eyes that sparkled in the darkness that took his breath away. She held such natural beauty… Her dark, full lips smiled gracefully.

"H...he…hey," he snapped to and was about to pull his damp legs from the water and stand when she spoke, having anticipated his motive.

"No, wait, I think I'll join you," she said happily, her voice light and angelic.

And that she did. She unbuckled the black straps around her ankles, slipped off her heels, and slowly dipped her small feet in gracefully. She had the material of her black skirt bunched in her teeny fingers delicately. She sighed softly.

Inuyasha couldn't help but take in her every movement.

"Um…your brother, Sesshomaru, told me where I might find you… I hope you don't mind…" she looked up at him and met his unwavering gaze. "It's just… I was…well…" she looked down at her hands in her lap as she tried to find the right words. " I was worried about you."

**_(flashback)_**

_Kagome was on her way out of the club, about to return to her apartment to try to take care of her flustered feelings swirling around in her stomach. That was until she ran into a solid figure with silvery hair who seemed angry and was just walking through the door as she was walking out._

_"Oof-oh, I'm sorry," said Kagome as she tried to gain her balance again._

_"No, it was my fault entirely. Oh, it's you, Kagome." Sesshomaru replied, relaxing a bit._

_"Yeah, I was just about to leave. I think I've had my share for the night," she said with a lopsided, halfhearted smile._

_"Perhaps you are right. My brother can be a bit of a handful." _

_"Your…b-brother?" she asked hesitantly, not believing her ears. **Sesshomaru has a brother??? **_

_"Yes. The boy your were dancing with-Inuyasha. He's my half brother." **That explains it a little bit better… they look nothing alike…**_

_Kagome stood in stunned silence for a few moments. She only uttered a soft, "Oh…" in reply. _

_"I think he really enjoyed dancing with you. That's rare for him." Kagome blushed. "Perhaps…you could... do me a favor…"_

_**(end flashback)**_

"Your brother was too…Sesshomaru. He told me about you." Inuyasha's head snapped as his gaze intensified, wondering if she meant what he _thought_ she meant. "He told me you've just recently moved back here and you might get lost on your way home. Your name's Inuyasha, right?" He hadn't told her...

The expression in her big, brown orbs was so innocent…so sweet and full of life… so beautiful. "Uh… yeah. Your name's Kagome, am I right?" he asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Oh…I should have guessed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he knows everyone who goes in and out of his club, especially his regulars."

"So…you do dance often then," he said mischievously.

"Yes…I love to dance very much. I have ever since I was a little girl. I go to TSU as a matter of fact."

"TSU?"

"Tokyo School of the Arts."

"Oh…wow. That's a pretty good school, isn't it?"

"Yup. The best of the best."

"Wow." Was all he could muster. "So you're rich then," he said, immediately regretting his words, fearing they'd insulted her.

"Well…yes and no." that was all she said with nonchalant grace. No explanation, nothing.

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a bit. Kagome moved her legs backwards and forwards in the water, causing ripples in the midnight water.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked. Her gaze had settled on the nearly full moon surrounded by the explosion of stars.

He looked directly at her as he said, "Yes, it is." She looked over and smiled. Suddenly she reached her arms over her head and fell backwards atop the green, soft grass. Inuyasha blushed as his gaze locked on her exposed stomach. What his fingers had grazed earlier his eyes now took in. Soft, pale flesh had been even more revealed as her shirt had been slightly shifted from her body's movements.

"Oh, wow, you've got to check this out," she said, voice filled with awe. "Come on, I'm not gonna bite."

"Feh. Like I thought you would." So he too fell back with his hands strewn above his head.

"Awesome, huh?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

Kagome turned her head to the left to take in his form. He wore a thoughtful scowl upon his handsome features. Kagome bunched a handful of grass in her fingers. She then smiled and tossed the two handfuls of grass onto the unsuspecting boy.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You're so serious. You need to lighten up."

"Is that so?" he asked slyly and then threw some of his own handful at her. Soon they had a grass war going.

Worn out, they both plopped back down on their backs. Only his time, they lie closer. Kagome laid her hands upon her heaving stomach while she rested her head in the nook of Inuyasha's arm. He'd put his hands under his head acting as a pillow.

They laid in silence for a bit, not uncomfortable with their positioning at all, whilst gaining their composure.

"Mom… mom used to say that you should smile each day, no matter what. …you should smile because you're alive. And one day, that smile will be caught by someone special, and you'll have even more reason to live and smile," Kagome said suddenly. Her tone was soft, nearly a whisper.

Inuyasha looked down and took in the sadness reflected in her watering eyes. Yet she still wore a smile upon her soft, small lips.

"Used…to?"

After a few moments' silence, she sat up and began buckling her heels back on.

"Kagome..?" as her name passed through his lips, he received chills over his arms. He too sat up and stared at the girl questioningly.

"Next Friday. 7 PM. The club, okay?" she said briefly as she stood and wiped the nonexistent dirt from her skirt.

"Wh-wait…" he stood up.

"7 sharp, okay?" she smiled lopsidedly, her eyes twinkling slightly against the starry background, winked, and was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** ooo boh yah buddy! i so loved this chapter... it was really fun to write. they're so cute!!! googily eyes...plus, it's longer!! w/o tha lyrics!! wooo!! sorry it took me so long to post.. it's just.. i had the first part of this chapter written out for a while... but then i wanted to add a little sumfin more so later on in the week (during class i think... wow.. school really does make me think better!! lol. my homework was done first, so no worries. ) i wrote the rest. and... then i think i finished it at like 2:00 am one night... i write best late at night sometimes. sweatdrop... , not the best remedy for the next day when you hafta get up early... lol.

so... i hope you liked the chapter!!! too long? too short?? dunno what im guna do if it's too short...

thank you all for reading and reviewing!!! you're so awesome!! rock on : D lol

to be continued... in chappy five of **Dancing Hearts**

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I…. Do not… own… inuyaaaashaaaa!!! Waaaah!! So sad. So true. I do own the paper and pencil of which I wrote this story with!!! Yaaaaaay!!! Heh.. heh.. okay, okay.

ON WID DA STORY! WOO!

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter Five: New…student..?

"Aaahhh! Sango, I hate this! What am I going to do?!" Kagome practically yelled into her cell phone as she walked…well, more like stomped, across the grassy field to her next class. "There's no way I'll find a partner in time… I could have done just FINE by myself. Why does Mrs. Sana always do this to me?" Kagome was pretty much venting all her anger out on her best friend… something she didn't do very often. This was just a very difficult time… she had to perform at the end of her senior year at TSA university. But this wasn't just any performance. It was the performance that determined where Kagome's future lies. And it was just plainly a HUGE competition between all the seniors to see who truely is best.

She'd had it all plotted out in her head. Every move… every bodily movement.

At least… that was until Mrs. Sana, the Dean of TSA, decided that during her performance she needed a partner. It was a rule that she had somehow seemed to have evaded earlier on in the year when Kagome had asked all of her many questions about what she could and could not do during the show. It seemed the single's competition had been illiminated.

Kagome did not work well with partners… she did not work with a partner _period. _Not since… then. ...She preferred to be alone.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Are you sure you'll be able to make it mom?" asked 17 year old Kagome. _

"_Yes, of course, darling. I'll do whatever it takes to get out of that meeting on time so I can get to your performance." Replied Kagome's mother gently as she laid a soft hand on her daughter's cheek. _

"_You promise?" _

"_Promise." They embraced each other tightly._

_(Later on that day)_

_**She's not here… neither of them are here.** Both her partner, Ryoga, and her mother hadn't shown up. She was supposed to be on stage in 30 minutes. _

_(After the show…)_

_Kagome hadn't performed… everything was ruined. She never got to show her mother what she'd been working so hard on for the past year and a half. _

_A fresh, hot tear fell down the girl's cold, tear-stricken face._

_She now sat alone in the empty auditorium on the end of the stage. She gripped the edge tightly, digging her fingernails into the hard wood. The only light was the one directly above the stage, causing Kagome to be in the spotlight._

_The door opened at the end of the left row, throwing a beam of light throughout the empty darkness. _

"_Miss Higurashi?" asked a deep voice._

_Kagome could now make out a police officer's form. His badge shimmered in the dull light as he moved forward a few paces. The door slammed shut, the sound echoing throughout the vast, empty void. _

"_Yes, sir…?" she replied quietly in a hushed, inquiring voice._

_He walked even closer and soon the light from the stage illuminated the solemn expression upon his hard face._

_Her breathing hitched. Her heart clenched._

"_I'm sorry, I have some bad news…"_

_**(End flashback)**_

She shoved the memories away instantaneously before they even had time to mold properly in her mind. "I mean… does she not understand the word ALONE? UHG! She drives me crazy!" Kagome resumed her complaints into the silenced phone. "Uh… Sango? You still there? Helloooo?"

"I'm here, I'm here. Sorry, zoned out there for a second.

"Are you okay? You've been kind of spaced out a bunch lately…"

"Who, me? Nah. You're just imagining things. Anyway, I say… find some hot dancer off of the street… or better yet, the club! All the guys there would be MORE than willing to dance with you." Sango suggested, trying to change the subject from her back to Kagome.

"Ah… maybe. I don't know. Do you think any of them would be good enough?" asked Kagome hesitantly. She'd entered the building and started walking up the concrete stairs. "I've asked around campous... and everybody is either not participating or has a partner already!"

"Well… you know…" Sango paused greatly after adding even greater emotion to her words to build up the suspense.

"What? Who?" asked Kagome, now intrigued.

"There is that guy… the new one. You know, the major hottie? From the club? Oh yeah… he could probably be more than dancing material…"

"SANGO!" Kagome nearly shouted as she looked around to see if anyone had heard or noticed the deep blush that had covered her once pale cheeks. She walked into her appropriate classroom and took her assigned seat.

Sango laughed maniacally then stopped short. "What ever happened between you two anyway? Did you ever catch his name?"

"Yeah… his name was Inu----" Kagome caught her own self off as she nearly dropped the phone. She quickly closed her gaping mouth and averted her gaze to the windows on the opposite side of the room from the entrance door. She twisted her body around fully, purposely turning her back to the person who'd just entered amongst the crowd of other students.

_OH. MY. GOSH. It… it… it's **him…**_

"Um… Sango, I'll have to call you back. Bye," she said in a whisper and hung up before Sango could reply.

Kagome then slipped into her seat and sunk down low. Waaay low. Her mind screamed and her stomach bunched up as the butterflies took flight again.

Just then the professor walked in.

"Good morning class," she greeted. All the students settled in their seats and the chattering soon died down. The boy stood near her, kind of off to the side.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Class, it seems we have a new student. He is a transfer from… China, am I correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied that deep, familiar voice that made those teeny bumps crawl up and down Kagome's skin.

"Okay, let's see here," she said as she put on her glasses and looked at the seating chart. "Ah, yes. How about we put you behind Miss Higurashi. Kagome?" She looked up and smiled at Kagome, encouraging her to present herself.

Kagome barely lifted her arm. But as soon as the professor had uttered the name Kagome, and her hand had made a teeny movement, his eyes had snapped directly to her. Those eyes bore deeply into her as she evaded his gaze as best as possible. As he made his way up the steps she sunk even lower into her seat… if that was possible.

_Why am I acting like this?? Why do I **feel** like this?? _

As he passed by she chanced a glance at the boy. His eyes had been on her the whole time. It was all he needed. He'd locked her gaze within his and he flashed that mischievous smile right at her. His eyes twinkled playfully.

_I could just melt… right here… right now… _she thought groggily.

All Kagome could do was gulp as she tried to breathe properly. The sweet, husky scent of his cologne and natural scent had infiltrated her nose. Her heart pounded in her ears.

She'd never been so in-tuned to one single person. There was something different about him than most people.

As he took the seat behind her she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise as his she could feel his intense stare focused on her bare neck, exposed because her hair had been thrown into a messy bun. As even more chills ran up and down her body, one word floated across her befuddled mind…_Inuyasha…_

* * *

**A/N**: hiiiiilooooo!!! long time no write or read!!! yay me! i got another chappy out, i gota nother chappy out (says in sing song voice) kay.. i thiiiiink i know where im going to go from here. there's going to be a few fun chapters coming up here soon. i keep getting inspired as i go different places. although, i dunno how soon i'll be able to update seeing as we've got like a 200 or 250 point project in creative writing to type up... the good thing: i have pretty much the whole plot layed out in my head. the bad thing: making character bio's and pretty much just writing it... period. lol. fun fun fun:D

well, i hope you all enjoyed. thanks soooooo ooberly mucho for R&Ring!!! you guys rock like a monkey's banana!! mmmm... okay. ignore that comparison for now. :D (mesleep deprived)

kay... loved it?? hated it??? can't wait till the REALLY good chappies?? yeah... me too...i said that bout my other story too. i hate including the boring stuff, but i only include it if it serves a purpose. so bear with me!!!!! (growl in background..) i didn't mean a _real_ bear.. (sweatdrop)

tanks again!! pwease R&R:D

till chappy 6 of **Dancing Hearts**...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: wow… I'm kind of surprised that nobody noticed… but in the one chapter, I called Kagome's school TSU and in the other one TSA. It's truly supposed to be TSA, in case you hadn't noticed… seeing as it's Tokyo School of the Arts… (it's a college…mmkays?) I made that up by the way. Soo… erm… please excuse the minor mistake. Tanks so much for being so awesome!!

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter Six: Awkward Beginning

Throughout the whole of the class Kagome couldn't make out a single thing the professor was saying. Her voice seemed to escape the reach of Kagome's ears. Either that… or a certain boy was stealing all the attention of her hearing amongst all other senses as well. Kagome felt self conscious about everything she did-the way she sat, the way she moved, the very way she breathed even. Her heart not only pounded against her chest but the sound reached her ears and she could swear Inuyasha could hear it too.

She'd glanced back but only once, and for not even a nanosecond. The boy had his chin propped up by his fisted left hand. His cocoa gaze still stared right at Kagome and he seemed to still be sporting a slight smirk. Could he perhaps sense her nervousness?

Kagome nearly fell out of her seat as the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. If possible, her heart beat even harder against its cage. She began gathering her books and shoving them into her shoulder bag before tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear and standing up as though everything were perfectly normal. Before she could first turn around and truly acknowledge his presence, he suddenly materialized to her left.

"ACK! Oh…uh-um…I m-mean… hi," was all Kagome could stutter out.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I should be the one asking you that. I had no idea you'd be transferring here to TSA. You should have said something the other night."

"Yeah…well…" He scratched his head awkwardly. "I didn't know I'd be going here until just yesterday to tell you the truth."

Kagome raised a dark, inquiring eyebrow. "Really. How's that?"

"My brother just kind of…sprung it on me. I'd been going to a school of the arts in China so I suppose he wanted to keep me involved."

"Oh, really? How awesome! What did you major in?"

"Dance, of course, and singing."

"You're kidding me. You sing too?"

"Yeah, course. Why, does that surprise you?"

"No…course not. I mean… I meet guys everyday who can both sing and dance."

"Feh…sure you do. I'm just talented like that I suppose." He smirked smugly. "Plus, I only have one year left till I graduate. So it makes sense. Plus, I did kind of mention that you'd mentioned the school."

"Oh, really?" she asked and couldn't help but crack a mischievous smile. "I made that big an impression, eh? Wow… I never would have guessed. I feel so special!" she said with a huge smile and bouncing on her toes happily before walking past him and down the rows of stairs to the door. The classroom had long been empty.

Inuyasha blushed madly before snapping out of it. He took a huge leap and cleared all the steps, landing right next to her.

She squeaked in surprised.

"Yeah. I suppose you did make an impression." His body was mere inches from hers once again. She froze as her eyes moved from his and traveled lower to his lips. They were parted just a bit. His eyes were currently on her soft, red lips and he suddenly ran his tongue over his as a strange sensation flowed through him. Her eyes snapped back to his piercing gaze before she nervously swiped at another loose strand of hair.

"Well. That's nice. I hear that a lot. I guess it's nothing new," she replied with a total air of nonchalance before taking a step away and continuing out the door. Inuyasha followed right behind and struggled to keep up as they weaved their way through the sea of students.

As they exited the gloomy hallway through the glass doors, the sun blinded their vision for a second. Kagome lifted an arm to block the light while Inuyasha took in the beautiful sight. The wind blew through the many loose strands of ebony hair, tossing them this way and that around her soft, slightly pink cheeks. Her eyes were delicately closed, but she lifted her chin slightly and breathed in the autumn air deeply. Her chest rose slightly then lowered as she sighed contentedly. The white tang top she adorned only deepened the chocolate mixture swirling about in her eyes like a pool of darkness. She had on blue jeans and sneakers…totally different from the skirt from the previous night, but they hugged to her perfect form and complimented her body in just as nice a manner. Her dark eyelashes slowly opened to reveal her smiling eyes. She took a step to begin walking away again.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and drew her small form to his chest.

"And what's that supposed to mean exactly?" he said in a husky, deep yet soft voice.

"I just didn't want your head to get to inflated is all. Well… anymore that it already is, that is." Her frown lifted into a huge smile before she bit her lower lip and shoved his chest lightly. She turned and jogged down the steps.

"Wait! Kagome!" he continued to follow her lead. "Where do you think you're going?"

She turned around but still walked on, backwards however. "Follow if you'd like."

"Maybe I will."

"Okay." He caught up to her and they walked side by side until they reached a blue convertible. Kagome began digging through her purse before she snatched her keys. She unlocked the driver's side door and slid in, throwing her bags in the back at the same time. Inuyasha stared at her, totally befuddled. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

He too slid in and after shutting the door stared at Kagome questioningly. She provided no answers however and instead slipped on a pair of black sunglasses. She slid the key in the ignition, put on her seatbelt, and smiled at him before revving the gas pedal.

The short ride was encompassed by silence the whole time for neither knew what to say.

Kagome inwardly sighed as their destination came into view. She parked with skillful ease and then finally said, "This is it."

"What is it? You aren't planning on any funny business are you?" he asked playfully.

"No Mr. Thinks-he's-so-funny." She looked up at the building. "This is where I live."

"Oh."

"What, did you expect me to live with family or something?"

"Well… kind of…maybe…"

She got out of the car and slammed the door before grabbing her bags from the back and walking towards the entrance of the building.

"Well. I don't."

"Oh…" was all he could softly utter before following her up the brick steps and stopping in front of the black door of her apartment's threshold. While Kagome searched for the right key Inuyasha looked up and admired her place. It wasn't like your average apartment…it was like a house…just connected to many others as well. Plus, she didn't own the place, technically, so it was an apartment. The deep red brick ran up the whole of the building and there were several windows; one through which he could make out a cat sitting on one particular open window's ledge.

"Aha! Found it!" Kagome said suddenly as she jingled her keys around before jabbing the right one into the lock. Upon walking in, the first thing Inuyasha noticed was that it was quiet…and neat- extremely neat. His own abode was never those two-together or alone. There was a beautiful banister leading up to the second floor right in front of them, a living room to the left, and a dining room off to the right. Inuyasha figured the kitchen was located through the living room as there was a doorway leading to some room, though he couldn't quite be sure from his standing point of view.

"You have a really nice place here, Kags."

"Than-wait…Kags? Where'd that come from?" she asked in surprise as she threw her bag upon the couch to her left.

He shrugged before replying, "Dunno…I like it though." He continued his scrutiny of her place while really avoiding eye contact.

She raised a dark eyebrow in questioning then shrugged it off as well.

"Oookay. Follow me… I want to show you something," she said before starting up the stairs. She paused and looked back at him over her shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"Is this the part where you kill me?" he asked jokingly.

She laughed before continuing up the soft, fluffy, carpeted stairs. Inuyasha skipped a few and caught up to her in a heartbeat.

"Do you play any sports?" she asked suddenly without looking back.

"No, why?"

"No reason…you just seem awfully in shape for a non-athlete is all."

"Oh…erm…. Thanks… I think," he said, then scratched his head awkwardly.

As they reached the top of the stairs Inuyasha glimpsed a bedroom filled with mainly white colors off to the right. The rays of the sun shined through windows, which he could not see. They then swerved left and passed quickly by a bathroom, which was a peachy pink type of color with a seashell border going all around. An open window's breeze made the white curtains look like they were alive as they blew softly with its methodic wave. They finally came to the end of the hallway and entered a door-less study type of room.

There was a couch and a reading lamp on the wall immediately to their right. Books filled every nook and cranny of the next two walls along with one window each per wall. On the fourth wall, the one to their immediate left was adorned with paintings and pictures. Between the third and fourth wall however, Inuyasha's gaze took in the spiraling, tight, black staircase leading up to the ceiling. It seemed there was a trap door that meshed into the ceiling; at first glance, one wouldn't see it at all.

That was where Kagome seemed to be heading- straight to the tight spiraling staircase.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah…of course."

"Then just follow me. I'm not going to kill you, you don't have to worry about that," she said with a lopsided smile. She began pushing at the trap door in the ceiling until sunlight flooded through the small square. "There's just something I want to show you. I had to grab something up here anyway… so I figured you might enjoy the view."

Inuyasha followed her lead and as he reached the top of the staircase, he popped his head up to the most beautiful sight.

As the burning orange and pink sun sunk down to the horizon, its last few rays of light reached out towards the many plants, casting tremendous hues of color to splash upon various colored petals and leaves.

It seemed Kagome was growing her own garden up on her rooftop. A small fountain's trickle was the only sound as Kagome and Inuyasha stood side by side taking in the garden's beauty.

"Wow…I never would have guessed… this must have taken so long." Inuyasha said.

"Nah, not really. It was a lot of fun so time seemed to just fly by." Kagome sighed contentedly again before bouncing a bit. "Oh, almost forgot." She walked over to a small archway. Red and white roses had climbed all around its exterior and had even begun to spread over the other flowers nearby. She knelt and moved a few empty pots around until she found her shears. She gently cut three roses' stems perfectly and then stood up to face Inuyasha. She'd picked three white roses whose petals still glistened from a morning sprinkling of water. She smiled sadly before deciding to explain just a bit.

"They're for my mom."

"Oh…I see. Are you going to visit her?"

"You could say that."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

She shook her head sadly. "It's nothing. So, erm… is there anywhere you would like me to take you before I go?"

"Which direction are you heading?"

She averted her gaze and scuffed her foot before answering. "To the local cemetery."

A blank expression covered Inuyasha's face until it clicked.

"_Mom… mom used to say that you should smile each day, no matter what. …you should smile because you're alive. And one day, that smile will be caught by someone special, and you'll have even more reason to live and smile," Kagome said suddenly. Her tone was soft, nearly a whisper._

_Inuyasha looked down and took in the sadness reflected in her watering eyes. Yet she still wore a smile upon her soft, small lips._

_"Used…to?"_

"Kagome-" he reached out a comforting hand and laid it on her upper arm. "Can I…" he hesitated in fear of offending her… again… he'd never worried about offending a person so much. This girl… she seemed to be so different from all the others. "Can I come with you?"

He could see her tightly clench her teeth for a second. Her shoulders then lifted and fell as she sighed heavily. Her eyes finally found his again.

"Yeah. That'd be nice. I think mom would like to meet a boy like you. She loves dance, you see. She never missed a single…a single…show." Inuyasha could swear she was about to cry. Maybe just a bit, a single tear or two…but no. She was stronger than that. She smiled brilliantly and grabbed his hand in her small one. "Let's go then. We'd best hurry if we don't want to get lost."

"You got it."

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were holding hands once again. Although, it was Inuyasha who had grabbed Kagome's hand this time. She looked like she needed comfort at the time… she still did, but she'd smiled and welcomed the gesture.

As they arrived at the grave the last bit of hopeful sunlight vanished from sight and the cricket's chirping coaxed the moon to cast its beams beyond the silver-outlined clouds.

Kagome gently slid her hand from Inuyasha's before kneeling softly on the dewy earth. She carefully laid the three roses down at the bottom of the headstone. Inuyasha crouched down just as silently and read the headstone of Kagome's mother. Kagome's pale hand reached up and traced the engraved rose upon the stone. As Inuyasha twisted his head to the left he, once again, saw no tears to his surprise. Instead, she was smiling softly as her body lightly swayed with the night's breeze.

"Hi mom. This is Inuyasha. Funny story actually…I've only known him not even two full days and I'm already starting to think that he might be okay. I think you'd like him. He dances really good, that's for sure. I really wish you could meet him in person, you...you'd really like him."

Those few words, _you'd really like him, _seemed to cause her a great deal to get out as they only seemed to concrete the fact that Kagome would never really know if her mom really would like him or not. But Kagome still smiled in sad hopefulness.

She turned her head slightly but still kept her eyes on the stone.

"Inuyasha, I'd like you to meet my mom."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi. I'm really glad I've met your daughter… you don't have to worry so much about her anymore. I'll watch over her, I'll protect her for you."

Inuyasha and Kagome's gazes finally met and they both smiled.

He'd been questioning himself as to why he'd even said such a thing about a girl whom he'd barely known, like she'd said herself, barely even two days. But, also like Sesshomaru had said…there was something special about this girl. Though what, he had yet to find out.

They both stood simultaneously.

"Thanks Inuyasha, you're really sweet. Did you know that?"

He rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Feh. So…woman, do you eat? Or are you like one of those diet chicks who only eat salads?" They began walking towards Kagome's blue convertible.

"Feh, yourself. Are you kidding me? I cannot stand salads! I'd be happy with a burger from Burger King any old time."

"Huh…"

"Along with fries, onion rings, aaaand…. What am I forgetting?" she paused and put her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "OH! Of course, a Frosty from Wendy's on the side." She smiled playfully.

"Well that's good. You want to grab something to eat tomorrow? Maybe a movie too?"

"Sure. I'd really like that Inuyasha."

* * *

A/N: I. Am. So. so. so. soooooo vury sorry for not updating fur like... EVUR dudes and dudettes! i've been soooo busy... it's crazy. Soccer's started... and school's killing me. i think they enjoy cramming everything on us last minute right before school ends. ugh.. i hate it. cursed teachers who hate students so... (sigh). well... i thank you WONDERFUL readers and reviewers, especially those who might stick with me even tho im a terrible person for taking so long to update (puppy pout) I LOVE YOU GUYS!! ROCK OOON! WOOT WOOT! okay, okay. i must bid ye all adue and a good night. Sleep thee well.

Liked it? Hated it? pwease tell me... and i shall see you again, in chappy seven of **Dancing Hearts**

FALLENROSEPETAL


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "I'll Be."

A/N: me sooo sowwry it took me soo oobelry long to update, but alas! Here's chappy 7 fur yas!!! WOOT WOOT! (dis is de best chappy…ehe, 7's my fave number!) I cannot believe I've gotten over forty reviews for this story so far!! You guys rock!! I wuuv you!!! Please keep on reading and enjoying :D Anaway, on wid da chaaapppay!!

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter Seven: the DATE! BWAHAHA

(sowwy, couldn't resist :D)

"Oh my gosh…what am I supposed to wear?" said Kagome Higurashi frantically to herself before smacking herself on the forehead. "I haven't gone out with a guy…in FOREVER! What was I thinking?" Kagome began pacing again, near to wearing a path in the soft white carpet of her bedroom floor. "I'm so pathetic!" She brushed her scraggly bangs out of her face in impatience.

She whimpered involuntarily, realizing in full the situation at hand.

"_I'll pick you up at 6:00 then, okay?"_

"_Y-yeah, sounds perfect."_

"_Bye."_

"_B-bye..."_

Kagome's conversation with the incredibly handsome Inuyasha was still running through her mind. She'd just hung up the phone after nearly feinting from the exhilaration of hearing his voice. He sounded so nonchalant…so…ugh. Could words ever really describe the voice of the person who causes butterflies in your stomach? Or that thumping sensation of your heart when you realize it's 'him'…it's a feeling you can't control…and a voice you cannot describe. The only thing for sure is that it is amazing…except the part when your stomach falls out, that is.

Kagome was currently trying, that being the key word, to get ready for her… 'date' with Inuyasha.

"Sango…I'll call Sango. Yeah. That's a good idea."

Kagome ambled over to her bedside night table. Plopping down on her soft white-blanketed bed she then proceeded to pick up the cordless phone and dialed Sango's telephone number. She curled her legs close to her chest and tried to sort out her thoughts on a minor level by taking a deep breath.

_Please be home, please be home, please be-YES!_

There was a muffled noise before Sango's voice greeted her own. "Hello?" Her voice seemed devoid of its normal bubbly tune. _Could something be wrong?_

"Sango! Oh my goodness, I am so glad you're home!" Kagome whooshed out in one nervous breath. She hadn't been so glad to hear a person's voice in so long.

"Kagome! Hey girl, I haven't heard from you since you hung up on me yesterday, you had me so worried! Where'd you go? What happened to you?" Sango asked in a hurriedly, overly excited voice. Her change in tune washed away all thoughts of anything possibly being wrong so Kagome began to spill part of her worries to her closest friend.

"Well…um…you see," Kagome started off slowly, drawling out her words in a nervous wreck. "It's about Inuyasha."

"OHMYGOD! You mean THE Inuyasha? The one from the club?! OHMY-what happened? He's such a HOTTIE!"

"Well… turns out…he erm… he goes to our school."

"HE GOES TO TSA???!!! OHMYGOD! How did I not know about this sooner?"

"He just started going there yesterday, as a matter of fact. I…um… I saw him as I was talking with you on the phone and I freaked out so I hung up thinking that he'd either see me or hear me talking about him to you. Sorry bout that…by the way."

"Oooohhh!" Comprehension struck as Sango realized she'd hung up shortly after they'd begun talking about the hott newcomer. "Oh my god, no problem Kags…I mean…we have an even bigger situation at hand here. Oh my amiable friend, PLEASE tell me you've hooked up with him or SOMETHING? You two were HOT together babe!" Kagome could hear Sango settling onto her bed by the blanket's quiet ruffle.

Kagome blushed at Sango's blunt statement, especially since it pertained partially to Inuyasha.

"Well…um…kind of, sort of…in a weird sort of not-together but going-on-a-date-sort of together…but not an official date or anything…sort of, kind of--thing…ehehehe…" Kagome nervously laughed after mumbling her sentence out in one hurried breath.

Sango took a second to take in Kagome's discombobulated sentence before-"EEEEEEEEK! YOU ARE SO KIDDING ME! YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE? WHEN? HOW? WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? EEEEK!"

"Once again, ehehehe…" Kagome blushed lightly after recovering from Sango's shouting spree. She began to rock back and forth slightly, needing something to do to take away from the embarrassment. So many emotions were running through her veins that she was sure she was going to explode. "We um…well, after class yesterday, we kind of hung out and well…he just sort of casually asked me if I'd like to see a movie and go grab something to eat with him tonight."

"TONIGHT?"

"Yeah…" Kagome sighed softly. "That's just the thing-AND the reason I called you!" Kagome said, finally remembering her original intentions. "I'm so nervous…Sango, he's so sweet, and I can really talk to him—without feeling totally stupid. Most of the time, at least." She smiled and joined Sango in a slight chuckle. "I don't know if I should wear something casual, cute, pretty, comfy, pretty comfy…comfy-pretty…AHHH! Sango! This is driving me MAD!" Kagome flopped back onto the bed and ran her fingers through her bangs again. Curling her legs up she emitted a soft sigh once again. "Sango, I need your help. BAD."

"Don't worry Kags, I'll be over in 5 minutes. We'll have you looking like a goddess in no time…Inuyasha won't be able to recognize you. Later."

Before Kagome could reply she heard a click from the other side. After staring at the ceiling for ten seconds, Kagome was pretty sure her stomach was about to fall straight out of her body and to the floor.

* * *

Kagome's reflection mirrored her movements in the body-length mirror as she ran her fingers over her stomach through the soft white material. The dim light from the touch lamp on her bedside table illuminated her soft, curvaceous body. She smiled at Sango's choice in adornment. She anxiously fiddled with a few strands of straightened hair and bit her lower lip in anticipation. She glanced over her shoulder at the red glowing numbers glaring back at her. The digital clock read 5:58.

_Oh no…he'll be here s--_

Kagome's thoughts were cut short by the ringing of her doorbell. The sound drifted up the void stairwell and empty hallway where it reached Kagome. She froze in place with one foot in midair and her hands flailing about before remembering to breathe. Gulping deeply she hurriedly reached down and slipped on her white flip-flops. The white toenail polish really did complement the shoes nicely, just like Sango said it would. Taking a deep breath that caused her shoulders to rise as well, Kagome was finally ready to greet Inuyasha.

Trotting down the stairs, the anklet and charm bracelets on Kagome's arm and ankle began to lightly jingle. Kagome smiled at one of her favorite sounds. Finally landing at the bottom of the steps with a soft thud, Kagome did one last run over of her outfit to make sure it was smooth and looked good.

At last, she opened the door to see Inuyasha's pacing form freeze in mid-step. He wore a white button up shirt, which he'd buttoned up almost the whole way, but he'd left enough room to show a bit of his muscular, tanned chest. He'd also rolled the sleeves up almost to his elbows to give it a more casual look. He'd thrown nice light blue jeans on and his luscious black locks fell to his hips. In his hands he had been gripping a bunch of beautifully blooming Ajisais (hydrangeas) by their stems.

Chocolate eyes collided as Inuyasha and Kagome's gaze locked. His eyes involuntarily ran over Kagome's form. He took in the soft, white, silky material that ended just above her knees. The material clung to her skin and curves in just the right way so that it didn't look too showy. Two thin spaghetti straps gently wrapped themselves around her delicate shoulders where her straightened hair fell and continued until it ended at hip-length. She'd pinned her bangs and some extra hair up with a white rose clip. But as Inuyasha's gaze returned to hers he got lost within the cocoa darkness deepened even more by the mascara she'd dabbed on.

"H-hi." Kagome nervously said after biting her lower lip. She was very aware of his scouring eyes and it made the butterflies in her stomach only flutter faster.

"Hey…" he replied in that deep, masculine voice that made Kagome's breath hitch.

She smiled lopsidedly before thinking up something funny to lighten up the moment. "Ironic how we both wore white, eh?"

"Y-yeah…wait…what does ironic mean again?"

Kagome giggled at his stupidity. They _were_ in college after all. "It's like a coincidence."

"Oh…" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, um…here," Inuyasha stuck out the hand which had been clinging to the flowers for dear life, "I uh, brought these for you." Kagome took them with a smile and inhaled their sweet scent. "I mean…I know you have all the flowers that you could possibly need…but…these reminded me of you when I saw them. I…I thought they were really beautiful." He bent his head and scratched the back again out of embarrassment and to hide the slight color that had enflamed his cheeks.

"Wow…thank you Inuyasha. That was so sweet. Here, do you wana come in real quick while I put them in water?"

"Sure." She opened the door wider and gave him room to follow her inside. While shutting the door behind himself he took a deep breath and breathed in the sweet aroma of her apartment. There was just something about Kagome and everything she touched that seemed special…even the air itself gave Inuyasha a feeling of contentment.

"Is that vanilla?" Inuyasha called in the direction where Kagome had padded off. He figured she'd gone to the kitchen.

Kagome peeked her head around the wall. "Yeah…how'd you know?" Kagome asked with a slight cock of her head not unlike what a puppy might do.

"Good guess I suppose. People say I have a really good nose. I won't disagree."

Kagome smiled before disappearing once again.

"Well I agree with whomever stated it. Not even Sango can guess it properly…and she's a girl."

"Is she one of your friends?" Inuyasha asked, leaning to the side to see if he could see where she'd gone.

Coming back around with a white purse in hand, Kagome grabbed a matching sweater off of the rack to Inuyasha's left and said, "Yeah. Actually, you might be able to meet her sometime. She goes to TSA too." Inuyasha nodded and helped her slip her arms into her sweater's sleeves. Kagome turned around and blushed lightly at their close proximity.

"Thanks."

"You ready?"

"Yup."

"Then let's go." Inuyasha opened the door and Kagome locked it. Upon turning around Kagome's eyes widened and her smile grew huge.

"Please, please, please, please, PLEASE tell me that's your bike?" Kagome asked as she tried her best not to start bouncing and pointed towards a black motorcycle resting not ten feet away near the curb.

"Yeah. That's my ride. You…like it?"

"Are. You. KIDDING me? I LOVE it!"

"Wow…I have to say you're the first chick to actually like it…all the rest are too afraid to even get on…let alone near it."

"Wow…can I drive?" Kagome asked and put on her best puppy pout.

"No way. I am not gonna let you have the chance to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt."

"Sure, you say that now…"

"Ugh…fine. BUT-I am so sneaking a drive sometime...please?"

"Fine!" Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly after running a hand over his face, trying to hide the smile. "But for now-" Inuyasha grabbed his helmet and handed her another before hopping on and patting the seat behind him, "you get to sit here."

"Okay, okay, okay." Kagome sat down and buckled the strap beneath her chin. As Inuyasha revved up the engine she searched for something to hold on to.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced at her over his shoulder at her.

"Ugh…" She bit her lip once again but finally gave in and laced her arms around Inuyasha's midriff lightly. "Ready."

"You're going to have to hold on tighter than that if you don't want to fall off."

"Inu-"

"I'm just saying," he said before shrugging and turning onto the road. As the speed of the bike increased Kagome instinctively wrapped her arms around his warm body tighter and leaned her cheek against his back. Closing her eyes, she missed the glance Inuyasha threw back at her and the smile that graced his lips.

* * *

"Woohoo! That was SO much fun!" exclaimed Kagome as Inuyasha slowed to a stop next to the curb.

"You think so?"

"Cha!"

"Man…you're one funny girl, Kag."

"Thanks?"

Inuyasha chuckled then instinctively took Kagome's hand as she attempted to get off the motorcycle but nearly fell.

"Miss Graceful, huh?"

"Hahaha, funny. It's dark out, gimme a break." Finally getting off she then tripped over the curb and into Inuyasha's rock hard chest. He grabbed both of her hands in each of his own protectively. She did her best not to blush.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked, worried in all honesty, as he tried to look into her eyes.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not Miss America or whatever they call them people on TV who are all…graceful," Kagome did a little spin like a ballerina would, "or pretty like them. BUT-I sure as hell can dance better than all of them put together."

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about but I'll just agree. And…you're probably just as pretty as them…if not prettier," Inuyasha replied softly.

Kagome stopped to look at Inuyasha but he kept walking and only stopped to talk to the waiter. The waiter had long, unkempt, black hair that fell to his shoulders and piercing blue eyes. He wore the traditional white long sleeve shirt covered by the black vest and the black pants and shoes to match to boot.

Kagome trotted a little to catch up.

"Koga."

"Inuyasha."

"And I'm Kagome!" Both men turned around and looked at Kagome with eyebrows raised as she threw her hands in the air and joined in their conversation. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, this is Kagome, Koga," Inuyasha said to the waiter.

"Oh! So this is the infamous significant oth-ow…hey! What was that for?" Koga said as he rubbed his calf, which had been kicked… 'secretly' by Inuyasha... randomly of course.

"What are you talking about, Koga?" Inuyasha asked and put on his innocent face.

"You—I—Ohhhh. Alright. Fine. The regular spot then?"

"Yeah. That'd be great."

"Alright, if you and your," Koga bowed at the waist, took Kagome's hand and kissed it, "lovely lady will just follow me I will show you to your seats."

"Thanks buddy." Inuyasha said to Koga with a little growl. He put his hand on Kagome's back and stayed close as they followed Koga's lead, dotingly protecting her from Koga without him or her knowing it as they weaved their way through the tables.

Kagome walked on her tiptoes to reach Inuyasha's ear. "So…you two know each other..?" asked Kagome soft enough for only Inuyasha to hear.

"Yeah. Him and me used to go to school together when we were real little. This pizzeria was the spot we all always hung out at, it was me and my mom's favorite place to eat even. And then one-day we found out Fat Joe was hiring so me 'n' him applied and both of us got jobs here. Lemme tell you…lots of fun memories."

"Here you two are." Koga's voice interrupted their conversation as he held one hand out to direct them to a small, square little table covered with a white cloth. A small lantern sat in the middle along with the salt and peppershakers and the napkin holder. It cast small shadows around the table as the only form of light amongst the night's darkness along with the few other tables situated outside of the pizzeria. The table was located right next to a black banister that closed off a beautiful little fountain. Lights were also in each of the layers of the stone fountain where water trickled over, creating a serene sound and image.

Kagome stood for a moment, taken by its beauty. Inuyasha smiled and pulled out her chair for her.

"Madam Moselle."

"Merci, " replied Kagome as she sat down. "You take French?"

"I took two years is all." He too sat down and they both looked at their menus. "You?"

"Four years."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And the teacher was horrible. Never spoke a word of Japanese. It was excruciatingly painful."

"Wow…I believe it. All we did was listen to music or draw on the board half the time."

"Ugh!" Kagome tapped his hand with her menu. "That's so not fair. I wish I could have been in your class." Inuyasha chuckled.

"So…do you have anything in mind for what you want to order?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nooope. You?"

"Nuh-uh." They both looked at each other and laughed. "Do you just want to split a medium extra cheese?" he asked.

"Sure. That sounds great." They both laid down their menus and their gaze connected at the same time again. "Th-this place is really beautiful, Inuyasha." Kagome said in a hurry. _Ugh! I have got to stop letting him get to me like that!_ "Thanks so much for taking me here."

"Ah, it's no problem. Like I said, it was an old favorite so it really is a treat for me too to come back here."

"You'd mentioned earlier that you and your mom used to eat here a lot…?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"Yeah. It was her favorite of all favorites. Let alone that she always had her little 'pizza cravings' but I think even more than that she loved the fountain."

"I can't disagree with her taste," said Kagome, looking to her left at the fountain. "It really is beautiful."

Inuyasha's throat got dry and he had to clear his throat. _This girl…no, this woman, she's so…exquisite…and I…I can even talk openly about mom to her. That's gotta be a first._

"Hey guys," came the voice of Koga once again. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah," said Inuyasha.

"Sure," agreed Kagome.

"I'll take your drink orders first then. What'll it be?"

"Doctor Pepper," they replied simultaneously. They snatched a glance at each other and then both laughed.

"How about I bring you a pitcher then?" asked Koga with a knowing smile.

"Sounds great," said Kagome. Koga scribbled something down on the little tablet he was holding then looked up again.

"And your meal will be?"

"One medium extra cheese pizza," said Inuyasha with a smile in Kagome's direction.

"Alrighty then. Your drinks will be out in a second then."

"Kay," they both said once again. Koga smirked as he gathered up their menus and walked away.

"So what movie did you have in mind, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Well…I was thinking Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End…I've been into the trilogy and I've been wanting to see it since I heard it was coming to theaters."

"No way! Me too! I've been DYING to see it."

"Awe, man. That's so great. I called in earlier and checked out some of the movie's show times and the next showing of Pirates is at seven o'clock. It's perfect timing."

"Yeah! That'll give us just enough time to eat and get there on time. How awesome is that?" said Kagome.

"Absolutely."

They both nodded and an awkward silence fell over them. When Koga came with their cups and the Doctor Pepper pitcher they both nearly jumped out of their skin.

"So how's the date going, you two?" asked Koga. The same smirk from earlier had returned as he looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. He laughed as they both blushed madly.

"It'snota—" they both began then looked down.

"Fine, Koga," answered Kagome shyly with a sweet smile. Inuyasha glanced nervously at her, wondering if she was offended that Koga had called it a date. But when she seemed to be okay with it Inuyasha actually smiled inwardly.

"You look so familiar, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" asked Koga suddenly to Kagome.

"Well…you could've seen me at Sesshomaru's club in town every now and then."

A look of recognition flashed over his wolf-like face. "Oh! You're the uh…what do they call you…dance princess?"

Kagome laughed at the silly name they'd given her. "That's what THEY call me, yes."

"Ooh! I see now. So that's how you two hooked up then, eh?"

"You could…erm…say that," replied Kagome nervously. "Have you been there much?"

"Yeah…I've had my fair share of wild dances. I've just been so busy with work and school lately I haven't had much of a chance to get back into it."

"You should come by some time. I have some lovely lady friends who might interest you…? Unless you're seeing someone of course…"

"Are you? I haven't seen you with anyone lately," inquired Inuyasha.

"Nah, like I said, I've been overly busy to find time for the ladies. I am going to be off for the next two weeks or so due to break…so maybe I will drop in sometime," said Koga.

"That's great! How bout this Friday? Me and Inuyasha will be there…it'll be perfect," said Kagome.

"Alright. I'll double check my schedule and get back to you on that. For now I'll go check and see- oh, never mind. Here they are with your pizza. I was just going to go back and check on it," said Koga as a man similarly dressed but with shorter hair weaved through the tables and set the plate of pizza and two white plates down for the couple.

"Thank you," said Kagome.

"Yeah, thanks," said Inuyasha as the waiter walked away. "Hey Koga, do you think you could bring out our check soon? We gotta get going if we don't want to miss our movie."

"Alright bud, I'll be right back."

After enjoying the most perfect meal together the mood lightened up and Kagome and Inuyasha talked really easily once again. They sat through the three hour long movie and didn't get bored once.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were laughing so hard as Inuyasha turned off the ignition to his motorcycle that they had to hold onto their bellies.

"That was so much fun, Inuyasha."

"I know…I almost cried from laughing so hard when the guy shined his flashlight on us because we were causing too much 'commotion' by throwing popcorn at each other. I think he scared you so bad, you jumped a foot in the air!"

"And even more popcorn flew all over the place, including on the guy!"

They began laughing hysterically all over again. As their giggles died down, however, Inuyasha began to look around as though searching for something.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Music…I hear…music. But I can't tell where it's coming from," said Inuyasha.

"Oh, I know. Here," said Kagome, taking Inuyasha by his hand and leading him into the abandoned street so they could get a better view. Barely anybody traveled on this street at night so it was safe... for the most part.

Kagome stopped and pointed to a window where a single light streamed. A shadow fell as an elderly man walked to the window and opened it to let in the night air. Taking notice to the young couple, the man waved down and Kagome waved back. He soon disappeared and the music got a bit louder.

"Do you know him?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah. His name's Mr. Rama, we like to talk. He's a very nice old man. It'd be nice for you to meet him sometime. You'd probably like him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You see…each night at a certain time, Mr. Rama plays music in remembrance of his late wife. They were madly in love but… she died of cancer."

"Wow…"

"Yeah."

"So it's kind of like how you plant the flowers in remembrance of your mom…of the person you loved…"

Kagome froze then nodded and smiled. "Yeah. It's exactly like that."

The music fell silent for a moment before another song started.

"Oh I love this song!" said Kagome.

"I'll be, right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah…" she closed her eyes and swayed slightly to the wordless melody.

"May I…have this dance?" Inuyasha asked, causing Kagome to open her eyes. He bowed and extended his hand like a prince would in a fairy tale.

"You may," Kagome said with a slight giggle before putting her hand in his and her other on his shoulder. He laid his other hand on her waist and brought her warm body a little bit closer to his own. She didn't object at all and actually laid her check on his chest and inhaled his scent. He gently laid his head on her own and together they swayed to the song.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful. Stop me and steal my breath." Inuyasha had begun to sing in a low voice.

"And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky. Never revealing their depth. Tell me that we belong together," his hot breath trickled down Kagome's neck, giving her chills.

Kagome joined in ever so softly as the chorus began "I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

Inuyasha spun Kagome out and back to him where he dipped her carefully.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead_.  
_Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Time itself seemed frozen as the song continued. The crickets chirped and the stars above shined brightly. But Kagome and Inuyasha were lost in each other's embrace and none of that mattered…nothing could at that exact moment. Inuyasha turned her around and kept his arms wrapped around her waist so that her back was to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his and together they swayed to the melody. Inuyasha breathed in deeply her sweet scent of vanilla and shampoo mixed together.

He brought his cheek down right next to hers and as he whispered the last few words of the song his lips softly grazed her cheek, "...greatest fan of your life."

Chills erupted all over Kagome's body, awakening her from the state she was in and causing her to twist from Inuyasha's arms.

"Uh-um…d-do you want to come inside?" she asked to hide her strange actions. Inuyasha's gaze fell and doubt filled her being so she added, " I could make us a snack…? I have ramen…"

"Okay, I'm in!"

When they entered and put their stuff down, they both jumped as the phone began to ring.

"I'd better get that, just make yourself at home, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded and sat down on one of the soft, fluffy, cushiony sofas.

He heard Kagome's sweet voice drift from the kitchen. "Hello?"

"…….."

"Hey sweetie! How are you?" Inuyasha's head snapped in her direction and this time he purposely listened in.

"That's good. I miss you so much, how long has it been again?"

"…….." There was a long pause.

_Could she have a boyfriend? I should have suspected. She probably just felt bad for me._

"No way! You've gotta be kidding me! All right, you're on. I'll see you soon then?"

"…….."

"Okay. I love you sweetie."

"…….."

Inuyasha stood up, now completely convinced that she had a boyfriend and that he should be going.

She laughed. "Buh bye." The phone clicked as Inuyasha was about ready to leave. Kagome bounced into the living room but stopped when she saw Inuyasha's expression. "What's up? Do you have to go or something?"

"No…it's just…I understand if you feel bad for me and that's the only reason you agreed to go out with me. I completely understand. I guess I should just go then."

"Wait-" Kagome jogged and grabbed his arm just as he began twisting around. "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha's dark eyebrows creased in inquiry. "Wasn't that your boyfriend? I don't think he'd appreciate—hey what are you laughing about?" Inuyasha crossed his arms as irritation set in about how she was handling the situation. She was laughing at him when he was trying to be completely serious!

"That…"she laughed some more but put her hand on her belly to stop the giggles. "That, silly, was my brother, Sota."

Inuyasha's facial expression softened into one of mild confusion making Kagome laugh even more.

"B-brother. Right. I knew that."

"Course you did. Now, how about that ramen?" They both smiled as Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and led him to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: AWEEEE!! i really eally eally eally eally likeyed this chappy. I apologize to the fullest for taking over a month to update...but i wrote a super long chappy and i hope you all luuuuv it!! thank you all who stick with me, you guys are amazing and awesome!! 

thank you all so mucho for R&Ring :D Pwease stick with me, i promise to update sooner!!!

liked it?? hated it?? pwease tell me! until chappy 8 of **Dancing Hearts...**

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: omgosh, you guys, I love you so much! I'm sooo thankful for the reviews! I cannot believe that I received over 50!! much thanks, you guys are so awesome! Please keep on R&Ring :D special tanks to:

Loved Forever, TrueBelle, whitehitsugaya, bluefoxfaerie, rhaine, erica, Robin, and Diana Allen(ps, length dont matter, i just love people's opinions:D)

Right now…it's about late July, early August, okay? So…it's still nice out and it still feels like summer…hence what they do in one of the upcoming chapters. Just thought I'd include that so you guys wouldn't think me weird. ahehehe. :D

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter Eight: Crazy Eight's

"Kagome!…" Sango called to her friend who was still far off walking towards her next class. She began to run a little bit faster. "Kagome!" huff, huff, _so oblivious!_ "KAGOME!…" Kagome kept walking, still not hearing Sango's voice. "KA-GO-ME!"

Kagome finally heard the distant voice calling out to her and snapped out of her reverie. Ten feet away, Kagome finally slowly turned around in the direction of hurried footsteps and smiled brightly to her closest friend.

Today was rather hot out and due to renovations being made to TSA, the air conditioning hadn't been working. This resulted in the students having to put up with the undying heat before, during, and after class. It was horrible.

So today Sango chose to adorn a tight, black tang top with inch thick sleeves. The shirt was short enough that it showed a bit of skin between the black material and her jean shorts. She'd slipped on black flip-flops and put her hair up into a ponytail. It was honestly too hot to deal with make up.

"Hi Sango! How are you?" Kagome asked enthusiastically as Sango finally reached her friend. Sango leaned over and put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Boy…you must either really be out of it…" more deep breaths before she stood up and gave her friend a mischievous expression with one hand on her hip. "Oooor…you're still thinking about your date with Mr. Hottie-hot-hottness!" Sango said, still hoping to try and coax Kagome's confession of her feelings for Inuyasha out.

"S-Sango!" Kagome blushed deep red and looked around them to make sure said 'hot person' was nowhere near.

"Oh yeah! He does go here, huh? When do I get to meet him?" Sango too began looking around for Inuyasha in high hopes of finding him. "Have you talked to him yet today?"

Kagome and Sango had talked for hours on end the previous night after Inuyasha left her house. It wasn't until about twelve o'clock that Kagome was able to call her, however, because she and Inuyasha had lost track of time and had talked nonstop until taking notice to the late hour.

Luckily, classes didn't start until twelve noon that day, so all three were fortunate.

"N-no. We have our next class together though…so…erm. Y-yeah…I guess I'll see him then." Kagome stuttered out.

"God, of all the classes that me and you don't have together, those three are the ones that you have with him! Hence me never meeting …him…" Sango's eyes suddenly glazed over with that look that she gets when she spots a hot guy as her eyes focused on somebody over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome had become accustomed to her absentmindedness when it happened and she finally acquiesced and joined Sango in her 'boy ogling'.

Kagome rolled her eyes and just as she was about to twist around at her waist, she felt warm hands cover her eyes gently. Warm, muscular arms grazed her own bare flesh. Hot breath tickled the loose tendrils not tied up in her unkempt bun.

"Guess who," said the now familiar, deep, masculine vocals of Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled before putting her hands on his own and saying, "Hello Inuyasha." She took his hands off her face and twisted around to see and confirm that it was he. His cocoa eyes smiled at her and then looked down at their entwined hands. She quickly let go as if burned by some invisible force and he frowned inwardly. He took a step or two so he could come into full view of Kagome and the girl standing now to his left.

No matter how nervous Kagome became when talking about Inuyasha, when he was around, it was a totally different story. Sometimes...they just felt right together. Like there was no need for that akward beginning to a relationship. Kagome thought back to their first meeting and realized...it was no normal first meeting. It was as if they'd let their bodies do the introducing...but not in that normal...sex fiendish way. That was something that made Inuyasha different...special. When he touched her, or even grazed her, it was with the uttmost care, and not in a piggish way, that of which Kagome had usually seen and or had to put up with. At least before she knocked the guy who provoked her out cold, that is.

"How are you doing, Kagome?" he asked softly.

"I'm good," she said just as lightly, still locked in his sweet gaze. "and you?"

"I'm great…now…"

Sango cleared her throat lightly as she bounced from foot to foot and Kagome's eyes snapped to her. "Oh, Inuyasha, this is Sango. Sango, Inuyasha," she said quickly, feeling quilty for ignoring her friend.

They both shook hands and Inuyasha said, "It's nice to meet a friend of Kagome's. She's told me so much about you."

"Oh, has she now?" Sango asked and then quirked an eyebrow in Kagome's direction.

"Only the good stuff, of course," Inuyasha consoled.

"Whew," Sango wiped fake sweat from her forehead. "That's a relief," she caught the time on her watch and realized she was about to be late so she said, "Well, I have to go to my next class. I'll catch up with you two later." She turned around and began walking away. "Nice meeting you Inuyasha!" she called over her shoulder and waved. "Bye!"

Kagome and Inuyasha both waved and Sango's jogging form disappeared into a building amongst the other few students. Kagome bit her lower lip as she returned her attention to the boy standing notably close. Her nose once again picked up the intoxicating aroma of his scent. She looked up into his eyes, which were unreadable at the moment.

He slowly bent and wrapped his arms around her midriff in a soft embrace. Her cheeks heated up almost immediately at his sudden action. Her heart pounded wildly against its cage; Kagome was sure Inuyasha could hear the increased thumping reverberating against his chest.

"I just…wanted to thank you for last night. Nobody's ever really talked to me like that. Or listened." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Closing her eyes she basked in the moment's sweetness and his body's strange emanating warmth. It was comforting, and not unbearable in the heat, strangely enough.

"You're welcome Inuyasha. I really should be thanking you. I had the most wonderful evening." They slowly untangled from each other, neither of them really wanting to.

They both smiled and Inuyasha looped his thumbs through his jean's belt buckles.

"Um…actually, I was hoping to ask you something," Kagome began. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear just to have it fall out again and graze her cheek. Inuyasha watched her every movement, unintentionally, of course. He loved the way her hair became wavy in the heat and the way each strand fell perfectly against her skin. It made him want to trace her cheekbones with his fingertips; mezmerize each curve.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked, his voice holding that same soft tone.

"My…well, someone I know owns this ice skating rink…and…since it's so hot and all… I was…um…wondering…if you'd like to go there.. with me... tonight... You see…he hasn't opened it yet so nobody will be there…so I thought it might be nice to go before it does open and it gets all crowded and everything…"

"Sure, I'd love to go."

"Really?" Kagome asked, not believing that he'd actually said yes; his answer so swift and certain. She was so worried that he'd be sick of her or something stupid like that, which was why it was so hard to get her words together when she was asking him.

"Yeah. What time? Do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about…eight o'clock? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Would you mind picking me up?"

"No problem," he said with a chuckle, knowing that she'd want to—

"Can I drive?"

Inuyasha sighed and slapped his forehead. "Maybe-MAYBE," he said, implying that he could change his mind when she smiled hugely, squeaked and began jumping up and down while clapping her hands. He sighed and ran his fingers through his black bangs.

Kagome suddenly looked down at her watch and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"Right now we'd better go before we're late for class!" she said to him over her shoulder and he once again, as she looked away, smiled as he glanced down at their laced fingers.

* * *

Kagome slipped on a black spaghetti tang top with lace and long, blue jeans. She flopped onto her bed and habitually stuck the tip of her tongue out of the side of her mouth as she tugged on her socks. Using the springs in her bed, she bounced off of the edge and ripped a creamy colored, long sleeved shirt from one of her drawers. Stuffing it and her ice skates into a small, navy blue duffel bag, she slung the strap over her shoulder and flicked the light switch off. The red illuminated numbers of her digital bedside clock read 7:55.

As Kagome jogged down the rug-covered stairs, her bun bounced with each step. She grabbed her tennis shoes, sat on a step, tugged them on, and heard a motor from outside. _Perfect timing! _She smiled before switching the porch light on and locking the door behind her. She turned around and smiled even more when she saw Inuyasha sitting on his motorcycle waiting for her. He scooted back just a bit and stuck a hand out for her bag, which he tied onto the rear of the motorcycle. Kagome jammed on the black helmet and sat down in front of Inuyasha.

His legs grazed hers and as he placed his hands on her hips, a tingle ran all up and down her body like an electric shock.

Inuyasha leaned slightly to the side so she could hear him better. His chest was nearly up against her back again.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" Kagome said confidently after revving it a bit. "Ready?"

"Sure."

Kagome accelerated and they both smiled and laughed as they sped down the abandoned city street.

* * *

"Geeze, you're like a pro, Kag," Inuyasha stated as she parked with more skillful ease than she did even a car.

Turning off the ignition and taking off the helmet, Kagome said, "My brother has one. He lets me have a go every now and then."

"Sounds like a cool guy," Inuyasha said as they both got off, Kagome, this time with more ease than the last time.

"Yeah, he is. He'll be visiting soon, maybe you'll want to drop by and meet him?"

"Love to," Inuyasha said and followed Kagome into the public ice-skate rink. As they walked into the dim lit building's entrance hallway, concrete stairs leading down to a huge ice skating rink greeted their eyes. This room with the rink was a bit brighter, but not unbearingly so.

Kagome shivered slightly and rubbed her left arm for heat. She looked to Inuyasha who was already looking at her and tilted her head towards the rink.

They descended the stairs, their footsteps echoing off the concrete walls. Kagome picked a seat in the stands and began to take her shoes off. Replacing them with her skates, she then slipped her cream-colored shirt over her tang top and turned her head a bit to see Inuyasha, already in his skates, staring at her.

He smiled and they waddled to the half door, which passed as the entrance to the rink. Inuyasha held the door open and Kagome hesitantly stepped onto the fresh ice. It'd been a while, but skating was like riding a bike for her. Once you learn, you never forget. Gaining her balance, she put her arms out, her head back with her eyes closed, and deeply inhaled the familiar childhood scents of the rink. The wind created by her speed was always something she absolutely loved. Skating truly felt like flying. Like gliding over a frozen cloud.

She opened her eyes as she heard Inuyasha's skates scraping the ice and watched him with awe. He glided with ease and perfect balance. He did a minor figure eight around her and then returned to her side.

"I take it you've skated before then, right?" she asked.

"You bet."

Kagome stopped herself from saying, 'you're just perfect in everything…aren't you..?' for she felt embarrassed just thinking it. Could someone really be this perfect? Or was this one of those 'too good to be true' situations...?

He caught her staring eyes as he came closer so he pretended he wasn't going to stop. He reached out his hands and took hers. Swinging her around in a perfect, graceful 360 he didn't let go of her hands and instead began to skate backwards. Their strokes matched perfectly. Inuyasha let go soon after she closed her eyes and he dashed around so that he was now behind her. She immediately opened her eyes when he let go and glanced behind her at his handsome form.

He really is quite perfect… 

He smirked and then sped up a bit. Placing his hands on her hips, he continued to ascend his grip and followed her arms to where he wrapped his fingers with hers.

Amongst the cold air, his warm hands wrapped around hers provided warmth.

He softly ran his thumbs over her hands comfortingly.

Her heart pounded again, this time slower, but it still caused her blood to rush in her veins and chills to errupt on her neck and arms.

They didn't move from this position for a long time… time which was forgotten while they, together entranced, followed the path of their own figure eight.

Little did they know...someone was watching.

* * *

A/N: i hope you don't mind a chappy dedicated to a bit of fluff... i like sweet chappies like this. sorry it's so short...but it's like...1:30 in the morning and im super duper tired. ima prolly guna update soon, so i hope you all enjoy and stick with me!!

thank you so much for reading and reviewing-huggles to you all!

To be continued...in chappy 9 of **Dancing Hearts**...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the song "Don't go breaking my heart" (Kiki Dee & Elton John version) 

Special Thanks to: TrueBelle, Loved Forever, bluefoxfaerie, erica, XxX-ew-no-XxX, Diana Allen, Kagome.is.better, SapphireDragonlover, and whitehitsugaya. Loving the reviews! Please keep on R&Ring. You rock.

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter Nine: Roads intertwined

Kagome and Inuyasha were both in their own state of peaceful delirium…a serene memorization, within each other's arms, caused by each other. Heat emanated both bodies and formed a circle of warmth amongst the constant chill of the rink. Their hot breaths came out in foggy puffs like billowing smoke. The only sounds reverberating against the huge, void room's concrete walls was their steady inhale and exhale of breath and their skate's carving of little paths into the fresh ice.

That was until a door creaking open broke the thick silence. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes snapped open and they tore apart from each other, barely casting a glance in the other's direction. Breath-taking chills covered their lone forms as their eyes snapped to the location of the disturbance.

The door was strained against its own hinges, causing minimal light to stream through, momentarily wrapping itself around a man's form, and illuminating only the image of a shadow of his outline, before the door slammed shut.

Kagome's chest rose and fell as she took in deep gulps of air. The suddenness of another person's presence was unnerving, at best. But who knew how long that person had been there? How much had they seen? Could it have been…?

Her eyes remained locked on the same spot, unblinkingly, while thoughts tumbled around in her mind.

Inuyasha finally ripped his gaze away as his breathing calmed and his expression softened as he looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, are you okay? Do you…do you know who that might have been?" He strode a few strokes closer to her petrified form.

Kagome's dark eyebrows suddenly creased and her frown became a scowl.

"I'm fine. I just…" she turned her angry glare downwards towards the ice as her mind went through more contemplation. "How _could_ he?" She began skating away and threw her weight against the door as she fumbled with its handle. She threw the door open, nearly ripping it off its hinges and thunked off to the spot where she'd abandoned her things.

Inuyasha watched in pure confusion for a moment and then followed her to where she sat muttering angry nothings to herself. Inuyasha thought he heard something along the lines of, "…Stays out of my life this long, then suddenly thinks he can BUTT in…" she tugged her skates off and Inuyasha joined her, worried she'd leave without him…knowing she wouldn't, but still…

"Kagome…" he said on a whisper of a sigh as he glanced at her distraught form. "Kagome…" he uttered a bit louder. Still muttering in ignorance of his pleas for her attention, he suddenly took her cheeks into his hands and forced her to look him in the eyes. Her face became a bit squishy looking as she tried to scowl at him but when he chuckled in amusement at her expression; she sighed heavily and leaned her head's weight more into his hands.

Inuyasha paused before he raised her limp head to his face. For a moment Kagome thought he was going to kiss her and her brain fogged as it blanked. Her stomach filled with a strange sensation. Yearning…perhaps?

Instead, he just touched her nose to his own, in a comforting fashion, and then, letting go of her head suddenly, let her body weight fall against his chest in an embrace.

"Kagome…calm down. I'm here for you. Talk to me…"

Kagome sighed as the realization of her actions hit her. She bunched two handfuls of his white shirt in her fists and snuggled her nose into the soft nook right below his shoulder.

"I'm so grateful for a…friend like you," Kagome said softly and slowly, her pause not having such a great effect that way. She wasn't sure if 'friend' was quite the right word for their relationship…but it'd have to make do right now.

"Y…yeah. Me too, Kags, me too," said Inuyasha, saddened at her use of 'friend' but he knew it'd have to suffice for now. Pushing those thoughts aside he rewound to what had just happened. "So…do you know who the hell that person was? Or do you think it could have just been some random meanderer…checking the place out or something?"

Kagome didn't answer right away and his mind jumped to conclusions.

"Do you want me to go find him? I'll beat the jerk to a pulp…"

Kagome moved away just a bit as to make better eye contact with him. But she didn't totally break their bodily contact. She smiled lopsidedly and said, "No, please don't. I wouldn't want you to hurt anybody on my account…Don't worry about it…I think…I think I might know who it was. If I'm right, which I probably am, then there's absolutely no need to worry. I just…I just got a bit worked up; overreacted; jumped to conclusions … so to say." Her eyes searched his and begged him to just accept that for now. "Trust me on this one, okay?"

He looked down and after a moment's hesitation, mumbled, "Fine…"

"How about we go for ice cream?" Kagome asked suddenly, a bright smile replacing that of the previous expression. The random change of subject threw Inuyasha off a bit and he looked at her curiously, but deciding against questioning her further, agreed.

"Sound great. My treat."

"Awesome!" still within inches of his face, she placed a kiss on his cheek but immediately pulled away. "I-I'll chauffeur us then," she said, beginning to walk up the stairs again. She glanced back over her shoulder at him with a mischievous smile on her face, "Please?" She puckered her lower lip in a puppy pout upon spinning around and facing him. Inuyasha immediately smacked his forehead in dismay.

"Fine, fine, fine. BUT! You had better be careful—Kagome!" She had already begun skipping joyfully up the steps, her bag bouncing against her leg.

"Better hurry up, Inuyasha!" she said playfully in a singsong voice.

"Oh boy. Here we go again." He sighed in defeat but ran a hand absently through his hair, thankful that she hadn't noticed his delayed reaction to her kiss.

* * *

Friday night was finally here. No more classes for a whole two weeks! Break rocked! 

Having decided to meet at the club so that Kagome could better find all of her other friends as well, and because Kagome feared she was becoming a hassle to Inuyasha, they were now both just arriving.

Kagome reverberated back to her usual dark colors that she regularly adorned on dancing nights. She'd slid on a silky, flaring, short black skirt that ended above her knees. It had that soft, velvety feeling to it that just made you want to run your hands along it twenty thousand times. Overtop a red tang top with lace, she'd slipped on a quarter length black shirt that hung around her shoulders instead of sitting on top so that the red straps and a bit of lace was clearly visible. Her hair was done up in its usual, fashionable, messy bun. She barely dabbed on mascara and a bit of sparkling pink lipstick and yet it complimented her ever so nicely. Each of her footsteps clicked their usual tune made by her black high heels upon the pavement.

She'd parked her convertible and was now jingling (from all the charm bracelets and bangles) her way over to the entrance door where a group of girls and guys were gathered as they slowly made their way through. Amongst the group she spotted three familiar faces that she was happy to see.

"Ayame! Rin! Sango!" Kagome yelled and waved as they turned around facing her, having heard her greeting.

"Kagome!" they all squealed at once. Kagome gave each in turn a huge hug before facing them all again with a huge smile plastered on her face. Kagome's eyes suddenly widened at the looks of expectation written across their faces.

"What?" she asked innocently and in a mildly confused manor.

"We hear you've been meeting up with a someone special lately," said Rin sneakily.

"And that he's the same one from the last time we came here…"added Ayame slyly.

"The very one that you danced with…?" Rin edged on more excitedly, hoping to coax some more information out of her friend.

"Um…well…yeah, maybe," she began, trying to hide her growing blush, "…wait. Where'd you hear this from?" she looked to dear Sango who sidestepped so that she was now hiding behind Rin and Ayame.

"Sango!" Kagome laughed then started chasing her around. "What all exactly have you been telling them?"

"Nothing," Sango said, now running in circles around Ayame and Rin who were giggling gleefully, followed closely by Kagome. "Besides the fact that you're madly in LOVE with the boy!"

"SANGO!" Kagome froze in place, eyes wide. "I…I am not in l-love with him!" Kagome stopped and eyed Rin and Ayame suspiciously. "What all did she tell you guys?" they giggled some more at her exasperated expression. Almost immediately after, though, all three pairs of eyes locked on someone, once again, behind Kagome. Kagome stiffened before she spun around on her heels only to come face to face with none other than Inuyasha…again. "H-hi, Inuyasha," she stuttered out nervously, fearing he'd heard their accusation. Her heart pounded as she rose up on her tiptoes lightly and hugged him briefly.

Inuyasha hugged her in return and regretted having to let go after prolonging it as long as he could.

He chose to wear black too, this time wearing a black tee shirt with red lettering of some band on it. He also wore black jeans and his ebony locks fell beyond his waist.

"Hey," he replied. Oh how she loved the sound of his deep voice…

"You came." She smiled brightly, her heart melting completely.

"Seven o'clock, on the dot."

Ayame and Rin began coughing lightly…man, could you ever tell they were all friends, and close ones at that, as they did the same that Sango had done earlier before Kagome had introduced Inuyasha to her. Kagome turned around to see Sango with her arms looped around the other two as if pointing them out with a big smirk on her face.

Kagome rolled her eyes so that Inuyasha wouldn't see.

"Hey, Inu, I'd like you to meet my other two friends. You already know Sango," she said and nodded toward Sango, who smiled and waved a hand near Rin's hip and Inuyasha took a step closer so he was now next to Kagome, "and this is Ayame," she pointed to her red-haired friend. "And this is Rin," she pointed to her raven-haired friend to Sango's left. Inuyasha lifted a hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you guys," he said.

"The pleasure's allll ours," said Ayame, looking him up and down and eyeing him in a way that made Kagome's stomach wriggle.

"You're, uh… Sesshomaru's half brother, aren't you?" asked Rin suddenly.

"Y-yeah, how'd you know?" he asked, caught off guard.

Rin's mouth opened and closed again as she mulled over her answer like a gaping fish.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Kagome!" rang a familiar male voice. Kagome looked to her left beyond Inuyasha to see Koga jogging over to their small group.

He wore a brown shirt, blue jeans and his black, shaggy mane was up in an unkempt ponytail.

Ayame subconsciously untangled herself from the other two and began to get fidgety, fixing her hair and tugging at her shirt's hem. She recognized the boy as the waiter from one of her favorite restaurants in town…part of the reason it was her favorite was that she frequently saw _him _there. She'd been harboring her secret crush on him from all her friends, even Kagome, whom she'd known to be the best secret keeper of them all.

She felt a twinge of jealously as Koga walked up to Kagome nonchalantly and hugged her.

Kagome feebly patted his back in a friendly way.

"Long time… how are you two love birds doing?" Inuyasha and Kagome blushed madly and both opened their mouths to say something but nothing came out. "Muuu—I mean, Inuyasha here treating you nicely? Because I could always beat him up for you…" he'd stopped himself from using his and Miroku's childhood nickname for Inuyasha, mutt-face, for he knew Inuyasha had more than likely not told poor Kagome his well kept secret. Last time he had… it hadn't gone over so well. He couldn't blame the guy for being so closed off since then. To women at least. Since now that is…

Inuyasha lightly bonked his friend over the head at the suggestion that he'd mistreat Kagome. "I'd never hurt Kagome, idiot," he growled out. Kagome smiled at his protective demeanor.

"We're good…how're you, Koga? I'm so glad you could make it!" Kagome said sweetly.

"Good…glad break's finally here, though."

"I agree. Oh, I'd like to introduce you to my friends!" Kagome turned slightly, pointing to each girl in turn, "This is Rin, Sango, and Ayame." Koga walked up to them and shook all three's hands, lingering on Ayame.

"Have I met you before?" Koga asked, sure he couldn't forget those searing emerald eyes. Her exuberant, flowing red hair that toppled down to her waist entranced him as it rippled in the dim street light.

She'd had Rin and Sango help her choose what to wear hence her outfit being similar to Sango's.

Sango was wearing a deep blue tube top that sparkled with little gems and a lighter shaded blue skirt whose hemline was uneven with varying length of flowing material. Ayame's outfit contrasted by the fact that her tube top was white. She'd actually worn a skirt tonight…of all nights…which was black, but she also had on those neat black stockings or leggings or whatever they're called that ended below the knees.

"Y-y-yeah…we-we might have…I stop at Joe's Pizzeria a lot. It's m-my favorite," Ayame stammered nervously, greatly aware of their continued linked hands, and even more aware of his intent sapphire blue gaze into her own.

"Of course! Now I remember. Pepperoni with…a mountain dew?"

"How could you remember?"

"I'm as sharp as a wolf is all," Koga stated smugly.

Ayame smiled and they both chuckled lightly.

Miroku's head suddenly stuck out of the continuous opening and shutting door of the club.

"Hey…you all get lost? There's not a party in here without you lot…" he smiled all around but lingered on Sango, his smile wavering a bit. He lost his grip on the door and it hit him on the head.

"Yeah…I guess we'd better head on in…" suggested Inuyasha while trying not to bust out laughing at Miroku and the small group headed in; Miroku held the door open for them all, but he was really waiting for Inuyasha.

He was the last in the entourage, right behind Kagome but a strange look in his long time friend's eye told him Miroku wanted to tell him something.

"Uh…you go on in, Kagome. I'll be just a second, okay?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder worriedly.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be fine." And soon the door swooshed shut, drowning out the sounds of music and people talking.

"What's up, Miroku?" asked Inuyasha immediately.

"Have you noticed what night it is?"

Inuyasha whipped his head up and looked at the moon.

"Yeah…it's the night of the full moon…it's not like I have to…worry…oh. Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha's face was stricken with remembrance and he ran his fingers through his bangs after emanating a loud sigh. "I'd completely forgotten… it's been so long…"

"Yeah…you've been in China for how many years, I couldn't blame you."

"Did he show up at all tonight?"

"No."

"Good."

"Any sign of him beforehand?" he let his bangs flop back into place.

"No…"

Inuyasha looked up at the night sky again; the star littered blackness glittered hopefully… but elsewhere… he was sure all hell was breaking loose.

"I'll stay for a bit…Kagome would be bummed if I left now…but I'll have to go and find him."

"If anybody else gets hurt again…"

"Yeah…"Inuyasha sighed.

"Well, let's just forget about it for now…after all, your only real burden won't come for another month…it shouldn't be your job to-"

"No. I'm his brother. Dad expects this of me. It's that whole family honor and family…crap. You know what… just forget it. You don't need to be worrying about this. It's my burden to bear."

"You sure…?"

"Yes. Now let's go, I don't want Kagome to worry." He started heading in the door's direction.

"Yeah…don't want sweet _Kagome_ to worry…man…" Inuyasha smacked Miroku in the arm. "You've got it bad…"

"I don't got anything bad…what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked as he opened the door.

"Nothing, man, nothing," Miroku said, but ducked his head to hide his laugh. He walked in, shoulders shaking. Inuyasha's gaze immediately locked onto Kagome who was sitting at the bar on one of the comfy stools. Some wacko was getting closer and closer…

"I… gotta go Miroku. See you later…"

"Yeah, sure," Miroku said with a smirk, having seen where Inuyasha had been looking, but Inuyasha had already began weaving his way through the crowd in the direction of a certain raven-haired beauty.

The boy trying to make a move on Kagome had greasy, brown locks that fell unkempt to his shoulders. He was now trying to move his hand closer to Kagome's leg. Kagome was ignoring the idiot completely, and didn't see his hand's movement. Inuyasha sped up and was at her side quicker than a full-blooded demon.

He immediately, without thinking, put his hands possessively around her hips and ran his hands over her stomach. He could feel her sharp intake of breath. She didn't even need to turn around to know it was he, for she recognized his scent.

_Just in time… I was sure that creep was about to do something. _

The greasy haired weasel sat back a bit in surprise but still had the gull to ask, "She your girl or something?"

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha growled angrily, now looking right into his dull gaze.

Kagome placed her hands on his arms and drew them closer. She smirked at the boy's look.

"Man…" he mumbled and then sat up and walked away to another part of the bar, muttering the whole time.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly, not removing her hands right away. She turned her head so to talk to him better.

"No problem Kagome," he replied. He placed a quick kiss on her head. "Want to dance?"

"Hell yes."

Miroku changed the song to a fast one with a really good, upbeat tune.

Kagome and Inuyasha just let their bodies move to the rhythm of the beat. Their bodies sometimes grazing by small gestures, like Inuyasha's hand tracing each of her fingers with his and then running his fingers up her arm, continued through the songs.

They finally decided to take a break and returned to the bar.

"You like sushi?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Love it."

He grabbed one of the menus to his right and opened it to the sushi list.

Kagome moved her head closer and they examined it together.

"I'd have to say I favor the California roll best…" Inuyasha said after a few moments.

"I'm going to go with the rainbow roll… even though a California roll does sound good…"

"You want to share?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Inuyasha called over the guy behind the bar who was taking over for Sesshomaru.

"California roll and Rainbow roll. And a pitcher of Doctor P." Inuyasha said with a smile in Kagome's direction.

"You got it." The guy replied and disappeared through a door leading to the kitchen.

"So…do you know where Sesshomaru is tonight? It's not like him to bale like this..." Kagome asked.

"No clue, really. I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Oh."

The guy returned soon with two dishes; one piled with rolls that looked like they were just rice wrapped up in black seaweed with a green thing or two in the center. The second dish was piled with more a more colorful assortment. Each had two smaller dishes filled with pale green stuff sitting off to the side.

"You like wasabi sauce?" Inuyasha asked.

"…Sometimes…" Kagome replied with a shrug while tearing her chopsticks apart and then reaching for the bottle of soy sauce.

" 'Sometimes'… what type of answer is that?"

The guy came with two full glasses of soda and placed the also full pitcher between them.

"A true one."

"Okay… do you like hot stuff then?"

"I suppose."

Inuyasha grunted from her vague answers.

"Alright, alright. I love hot stuff. You?" she finally admitted.

"Absolutely."

"Okay, since I know this is what you were shooting at, what are your standards?"

"Whoever can go longer without taking a drink," he said with a smirk.

He was the all time champ when it came to hot foods. He could hold out longer than anybody could…little did he know that…

"Alright. You're on. But be warned: you play with fire, you're gonna get burned…"

"Alright then, ready?"

"Ready." They both were resting on their elbows, chopsticks holding onto a piece of sushi each, ready to be dipped into the awaiting greenish goo.

They both nodded then smeared their pieces of sushi in the wasabi sauce. They glanced at each other before popping the piece of raw fish into their mouths. Both chewed slowly while staring at each other, waiting for the other to crack. After swallowing, neither hand reaching for their abandoned cups once.

"Another?" Inuyasha asked.

"You bet," Kagome said.

And so it went until Kagome's eyes began to water and Inuyasha's face became red.

He stuck his tongue out and began flapping his hand to cool it off. He couldn't take it anymore and he hastily set his chopsticks down and grabbed for his glass. He'd never gulped a soda down quicker.

"Told you you'd get burned..." Kagome said happily.

"That…was so… not fair…"

"How so?" asked Kagome with a huge smile. She'd waited until he placed his cup down to take hers and gulp her own share down.

Inuyasha scowled and wiped away some beads of sweat from his brow. Right then, however, Miroku's voice boomed around the building.

"Alright, alright, alright! As you all know…and if you don't… well, your loss. It's a sign that you need to come more often… BUT-as I was saying, as you all know, tonight is Friday night and you all know what that means…KARAOKE BABY!" Miroku shouted into the mike and threw his hands up. The crowd cheered and many whispers started up.

"But… Since we're all on BREAK! HECK YES!" several people hooted and cheered in excitement of their two free weeks from the hassle of school. "Tonight…we're going to step it up a notch. We're going to have a bit of a competition," he continued on, gaining a certain edge to his voice that quieted the crowd. "It's personal pick, BUT- pairs only! The judges will, of course, be you all," he gestured to the sea of people in front of him, "and whoever wins gets a special prize! Course… I won't be telling you that till later. So! Onward, people! Let the games begin!"

Pairs began to line up at the stair leading to the stage. There was a table covered in various CD's of which they were to choose from. The couplings, Inuyasha took notice to, was all girls. No guys stepped up to up the ante.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was watching the scavenging girls with mild interest.

"Want to have a go?"

"You'd really want to?"

"Why not…I've never heard you actually sing…you've partially heard me sing… not my best, but I can sing nonetheless. I don't see why not... Just for fun, eh?"

Kagome mulled over it for a moment then jumped up with a huge smile on her face.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Nine groups had gone so far, and Inuyasha and Kagome were the tenth and final group to go. Kagome had coaxed Inuyasha into letting her pick the song, 'Don't go breaking my Heart,' but it was the older version. Inuyasha knew it…but still felt a little awkward. 

_At least I'll have Kagome up there with me. _

"And our final couple for tonight will be our very own 'dance princess', Kagome and newcomer, Inuyashaaa!" Miroku announced.

Walking up the steps and facing all the people, Inuyasha now realized how bad of an idea this had been.

"Uh… Kagome… are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, swiftly turning to her with worry etched in his gaze.

"Of course, silly. Don't worry, you'll be fine. You have me here," she said and ran a soft hand over his cheek. Smiling, they both turned to the crowd where the little screen sat. For a moment it just glowed blue but as music started up words worked their way up.

As the words became highlighted, Inuyasha started off singing followed by Kagome's sweet, angelic voice. He nearly tripped over his feet and the mic's cord when he heard her melodious voice. Never had he heard such an amazing sound...such a soulfull voice...

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind  
Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off me  
Honey when you knock on my door  
I gave you my key_

_**Inuyasha spun her in and then out.**__  
Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it_

_**The crowd starting clapping along and their enthusiasm grew.**__  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart  
So don't go breaking my heart  
I wont go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
And nobody told us  
Cause nobody showed us  
And now its up to us babe  
I think we can make it  
So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
You put the sparks to the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights_

_(Repeats chorus)_

During the song, Kagome and Inuyasha actually forgot the screen and began dancing around the stage. The crowd cheered and clapped along. They went wild when, in the end, Inuyasha threw Kagome in the air, caught her bridal-style, set her down gently, dipped her low and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Kagome's face had become so beat red that she actually heard Sango, Rin, and Ayame laughing their heads off from their regular booth off to the side. She recognized Sango's crisp whistle of encouragement through the crowd's loud cheering. Kagome and Inuyasha linked hands and bowed slightly before jogging down the steps on the opposite end of the stage and joining the rest of the competitors.

After much anticipation, Miroku announced that Inuyasha and Kagome were the winners by having the vote's majority.

"Aaaand, your special prize iiiiis… a spotlight dance on the stage!"

Kagome looked to Inuyasha who'd also looked to her. They doubled over with laughter. On their way back up, Inuyasha said to Miroku, "What kind of prize is that?"

"Well…I'd say for you, a very lovely one." Miroku smiled widely at Kagome who hadn't caught the comment. Inuyasha scowled slightly at Miroku but then the room suddenly went very dark. A beam of light fell upon Kagome and Inuyasha's lonely forms. Silence ensued until a slow song started up. Kagome habitually tugged at a loose strand of hair and bounced her right foot's toes against the wooden stage. Inuyasha clenched then unclenched his teeth before looking back at the crowded floor. He realized he could no longer make out any distinct faces and felt less nervous.

He took the step closer to Kagome and they were interlocked and memorized within moments.

* * *

Soon after the dance, Inuyasha became a bit fidgety and soon came up with some excuse saying he had to leave.

Kagome was just now going around her apartment, shutting off all the lights as she prepared to go to bed. She was still softly humming the tune to the song she and Inuyasha had sung together when she heard two muffled pounds on her front door. Jumping slightly, she froze, her hand reaching for the lamp switch. She padded over to the door nervously, wondering who could be at her door this late at night.

She opened the door just a smidgen, and just in time to see the bloodied form of Inuyasha fall to the ground at her feet...

* * *

A/N: Okay...I've got to be PSYCHO! it is 4:00 AM!!! o dear... what am i to do?? i need a life.. beyond reading and/or writing...(sigh) 

_to be continued in chappy 10 of _**Dancing Hearts...**

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: i could not apologize enough for taking so damn long to update. please forgive me

Special thanks: to all who read and/ or review

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter Ten: To fall...

Soon after the dance, Inuyasha became a bit fidgety and soon came up with some excuse saying he had to leave.

Kagome was just now going around her apartment, shutting off all the lights as she prepared to go to bed. She was still softly humming the tune to the song she and Inuyasha had sung together when she heard two muffled pounds on her front door. Jumping slightly, she froze, her hand reaching for the lamp switch. She padded over to the door nervously, wondering who could be at her door this late at night.

She opened the door just a smidgen, and just in time to see the bloodied form of Inuyasha fall to the ground at her feet...

_**Damn Sesshomaru…why do things have to be this way? **__Inuyasha grunted as he used his momentum to continue at a very fast pace. To most people, he might just look like a black current of air whizzing by like a dark leaf in the breeze, to others, not even visible at all. _

_**I can't let you hurt anyone…not again…**_

_His demon blood yearned to escape...was starting to mix with him human blood..._

_His leg muscles ached from not having been used so strenuously for such a long while. _

_In his haste, he hadn't even thought to immediately remove the purple beads from his neck. Momentarily they were lightly bouncing this way and that against his very much so human chest. They were slightly glowing, their purpose being strained..._

_**I can smell him. His scent is everywhere. But where is he?**_

_Inuyasha had arrived at the very same park at which Kagome and Inuyasha had had their first conversation and real introduction. _

_His mind briefly halted and fluttered around the idea of Kagome. _

"_You are too easily distracted…brother." A deep voice reached Inuyasha's ears like Sesshomaru himself was standing not an inch away. But as soon as Inuyasha spun in midair, all he found was darkness. _

"_Are you thinking about that girl, perhaps? No, wait. There's a different one. Kagome…"_

"_Bastard!" Inuyasha slammed to the ground stirring up dust and yelled out into the seemingly empty area. Panic consumed him. His breath came out on a shudder. His shoulders shook from the mixture of anger and even greater fear for the woman he loved. Deeper loathing filled his being as the realization of his feelings for Kagome, and abandoned ones for his lost love surged through him. His skin burned with the many emotions. "If you touch a SINGLE HAIR-"_

"_Now, Inuyasha. Why would I want to harm her…" Inuyasha caught a flash of color out of the corner of his eye, he whipped his head around "When I can just kill you?" _

_Inuyasha was slammed by a strong force from behind. His back radiated pain as he flew through the air, knocked by the force of the blow. His stomach and chin painfully collided with the cold, hard earth with a bone-breaking crunch. _

_Inuyasha continued to lay in utter dizziness. His hand slowly crept to remove the confining beads from his neck. But before his hand even got near, a sharp, clawed hand grabbed the beads instead and bunched them together, tugging Inuyasha up with them. The grip tightened and the fangs of the subjugation beads dug into his already suffocated flesh. _

"_After all…we do have unfinished business…we never were able to finish our last fight."_

_Inuyasha could smell the green poison already and hear its deathly sizzle in the night's silence. But instead of feeling the impact he'd been expecting, or his flesh being torn apart, he instead was released and fell to the ground with a thud. _

_He gulped in as much air as he could, ragged as it was. _

_All light was suddenly dimmed as though some huge shadow was covering it from sight. He felt the air above him heated as though something had emanated a hot breath. _

_The last thing he heard was a deep, throaty growl... _

Kagome ran, blood stricken, around her own house like a madman. Her breath came out on short gasps of air and her heart pounded against her chest like a drum.

It'd taken all of her effort, if not more, to drag Inuyasha's limp body carefully up the stairs. The task was the hardest she'd ever been put up to. Tears streamed down her face with hot gusto at the sight of more and more blood gushing from open wounds in her love's flesh.

Forget modesty, forget morale, she didn't care anymore. Kagome knew she loved this boy even if he didn't love her in return. These feelings were so real, and so strong. She could feel it pumping in her very veins, along with the hot blood that ran through them.

He came to her door for a reason, unbeknownst to her, but he still did, nonetheless. He could have gone to any other place with such injuries. Hell, the hospital was just two blocks down. Why come here? WHY?

So Kagome took immediate action. She didn't care that her own white clothing and clean flesh was now covered in his blood. His very own, hot, sticky, wet, crimson blood.

She wanted to help him, and that's exactly what she was doing.

Screw the doctors.

Kagome laid him gently on the covers of her own bed. His breathing was no better than when she'd first checked it down on the threshold of her apartment.

The blood that hadn't spilled out so far was pumping ever so slowly through his veins, like rain dripping down a window. It fell with agonizingly, painfully, creeping speed and his blood pulsed just the same.

Kagome gently, but with experience and skillful hands, removed the clothing from his heaving body. His face, though splattered with blood, grew paler and paler. Kagome's heart pounded so hard, she felt it was audible to the naked ear.

Part of his now blood stained clothing stuck to deep wounds so that Kagome couldn't remove them without the greatest of cringes. With each painful action, part of her heart tore along with it.

Soon Inuyasha's breathing picked up and it seemed he was clenching his fists in agony. His legs kicked out in pain.

But he was still unconscious.

More tears fell down the broken-hearted girl's cheeks and a gentle glowing illuminated the room, emanated by her own body…

* * *

_Inuyasha stared blankly at the white walls of the hospital, his eyes devoid of any emotion. He was sure all of this had been a dream. It had to be._

_His father slowly made his way over to his son. _

"_Inuyasha." His father's voice was deep, once comforting, now more foreign than anything. "I just spoke to the doctor. And I found Sesshomaru. He is unharmed and will be in a stable condition by morning-"_

"_AND WHAT DOES THAT SAY FOR HER? HUH?" Inuyasha shouted suddenly, knocking the plastic seat over with the force of standing. He'd been silent for so long. All of his emotions scattered and crumbled. He turned mostly to his rage now._

"_She will be okay," his father's deep voice paused in thought but continued in a business like tone that Inuyasha guessed was supposed to be comforting. "But... it is...advisable" he said slowly, "that both you and your brother henceforth stay away from her. She will undoubtedly be scarred from this experience." _

_Inuyasha growled, but still made no attempt to look into his father's eyes. _

_" Now, I know it is easier for Sesshomaru to lose control because he contains his form on his own. But you have the beads to stop yourself. Use them wisely, Inuyasha. I know this curse is not easy, but you must bear your burden with pride, and fight each day. And then, once day, you will break the curse, I am sure, and restore our family's honor. You and Sesshomaru both."_

_Inuyasha barely nodded his head; it could have been more of a twitch. _

"_You are my sons, make me proud."_

* * *

Inuyasha grunted softly as he slowly started to wake. He did not dare open his eyes. Too many feelings were flowing through him and he still felt the delirium from the recent dreams that weren't only that. They were real memories; more like nightmares in reality.

He awaited the pain to erupt all over his body from last night's fight. Well…more like beating. But it did not come.

Groggily, slowly, his thoughts became less tangled and suddenly his eyes shot open.

_Kagome! _

He sat up with unheeded speed and winced at the slight pain in his ribs. Upon looking down, however, he realized the pain wasn't as great as he'd expected and he was already fully wrapped, bandaged, and already….healing…?

_Usually only half my demon blood can heal my wounds this fast…oh no!_

His eyes widened even more, as he realized where he was and he quickly fumbled for the beads. He sighed greatly when he found they were still laced around his neck. His hand wandered up, however and traced the scars of where the beads themselves had dug into his skin the previous night.

Finally becoming aware of where he really was, he took in his surroundings. Through the windows and the glass doors that led out to a balcony, morning sunlight streamed through.

There was a closed off space to the left but the room itself was not all that big, but comfortable. Everything was mostly white and he could now smell the sweet scent of burning candles. One was vanilla and the other caramel.

Bloody clothes lay in a pile on the white carpet. There was a trail of blood leading from the door like a pathway. Inuyasha grimaced; knowing it was his blood.

It appeared he was in Kagome's bedroom. His stomach flipped upside down at that thought but jolted to a stop.

_Does that mean she's okay?_

A fleeting memory flashed across his mind of Kagome opening the door last night before he welcomed the tempting darkness swirling about.

The only and main reason he'd come to Kagome was to be sure that she was safe. He would never let history repeat itself again. It was too horrible the first time.

After escaping Sesshomaru's murderous clutches, and leaving him somewhere around their manor, he immediately sped to Kagome's side.

But he had to be sure. Just as he was about to throw his legs over the side of the soft, comfortable bed, the bedroom door swung open.

In came Kagome, tray in hand, eyes wide at what greeted her.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?"

Her hair was dripping wet as though she'd just showered and Inuyasha realized that those weren't just his bloody clothes on the floor.

She hastily placed the tray on the bedside table and placed her hands on his chest with the greatest care. She guided him back to the bed and she too sat down next to him.

"You must rest! What the hell do you want to do? Reopen your wounds? I spent all night treating them and how do you repay me? BY GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK?!"

Tears were falling down her pale face. He could make out great fatigue written all over her beautiful face. For once, she had no make up on and her long, sleek, silky raven locks fell down to her waist.

Inuyasha's breath hitched as her beauty washed over him.

"Look at me…I'm like a blubbering whale…" she wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her shaking hand. "I was so worried about you..."

Inuyasha picked up her hand and began tracing a circle with his thumb in her palm. It tickled slightly at first. Then he brought her hand to his face and slowly kissed each of her fingers. Bringing her hand to his cheek, he closed his eyes and let her hand's warmth wash over him.

With his eyes still closed he asked, "How did you heal me so well? So fast?"

Without looking he knew Kagome had averted her gaze, which she had.

She gently removed her hand from his grasp and for a moment held it suspended in midair. She reached for the bowl sitting on the tray she'd brought in instead and said, "I made some miso soup for you. Do you want some? It should help make you feel better. Mom always said that having something warm in your stomach always helps."

He opened his eyes and found she still wasn't looking at him. She was staring intently at the bowl in her lap.

"Only if you feed it to me."

"What?" Kagome asked, her gaze finally snapping to his.

"Only if you feed it to me," he repeated.

Kagome mustered up her best glare. She couldn't maintain it and hit his arm lightly, careful not to hit a tender spot.

But she fed him, nonetheless.

* * *

Later on that evening, after Inuyasha had enjoyed a long nap and Kagome had cleaned up the worst of the mess of blood, the sweet aromas of Italian food and desserts wafted up the stairs and throughout the rest of the apartment.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He was trying his best to make his way down the stairs without Kagome's help. Anytime he'd needed to get up, such as to go to the bathroom, she'd lent him her full strength, and forbade him from moving without her being there to help. The delicious scents of Kagome's cooking, however, were too unbearable and Inuyasha couldn't stay away.

Kagome was busy bustling around in the kitchen, sauce everywhere, including on her face and shirt, and chocolate was smeared on the counter.

Kagome's back was to him as he crept up behind her silently.

She was humming softly to herself.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her hair.

She jumped lightly and blushed madly at his touch. They weren't officially together or anything so these intimate gestures always had her heart going. She didn't know how to react. Who would?

"Inuyasha…"

"It smells delicious. I couldn't stay away."

"You could have gotten hurt…"

"You should wear your hair down more often…"

"What if you'd fallen?" Kagome spun around and Inuyasha placed his hands on the counter so that she was trapped between it and his body.

"And you look as gorgeous without make up as you do with…"

"Whaaa….Wh…" Kagome had finally caught up to what he was saying and her tongue was suddenly horribly tied. She opened and closed her mouth a few times.

Inuyasha leaned in closer.

She hadn't realized how good he looked in her baggy white T-shirt and baggy sweat pants.

Kagome's eyes wildly searched his.

His lips were nearly upon hers; she could feel his hot breath against her lips. She closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to come clashing down. At this point she wasn't even sure if her heart was still working.

The phone's ringing tugged them both roughly back to reality.

Kagome's eyes shot open and she could feel Inuyasha's body sag with disappointment.

The timer went off and suddenly, all the magic of the moment was gone…Inuyasha took a few steps back.

Kagome rushed to the phone and stuck it between her ear and shoulder blade.

"Hello?" she said into the phone while slipping into a pair of oven mitts. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Inuyasha slump into a seat at the island.

"Kagome! Hey girl! How's it going! Haven't heard from you in a while…"

"Sango! Hey…. It's only been since last night…"

"I know, I know… I just…." Kagome could hear Sango pacing from the other line.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome took the perfectly baked lasagna out of the oven and placed it on top of the counter on a potholder. Inuyasha was now licking his lips in a way that made Kagome forcefully turn her back on him.

"No…no…. Not really, I just…I needed to talk to someone."

"Okay. About what?"

"Have you…ever noticed… anything about Miroku? Like… oh, I don't know..." Sango said slowly.

"Sango, what are you trying to say?" Kagome took out two plates and brought them to the other half of the room where her dinning room was situated.

"Do you…DoyouthinkMirokulikesme?" she said in one breath.

"Do I think Miroku likes you?"

"Yeah…"

"Course…has for a while. Why?"

"R…really? How come I've never noticed? HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!"

"I dunno…I think you were always too busy having fun…Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"Oh… no reason. You wouldn't mind if I invited him on our beach trip, would you?"

"Beach…trip? Oh my gosh. I can't believe I forgot! Wow…our annual beach trip."

"Yeah. Who you taking? OH! I KNOW! YOU COULD TOTALLY TAKE INUYASHA!" Inuyasha's head shot up at the mentioning of his name and he purposely stared intently at Kagome's pacing form.

"Oh…um…. I hadn't even thought about it…"

"Ayame's invited Koga and Rin's invited some boy as well. So if I invite Miroku and you Inuyasha, it'll work out perfectly! What do you say?"

Kagome stopped pacing and stared at the tiled floor momentarily. "I guess I can ask him…"

"Great! Call me back later or tomorrow, okay? Bye!"

"…Bye…" Sango's strange attitude befuddled Kagome almost as much as the suggestion that Inuyasha come on their vacation trip to the beach for a whole week.

_A whole week with Inuyasha…at the beach…after what just almost happened…?_

"What was that all about? Inuyasha asked suddenly, shaking Kagome from her thoughts.

"Oh… um, that was Sango. She wants me to ask you… well, I mean, I want to ask you too, because… I mean, I would really like it if you were to come…um… it's just… we, meaning I, would really like it if you… if you could come with us on our trip to the beach next Friday…" Kagome finished feebly and bit her lower lip hard. She could barely find the right words and now Inuyasha was staring at her with that intense expression upon his handsome face…

"I'd love to go…if you're going that is…" Inuyasha knew there was no reason to hide his feelings anymore. He knew he could never outright ask her out…or ask her to be his girlfriend, but this opportunity to go on vacation with her opened up so many doors.

Kagome's expression lightened by far and her shoulders even relaxed as though she'd been harboring intense anxiety.

"Yeah, of course. It'll be for a whole week though…are you sure you want to spend a whoooole looooong week with me?" Kagome asked mischievously and cocked an eyebrow in questioning.

"Love to."

* * *

After an amazing, super delicious dinner of lasagna and brownies and chocolate chip cookies for dessert, Kagome and Inuyasha were worn out.

Inuyasha helped Kagome as much as she would possibly let him, and by the time they were finished, they were both ready to fall right over.

Kagome found the strength to help Inuyasha up the stairs and she helped him onto the bed. She blushed greatly when she realized how close they were and that they were both on a bed together. As she went to get up he took her hand and stopped her.

"Please…don't leave me." His eyes were swirling with emotion and they more than anything, drew Kagome closer, and made her stay.

She sat back down and gently brushed his bangs away from his eyes. She was about to look away and tell him she would sleep downstairs on the couch but stay until he fell asleep.

But there was something she'd been wanting to ask him, something that hadn't left her mind as of yet.

"Inuyasha…why did you come to me? Why, when you were hurt and in dire need of a hospital, did you come to me?" there were tears in her eyes now.

He paused before speaking.

"I needed to know that you were okay," he said softly. He looked up, locked her gaze, and gently pulled her body down towards his own.

Kagome, careful of his wounds, wrapped her arms around his chest after shutting the lamp off.

She knew that was the best explanation she would get...for now.

The moon's beams reached out to the two and fell across their intertwined bodies.

They both sighed peacefully before falling asleep together. Their hearts beat as one, their breaths exhaled as one.

They'd fallen asleep together, and they'd fallen for one another...

They'd fallen...hard.

* * *

A/N: i cannot apologize enough...at first it was just writers block, i'll admit. then i just got busy. i was visiting a friend, then had to go to new york city (where i got really good inspiration by the way... lol) and lately i've just either been waaay too busy... or every time i sat down to write, nothing came to me. literally. and i did not want to give you guys some lame chappy after making you wait so long. so. here it is.

liked it? hated it?

i apologize again.

until chappy 11 of **Dancing Hearts**...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Photographs" by Nickelback. (it just goes good with the story, okay?)

A/N: Sorry I was not able to update sooner…we've been having terrible storms here so I haven't been able to type on my computer. I probably won't get to update for about a week after this either because I am going to the beach (woo hoo!) but I'll be back on the 18th of this month.

Man… I cannot believe it! Only about 12 more reviews to go and I'll have one hundred reviews for this story! (Happy dance) boo yah! Thanks so much…you guys have no idea how much I appreciate your opinions and comments! They totally inspire me to keep on writing! Please keep either reading and/or reviewing (and enjoying of course :D)! i hope to come back to many reviews! ;D lol. pwease!

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter Eleven: the words of a painting, the memory of a photo

"_Please…don't leave me..." _

Kagome snuggled her head even deeper into the provider of the unusual warmth, thinking it was her pillow.

_"I needed to know that you were okay…"_

She tightened her grip on the soft material in her fingertips, thinking it was her blankets.

And she sighed ever so contentedly as she let the morning warmth wash over her before having to open her eyes.

The strange sound of the flash of a camera broke the peaceful silence with a jolt.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she found herself face to face, well, more face to chest with Inuyasha.

_So it wasn't a dream! _Kagome thought frantically. _We really did fall asleep together… and he really _did_ say those things!_

Kagome sat up abruptly and whirled around to face her younger teenage brother.

"Sota…What...what are you doing here?" Kagome asked and immediately tugged the blankets up to her chin and ran her fingers loosely through her dark locks of hair.

"It's Sunday, Kags… don't you remember?" He replied with a mischievous glint in his chocolate eyes, not unlike his sisters, and his smile widened all the more.

He was sporting a casual look for a sixteen-year-old boy: a blue sweater with beige quarter length pants. His black hair, notably lighter than his sister's, was like a black mop upon his head: uncombed and messy as can be. A camera hung loosely around his thin neck.

It was the same one Kagome had given him for his sixteenth birthday. It was a very special gift and Sota treasured it greatly. Although it was for reasons unknown to most people.

"We just talked the other day…" he chuckled at his sister's bedraggled expression.

"Oh! Of course…" Kagome laughed nervously but stopped her hand's movements and instead just kept her hand upon her forehead in mild confusion and embarrassment.

_How _could _I forget? Oh...Inuyasha makes me so flustered sometimes..._

Her head still felt a little hot from the instant blush caused by her realization that she'd not only fallen asleep next to Inuyasha, but she slept _on _him.

_Who'd have guessed a guy could be so comfortable…no! Stop thinking like that!_ Kagome, like the first night she met Inuyasha, admonished herself for allowing herself to think such thoughts about him… no matter how hard it was to stop the steady flow of such thoughts. 

She scooted a bit closer to the edge of the bed, away from Inuyasha, in discomfort at the looks Sota was throwing at her.

Inuyasha grumbled a bit at being woken so suddenly and in such a non-welcoming manor.

He yawned widely as he sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He winced in minor pain as he used a wounded muscle.

"Who's this Kagome? A new boyfriend?" Sota asked curiously but in a nonchalant manor as if Inuyasha weren't even there.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in one hurried breath as worry etched her pretty features. She greatly feared he would reopen a wound and she didn't know what she'd do if he did…there was only so far she could go…

Plus… this gave her a chance to skillfully evade Sota's inquiry.

Kagome twirled around and laid one hand on his arm and one on his forehead. Sensing it wasn't above the normal body temperature, she slid her hand gently down to his warm cheek.

"Yeah…I'm fine. My ribs are just hurting me a bit," Inuyasha explained as he carefully placed a hand on his stomach, while also trying to hide his flush caused by her touch.

Kagome slid her feet to the floor and let the blanket she'd been holding onto fall down.

"Well you did take quite a beating mister." She stood up and smiled at Sota. Wrapping one arm around his shoulders she used the other to mess up his hair even more in a playful manor.

Sota laughed, "Hey! No fair! You have the 'being taller' advantage!" as he tried to pry his older sister off.

Kagome laughed too but willingly let go as she made her way over to her dresser. Picking out a pair of cute white socks with black music notes all over them, multitasking being her specialty, she slipped them on while still standing _and _holding the conversation.

"I'll go make us some breakfast, you just rest okay?" she said pointedly to Inuyasha. She was standing straight now, socks on, hand stretched towards her bedroom door.

Sota just watched with an amused expression on his face, then realized he still didn't know who this 'Inuyasha' guy was.

"Hey, sis, aren't you going to introduce me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow…another Higurashi characteristic.

"Oh... Inuyasha, this is my younger brother, Sota. I told you a load about him before if you'll remember..."

"Oh, right," Inuyasha confirmed.

"And Sota, this is Inuyasha."

Noticing she made no formal title such as friend, boyfriend, or even classmate, Inuyasha pouted slightly and Sota raised a questioning eyebrow.

Instead of wasting breath asking a question he knew Kagome wouldn't answer, Sota instead stuck his hand out and shook Inuyasha's in return.

He quickly took notice to the older boy's grip and his muscular biceps since he adorned a wife beater. This guy seemed nice enough and was really buff.

_He'd be a pretty cool older brother figure, _Sota thought briefly.

"Hey kid, nice to meet cha, Kagome made you out to be a real cool guy."

"Thanks, Kagome," Sota said glancing back at his sister. Looking back at Inuyasha Sota now took in the scars and wounds that looked battle-inflicted.

"Wow! Where'd you get all these?" Sota asked, gesturing at said injuries.

"Oh…them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I'm just gonna go get cooking. I'll call you boys down when the food's done. Stay out of trouble you two," and with a wink and a click she exited her own room.

"Ah…I just got into a little fight with someone…no biggie," Inuyasha said, resuming the conversation.

He'd tell Kagome the truth at some later time… perhaps. If she was ready for it…the _real_ truth, that is.

"No biggie? Some of them look real bad…man, you should get them checked out by a doctor or something," Sota suggested incredulously.

"Nah. Kagome took good enough care of me," he explained, slipping his feet over the side of the bed. "Besides, I'm a quick healer."

"Man, that's awesome. So… how'd you and Kagome meet exactly? I mean…you guys aren't together, are you? Not that I'd mind…I always wanted an older brother…not in place of Kagome, of course."

Inuyasha stared blankly at him wondering how he went from friend to brother so quickly when it came to Kagome and himself. (relationship-wise).

"I dunno really…I met her at the club-"

"OH! Sesshomaru's club in town, you mean?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Heck yeah! Kagome's become famous there- it's practically the only place she'll dance anymore since—well…anymore. So…" Sota avoided eye contact when he nearly came to the subject of his and Kagome's mother's death. It was a very sore subject with the Higurashi's. "You know Sesshomaru too, then?"

"Yeah…he's my brother-well, half."

"Really?! Awesome! Can you introduce me sometime? I love what he did to the club; I admire him for it. I mean…that place used to be gone man…and he saved it completely…."

"Yeah…well…don't give him so much credit. It might get to his already puffed up enough head. So what's with the camera, kid? You a photographer?"

"Oh, this?" Sota asked as he reverently picked up the black camera into his hands. "This I got from Kagome. It was a birthday gift…but it means so much more to me than just that…"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, his interest growing now that the conversation partially involved Kagome.

"Well…Kagome used to be an _amazing_ photographer- I mean like…pro man…she could have gone big. Her skill with the camera only rivaled her skill with a paintbrush or a good tune to dance to. Kagome _loves_ to use her hands, feet, voice…_anything_ pretty much, just to show outwardly what's really on the inside. To show other's how she sees the world from her eyes."

Sota was so proud of his older sister and looked up to her greatly. She was his biggest role model so when he talked about her, he became extremely excited and intrigued others just as much just from his words. He, over the years, in turn tried to take after her. He'd watch her and study what she did. Dancing was her thing, but there was something almost..._magical _about her art.

"Wow…"

"Yeah. She's an amazing person. Shame, really, that she gave it all up. Everything but dancing to be honest."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

Sota paused and mulled over his answer. "Well…my best guess is mom." He answered simply.

"Your deceased mother?" Inuyasha asked with quiet reverence.

"Yeah…" his tone had turned gravely sad. "You see…" Sota chewed his lip, just like Kagome, Inuyasha noticed, "Our…our fa-"

"Boys!" Kagome's sweet voice came singing up the stairs. "Food's ready! Come while it's hot!"

Sota stood immediately but felt bad for leaving the older boy hanging. He was very easy to talk to but he wasn't sure what all Kagome had told him. And so far, by their conversing, he could tell it wasn't much.

He didn't want to ruin anything so he decided to stay mostly quiet.

"You want to see some of her photo's real quick?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, follow me."

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
_

Sota led a slow Inuyasha, due to his wounds, to the room exactly across the long hall. It was the very same room that Kagome had taken him to just a few days ago… the one with the spiraling staircase, many bookcases, couch, and the pictures and painting.

Inuyasha had barely noticed the artwork earlier, but now he stared long and hard at it as Sota stopped before the adorned wall and waved an arm in demonstration.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
_

"These are all hers. Either captured or painted…they're all by Kagome's own two hands." He turned to study Inuyasha's expression. The long haired boy's mouth was slightly agape and his eyes roamed carefully over each piece. "Amazing, huh?" Sota proclaimed proudly.

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
_

Inuyasha closed his mouth, slightly nodded and murmured, "Yeah…I never knew…" his face held a slight scowl.

The works of art were gorgeous…no, amazing! Words truly could not describe it.

The paintings consisted mostly of flowers, pianos, or gardens. One particularly beautiful garden, overgrown with roses, also revealed a woman in its presence standing beneath a rose-covered archway.

_We used to listen to the radio  
and sing along with every song we know  
we said someday we'd find out how it feels  
to sing to more than just the steering wheel._

The woman's face was elegant, graceful, and carved with sweet beauty. Her skin pale, and her long, wavy black hair fell to her hips in dark waves. The silky sleeves of a pink kimono draped over her arms and past her small, delicate bare feet. There were white cherry blossom flowers sewn all over it. The stitches were sewn with perfection.

But amongst the layers of silk lay hidden a small bundle wrapped in her arms beneath a white blanket.

Inuyasha made out the innocent face of a beautiful baby girl, black hair slightly curly and tied with a pink bow at the top of her small head.

Her eyes and face held laughter, and the mother was looking down into that sweet face with such an expression of love…it was overwhelming.

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it_

"That's…" Inuyasha slowly raised his arm and pointed to the painting. "That's Kagome…and her mother…isn't it?" from the corner of his eye, he saw Sota nod his head.

_If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change  
_

"Kagome loved that picture so much as a child…she put it over her bed and would carry it everywhere with her. That was until…it was burned. Then Kagome painted this-" he gestured at the art work, "from memory. You have no clue how much she misses her…how much _we_ miss her…"

_Look at this photograph_

All the camera-taken photos were similar …but more contained images of Kagome's friends and Sota too. All the paintings and photos alike surrounded a big collage in the middle. It looked like it had been made with some help from friends, considering how everything Kagome touched held a bit of perfection… but this collage was anything but.

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

"Inuyasha! Sota! Please hurry up or I'll eat this all myself!" Kagome called again, this time sounding more impatient.

"She's not kidding…I've seen her do it!" Sota said as they made their way to the door, both chuckling lightly.

Inuyasha took one sad glance back at Kagome's works of art before finally ripping his gaze away.

_Everytime I do it makes me..._

* * *

A/N: to be continued...(next chappy or so'll be longer, i promise!)

in chappy 12 of **Dancing Hearts...**

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter Twelve: A glimpse of the inner me

Inuyasha and Sota literally scarfed down their breakfasts, very sloppily too, while sweet Kagome sat quietly cutting up what needed cutting, and sitting straight in a very proper manor.

Inuyasha looked up from his plate nearly empty of blueberry pancakes with his mouth full and said in a muffled voice, "This is delicious Kagome."

"Yeah," Sota agreed, also with a mouth full of his previous bite.

The boys smiled widely with mouths covered in syrup.

Kagome could not help but laugh at their silly expressions. The boys just exchanged glances before returning to their meals.

"So what do you boys feel up to doing today?"

"Oh-you don't have to count me in, I don't want to impend on your… uh, family time," Inuyasha said softly.

"No, really, it's okay," said Kagome with a comforting smile.

She liked having Inuyasha around. And truth be told, she would rather him stay close to where she could keep an eye on him. Those wounds were still not yet fully healed.

"Yeah! You should totally stay and hang out! We can play video games…do you play? You could totally help me beat Kagome," Sota said excitedly.

"Heck yeah I play-wait, Kagome plays too? And is _better_ than you?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

Sota sighed and glared playfully at his sister.

"Yeah…" he sighed in defeat again. "She's the one who taught me to play so it just makes sense that she would be better than me."

"Well, we'll just have to change that. What system do you have?"

"Well… I brought my Game Cube and my Wii, but I have others at the man-" he shook his head, "I mean, house."

"Awesome," Inuyasha picked up his plate and began licking it. "I haven't had a chance to try out the Wii yet."

"No way?"

"Bummer, I know." He placed his plate down again and smiled at Kagome. "Thanks, that was really good."

"Anytime. Now, why don't you two go and play for a bit while I clean up. Then we can head out when I'm done."

"Okay," both boys simultaneously answered.

They were both on their way out of the kitchen when Sota stopped and said, "Oh, Kags, do you think you could develop some film for me? The picture I took earlier was the last on this roll."

Kagome blushed as she remembered the picture he took that morning. Or afternoon, really. They had slept in quite a while. It was already one in the afternoon.

"Sure, I should be able to do it tomorrow," Kagome said with a nod.

"Thanks, and could you make doubles for me, Kagome? Unless you want triples of that last picture so both you and Inuyasha can have a copy…"

"Sota!" Kagome's face was now beat red.

Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped an arm around the boy's neck playfully and began ruffling up his hair.

"Hey!" Sota laughed and tugged at the older boy's arm.

"Let's leave poor Kagome alone and go get that game system of yours, alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Alright," Sota nodded while still laughing and they disappeared around the corner, their footsteps and chattering voices soon dying down.

Kagome shook her head with a chuckle and turned to start her load of dishes.

* * *

"Damn…why didn't you tell me you were a fast learner?" Sota grumbled out with a scowl. He was currently glaring at the television as though it were its fault that Inuyasha continuously beat him at every level.

"Sota! You know you shouldn't use foul language," Kagome's voice suddenly drifted to their ears, making both boys jump as she entered the room.

It was two hours later and Kagome was finally done cleaning, showered, and ready to go.

She jangled the car keys in her hands. "Are you boys ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Sota. He began shutting down the game and tying on his shoes.

"Absolutely," said Inuyasha as he fumbled to stand up. He couldn't tear his eyes from her body. Her scent permeated his nose as he inhaled a deep breath.

That sweet scent of vanilla was so amazing.

Kagome had once again thrown her hair up into a bun, bangs and all. She also had on a peach-colored tank top and light blue quarter-length jeans that were held up with a brown belt. She had dabbed on sparkly mascara and pink eye shadow. With a light coat of lip shine her smile was dazzling.

Inuyasha's mouth moved around in a silly manor, making Kagome giggle, as he tried to find his words.

"You look great," he complimented.

"So do you," she said.

Glancing down at himself he chuckled in disbelief. He'd simply thrown on a pair of beige shorts and a black shirt.

"Nah…"

"I'm ready you guys! You can stop flirting for now," Sota said as he opened the door, ready to flee.

"Yeah, you better get your butt moving mister," Kagome said as she headed for the door. She turned and locked it. As she spun back around she nearly knocked into Inuyasha who was simply standing there gawking. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

His eyes were locked on the shiny, long, black limousine parked in front of Kagome's little convertible. Sota was headed straight for the open window of the passenger seat.

Sticking his head in he said, "Hey, Riku, you can head back home. I've got all my stuff here. Kagome will drive me where I need to go, right Kag's?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay sir," spoke a male voice from inside the vehicle. Riku had spiky gray hair and bright green eyes and was like a grandfather to Sota, except… he was his chauffeur. "I will pick you up on Wednesday, then. Have a good time! Oh, and hello Kagome!"

"Hello Riku!" Kagome said, ducking to see him and waving enthusiastically. "Doing good?"

"Just fine, lady Kagome, and yourself?"

"Really good."

"You take care of the little guy, now, okay?"

"Yes sir," Kagome saluted, "Mister Riku, sir."

Riku chuckled and tipped his hat towards them. "Take care kids."

"We will. Goodbye Riku-sama!" Kagome said and waved goodbye.

"Goodbye!" Sota too said and waved as the window electronically ascended and the limousine pulled out into the road. Riku honked the horn twice and was gone as he turned the next street.

"A…a…limousine…?" Inuyasha said with a finger pointing at the spot where the limousine had previously been sitting. It wasn't the concept that troubled him, but the fact that Sota owned one.

Kagome struck Inuyasha as the type to come from a middle-waged family. Not some wealthy family with money to spare on limousines!

"Yeah…haven't you ever seen one Inuyasha?" Sota asked.

"Never mind," Inuyasha grunted. "I was just surprised."

* * *

The trio spent the afternoon school shopping for Sota, as he was to go back to school next week. But finally by six in the evening, the boys started to get really hungry and even Kagome's stomach was growling with hunger a bit. So they decided to stop at one of the local cafés where Kagome usually ate dinner because she worked there part-time along with Sango.

There were little round tables inside and outside, but they chose to eat inside. A red and white tablecloth checkered the round table at which they sat near the window.

Inuyasha wiggled his leg in impatience as they read the menus and Sota kept flipping the pages of his menu back and forth, back in forth in indecision.

"Calm down you two…you're driving me crazy!" Kagome said finally as she laid her forehead into the palm of her hand.

"May I take your order?" a female voice asked from behind Kagome, cutting off the boys' retorts.

Kagome whipped around at the familiarity of the voice and confirmed that it was indeed Sango.

"Hey! I had no idea you were working tonight!" Kagome greeted. Sango's eyes lit up as she looked up from the pad she was about to begin writing on.

She wore black pants, shoes, and tie with a white button up shirt with a green apron over top. Her brownish black hair swayed back and forth in a ponytail as she bent to give her best friend a choking-tight hug.

Kagome squeezed back and her smile stayed plastered on her face.

Sango glanced around and then moved closer to Sota where she engulfed him in a bear hug too.

"Hey little man! What are you doing here? Visiting Kags again?"

"Yup," Sota answered happily as he hugged her back.

"Hey Yasha! On another date with my Kaggie here?" Sango asked mischievously as she leaned against the back of the empty fourth chair.

"Sango!" Kagome said, trying not to move her mouth so her embarrassment wouldn't be obvious. Evidently, it just made it all the more obvious.

Inuyasha smirked and replied, "Yeah…you could say that."

"I'm just their chaperon…the food is just a plus," Sota said, playing along.

Kagome smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Nice. So, what'll it be?"

* * *

After ordering, Sango wasted no time in bringing her hungry friends their food. As Kagome walked up to the register to pay, Sango walked up too, purse in hand.

"Guess what? My shift is _finally_ done! Woo hoo!" Sango said with a whoop. "This is so worth it to buy that bathing suit I've been dying to have…" she began to stare off into the distance with stars in her eyes while Kagome paid for their meal. "So how would you guys like to go skating tonight?" she asked as Sota and Inuyasha joined their group. "Miroku said he'd meet me there. Ayame and Koga might come too. Rin had to work."

"Sounds like fun, what do you boys say?" Kagome asked.

"I'm in!" Sota said.

"Me too," Inuyasha said softly, looking directly at Kagome. Maybe now he could finally make some sort of move…maybe.

Half an hour later, Kagome, Sota, and Inuyasha sat on a round, carpeted seat together as they tugged their skates on. Kagome and Sota had their own roller blades, which they had to go back home to grab, while Inuyasha rented roller skates. Sota finished tying his laces first and stood up with excitement. He swayed a little and threw his hands out for balance before coming to a stand still with a huge smile on his face. He pushed one foot forward and was soon on a roll, literally, as he skated all around Kagome and Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame all came walking around the corner, skates in hand, as Inuyasha stood. He looked down at Kagome who was also finished but had her brows furrowed in worry.

"What's up, Kagome?" he asked gently.

"I haven't exactly bladed for quite sometime…" she said with a blush, pointedly not looking into his face, but instead down at her feet.

"Hey, it's just like riding a bike…it comes right back. Plus, I just watched you ice skate with more grace than a professional, blading isn't all that different." She looked up into his face. "Come on, don't worry," he held out a hand, "I'll catch you if you fall."

Kagome looked up into his kind eyes and placed her hand in his. She was pretty steady as she straightened out her knees, but when she finally stood, she moved her arms the wrong way just a bit and her hands went flailing about just like Sota's had. Inuyasha placed his hands on her waist in a steady grip to help her, which it did. But it didn't help her blush any.

Laughter greeted her ears as her friends came into view, which had witnessed the whole scenario.

Kagome pouted and headed towards the floor where all the other skaters were. Soon she was wrapped up in the crowd and blended in perfectly.

Inuyasha hadn't realized he'd been staring until his friends let out another fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing about?" he barked out.

"Nothing." Koga said, slipping on his left skate. "Just…when are you gonna do it?"

"Do what?" Inuyasha asked stupidly.

"Make a move?" Sango asked with a huge smile on her lips.

"Ma-make a-a move… on who?" Inuyasha stuttered out. Had he been that obvious?

"Who else, dummy? Kagome!" Ayame chimed in.

"I…uh… I'm gonna go skate. Bye." His gaze immediately found Kagome across the floor, lost in her own world as she closed her eyes momentarily and leaned on one foot, as an ice skater would do. Inuyasha sneaked up behind her and took her one hand, slightly startling her. She smiled as she realized it was Inuyasha.

"Hey, you," she said.

"Hey yourself," he replied. He spun her around and took her other hand so that she was now skating backwards and he was pushing her. They stayed like this for a while until Inuyasha decided he needed to tell her…now.

"Kagome…there's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

Her chocolate eyes went back and forth as she searched his gaze for the answer.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hey buddy!" said Miroku, coming up from behind them, and interrupting the moment entirely.

"How's it going you two?" Sango asked.

"Fine, just…. Fine." Inuyasha answered with a soft sigh.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sota slept on the downstairs couches that night so that Kagome could have the privacy of her room back. Inuyasha didn't mind… it just meant that he and Sota could stay up even later playing video games while Kagome slept peacefully upstairs.

Inuyasha and Sota absolutely crashed by two o'clock in the morning.

Kagome padded down the stairs and had to cover her mouth to prevent the laughter from escaping. Sota was curled up in a ball, snoring, and clasping the pillow to his chest for dear life. A bit of drool from his mouth dribbled down to the pillow.

Inuyasha's lower half was on the couch where the cushions were still intact, but his upper half lay sprawled across the cushion that was falling out and on its way to the floor. He emitted a soft, bearable snore every now and then.

It was so cute the way his nose twitched every once in a while, and the way his mouth was slightly agape, and the way his exposed chest rose and fell with each inhale and exhale.

Kagome blushed deep red at these thoughts and averted her eyes. She hurriedly scurried to the kitchen where Sota had placed a few capsules of film on the counter to be developed. Kagome snatched them up and added them to the other contents of her purse. She quietly opened and closed the door with one last peek at the boys to be sure they were asleep.

Ten minutes later, the loud ring of the telephone roughly awoke Inuyasha from the peaceful sleep he'd been enjoying. Sitting up he groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes and scratched at his belly while yawning. He waited for Kagome to either come jogging down the stairs or dashing around the corner, but to his dismay, she did not.

Glancing at Sota, he appeared to still be deep into his sleep.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called, but not too loudly. No reply. "Kagome?"

It seemed she wasn't there. Inuyasha hopped from the couch and jogged to the incessantly ringing phone.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, not all that kindly.

"Answering her phone calls now, are you, Inuyasha?" came the voice of Sango through the phone.

"No. she's just not here at the moment. I thought it would be rude not to answer."

"How gallant. Well…that answers my question as to whether she's there or not…"

"I don't know where she is either…or when she'll be back for that matter. I just woke up, she hasn't told me anything."

"Oh, okay. Hum…well, could you just tell her to call me some time today? I'd like to make plans for our beach trip. You are coming, are you not?"

"Yeah…Kagome asked me the other night."

"Fantastic. Oh! I just remembered where she might be…"

"Really? Where?"

"Well…she's probably at school."

"School?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah. She's probably developing some pictures in the dark room there. It's open to the students over break," Sango answered.

"Oh…" Inuyasha contemplated this information.

"Well… could you just ask her to call me when she returns please?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted his response.

"I'll talk to you later, then. Goodbye!"

"Later Sango."

He listened for a click on the other line before hanging up and slowly walking around the kitchen's island. He paced back and forth as he thougt.

Inuyasha wanted to find more out about Kagome. His mind kept wondering, over and over again, why she'd given up something so wonderful. Her talent with art was amazing and it bugged him that she'd quit. This could be his chance to fnally talk to her.

Glancing at Sota from the kitchen, Inuyasha made up his mind and scribbled a note to the kid in case he woke before they returned. Changing in record timing, he flew down the staircase and opened the door.

Tearing the beads from his neck as he walked outside, he was on Kagome's roof and to the school in no time flat. He saw Kagome's car parked in the student parking lot and as he reached it, slipped the beads back on. Kagome's scent was still strong, she had been there not fifteen minutes ago. He let his nose follow the scent where it led him to a large classroom. It was dark in the classroom as the blinds were closed. Inuyasha was grateful to his demonic blood, which enhanced even his human characteristics.

His eyes skimmed the room and fell on a door that leaked a red light from the bottom.

Inuyasha walked quietly across the room and opened the door with ease as he silently slipped in.

Kagome's back was to him. He closed the door behind his back and walked up behind her. Looking over her shoulder, he placed his chin on her shoulder as she rearranged some photos that Inuyasha couldn't quite make out yet. He felt her slightly jump at his touch. She barely moved her head for if she did her lips would be on top of his cheek…not that he would have minded.

Kagome smiled and chuckled.

"Hey you, are you stalking me now or something?"

"No, I just heard from a reliable, yet, confidential source that you might, perhaps, be here at this very moment," Inuyasha replied in a sarcastically intelligent voice.

"Oh, did you now. In-teresting."

Inuyasha lifted his head from her shoulder. He looked up and took in all the photos hanging on the line above their heads. These couldn't possibly be by Sota's hand…they looked too…feminine.

"Kagome…did you…take these photos?"

Kagome glanced up, her shoulders lifted and fell in defeat.

"Yeah."

"You…you still photograph, then, right?" Inuyasha asked softly.

She sighed. "Sometimes…how did you find out that I've done it previously?"

"Sota," he answered simply.

"Ah…of course, my mini prodigy."

"Yeah…he is really proud of you, Kagome."

Kagome's hand froze but only for a moment.

"He's a sweet kid…he has a lot going for him. He plays soccer, did you know? They've voted him captain two years in a row."

"He's a cool kid."

There was silence for a few minutes as Kagome hung a few more pictures up.

She finally turned to face Inuyasha. Her chocolate eyes looked even darker, and somehow more distant in the inferred light. Black strands of hair fell against her cheeks unattended.

But her eyes were sad. Longing swam in their depths.

"You miss it, don't you?" Inuyasha asked. She didn't answer. "Why did you give it all up?" he asked in his gentlest voice.

Kagome's eyes searched the room.

"My love of art died…it died along with my mother," was her quiet, nearly inaudible reply.

* * *

A/N: hilo...thanks so much for the reviews-please keep em coming!!! the beach was sooo much fun and it inspired me soo much. I'll probably be writing about the beach trip very soon. i hope very much that you guys liked this chapter. So...im wondering how far i should go with Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship...there's a reason that i might need them to go to a certain point.. but i just worry that you guy's won't want me to cuz i rated it T...so... i dunno. please tell me if you'd have a problem w/ it and if not... then... yay! (happy clap) it's not like i'll go into big detail or anything...unless you guys want me to... i suppose. it's honestly up to you guys. im still throwing ideas around up in my head, so nothing's final...yet. lol.

hope you enjoyed! loved it? hated it?

to be continued in chappy 13 of **Dancing Hearts**...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter Thirteen: To love…

_"**My love of art died…it died along with my mother," was her quiet, nearly inaudible reply.**_

_Death alone could ruin a person's spirit. But there seems to be something more to the situation than Kagome's letting on. _Inuyasha thought as he stared at the beautiful, yet saddened, girl standing before him. _Something deeper, far deeper. What could it be?_

Inuyasha and Kagome snapped their heads in the direction of the door as a loud noise, such as a disturbance of some kind, could be heard from the classroom beyond its solid exterior. It sounded as though desks and chairs were being moved around.

Kagome looked longingly back at the photos that were hanging, but instead of finishing up, she just stopped developing her pictures and began to clean things up a bit.

She snatched up two thick packages of pictures held together by a rubber band or two. Inuyasha guessed that they were the ones that belonged to Sota.

Before he had a chance to make a retort of some kind to Kagome's previous words, Kagome had already tossed her purse over her shoulder and was turning the doorknob.

Inuyasha switched off the lights and for a moment their eyes had to adjust to the bright lights of the classroom.

"Oh, hello Ms. Kagome. What a pleasant surprise it is to see you here," said the voice of a male now distinguished as a janitor dressed in a one-piece gray suit. He had short gray hair and kind blue eyes and was holding a broomstick in his hands. A vacuum lay curled up near the doorway, the desks and chairs had been moved away for better access for the old man to clean.

"Hello Hiroaki-Sempai," (A/N: means: widespread brightness) Kagome replied happily.

"Only you, Kagome-san would be so dedicated to your school work as to come here during your break. It is very admirable to find in young adults these days, such dedication. I always knew you were a hard worker. What are you up to today? Developing more photos?"

"Yes, but they are for my little brother."

"Oh, I see. Are you not taking photos anymore?"

"I---sometimes. I've just decided to put my heart and soul into dancing, is all," Kagome replied sheepishly with a soft voice. She didn't really like talking about her past. To steer clear of it is what she had in mind. But instead she had to dodge it twice in less than the past five minutes.

"What a shame that you do not enter the competitions anymore, never before or after you have I seen a candidate enter such a prize-worthy piece as that photo you entered eight years ago. And you were still a high school student then, too," Hiroaki said in his raspy yet wise old man's voice along with a slight chuckle. "Ah, to be young again." He paused thoughtfully. "So how is your dance routine coming along? Any change in Ms. Sana's tune about your dance performance for this spring?"

"No," Kagome sighed, dropping her head and taking on a depressed note. "She is still as stingy as ever…not that you heard that from me," Kagome said quickly, lifting her head to check Hiroaki's reaction. He just chuckled in amusement. She and Hiroaki were good friends, so she trusted him not to rat on her about anything that she let slip. Plus, he wasn't particularly all that fond of Ms. Sana either.

They'd shared conversations on the nights when Kagome would stay longer than all the other students had. After they'd gone home and had probably already eaten dinner and were sitting down for a good movie or something along those lines. And there Kagome would be, alone on the dance floor, in the only lit up room in the whole school, brow covered in sweat as she perfected her dance moves.

Hiroaki was a very kind old man who was married to an elderly woman named Akira whom he loved deeply. They were struck with unfortunate bad luck when they were younger newlyweds to find out that they were unable to have children. But that never put a damper on their strong love, if anything, it made them stronger. Kagome always admired that in them. So when Hiroaki and Akira would stroll along to one of her performances or shows, just to be there for support, she would usually ask Akira to share one of her many stories from her younger days which always revolved around some dashingly romantic love story of sorts.

Kagome always dreamed to one-day find such love for herself, but she would never let that on to anybody, not even Sango, her dearest and closest friend.

Hiroaki was like Riku, the limousine driver, who had become a second grandfather of sorts to Sota; Hiroaki had taken Kagome under his wing just the same. Sure, Sota and Kagome had a real grandfather alive still; he was their mother's father. But he was always busy at the shrine where he lived with an elderly priestess named Kaede. The two lived right smack between Sota's humble abode and Kagome's apartment in town. Henceforth the reason being that he rarely came to visit was the excuse that he was 'exterminating' demons. Yes, that was their silly, yet truly blood-related, grandfather.

"Of course," Hiroaki said comfortingly.

"But my routine is coming along well enough…in my head at least," Kagome admitted the last part weakly. She only had about five more months, give or take-the final day was not yet set, for her to find enough dancers, teach them the routine, and to perfect everything. Talk about stressful. The hardest thing would be finding a partner…Kagome glanced quickly at Inuyasha, as this thought fluttered across her troubled mind.

"It's a start," he said kindly. "And who might this young gentleman be?" Hiroaki said gesturing towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, sir," he said, bowing at the waist. "I'm a friend of Kagome-chan here."

"Oh! How very nice to meet you," Hiroaki said with a big smile, the kind that makes you all warm and feeling like you're loved on the inside. "Kagome never brings friends around. She's always practicing alone. I'm very happy to see that she's made a good friend," he leaned in towards Inuyasha, "and a boy at that." He chuckled and Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry to cut our conversation short, Hiroaki-Sempai, but Inuyasha and I really must be going. It was nice seeing you again." Kagome walked over to the old man and hugged him around the shoulders. He patted her back and spoke his next words with quiet reverence:

"To be true to yourself is one thing, but to be true to your heart is completely different. Remember that, child."

Kagome pulled back and stared at him with a puzzled expression. He simply straightened up and began sweeping the floor again.

"Goodbye Hiroaki-Sempai," Kagome said with a wave of her hand.

"Nice meeting you Hiroaki-Sempai!" Inuyasha said.

The door shut with a thud behind the two as they made their way around a corner to the right. Their footsteps echoed strangely against the empty halls. As they turned to the left, where the door leading outside was situated, they were once again interrupted as they nearly clashed right into Ms. Sana herself.

"Sensei," Kagome said quickly and bowed at the waist. Inuyasha quickly followed suit. He had never met this woman before, when he first came to TSA, he'd handed his transfer papers to the assistant principle since Ms. Sana had been too busy with meetings and such at the time to greet any new students. She was, after all, the director, dean or principle, whichever you prefer to call it, of TSA. "My apologies, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Ah, and who should I run into but dear Kagome," said the woman standing before them. If anyone else had said those words, they might have seemed friendly. But from her thin, pale mouth, they were anything but. Not that she meant it, Kagome had hoped.

Ms. Sana had long, straight black hair that she never let down, but instead wore up in a tight, tight bun. She was adorning her reading glasses, making her look all the stricter, or sinister, depending on how you looked at it. Or how she looked at you. She was also in a gray suit and black heels. White stockings covered the visible parts of her legs.

Without the constant frown and impending doom feeling she brought about, she might actually look pretty nice, and pretty alone. Her gray eyes were cold, but Kagome had seen them look kind. Once, maybe twice, if that.

"And I see you have befriended our newest transfer student, Inuyasha Taisho."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open at the fact that she knew who he was. And he barely knew who she was.

"Good choice, if I do say so myself. He is a dancer; you dancers should stick together. Speaking of which, have you chosen a partner for the spring performance yet, Kagome?" Ms. Sana asked after speaking swiftly and in an extremely proper voice. Inuyasha could barely keep up with her words.

"N-no, Sensei. I've been busy putting together my routine-"

"Well, that had better change, _soon_, should it not, Miss _Higurashi_?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll be right on that," Kagome replied hastily.

"Good. I'll see you after break, then, shall I?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have a good day."

"You too," Kagome finished saying with a bow again as Ms. Sana disappeared around the corner.

Inuyasha was just staring wide-eyed at the spot where she'd been standing. He pointed a finger suddenly.

"Ho-how'd she know who I was?"

"It's because she'd Ms. Sana, is all."

"Cree-py," Inuyasha said with a shake of his head. Kagome giggled slightly and tugged lightly on his sleeve.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah. Okay," he replied gently. His mind lingering on the word _home_…

* * *

Within the course of three days, that was exactly what Kagome's apartment began to feel like, home. As soon as Kagome opened the door and she and Inuyasha stepped into the foyer, Sota threw himself at them. 

First at Kagome, who he wrapped his arms tightly around her small belly. She kissed the top of his head and ran a hand through his uncombed hair.

"Nee-san!" he exclaimed happily.

"Ohayo little one, did you sleep well?" Kagome asked as he took a step back and then moved to Inuyasha, whom he walked around and jumped on his back, piggyback style as he tried to wrestle him to the groud.

"Good, but when I woke I thought you guys had left me for good!" Sota said as he began ruffling Inuyasha's dark, black hair up.

"We would never do that, sweetie," Kagome replied.

"Yeah, plus, I left a note for you. Didn't you see it?" Inuyasha asked with a chuckle as he took Sota in one arm and was soon holding him upside down. Sota started swinging back and forth, swatting at Inuyasha.

Pausing for a moment, he said, "Guess not."

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha set her younger brother on his feet and began giving him a knuckle sandwich.

"Ah, speaking of sandwiches," Kagome said, setting her stuff down, "Who's hungry?"

Inuyasha and Sota both froze and raised one hand, both saying simultaneously, "ME!"

Kagome laughed some more and led both boys into the kitchen where she went to work making ramen and her special rice balls.

Inuyasha was in the middle of scarfing down a second bowl of ramen soup as he sat on a stool at the island in Kagome's kitchen when something suddenly pounced on his feet. He jumped about a foot in the air and sputtered his mouthful of noodles all over himself.

"What the hell…" he began as he looked under the table to see a black, brown, and white very, very fat cat amble its way over to Sota's feet, which were swinging back and forth since his legs couldn't reach the floor quite yet. It was the same cat he'd seen the first time that he'd come to Kagome's apartment. It had been sitting in one of the upstairs windows, if he remembered correctly.

Sota laughed and bent to pick the big cat up. "Hey Buyo! Long time no see!" the cat meowed in response. As soon as he set his big brown eyes on Kagome, however, the fat cat had jumped enthusiastically, which said a lot, from Sota's arms and waddled across the island, ignorant of all the food he was probably shedding his fur on, over to Kagome, meowing the whole way.

She spread her arms wide and picked the cat up like she would a baby. She began rubbing the cat behind his ears and Inuyasha inwardly felt some sort of emotion bubble up. She moved down to his white belly and the cat started purring extremely loudly.

_How would it be, _Inuyasha wondered, _to love someone so much that you couldn't wait __**another second**__ to greet them when you first see them. When they first come home, or first thing in the morning, when that person wakes up, to be sitting there, waiting, just to say "good morning" or "hello". To wait and watch anxiously just for that person to open their eyes just so you can start talking to them and hear their voice..._

"Hi baby," Kagome cooed to her oversized cat. "Did you miss me?"

Buyo purred louder in response and moved from his position to nudge Kagome's chin. She laughed again.

Oh how Inuyasha loved her laugh…it was so sweet… he could get lost in it. Anything to make her smile…to make her laugh.

What was this feeling he was experiencing? It was bubbling deep in his tummy, but it didn't feel bad or anything. It actually, surprisingly, felt good. Almost like how he _used _to feel at one time, only better. Somehow. But what was the cause of this fervor?

Inuyasha was disturbed from his thoughts as Kagome said, "So, boys, do you feel up to playing some video games?"

* * *

A couple of hours later it was dark out and found Sota laying on the couch with about five fluffy pillows, Inuyasha on the floor, leaning on his elbow which rested on a bean bag and a pillow too. Kagome was on the floor too, but lying on her back, her head using Inuyasha's thighs as a pillow. All three had been battling but now it was just down to Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was playing princess Zelda, and Inuyasha was playing Mario. They were playing a game for Game Cube that wasn't unlike Street Fighters Two, for Super Nintendo. The objective of the fight was to beat the others to a pulp. Enough said.

"Take that you Italian Mushroom!" Kagome said as she kicked Inuyasha's character about fifty times in a row. His character flew off the island that they were playing on and splattered against the television screen. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" Kagome leaned her head back into Inuyasha's legs and let out her evilest of laughs.

Inuyasha had a set scowl until she did this, causing it to change to a bemused expression.

"Kagome, you are one crazy girl."

"Yeah I know." She sat up and looked at the sleeping form of Sota behind her. "But that's what makes you like me, right?" she asked, returning her gaze to his piercing one.

He smiled lopsidedly. "I guess so…course, there are other things too…"

"Really, now?" she raised a questioning eyebrow. "Like what?" she asked excitedly and scooted closer, Inuyasha was incredibly aware of how close she was now.

"Like thaaaat…" he put his hand to his chin and pretended to take a while to think. "Give me a sec, this might take a while."

Kagome jokingly hit him in the arm. He sat up too now, so that he was at eye level with Kagome.

She'd just been joking, not expecting him to answer, but he did.

"You're funny. And really easy to talk to." He leaned in closer. They were notably close, just like the last time Inuyasha had tried to kiss Kagome. "And, you know," he blushed, "you're kind of cute too." He put his left hand on her cheek. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. He leaned forwards.

"Wazz goin' on?" Sota said groggily, still half asleep.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped apart and Kagome stood, going to Sota's side. She took the blanket from the back of the couch and tucked Sota into its warmth. She ran her hand gently over his cheek before saying, "Sleep well, little one. Good night, Inuyasha." She shut the light off and was about to head towards the staircase when Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

He pulled her towards his chest and ran his fingers through her hair, gently grazing her cheek. He could hear her soft intake of breath. Sota grumbled a bit in his sleep. They could hear the crickets quietly chirping from the open kitchen window. Moving his face closer to hers, he gently placed a kiss on her cheek, and whispered, "Good night, Kagome."

* * *

A/N: to be continued... 

the kiss WILL come...soon...(rubs hands together maliciously) MWAHAHA!! kay. review now. ignore my insanity. :D

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I daresay I have no ownership of Inuyasha or Co. I do, in fact, own a fat cat that looks like Buyo however! Yay me! (Happy clap…teehee.)

A/N: thanks to all who review! you rock! Please continue R&Ring!

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter (…what chapter is this? Oh. ) Fourteen! (Heck yes): Waiting For You to Feel the Way I Do

Awkward, yes, but hilariously entertaining. It's one way to define Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. What a sight it was.

Inuyasha was still putting off returning to his and Sesshomaru's manor across town. Kagome was in no hurry for him to leave, on the contrary, she seemed happy that he'd decided to stay the whole time Sota was visiting; that was the excuse Inuyasha kept telling himself as the thought of returning home wavered across his mind like a lingering cloud of smoke. It inched its way in and Inuyasha shoved it out. He hated the few days after the full moon. Sesshomaru was usually in a ripe foul mood, ready to kill, if not with words or actions, then just his cold facial expressions that he threw at Inuyasha.

It didn't help that it would just be the two of them either. Their father and Inuyasha's mother were on a business trip overseas.

Tuesday and Wednesday did pass in a flash, however, but not without their moments.

The three, meaning Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sota, had been in a music store in town checking out some CD's. Kagome and Inuyasha were near the back of the store and Sota was in the front, in clear view of anyone looking through the glass windows from the street.

Inuyasha was just turning over an older versioned ACDC CD when Kagome suddenly ducked down to the floor, out of sight. Inuyasha looked down with furrowed brows and when he opened his mouth to talk she grabbed his shirt's hem and tugged him down to the floor with her. Of course, his first thoughts were a little…not so pure, considering the way he was positioned. Kagome had tugged him right down on top of her, he'd put his hands on either side of her, he was nearly straddling her left leg and his head was practically lying on her chest.

His face was immediately ablaze with heat.

He moved his head up an inch to look at her face but she was looking around the pole of the table that she was leaning against. Her gaze was directed at Sota's feet, where another pair was now joining them. The person was wearing black, classy shoes, such as someone also wearing a business suit might wear.

There were only about four other groups of people in the store, none of which were talking loudly, and the music playing in the background wasn't turned up loud, so Inuyasha could hear the man's voice as he greeted Sota.

His voice was deep, like the man was in his thirties or forties give or take.

"Sota, what are you doing here? I saw you on my way to a meeting. Why aren't you with any of your friends?"

"D-dad! Hey. I just thought I'd look through some of these CD's… while the rest of the guys…um…you know, went to the video game place across the street," he said with a nod of his head.

"Oh. And how is your stay going? Are you and the rest of the boys behaving?"

Inuyasha's face held inquiry so Kagome put her hand over his mouth just to make sure he wouldn't give away their position.

Her soft skin on his lips sent a shock throughout his whole body.

But something itched in the back of his memory.

It bothered Inuyasha that it seemed Sota was lying to this guy about him staying at Kagome's. Why wouldn't Sota be allowed to stay with his own sister?

And wait, did Sota call him dad? That made things all the more questionable.

Inuyasha's legs started to give way and his leg grazed Kagome's bare flesh. She blushed but only bit her lip and turned her head away to return to the conversation.

"Course, dad," Sota replied.

"How is Mrs. Fumiko doing?"

"Fine. Absolutely great, actually."

"Well, son," he paused, probably looking at his watch to check the time, "I have to be going, but I'll see you on Wednesday?"

"You bet, I'll see you Wednesday." His footsteps were muffled as he made his way towards the door.

Kagome visibly relaxed as the bell jingled twice, announcing the man's exit.

Inuyasha's arms were starting to wiggle, unable to hold his weight at such an awkward angle. His hand slipped and his face was suddenly right next to Kagome's, their noses smooshed against each other.

Kagome's eyes looked so big and really dark brown.

"Excuse me, may I ask what you two are doing down there?" said the voice of a not too happy store manager who had his hands on his hips and was impatiently tapping his foot incessantly.

Kagome smiled sheepishly. She looked at Inuyasha and both blushed like mad.

So, after pretty much being politely kicked out of the store, since the manager did not want to cause a big scene, the trio returned home after some more browsing.

* * *

Tuesday was finally here, the last day of Sota's stay with his older sister. Tradition was to be held and so that afternoon, Sota contemplated his options. He either had the choice to go to Sesshomaru's club, where the whole gang would hang out, or they would have a big dinner at Kagome's. 

Either way, the point was so that everybody got a chance to see Sota and then afterward, say his or her final farewells. Sota's visits were always most random, so when they happened, everybody pretty much wanted to see him. Sota was like a little brother to Sango, and had become like a little buddy to everybody else.

Sota removed his hands from his hair and sat back in the chair.

"You know what? I think we should do the dinner. I mean, we haven't done it for a while and now we'll have even more people with Inuyasha and everything, I haven't even met the rest of the guys. Plus, he hasn't ever been here for one of your big meals. And not to mention I'm starving," he finished and put his hands over his stomach for emphasis.

"Well, then," Kagome said as she rubbed her hands together, making a shushing sound, "it's settled." She began walking around her kitchen, opening and closing cabinets, grabbing food here and there and was mumbling ideas under her breath already. Running her fingers through her hair, she threw it up into a bun, and that was Sota's Que.

"Let's go Inuyasha, you don't want to be in the kitchen when Kagome's cooking. It's mad!" he said, eyes wide at all the food she had piled up already.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide too as she nearly chucked some potatoes at him, narrowly avoiding him, and he quickly slid from his stool.

"Hey, Kagome, do you want me to make some phone calls? I could take care of the invitations?" he asked in hesitant tones, not wanting to break her thick wall of concentration.

"That'd be great," Kagome mumbled distractedly over the thumping of the knife repeatedly chopping a cutter full of vegetables.

Inuyasha silently took the phone from its hook and he and Sota crept from the kitchen, turning it into a jog when they reached the carpeted floor of the living room.

And so, a couple hours later Sango, her little brother Kohaku who was good friends with Sota, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, and Rin were all huddled around Sota who was sitting on the couch in Kagome's living room. He was currently showing off his talent with a camera as he let everybody see his latest batch of developed film, which he'd put together in a new photo album with much care.

Inuyasha was out on the grill, having felt quilt for making Kagome do all the cooking, he begged for her to let him do at least something to help. He was just finishing up and bringing in some food on two big flower-patterned plates. As he slid the door shut behind him with his foot, the delicious aroma of Kagome's cooking rushed into his nose.

He closed his eyes and let it sink into his senses, making his mouth water.

Kagome smiled, having heard him come in and said, "Hungry?"

"You bet," Inuyasha replied in a deep, husky voice, upon opening his eyes. Her smile brought one to his lips as well, and for a moment, all they did was stare into each other's eyes. Smoke was rising from the pan in front of Kagome, and the plates in Inuyasha's hands were hot, but right now none of that mattered. All Inuyasha wanted to do was set the plates down and rush over to Kagome, take her into his arms and get lost in that sweet scent of vanilla that was itching itself back into his nose. All of a sudden, he realized it wasn't the smells of her cooking that was making his mouth water anymore.

Something swept across Kagome's eyes and she looked down at the pan where she absently began stirring its contents again. Inuyasha visibly sagged in bafflement. How much longer could they keep exchanging these moments, only for them to be ignored like the passing of a breeze?

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, although he didn't really know what yet, (jeez, how many times is this going to happen?) when the guys' laughter and 'awes' from the girls erupted from the living room.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder but still had to tend to her cooking, which, by the looks, smells, and the sound of the buzzer going off was minutes away from being done.

Inuyasha put the aluminum-covered plates down on oven mitts that Kagome had placed there specifically for the hot foods, and padded his way into the living room. Sota had the album on the brown coffee table and the picture they were all looking at had been taken out and was now being passed around. It was a large picture, and by the looks of it, had been blown up. It also seemed to be laminated.

_Must be a special picture, _Inuyasha thought, and smirked. _Must be a girlfriend or something. _

Sango noticed his entrance first and only gave him big smile and those big starry eyes and covered her heart with her hands, one on top of the other.

Miroku noticed what she was doing and followed her gaze to Inuyasha, standing just out of the doorway. He too smiled huge and gave him the thumbs up sign with both hands while mouthing, "Yeah! You go!"

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and scrunched his face up. What the heck were all the looks for?

Finally Koga spoke up and said, "Man, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Tell you _what _sooner?" Inuyasha asked, now getting irritated.

"I didn't know you were so good at keeping secrets…" Miroku said, still having that perverted, cocky smile on his face. He waggled his eyebrows and Sango hit his leg.

"I cannot believe Kagome didn't even tell _me_," Sango added.

"It's all just so romantic!" Ayame chipped in.

"I know, isn't it?" Rin agreed, and exchanged goofy giggles with Ayame and Sango.

"Okay, okay," Inuyasha said, putting his hands out to slow down their musings. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The picture, stupid," Koga said pointing to it.

Inuyasha took it from the table; not making it out clearly till it was in his hands because there was a glare from the light overhead.

The first thing he noticed was Kagome's face, which immediately made his face go up in flames. But then he took in her dark hair sprawled out across something white and the look of serenity upon her sleeping face. His eyes moved up to the top of the picture, and there was his face, also sleeping, but it was covered in scratches and fresh bruises, and leaning against fluffy white pillows that he couldn't forget.

It was a picture of Kagome, on her belly, snuggled up to Inuyasha's chest with his arms wrapped loosely around her lower back and shoulders. The one near her shoulders was tangled up in her dark tumbling cascade of hair.

Inuyasha's face was now redder than the rising sun in the morning.

Everybody let out a fresh fit of giggles.

"What's going on? What are you all laughing about?" Kagome asked, having walked in the room with a smile on her face while wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Sota was just showing us some of his photos," Kohaku said after a few moments while the others tried to stifle their laughter.

"Oh…"

"You have got to see this one, though, Kags-" Sango started.

Inuyasha whipped the picture from view behind his back.

"I'm starving. I think we should eat," Inuyasha said, already making headway for the dining room.

Everybody looked at him funny as he slipped the picture around again so Kagome still wouldn't see it, only making her expression even more confused. She pointed a finger hesitantly at his back.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

They all laughed again.

"Nothing, Kagome-chan, nothing at all. Our Inuyasha is simply just one funny guy, is all," Miroku supplied, knowing how much Inuyasha would have been embarrassed had Kagome seen that photo.

Kagome just shook her head and brushed it off. "Dinner's ready! Let's eat!"

* * *

Sango and Miroku, the last two stragglers of the bunch, waved to Inuyasha and Kagome as they walked down the deserted street. Sota had fallen asleep soon after Kohaku left, who had his license and had come and gone all on his own, and the rest of the gang spent the rest of the time chatting about nothing and everything in Kagome's sun room where they could listen to the crickets chirping and see the starry sky above through the glass. 

Sango and Miroku were bathed in near darkness as Kagome closed the door, cutting off the stream of light. Miroku had his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jeans and he seemed content with the silence.

They both lived pretty close to each other, so they decided to walk home together.

Sango started to get fidgety, playing with a string from her shirt or wringing her hands.

It wasn't too long ago that Sango had realized her growing feelings for Miroku. They'd been friends for so long, but all Sango had ever seen him as was a friend. It wasn't until that night when Inuyasha had come into the picture that she'd realized it, in actuality. That night, when they'd danced together, just for that one song, when he was a breadth away from her did she feel a strange, warm emotion gurgle up inside of her. Her heart had sped up as his smile made her lips tingle and she was suddenly tremendously aware of his hand's gentle grip on her waist and the way he rubbed his thumb back and forth making her stomach bubble.

That was why, when Kagome had called her one night, in need of advice, she'd been so out of it. She'd just gotten off the phone with Miroku, and she was desperately trying to sort out just everything.

Miroku looked over and took in Sango's helpless look of deep contemplation.

He smirked as he started walking towards her and then elbowed her in the side, knowing it was her ticklish spot.

"Ah! Miroku!" she said and shoved his arm. He chuckled at her offended expression and put an arm around her.

"What's on your mind? You looked really thoughtful," he asked, and his fingers absently traced her arm.

"Nothing in particular," she replied, now not being able to think at all.

"Really?"

They walked in silence for a few steps.

"So, did you find out if you could get off work to come to the beach with us?" Sango asked in a hopeful voice, hoping she wasn't letting him on to her feelings too much. Then again, according to Kagome, he'd been crushing on her for quite some time… so was it weird for her to all of a sudden return his feelings?

"Yeah, actually, I'd been meaning to tell you bout that."

"Oh? So can you?"

"Nah… he said he'd fire me if I took off," Miroku said solemnly.

Sango looked down at her shoes, crestfallen.

"I'm just kidding, Sango. I can go," he said with a chuckle.

"What? Miroku!" she said and started walking faster so he had to jog to catch up to her. "I thought you were being serious!"

"I just wanted to see what you'd do-"

"Well…" she stopped in her tracks. "Humph," she crossed her arms looked away from him.

"So you really did want me to come, then."

"Of course! What did you thi-"

Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her towards himself so that she pretty much stumbled into his chest. In one motion she was in his arms, his hand was on the back of her head and their lips were inseparable in a heated kiss.

Sango was taken by such surprise that she didn't respond, in fact, she forgot to even close her eyes. So when Miroku pulled back, she felt like a bulldozer had hit her. He grazed her hair with his thumb and let her hand fall from his. But before he could take a step back, Sango grabbed his hand back and was kissing him this time, eyes closed with her hand tangled in his soft shirt. He kissed back with even more enthusiasm than the first kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her to him in the dark of the night, where nobody could ruin this perfectly amazing moment.

The moment that he'd been waiting for...

The two hearts were finally content.

* * *

A/N: (happy dance) this chapter was fun to write, no matter that it took me a long time to write. I apologize for taking so long to update. I've been stuck on this one book by Sarah Dessen called _Someone Like You, _and then I got stuck on a video game, and now school has officially started. Fun, fun, fun! This is just kind of a fill in chapter until I research some of the beaches in Japan. I like my facts to be straight. So, many things to look forward to, beach trip, first kiss (wink, wink) and much more…trust me. I have a lot planned out. This story isn't ending too soon, probably. 

to be continued in chappy 15 of **Dancing Hearts**...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly, but alas…I do own my stories! (the plots)Woo!

A/N: thanks to all who review... i'll specialize sometime later down the line. i should do it now... but im too lazy. you all do deserve a big thanks for sticking w/ me. so, muchas gracias, much thanks, you rock, yuppy yuppy. on wid de story...

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter Fifteen: shadows of the past

Inuyasha flopped down onto the couch as quietly as he could after everyone had left, and everything was tidy and cleaned up. Just a few minutes ago, Kagome had slipped upstairs with a murmured, "Good night," softly trickling its way to his ears.

He restlessly turned this way and that, unable to get comfortable on the long couch, seemingly small to his body at the moment. Finally, he gave up with a disgruntled sigh and lay still on his belly, the pillow crushed to his head with one hand and the other drooping to the ground. His fingers grazed the rug's surface and he distractedly twirled his pointing finger and thumb in a loose strand of carpet.

He could not shake today and yesterday's thoughts and events from his mind, no matter how futile it wound up in the end. It became an endless oscillating cycle.

_Why did Sota lie to his father about being with Kagome? What's **really** going on?_ He thought wearily.

_(Flashback-dinner, previously that evening…)_

During dinner giddy laughter and chattering could be heard. Plates screeched as forks and knives scraped the bottoms and wineglasses tinkled with a light singing note like wind chimes swaying in the breeze every now and then. The two tall, white candles were now diminished and were hardly half the size of which they began. The flame licked the air current wavering back and forth distorting the faces if viewed from the opposite side of the table.

Kagome sat at the head of the table, so she had easy access to the kitchen behind her, which she used to her advantage and had to be held down twice by Inuyasha and Sota so she could finally sit down and join in the meal. She constantly scanned her guests and the food to make sure each was completely satisfactory.

Sota was to her right, Inuyasha to her left. Kohaku sat next to Sota, and Sango next to Kohaku's other side. Miroku, of course, was Sango's right hand man. Across the table, next to Inuyasha sat Rin to his left, and then Ayame, and lastly Koga.

Ayame and Koga had a streaming conversation aloft. They were both immensely using their hands and with every chance he got, Koga would somehow slip a minor flesh-to-flesh skim every now and again ever so incognito.

Ayame had no problem with it by far. You couldn't wipe the smile off her face for anything. With how calmly she was acting, you would never know how fast her heart was pumping against her chest.

Nobody sat at the opposite head of the table-instead, it was piled with extra clutter, such as books and paper…probably homework of Kagome's due for chemistry or calculus.

Buyo came and plopped on Kagome's lap during dessert, probably having been lured by the smell of milk, which they were drinking along with their cake. Everybody was scrumptiously digging in to Kagome's special, homemade, extremely delicious cheesecake. It was creamy, yellow, and fluffy and in every essence perfect. Soft grunting and "mmm's" could be heard while the warm silence wrapped its arms around the room providing a feeling of comfort and serenity.

Buyo purred loudly as he sat curled up in Kagome's Indian-style lap while Kagome scratched behind his ears. Inuyasha kept slightly throwing glances in her direction. During dinner, none had noticed but him as he watched her, out of the corner of his eye, look at Sota sadly with a frown tugging at her lips and eyes. She would look down at her plate and emit a barely audible sigh. Realizing she'd done this out loud, she'd shrug her shoulders straighter and a smile would lift her soft lips as though she'd never frowned in the first place.

Inuyasha grabbed the whip cream, his plate now totally empty, even of crumbs, and with a shushing noise squeezed a mouthful of the white, creamy substance into his mouth just for a distraction. Plus, the guy loved whip cream. Can you blame him? It's hard to stop such delicious addictions. Cheeks puffed out to the limit, he looked to his right at Kagome who was melancholically poking at the remnants of her cake and petting Buyo as if in a daze. Her lower lip wobbled threateningly before it was harshly bitten down upon.

Her deep cocoa eyes snapped to his, momentarily seeping a small deception into her soul; a pleading look splashed across but was swept away with a flash. Laughter bubbled up and sputtered from her pretty mouth. Inuyasha cocked his head questioningly but she only covered her face as she laughed harder. The others joined in as well, having been attracted by Kagome's sudden outburst of laughter, and he turned now to them with that "deer in the headlights" look.

It appeared he had been a little messy with the whip cream. So there he sat, a puzzled look on his face like an inquiring puppy, cheeks puffed out, whip cream seeping out all over his mouth and a bit had even somehow landed on the very tip of his nose.

Kagome gently took his face into her hands, making his swallow more a gulp as his cheeks quickly deflated. She wiped his mouth with her thumb and his nose with a pointer finger. One hand remained motionless on his cheekbone, warm against his heating skin. She just looked into his eyes for a moment, an unspoken gesture saying more than words ever could. To make up for her delayed removal of her hand she lightly tapped his cheek twice.

Beyond the light blush still lay a sweet smile…

_(End Flashback)_

A few minutes passed. Somewhere in the house a clock ticked monotonously. Inuyasha swayed his feet back and forth in unison to the _tick tocking_. _Tick_ to the left, _tock_ to the right. _Tick tock, tick tock. _

Sota shifted on his couch but Inuyasha kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep. There was a pause in Sota's rustling making Inuyasha strain his ears to hear anything. He cursed the limit of his hearing ability. And then Sota's feet hit the floor with a muffled _thump. _Inuyasha cracked an eye halfway. Sota tiptoed towards the stairs and disappeared.

Ten minutes passed… then twenty. The incessant _tick tocking _now making Inuyasha grind his teeth. He was still restless and could not sleep. He absently scratched at his head at a familiar place, not realizing it in particular at the time. He kept staring towards the stairs, waiting, waiting. He ran his tongue over his teeth and ignored the fact that two teeth felt a little sharper than they should.

Guilt flooded in however, sudden as a fresh fall of rain on unexpected grounds, and he realized he was feeling like he was prying into the Higurashi's private life.

He sighed heavily.

Was he wrong to worry? Was he wrong…to care?

_I want to be there for her though…_were the words that crept across his mind like a whisper in an abandoned ally. 

_(Flashback-Earlier that night)_

Inuyasha pounced down the stairs with a _thump,_ showering little water droplets everywhere. He shook like a dog just as Kagome came around the corner.

With a laugh she said in a light voice, "Have a good shower?" she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall.

The dim kitchen light flooding from around the corner was the only form of light causing the two to be in near darkness. Moonlight streamed through the window in the front door upon the two faces.

He grunted and nodded with a slight smile and rolled the towel in his hands into a ball.

Kagome put a hand to her chin. "You know…I almost think you should just--" her eyes went wide as she stopped herself from saying "move in."

Inuyasha's dark brows furrowed.

"Um…did you enjoy dinner?" she asked in haste to cover up her previous words.

Inuyasha recovered from his muddled state with a shake of his head and said, "Yeah, your cooking is delicious. Did you take a culinary course or something?" he took a step closer.

"No…it was my p-parents… more my mother, really," her voice was shaky with the increase to their closeness at first but grew stronger as she mentally kicked herself. _It's just Inuyasha, really. Why do I act like this?_ "She and I used to make every recipe, any meal, any foreign thing we could get our hands on and then we took our most favorite ones and made our own cook book with them," her eyes shined in pride and happiness. The dark chocolate held memories of the past, flickering like a flame.

"Sounds like fun. You can always cook for me now I know you've got a stash of delicious secret recipes up your sleeve, you know…" Inuyasha said with a chuckle. Kagome laughed too.

"Oh boy, I'm going to be doing an awful lot of shopping, huh?"

"Yeah…" he sighed dramatically then brightened, "but it's for a good cause after all, great, actually, if you think about it."

"Is that so?" she laughed again but her eyes focused on something over his shoulder. It was the sleeping form of Sota; she didn't want to wake him with their laughter. Her fingers ascended to her lips as the laughter died down. She lightly grazed her tips over her lush lips as though stopping herself from speaking. She stared at her younger brother for a moment. A million thoughts crashed in her mind.

Standing straight from her leaning position, she suddenly closed the small distance between her body and Inuyasha's and wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his dark, wet locks. She took a deep breath and sighed as his arms snaked around her waist almost immediately.

He was always there to return her hugs...to hold her in his arms, even if just for a moment.

"Thanks Inuyasha," she said, barely above a whisper into his neck, her lips accidentally tickling his skin. She savored his taste and smell. For a moment, it felt as though her very veins were on fire, the flame reaching her skin's surface. The electric-like shock made her body shiver.

Inuyasha tightened his grip, thinking she was cold, and hoping to provide some warmth for her small, frail body.

"For what?" he asked in a low, husky voice that always made her forget to breathe.

There was a pause. "For being here. For coming to me," more silence. "For trusting in me," she said so softly that it caused goose bumps on his neck. His grip went a little slack. "I promise…I promise I'll explain everything. You've stayed with me all these days and not once did you ask...about...just, everything. Or anything. I know you must be confused. But I don't want you to have the wrong idea. I promise I'll tell you…just, not now."

"Kagome I…" he re-tightened his arm's grip ten-fold and reveled in the fell of her arms against his body. _I love you…I want to be here for you…I want you to trust __**me**__ as well…how much longer must I hide these feelings away? Would __**you **__accept the truth about __**me**__? I want to tell you things…just as you want to tell me things…_

That's when she slipped like water from his hold and silently padded up the stairs, eventually disappearing into the darkness, her "Good night," softly echoing down to him.

_(End flashback)_

_Thunk, thunk, thump. _

By the soft footsteps, Inuyasha was shaken from his deep reverie.

Sota had come back downstairs.

Inuyasha froze and listened.

Sota fumbled with his covers and sniffled lightly.

Inuyasha could make out his outline in the darkness, sitting up. Sota tore his fingers through his disheveled hair, and fisted the ends tightly. He sniffled again and rocked back and forth. He roughly rubbed at his face with his sleeve and with a concurrent sniffle and sigh, held it for two moments.

Inuyasha lifted his head a bit from his pillow and looked at the younger boy, full of concern for him.

_Is he…crying?_ Inuyasha cringed, not wanting to impose upon the boy's dignity.

Sota finally let out his long-held breath and with one last angry rub at his face, flopped under the blankets and turned his back to Inuyasha.

_Why? Why was he crying? Why did he go upstairs? Was he talking to Kagome? What's really going on? Will I ever truly know?_

_Why...it always revolves around **why**... _

_I suppose Kagome will one day ask such questions about me… won't she? Should she?_

Inuyasha sighed and turned onto his other side.

_Will she want to open up to me? Why should she want to-unless…no… Could she? A girl like her would never want to get involved with somebody like __**me**__. What was I thinking?_

His ears started to itch and he reached to the top of his head to scratch them, his eyes still closed.

_Wait. Top…of…my head?_

_No!_

Inuyasha sat up with inhuman speed, making a mass of silver spill over his shoulders. He once again reached up to the top of his head and tentatively felt for what he knew he'd find. The soft, velvety fur greeted his fingers just like every other time. He glared down at the beads, having taken them in his hands. He squeezed them, wanting nothing more than to rip them apart and watch the purple and white beads fly everywhere while he ran to Kagome's side.

But that wasn't possible.

It never would be.

He growled under his breath, threw his feet over the side of the couch, and was gone with a flash of silver and a creak of the door.

* * *

Kagome leaned against her doorframe wearing only a dark, navy blue, hooded sweatshirt and matching sweatpants with the TSA emblem etched into each. She wiggled her sock-covered toes together for extra warmth. She also held her cup of cappuccino, a nice gift from Riku, in cradled hands, welcoming the warm escape from the morning chill. Fog still crept in the allies but was slowly slipping away.

Riku finished putting Sota's heavy stuff in the trunk and slammed it shut just as Sota popped his head back out of the passenger's seat of the limousine. He had about an hour's drive home, so he was setting up his Game Cube so he'd be occupied during the ride

Kagome slowly made her way down her concrete steps and with a sad smile, bid her farewell to Riku.

"Thanks so much for doing this, Riku. I know lying isn't the best way to keep your job," she said softly, with an ashamed look cast downward at her feet.

"Oh, dear Kagome, do not speak such nonsense. I would willingly walk away with no regrets if he fired me for simply letting his son see his own sister," Riku said kindly, his green eyes held hope. "Don't worry. Things will one-day change. You've just got to let things flow their natural course. Have hope."

"But…sometimes…I just. I don't blame him. I think he's right…" she said so softly. Sota ran to her side and hugged her stomach so hard that a big breath of air whooshed out of her mouth with a soft "oof." She looked down at her little brother with kind and loving eyes. "Sota…"

"Don't say that Kagome! He's wrong, absolutely positively _wrong_!" he looked up into his big sister's beautiful, big, brown eyes with his own welling up with tears. "You can't believe that-there's no way it was your fault. Kagome-it was an accident!" the tears fell angrily. Partly because of how he felt and partly because he was mad at himself for letting them descend.

Kagome remained silent, a blank expression written all over her pale face.

"You would not understand, Sota," she began, her eyes unfocused, not meeting Sota's anymore.

He interrupted before she could finish. "No! You keep telling me that, and I know I won't ever fully understand. But Kagome, you have to help me understand. If not me, someone else." He sniffled loudly. "I know Inuyasha would understand. There's something about him…I know he would." Kagome's eyes snapped back to Sota at the sound of Inuyasha's name.

"I'm sorry he couldn't be here to see you off…" she said sadly. "I don't even know where to find him…" she looked off into the distance as if he'd suddenly appear before her eyes, like he always seemed to. But he didn't. He was gone. And what if he didn't come back?

Friday. She would know by Friday. He said he'd come to the beach. She believed him. She really, really wanted him to come. To see his face again. Maybe…maybe this would be her chance. Maybe… he was her "someone". Maybe….maybe…

"He'll come back. I know he will," Sota said, his voice strong and sure.

Kagome looked down at Sota and hugged him hard. She snuggled her nose into his unkempt hair and sighed as his familiar scent filled her nose. He smelled like her…

_Like mom…_

_Inuyasha, I promise you…_

"Good bye! I'll talk to you soon! Be safe!"

_I promise, if you return to me, I promise I'll explain everything…_

She waved her arm and watched the limousine encroach around the curb.

_Inuyasha… please come back…_

_I think…_

_I think…_

_I think I really love you…_

_I need you by my side._

* * *

A/N: yay. i updated. and im hoping to update snowflakes soon... perhaps today, too. i apologize for taking longer than i should have. i wrote during school every chance i got but the darn teachers kept interrupting me. so then i would have updated friday.. but i couldn't type worth half a penny, and then yesterday i went to see a Toby Mac concert... so i was gone most of the day. but! i did update:D i dunno... is it long enough? felt iffy to me.. i dunno. next chapter, guess what??? BEACH! WOO HOO!

liked it? hated it? please read and review and tell me whatcha think. or what you don't think. cuz i know i tend to not think... a majority of the time. quite sad, really.

to be continued in chappy 16 of **Dancing Hearts**...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: SHE LIVES!! (She being me… haha) Hakuna matata, no? So, I couldn't find anything about Okinawa, really. And I really wanted to update, seeing as I finally got around to updating Snowflakes. Now I'm on a roll! I'm just going to wing it, all right? Please, read, enjoy, and maybe review? I'd like to know that people are reading and liking or disliking my stories. Okay…I lied, I'd really just like to know if you like it, but that's only because I'm a softie. So… on wid da story!

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter Sixteen: Okinawa

"That boy has _some_ _nerve_! Just disappearing out of no-freaking-where and not telling you a single freaking thing…" Sango continued on. She'd been ranting for nearly twenty minutes, ever since they had gotten out of Kagome's car and after Kagome had told Sango of Inuyasha's sudden leaving. Kagome had been heartbroken enough as is, but she'd put off telling Sango for as long as possible because she didn't want to ruin her best friend's bubbly mood.

Ever since Sango and Miroku had gotten together, it was as though some part of the two had suddenly sprung up out of nowhere. They acted totally different, but for the most part, it seemed like they were both on cloud nine, happy as can be, with no worries.

Every time Sango got that dreamy look upon her face as she relayed the story of her kiss under the stars in the middle of the sidewalk with Miroku, Kagome's stomach felt either like it was falling out or something strange was bubbling up deep inside.

Kagome couldn't quite place it, but one thing she knew for sure was that she missed Inuyasha incredibly. After Sota's departure, Kagome ambled inside where her feet led her to the couch where Inuyasha had slept. She curled up against the soft cushions and breathed in his scent. Every fiber in her being caught fire and her body felt light.

Who knew love could be so uplifting?

Now Kagome understood Sango's over-excitement about her new relationship with Miroku and why she'd been acting so giddy.

Until twenty minutes ago, give or take.

"And we're leaving for the Okinawa TOMORROW for Kami's sake. God, what's wrong with him? Is he mental? You know, next time you see him, which, if you don't firstly beat him up, I WILL; you have got to ask him if he has had some sort of head trauma in the past. It's the only explanation… why else would he simply WALK OUT on you and NOT explain himself? I mean-what a JERK!" Sango huffed.

"He's not a jerk," Kagome said quietly as she looked through the different bathing suits hanging on the wall.

"And he-wait, what?" Sango asked incredulously, having finally let Kagome's words sink in. She threw down the pile of clothes she'd had in her hands on a nearby table with clothes already neatly stacked. Now everything was in disarray. "What the hell?" she put her hands out for emphasis. "Why are you sticking up for him? What if he doesn't show up tomorrow; what if your heart ends up broken? I am your best friend Kagome, I'm supposed to worry about these things."

"He'll come…" Kagome said even quieter.

"How do you kn-"

"He promised me, okay? I trust Inuyasha." She turned her back to Sango. "And besides, even if he doesn't come, it doesn't matter. He's not what this trip's about. My life doesn't solely revolve around him. What he does is entirely up to him, it's his decision. Whether he comes or not, I'm going to Okinawa to have a good time and to get away from… from… from," she spun around and swiped her arms around, "all this! I'm sick of being here. I just want to get away. Sango…" she wanted to cry so bad. Everything she'd been holding inside, memories of her mother's death and fights that followed, being left alone, and mostly these new feelings for Inuyasha were beginning to overwhelm her being. "It's so hard… seeing Sota again… it's just so hard. Sango…why does it have to _be_ so _hard_?"

"Kaggzie," Sango's arms fell to her side and she felt immense guilt.

"I never knew," tears watered her eyes, a choking grip tugged at her throat, " I never knew it could hurt…" she sobbed, "So bad…"

Sango closed the distance between their bodies and let Kagome hide her face in the nook of her shoulder. Kagome's back shuddered with the tears. Other customers slowed down to watch the display to see what all the commotion was, but Sango sent angry glares their ways. She soothingly rubbed Kagome's back in a circular motion.

"Kagome… it will be okay, I promise. It will get better. You just wait and see," Sango cooed.

Kagome was trying so hard to stop the flow of tears but it was inevitable. So she simply let them silently fall and kept the sobs inside, resulting in her body heaving every now and then, but she still remained silent. She sniffled and pulled away from Sango, silently thanking her with her eyes and a half-hearted smile.

"I think I am overdue for a long, very long, vacation."

"Perfect timing," Sango laughed. "Let's make this trip awesome. No matter who we're with, who all goes, what we do; it's gonna be you and me all the way, okay? We're gonna rock this party!"

"You got it," Kagome said lightly.

"Plus," Sango said, leaning in a bit, "I've looked up some _great _clubs and the most _fabulous _restaurants. We, my dear Kagome, have got it made."

Kagome laughed along with her best friend. She always knew not only when to be there, but how. If it were Kagome in Sango's shoes, she'd be a complete and utter mess. It was simply a inborn gift of Sango's to be that person who you could go to when in need; give her that look and she was next to you in a heartbeat, hugging you to death.

Her eyes caught on to something to Sango's left.

"Sango… no way!"

"What, what?" Sango said frantically, spinning around in a circle two or three times like a puppy chasing its tail as she searched for the thing that so grabbed Kagome's attention. "What is it?"

Kagome walked past Sango and took something off of a hook. "It's perfect."

"Kags, you nearly gave me a heart attack there, girl! What are… you… whoa. It's perfect!" Sango said, not realizing she'd repeated the very words Kagome had said to describe the bathing suit.

It was a not exactly modest, but not skimpy, two-piece black bathing suit with white skulls everywhere.

Sango jumped up and down and squealed, "Eek!" and took the suit from Kagome's grasp where she ran, no lie, to the dressing room. She nearly knocked over two clothing racks in the process.

Finally, they were done shopping. Having spent nearly half of their most recent paycheck, which they'd both just picked up that morning, both were extremely happy with the outcome of their shopping frenzy. 

They were finally ready to get packing. Well, Kagome was ready. Sango had been packing a week ahead and was practically ready to go. Now all she needed to add was her newest additions and she'd be done.

Kagome was taking care of bringing the food, which wasn't much, exactly, because there was a grocery store not far from the condo that they were staying at. And they knew exactly what they had there and what they would need, because it was the same place they'd been going every summer for a good couple of years now. Kagome's family owned the condo. As a matter of fact, Kagome and her family used to go there every summer when she was a young girl. But as soon as she reached the higher grades in school, work seemed more important to her father and soon the vacations were no more. A couple years later, with Kagome's mom's permission, Kagome and her friends had adopted it as "their summer beach house".

Going back was like returning home for Kagome. Home to good memories. Home to a place full of familiarity.

Now, Kagome stood towering over her suitcases, which lay dormant on her unkempt bed. She was running over a mental list of all that she'd need and for some reason she kept feeling like she was forgetting something.

Glancing at her digital clock, she saw it read one fifty-two AM.

"Oh Kami…" Kagome mumbled to herself and wiped a hand over her face in fatigue. "I have got to go to bed. I've got to wake up in a few hours." She contemplated over what to do with her baggage and without thinking simply shoved the bags off of her bed with a thunk.She winced, hoping nothing had broke in the fall, but only half cared. She flipped the blankets down and hopped into bed.

With lingering thoughts of Inuyasha walking through the door, Kagome sighed and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

Kagome's room looked strangely empty without all of the usual necessities that filled it up. As a matter of fact, it almost looked either like someone was moving out or someone was moving in. Either way, it was eerily void of things that made the room look like it belonged to Kagome.

The sun was still just rising as Kagome took one more look around her room, scouring it for things that she might have missed or forgotten and would suddenly remember halfway through the vacation.

A deep fog lay cradled in the mountain's dips. The dark purple and midnight blue sky only held one or two thin purple clouds, but the orange morning sun shone bright like a fireball in the sky; The only sign of hope for sunshine that day…_the only hope._

The rest of the gang was outside on her stoop, waiting for Kagome to come down and also for Rin and her "friend" to arrive. She wouldn't give them an inkling of a clue of who she was bringing along, but she repeatedly assured them that they'd all approve when they met him/her. Sango, Kagome, and Ayame were all betting on her bringing a guy. But Rin hadn't exactly specified, so there was as much chance of her bringing a feminine friend as much as a guy friend.

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, her back facing her open balcony doors. She closed her eyes and let the cool morning breeze wash over her.

She was still really tired and not fully awake, so she was unsure how accurate her thoughts were. But when that all too familiar feeling of remorse set in, she couldn't help but heavily sigh.

_Why do these thoughts keep haunting me? Why won't they just leave me alone?_

…

_Inuyasha…_

A rustling sound shook Kagome from her deep thoughts. It sounded like baggy clothing whipping through the wind, as if hanging from a clothesline perhaps. A soft thump made Kagome jump up and spin around.

There stood none other than he. He looked so amazing, with the rising sun's rays shining behind him, making his dark hair and the rest of his outline slightly glow. His eyes looked dark and masked. But there he stood, in a tight, black shirt, jeans, and a duffel bag at his feet.

Kagome stood and stared in awe. Never had one man looked so _good_.

Never had one man made her feel _this way_ either. It was so strange… but comforting.

Kagome's heart was bouncing like crazy against her chest. She nearly shivered at how stoic and handsome he looked.

He slowly ambled his way over, and Kagome could feel every muscle in her body stiffen. She couldn't move. He took her breath away.

It was like that feeling of your lungs freezing the moment you jump into a pool of ice-cold water. You can't breath, only wait, and hope your heart doesn't stop from the extremity and incredible, intense feeling that explodes throughout your body. And the whole time, there's not a single thing you can do to stop it.

Finally he stood right in front of her and looked right into her eyes with a searing gaze. His eyes were still dark, unreadable. He reached up and nudged her chin with his knuckles.

"Are you that surprised to see me?" he asked in such a husky, deeper than deep voice.

She could only stare and blink a few times. She consciously licked her lips and saw that Inuyasha's eyes followed her movement. Kagome snapped to and furrowed her eyebrows. She opened her mouth and nothing came out.

A breeze floated in through the open doors again and grabbed at his hair. The ends tickled her arms.

"Ho-how… how did you get in?" was all she could muster.

"The window," he said simply, as if it was the most common thing for any person to say on any old day.

"The window," she repeated.

"The window."

She smacked his arm and went to turn away but he took her arms.

"Wait, Kagome…" he began.

"What?" she said a bit too roughly.

He gave her such a sympathetic look that Kagome couldn't help but think that he should've just started whining to complete the puppy theme.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he said. "You just-" He dropped her arms and clenched his jaw for lack of words.

Another cool breeze blew in and it seemed to lift Kagome's heart. She was overcome with the sensation to be in Inuyasha's arms. Forget being mad. Forget the past. Right here, right now, Inuyasha was standing right in front of her. He'd come back. Just like he'd promised.

Kagome needn't even take a step forward for they were already in such close proximity that all she had to do was reach out and wrap her arms tightly around his chest. He breathed twice, surprised at her actions, but gently wrapped her tighter.

_This feels so right…_

Inuyasha took in the feel of her skin, her hair, her smell, the way she was clenching the back of his shirt tightly into her fists, and gripped her even tighter.

Never could he let go again.

She looked up into his eyes, which she could finally make out. The dark chocolate was mixed with a swirling golden, caramel color.

_So beautiful…_

Inuyasha bent his head down slowly; taking in every moment that passed. He grazed his thumb across her stomach; he could feel her intake of breath at the touch of his fingertips.

The door was roughly throw open and in stomped a disgruntled, muttering Sango.

The two just looked at her in a stupefied state, still in each other's arms, before slowly, ruefully untangling.

Sango simply gaped at the two. A huge smile brightened her face.

"Sango…hey, what's up?" Kagome asked quietly, finally breaking the silence.

"You… uh… he…" she said, pointing from one to the other.

"Hey Sango," Inuyasha said with a smirk and waved.

"You're here…" she mumbled.

"Yup."

"He's here," she said to Kagome.

"Yup," she said.

Sango ran her hands through her hair and let out a frustrated growl. "You know what boy? I would so beat you to bacon bits right now had we not another problem on our hands."

"That's…good to know…" he said and looked to Kagome, "I think."

Kagome smiled giddily. "What exactly is this other problem that we have on our hands?"

"You wouldn't believe who Rin is brining! …Has brought… Gah! Forget proper language. And the fact that Yasha is here now makes this all the more…" she fished around for the right word. "WEIRD! Its just WEIRD!" she cried out and flapped her arms around wildly.

Kagome and Inuyasha just stared at her in puzzlement.

"GAH! You know what, just come downstairs, NOW, okay? Okay. And bring your bags, Kagome, we have to get going!" she said hurriedly and was half out the door before she even finished talking.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other in the sudden silence until they heard Sango's thudding footsteps come to a clunk as she reached the foyer and the door slammed behind her.

Kagome blushed, aware of Inuyasha's wandering eyes over her body.

Hey, he hadn't seen her in…well, only a few days. BUT-hey, love makes you do weird things; makes you act crazy. Blame love. It's a very reasonable and truthful explanation, no?

She quickly grabbed her bags and did a quick glance over her room.

"Well," she said very quietly, feeling a little bit awkward. They had nearly kissed... they were SO CLOSE that time! "Are you ready?" He smiled and nodded.

As they walked out the door, Kagome nearly tripped and fell down the stairs, firstly because of all the bags piled up; and secondly because of whom she saw with his arms wrapped around Rin. It was none other than Sesshomaru.

Of course, Inuyasha instantaneously caught her and had her close to his body once again, bringing about the feeling that she'd just gone down a very steep incline on a speeding roller coaster.

The commotion itself was enough to draw all of their friends' eyes, but seeing Inuyasha along with Kagome made their stare even more prolonged.

"You?" Inuyasha said, breaking the awkward quiet.

"Me," Sesshomaru said sternly. "What of it?"

"What the hell?" Inuyasha began but was interrupted by Miroku.

"So _that's _why you were iffy at first about letting me off for a week… it's because you were leaving too…" he said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I simply had no idea of whom all you were traveling with. I, also, had no idea of who was going along, so I felt no need of a formal explanation," he explained.

"Huh…well, evens things out, at least," Ayame piped up cheerfully. Koga and she were leaning against a car parked behind Kagome's. They were leaning notably close to each other, but half the group made nothing of it.

"That's true…how awesome is that?" Sango agreed.

"You don't mind, do you Kagome?" Rin asked and pouted her lower lip out a bit.

Kagome blushed deeply when everybody, once again, looked towards herself and Inuyasha who were still tangled together. That seemed to be happening a lot within the past two minutes.

"U-uh," Kagome stammered. "Not at all, why would I care? As a matter of fact, I think it's really nice that you brought Sesshomaru… Are you guys…" she snaked her head around trying to demonstrate that they were together.

"Oh, yes, we've been together for a few months now," Rin said happily as Sesshomaru slid a hand from her hip to her hand where he linked his fingers with hers.

"So you're…that's how you knew who he was, then?" Inuyasha asked, finally puzzling everything together.

Rin nodded her head excitedly.

"Well, now that we've covered all the extremities, how about we get this show on the road?" Koga said, standing straight and rubbing his hands together. "Literally."

There were a few murmured words of agreement and after a few minutes, the entire luggage was divided between the two cars according to who was riding in which vehicle. Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshomaru shared Kagome's car while Ayame, Koga, Sango, and Miroku shared Sango's car. Rin's car was being left behind, it was simply better for gas expenses.

Kagome and Sango were the first two to drive for the first hour. Inuyasha sat up front with Kagome, as did Miroku with Sango. After a few minutes, Rin was asleep in Sesshomaru's arms and even Sesshomaru himself was leaning against the door with his eyes shut. Kagome had her left leg curled up against the door and her left arm hanging out the window. Inuyasha had his feet up on the dashboard.

"Favorite food?" Kagome asked.

"Easy, ramen," Inuyasha replied. They'd been playing twenty questions for the past while. "Umm…. Favorite guy friend…" he smirked hugely.

"Well… hum, that's a hard one there," she rubbed her chin contemplatively. "I," she scrunched her nose, "_suppose _you might be." They laughed together, but after the sound died down, only the light music of the radio playing some rock song in the background remained. "Wh…where did you go…" she said very quietly and her hand's grip on the wheel tightened. "When you left, where did you go?"

Inuyasha softly sighed and looked out the window.

"Home."

There was silence.

"I didn't mean to leave you that way, you know. I would never have done it had it not been imperative that I get there. You understand, don't you?" he finally looked back at her but she kept her eyes on the road. She barely nodded her head but he could tell she was still not satisfied with his answer.

She flicked the blinker up and turned off the exit.

"I think we should stop for some food… how bout it?" she said half-heartedly.

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to drive, seeing as he refused to let Rin drive, and Kagome was utterly thankful. Inuyasha and she sat in the back. Within five minutes, give or take, her eyelids began to get extremely heavy. She kept moving around, trying to get comfortable, when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and tugged her over so that she fell on top of him with her head right smack on his chest.

"I don't mind, you know… if you want to rest on me. It'll be more comfortable than the window," Inuyasha said but kept his gaze out the window. Kagome was glad that he wasn't able to see her light blush.

"Thank you," she said barely above a whisper.

Sesshomaru glanced back at the two in his rearview mirror. Something unrecognizable flashed across his eyes but was gone instantaneously.

A couple of hours and a few more rest stops later, they were _finally _there.

Rin, Ayame, and Sango were the first to rush out of the cars and to the beach where they ran in their bare feet across the sand. The boys popped the trunks, ready to carry all the stuff in.

Kagome, however, slowly shut the car door behind her and leaned against it for support.

The house looked just the same. Exactly the same as it did when her mom was alive. How can something remain untainted after such an event? Shouldn't it be different somehow now?

The big house was a light blue color with white shutters. A circular balcony, like the one from Aladdin, bulged out up near the roof. Sand still littered the front porch, and fresh flowers and plants were still growing wildly along the threshold.

Kagome took a deep breath, clenched her teeth, and pushed away from the car. She slowly ambled her way over to the steps joining the wraparound deck where she walked to the front door and bent to search for the spare key, where it was still located right under the mat reading "Welcome," with roses bordering its rectangular edges.

The door clicked open after she unlocked it and she walked into the kitchen. Sun shined in through the windows making everything seem mystical and unreal and extremely clean, yet just a bit dusty, untouched. Kagome fingered the edge of the counter and followed it to the end. The dining room, sunroom, bathroom, and one bedroom, all located downstairs were all exactly the same. The rest of the bedrooms and the living room were located upstairs along with another bathroom. A third restroom was located downstairs in the humongous basement.

An exterior and interior staircase led to the upper half of the house.

Kagome was just re-entering the kitchen somberly when the gang busted into the foyer.

After showing everybody around, the bags were all throw into a huge pile in the upstairs living room and everybody was plopped down in either a couch, reclining chair or on the floor, lying flat on their tummies or backs. Rooms would be decided later. Rest was greatly so needed momentarily. Kagome was the only one who stood. She had her arms crossed and was staring blankly out the glass doors leading out to the huge balcony.

"Oh man my back hurts," Ayame said suddenly. "All that traveling and carrying those bags in did me in, I think."

"Want me to fix you up?" Sango asked.

"You bet!" Ayame said and rolled over from her lying down position on the floor so that she was on her stomach with her arms against her sides. Sango straddled her back and placed her hands in the right positions. With a slight shove, Ayame's back cracked, and then Sango began to massage her back gently.

"Oh, man," Ayame mumbled. "I'd forgotten how good of a masseuse you were…"

When Sango was finished she plopped on the floor onto her bottom and flexed her fingers. Ayame just rolled over and lay still in total comfort. Miroku rolled off the couch and onto the floor, taking up Ayame's position.

"I'm so for that. Would you do me too, San?" he said pleadingly, looking over his shoulder at her sweetly. She grumbled a bit, and only Kagome noticed her light blush as she busied herself with getting up again.

"Fine, fine. But don't get any perverted ideas, got that?" Sango reprimanded.

"Got it," he said quickly. But it was easier said than done when the girl of your dreams had such a magical touch; and boy was she working her magic to the fullest right then.

"So when are we gonna get some grub?" Koga asked randomly.

"Yeah, what do you guys want to do for dinner?" Rin asked.

"What about that one place… with the really good pianist? And the tables outside?" Sango asked, still working on Miroku.

"Oh, yeah, that place is really nice," Kagome said, finally speaking up for the first time in a while. Inuyasha had been watching her intently and was really worried for her, but he wanted to wait till he could talk to her in private before bringing that, amongst other things, up.

"It's settled then," Ayame said and clapped her hands together. "Let's g-"

"Ah!" Sango exclaimed suddenly as Miroku rolled over, knocking her legs out from under her, making her straddle his midriff. Her face was right on top of his. He sat up with his arms around her and quickly pecked her on the lips.

Ayame and Rin "awed" together and Kagome smiled happily for her best friend.

"Yes, let's go before my girlfriend dies of embarrassment," Miroku said with a chuckle as Sango blushed madly. He helped her up and they were all soon on their way back out to the cars.

A couple more hours later, Rin carried a drunken Sango, Inuyasha a drunken Miroku, and Ayame a drunken Koga up the stairs. Miroku and Koga were lain down in a shared bedroom with two twin beds. They were both out like a light sooner than they could even shut the lights out. Rin and Ayame tucked Sango into a king-sized bed which Ayame and she would be sharing.

Rin and Sesshomaru decided to take the bedroom downstairs with the queen-sized bed, saying that they were light sleepers and would take care of any of the three if they were to come down for anything in the middle of the night.

That left Inuyasha and Kagome to share the room upstairs with one queen-sized bed with a glass window directly above it. In Kagome's opinion, it was the best room in the whole house because you could wake up, open your eyes, and see the sky.

However, what she had not planned on was sharing the room with Inuyasha. She procrastinated going to bed for the longest time, so she, Inuyasha, Ayame, Rin, and Sesshomaru all wound up lounging around the living room for a while.

Kagome sneaked out of the room suddenly, and pretended she simply needed to go downstairs for something to snack on or to drink.

Inuyasha saw this as his chance and decided to follow her. Sesshomaru got his half-brother's gaze and gave him a look before Inuyasha disappeared around the corner and down the stairs.

Inuyasha followed Kagome all the way through the sand and across the beach until they met the ocean. Inuyasha hung back pretty far, and just watched for a moment.

Kagome stared out across the ocean to the dark orange, pink, purple, and blue horizon. They'd just missed the sunset, but the sky was still gorgeously painted. The waves crashed repeatedly against the shore, making a _shushing _noise that was really rather comforting.

Kagome walked up to the water's edge and let the water hit her bare feet. The wind's fingers tore at her long, black hair and the hem of her knee-length white dress. He saw her shoulders rise and fall as she heavily sighed. That was when he decided to approach her.

"Hey," he said softly, also walking into the water. He, too, had left his shoes behind at the house. She looked at him with sad, yet hopeful eyes.

If she could talk to anyone, she would want it to be him.

"Inuyasha," she said gently.

"Are you okay?" he kicked at the water, unable to look into those deeply troubled chocolate eyes.

"I've been better. It's just this place…so many memories." Inuyasha waited and didn't dare interrupt. "We used to come here as a family all the time; me, mom, dad, and even Sota. And then… dad got too busy with work, so we stopped coming. We used to have so much fun. Mom and I would walk the beaches every night before sunset and every morning before sunrise. Even if we couldn't do that, it was tradition to go to the beach the very night we got here, and the very night before we left." She grabbed a hold of a bunch of the white material of her dress into her small fists. "And then… when mom died," her voice cracked. Inuyasha looked over and watched a tear fall down her cheek, her nose, and her lips too. She sniffled lightly. "I couldn't come back. I couldn't even go back to my real home." She let a sob escape her tight throat.

"Kagome…" he put his left hand on her hip and his right on her head in a comforting gesture.

"NO!" she shook her head. "You need to understand. M-my father," she sniffled, "h-he blamed me, still blames me, for the death of my mother."

"What?!"

She could only nod her head as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Sh-she was supposed to come see my dance recital. I made her promise to come. That day she died in a car accident. And it's my entire fault. All my fault…"

"No, Kagome… it was an accident… you can't believe your father-"

"But what if he's right? What if she was in a rush, and because I made her rush, she made a rash decision. What if she could have taken her time? What if she were still alive?"

Inuyasha tugged her against his chest. The waves crashed against their legs, making them sway, but Inuyasha held her close and steady.

"Don't you ever think that it's your fault that your mother died, Kagome. It was an accident, it wasn't preventable, or stoppable. Kagome, I'm sure your mom would never want you to blame yourself over her death. Trust me, nobody in their right minds could blame you for murder, least of all something that was an accident."

Kagome took in a deep, shuddering breath, letting Inuyasha's words wash over her like hot water in a shower.

They stood there for moments that turned into minutes. Silent minutes that Inuyasha simply held Kagome close and Kagome cried into his shoulder.

When her breathing was once again regular, only then did she slightly pull back.

"Inuyasha…" it was all it took; one word whispered from those raspberry-red lips and Inuyasha crashed his lips upon hers. He didn't even have to wait for her response, for she was immediately passionately kissing back. Her lips were soft, and wet, as were her cheeks. Kagome placed her hands on his chest, tangling her fingers in his shirt's material. His hands went from her cheeks to her arms, to her waist and then her hips. She slipped one hand around to his back and they desperately pulled each other as close as they could get. They hungrily placed kisses on each other's lips and then Inuyasha detoured to the corner of her lips, to her cheek, and down to her neck. She moved her head to the side for better access and kept her eyes dreamily shut. "Inuyasha…" she mumbled.

He stopped kissing her to catch his breath, but he didn't pull away. They leaned their heads against one another, hot breath trickling down each other's necks.

"I will always be here for you, you know that don't you?" Inuyasha asked huskily.

Kagome could only nod her head. His next words were mumbled in such a quiet whisper against her neck, his lips even grazed her skin, making her shiver, but she wasn't sure if she made them out clearly:

"I…" he breathed several times. "Love you…"

Kagome breathed twice.

"What did you say?" she asked and pulled away slightly.

The moment she did and she looked into his eyes, his lips were on hers again, taking her breath away with his heavenly sweetness.

* * *

A/N: to be continued...

wow... 5556 words... o. m. gosh. that's crazy. and it's 12:30 am. what the heck's with me writing good late at night???!!! forget that... what's with me writing so much? wow.

please read and review! thanks so much:D

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I have, indeed, no ownership of adorable hanyou, Inuyasha.

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter 17: A kiss…

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome's small waist and lifted her off her feet, heaving her light weight onto his rock hard chest. Kagome smiled against his lips as her toes caressed the waves, sprinkling water around the two as he spun her around.

Inuyasha hungrily kissed Kagome and she melted in his arms; she wrapped her legs around his hips and he fell back against the sand. The waves tickled their entwined feet as they gently rubbed them together.

A dark blue, silver-outlined cloud moved and revealed the waning moon. Since there had just recently been a full moon, the moon was still fairly big in size; it cast a silver light upon the two as they pulled back for air.

Inuyasha leaned his weight upon his right elbow, which dug into the soft sand as he caressed Kagome's face. Damp strands of her dark hair clung to her face and some tendrils slightly curled at the bottoms as they toppled down and tickled Inuyasha's chest.

The two lay there, waves crashing fiercely but crawling towards them and thinning out so the water simply tickled their legs. Inuyasha's white shirt stuck to his muscular chest; Kagome's eyes wandered down them back up to his sweet, sparkling eyes again in a slow motion as she hungrily took in his body.

Inuyasha tangled his fingers in her hair at the back of her head and gently brought her head to his; they kissed more softly, delicately this time, savoring the taste.

Kagome's lips tasted salty from the mixture of dried tears and splashed seawater, Inuyasha's minty and soft.

A bigger wave crashed down, this time reaching its claws up further and washing over the two, drenching them completely.

Kagome laughed against his lips as Inuyasha grunted in surprise. Kagome pulled back and sat up. Her black hair, if possible, looked even darker fully wet; as did Inuyasha's. His eyes shown with playfulness as Kagome stood up but widened quickly in surprise as she tugged the white dress she'd been adorning over her head. She tossed the piece of clothing on dry sand and stood, for a moment, smirking at Inuyasha's stupefied, befuddled form in a gorgeous white bikini before she turned, jogged a few splashed steps and dove into the water. She disappeared into the water's darkness.

Before Inuyasha knew what he was doing, he nearly tumbled headfirst into the water as he tried to discard his pants and shirt at the same time.

He dove into the water, clad only in his black boxers, and swam until the waves were calm and merely caused his body to rise and fall monotonously. He spun around searching for Kagome when he heard a splash from behind his back. She looped her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose against his ear before softly placing a warm kiss on his neck. She relinquished her grasp, to Inuyasha's dismay, and swam around so he could see her. She ducked her head down shyly so that her lips and chin were hidden beneath the water's depths. Her hair fanned out around her.

Inuyasha smirked and moved closer; Kagome thought he was just going to kiss her again so her cheeks heated up at his forwardness, but instead he wrapped an arm behind her back and the other grabbed her legs. She habitually linked her arms around his neck as he held her bridal-style. He swayed her gently, letting the ocean water wash over her smooth skin. Their eyes' gaze was unbreakable.

Kagome leaned back and dipped her head into the water so her hair fanned and swayed with his motions. Inuyasha smiled at the smile on her face; she looked just like a goddess…with the moon's silver light dripping onto her sweet face, her eyes gently closed, and her black hair causing ripples as it meshed with the water's blackness.

Inuyasha's fingers danced across the bare flesh of her waist and her stomach flipped entirely upside down.

She sat up, water dripping down her arms and chest; Inuyasha didn't hesitate to smash his lips upon hers. His tongue tickled her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him, their tongues scrapping for dominance. Inuyasha tugged her body as close as he could; he was so scared this wasn't real; he was so afraid she would slip and fall away…forever.

"Inuyasha…" her whisper vibrated against his lips, he shivered involuntarily.

"Kagome," he whispered back, placing another kiss on her full, red, soft lips. His voice was husky and dripping with love and perhaps even lust as well, as he couldn't control his body's yearning.

He looked down and saw goosebumps had erupted on her small, pale arms. "You're shivering…" he said softly and with much care. He began wading through the water towards the shore.

"What are you doing?" she asked innocently and barely audible.

"You're cold," he grunted.

She wiggled a bit, thinking he was going to put her down as they reached the dry sand and their abandoned pile of clothes, but alas, he did not. He bent down, somehow, still holding her tightly and snatched up the clothes quickly. Before she even knew what was going on Inuyasha was heading back towards the beach house. Kagome watched his distant face in hesitancy. His eyes were always so shadowed and guarded… it was only in those few moments, those few seconds, that Kagome would sometimes catch him letting up that barrier and allowing those hidden emotions to come flooding out.

Inuyasha jogged with quieted footfalls up the wooden staircase and slid open the door in silence. All the lights in the house were out; it appeared everyone had fallen asleep.

Inuyasha carried her back to _their _bedroom. Kagome suddenly felt exposed and nervous, not sure of what this could lead to. Fear engulfed her mind and made her stomach flop in a way totally opposite from how Inuyasha usually made her feel.

As he ambled his way through the dark, Inuyasha sensed Kagome stiffen. He felt immensely guilty and as he opened the door to the bedroom, he silently placed her down with ease and slid the door shut with a muted click. He expected Kagome to turn away from him so he slowly turned to face her.

She caught his eye momentarily before throwing herself at him and kissing him with a strange desire deep within. Inuyasha kissed back. Kagome backed against the door and leaned against it for support with a soft thump. She laughed against his lips again, overcome with giddiness.

"You…" he tried to say in between kisses, "are," another kiss, "crazy, Kagome…"

She stopped kissing him.

"I beg to differ," She kissed the corner of his mouth and traced his jaw with loving fingers. "I think you must be the crazy one…" she trailed her finger from his chin and made her way down to his bare chest.

He emitted a slight growl and closed his eyes. With a clench of his jaw he replied, "And why would that be?"

"Because of what you said earlier…" she said very quietly, her gaze downcast.

"What I…" Inuyasha thought deeply… what had he said earlier? That he… loved her? It, by far, was no lie.

"You… you'd _have _to be crazy… to… to love somebody… somebody like _me_."

"Why do you say that," he said angrily, "why? Just because I love you for who you are- is it a sin to look past your faults and past events and fall in love with the girl you _are?"_

"You…" she turned her head away, "You don't understand."

"NO!" he grabbed her face and made her look at him. "It's _you _who doesn't understand. If anyone should not be accepted… it would be me," his eyes were pleading, begging her to understand. "Your father-what he did to you, the way he shunned you and deprived you of a home; you do not deserve such treatment. Kagome, all I want to do is love and care for you; I want to be that home… where you can come to… the home where _your _heart is…" he was breathing heavily. His chest pressed against her own with each deep inhale. "I… I've never… felt this way before. Not so strongly. And sometimes, quite frankly, it scares me," he breathed the words against her chilled neck. He let his hand fall from her face down to her hip where his thumb grazed her bare stomach.

Kagome's hands trembled as she slowly raised them. Finally tangling her small fingers in his wild, black mane, she pressed her body as close to his as possible.

"It scares me too," she whispered.

Inuyasha jerked his head back and desperately searched her eyes for an answer, some answer; any inkling of a clue or a sign.

She closed the distance between their lips slowly and pressed her lips roughly against his. They stumbled backwards to the bed and Inuyasha carefully placed her on the bed so he was practically straddling her and still kissing her the whole time.

He stopped kissing her to affectionately snuggle his nose against her neck. He laid his head down on her chest and closed his eyes. Letting the sound of her thumping heart wash over him, he realized it reminded him of a dog's wagging tail, thumping from excitement and exhilaration.

As he mind wandered around the dog thought, he suddenly was filled with guilt, not for the first time that night. He pulled his head away and looked into her dark eyes. He could barely make out her face in the darkness as the moon's light was hidden behind a cloud.

But he could feel her chest rising and falling in hurried breaths. He leaned on his left side and suddenly took her hand, placing it onto his bare chest over his heart. He could feel the thumping pulsing through her small hand to his own.

"This is what you do to me, Kagome. I feel every bit as frightened and yet exhilarated as you do…" he said.

There was a long pause.

"It's like magic, isn't it?" she asked randomly.

"How so?"

"Magic seems so… mystical, strange. And yet it holds so many possibilities, secrets, and hidden desires." She sat up so they'd be closer. "With magic, as with love… anything seems possible… does it not?"

He kissed her lips sweetly.

"This is true," he said simply.

He lowered her back down to the bed and kissed her fully and deeply. His hand absently wandered down her stomach and lay upon her hip. He could feel her slight intake of breath as his fingers trailed her soft skin.

She ran her foot up and down his leg in a slow motion.

He savored the feel of her silky, shaven legs under his callused hands.

He distractedly played with the strings on her bikini and that was when she took his arm at the elbow and slid her hand down to his hand. Bringing it up to her face, she kissed it and put in on her chest over her heart.

She spoke softly, not through words, but more through actions, saying "_Not yet…_".

The two fell asleep in a tangle of bed blankets as the moon's light found them once more, wrapped tightly in each other's embrace...

* * *

A/N: to be continued...

i just thought that was the sweetest place to end it. i sincerely apologize for taking half of forever and then some to update this chapter, but my work schedule has been terrible and i somehow managed to muster up some time during school to write the first half of this chapter. After i started, i just couldn't stop. i wish i could make this chapter longer and better, but... as Queen says, "another one bites the dust" and "the show must go on". amen to that man. please read, review, and enjoy:D

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: i love all of you who review!!! you make me wana cry and then write my heart out some more... thank you.

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter Eighteen: The warmth of holding your hand…

Kagome snuggled in deeper against the soft bundle of pillows and blankets as she fought off waking her conscious mind. However, something tickled her bare feet, which were sticking out at the end of the bed, and no matter how much she moved or kicked her feet, the tickling would not cease. Kagome mumbled something incoherent against the pillow she'd been squishing to her face before lifting her dead-weighted head up to look down at her feet.

It was still practically dark out, so Kagome had to squint at the dark form at the edge of the bed. It was Inuyasha, lying perpendicular to her on his side with her foot in his hand. He had a smirk cemented upon his face as he caught her meandering gaze. He was still shirtless but he had khaki shorts on now.

Kagome stared at him and tilted her head in confused questioning.

"Come with me," he said in such a soft, deep voice that she barely caught it before he crawled up towards her so that she fell back against the pillow. He kissed her deeply and longingly, but pulled away before Kagome could even react. He swung off of the bed and repeated himself, "come with me," before silently disappearing from the bedroom.

After quietly slipping from the bed and slipping some gray sweat pants and a white tang top on, Kagome gathered her dark tendrils up into a bun and searched for Inuyasha. She looked out the window of the living room and saw him leaning against a wooden post, staring off towards the ocean. The morning breeze whipped lightly at his long ebony locks.

With muffled footsteps she jogged down the steps and, barely stopping, placed a swift kiss on his cheek. After taking a few steps she turned around expectantly and waited for his lead.

Inuyasha smiled softly and walked past Kagome so that she had to catch up with his bigger strides. When she finally did catch up, she let out a soft, "wow," at the sight of the rising sun. It was still level with the horizon and the sky was still fairly dark, but the streaks of orange and pink meshed in with the dark clouds reflected upon the rising and falling ocean was breath-taking.

Inuyasha stared longingly at her awed expression for a while before gently slipping his hand into hers. Kagome's eyes fell down to look at their loosely locked hands before linking her fingers properly and tighter with his. He met her gaze and they smiled at each other.

They stopped as they reached the ocean's reaching fingertips and just stood, barefooted with the waves tickling their feet with the loose sand, watching the slow explosion of color into the wide sky.

Inuyasha grazed his thumb over her soft hand gently. Her hand was so small in his; so fragile. Her smile, so bitterly sweet in the essence that he knew one day the bitterness would outweigh the sweet; he could not so much as be near to deserving the sweet side of it. Oh how he wished he could tell her… oh how much…

Kagome squeezed his hand in reassurance at his furrowed dark brows.

_I'm here for you… _they both unknowingly thought at once.

Returning their gaze to the sunrise, it appeared the sun had finally begun its ascent. Red and orange streaked across the sky and water like light could be spilt just as a liquid. The waves continued to crash and the seagulls cawed in the distance.

"You'd mentioned that you and your mom used to walk before every sunrise and sunset… I just thought… perhaps, we could continue the tradition," Inuyasha said, still looking straight ahead. Red and orange spilt across his handsome features.

Kagome squeezed his hand once more and said, "I think that'd be nice…"

A breeze carried in the salty aroma of the ocean and a warm summer breeze. Inuyasha closed his eyes and let the air tug at his loose tendrils when he felt two small arms wrap themselves around his chest. He looked down at Kagome's content face as she sighed and stared at the sun rising.

Perhaps…perhaps she _could _be the one. For with every new rising of the sun begins an entirely new day.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the beach house, surprised to see that everybody was awake and worrying about their strange disappearance. However, Sango was the first to get a word in edge-wise.

"Okay mister, I let the whole disappearing act go the first time around but THIS time you take Kagome WITH YOU?!? What do you think this is? Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack at my early youthful age?"

"You sound like an old hag, Sango…just so you know," Inuyasha commented as he poured himself a glass of ice water and sat down at the kitchen table with Miroku, who was somberly holding his head and shaking it mournfully.

"Sango… darling, please-" Miroku started.

"OLD HAG?!? I'll show you an old hag!" She started forward but stopped mid-step and, suddenly grabbing her head, plopped down in a seat next to Miroku. "Ow… my head…ugh…." She mumbled, now rubbing her head just like Miroku.

"Sango, are you okay?" Kagome asked, rushing over to her friend and putting a hand atop her dark-haired head.

"I think they're both suffering badly from their hangovers from last night... apparently," said Ayame, suddenly having entered the kitchen without any of them noticing. "Koga's no better… he's just as worse for wear as they are." She and Kagome exchanged sympathetic expressions.

"What are we gonna do?" Kagome thought aloud in a hushed tone, mindful of Sango and Miroku's hurting heads.

"Well… we had to go grocery shopping any which way… may as well grab some medicine while we're out…" Sango mumbled, slowly pushing away from her chair. "You ready to go Kags?"

"You're kidding me… I can't let you come along in your condition, Sango," Kagome said, now looking to Inuyasha for support. He just looked back and forth from Sango to Kagome with a wide-eyed expression.

"Okay, for the past HOW many years… I can't even begin to count right now-but, ANYWAY, we've always done the grocery shopping to_gether_," Sango emphasized, she now brought out the puppy eyes immediately making Kagome turn her back to her friend.

Kagome grumbled and spun around again. "FINE-_but, _Inuyasha's coming along. Just in case. Plus, we'll need someone to help carry the packages," Kagome mused, now moving to grab her car keys and purse laying abandoned by the doorway.

"Yay!" Sango jumped up and down clapping her hands but immediately stopped. "Owww… let's just go… Bye Miroku… be back in a bit…" she said wearily, not even noticing that he'd already laid his head down on his arms and was out like a light.

"Ugh… you just… hold the fort down, okay Ayame?" Kagome said, already pushing the door open and following Sango through.

Ayame smiled halfheartedly and let a wink escape only so Kagome could see.

"You got it."

* * *

The first thing Sango had done was run into the store, a hundred miles per hour, buy some medicine and water, chug it down, and wait for Kagome and Inuyasha to come ambling in like they were walking slower than molasses in the middle of summer.

"Oh my god, you guys. Could you possibly have taken any longer? I've been waiting here for like," she glanced down at the nonexistent watch on her wrist, "ten whole minutes. I mean…geeeeeeze…" Sango said and then spun around all happily, apparently being healed sooner than any human should be. She stopped spinning suddenly and stared at the two as if they were the strange ones. "What? Quit giving me those looks." And with that she grabbed a cart and skipped off to the first aisle of food.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged humored glances but followed Sango nonetheless.

After a good forty-five minutes, the two girls had filled the cart up good with nothing but the very best. Inuyasha had only occasionally subtly grabbed things while the girls were walking ahead, having left him to push the increasingly growing in weight cart.

Something in the distance caught Sango's eye while Kagome stood hunched over studying different brands of some type of frozen food. So as Sango merrily skipped off, Inuyasha slowly made his way towards Kagome.

He slipped his hands around her stomach, making her jump at his sudden approach. She blushed at his warm touch but secretly reveled in it. He snuggled his nose into her neck and along her ear. As he placed kisses along her neck, Kagome felt a heat stir up in her stomach. It felt like her heart was leaking hot blood and it was prickling its way through her veins, bringing goosebumps to her very skin.

"Whip cream," he whispered into her ear, "We need whip cream."

"W-w-whip cream?" she stuttered. _What the hell? _"What could you p-possibly," she stuttered more as he kissed her neck again, "n-need whip cream for?"

He sighed out a hot breath that tickled her ear. She fought the urge to shudder.

"For strawberries," he said, suddenly pulling back and whipping a fresh box full of red, juicy strawberries seemingly from nowhere. "But…since you were thinking it…maybe we should buy _two _cans of whip cream," he said sneakily. "Just…you know," he winked. "In case."

Sango waltzed around the corner, arms full of even more food and Inuyasha moved away; Kagome let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

Sango smiled wickedly at her and winked.

"Tell your boyfriend to stop adding stuff to the cart. We're not made of money, you know," she said, plopping her own load of extra packages into the overloaded cart.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kagome said defensively.

She looked to Inuyasha.

"It's true." He agreed and walked over to Kagome. "But she loves me," he said, now inches from her face and talking to Kagome more specifically.

"No, I do not," Kagome said, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"Yes you do, you just won't admit it."

"No. As a matter of fact, I hate you."

"No you don't. Never."

"Yes I do."

"Then," he moved closer, lifting her chin so she'd meet his gaze, " why are you smiling?" he asked with a smirk and then added his armful of strawberries and whip cream to the cart and continued pushing it along.

* * *

After returning home and rejuvenating Miroku and Koga with some medicine, they all went out to the beach for a short while. After returning, Kagome got to work at whipping a delicious dinner together. After everyone was well fed and the dishes were done, they all decided to sit down in the spacious, comfortable living room in front of the big screen television.

"So, what movies do you have stored up here, Kagome?" Koga asked.

"They're all under the TV in the cabinets," Kagome sleepily replied.

"Your kidding me… there's no way we're all just going to sit around on our first real night at the beach… right?" Sango asked looking around and stopping at Ayame who usually seconded her movements. Instead, Ayame looked torn, unbeknownst to them, because a movie would be a great chance to be close to Koga yet she was always up for something fun. She pleaded the fifth, momentarily loving the right to remain silent in these situations.

"I'm neutral either way," Rin said from her place on Sesshomaru's lap in the big, fluffy recliner. Sesshomaru slightly nodded his head in agreement.

"Oye," Inuyasha said lightly, poking Kagome in the stomach gently. She'd had her eyes closed and her head was leaning back as she rested it on the couch. "I'm surprised you're so wiped out. Normally you'd be the one suggesting we go out."

Kagome covered her mouth as she yawned. "I'm just… a bit tired. Too much running around."

Inuyasha poked her again in the stomach where he knew she was ticklish and this time she jerked a bit to the side and the side of her lip moved upwards. He gently tickled her belly, this time fully drawing her attention as she sat up and swatted his hand away. She lightly punched his arm playfully.

He smirked with that "glint" in his eyes.

The only thought that crossed Kagome's mind was, _Ohhhh no…_

He began an all-out tickle war, well… more a one sided battle, since Kagome was defenseless. Kagome was one of those _extremely _ticklish people, and I mean _extreme,_ extreme.

Kagome laughed and tried her hardest to wriggle from his grasp or cover herself up, but it was useless. Kagome wiggled so much that she finally slipped off the already sliding cushion, down onto the floor with a plop. Inuyasha had stopped tickling her and was now instead laughing at her pink, flushed facial expression.

Kagome stood up and pointed an accusing finger, "You know what?" she looked around the room and found everybody was looking at her and Inuyasha so she just sat down with her hands in her lap and harrumphed, blowing a stray tendril from her face.

"Smoooooth, Kagome, real smooth," Sango said with a chuckle. "Anyway, as we were discussing, is it now down to…" Sango's words were drowned out as Inuyasha's arm slithered its way around her waist again. He lightly began tickling her but stopped when she crunched his hand to her side with her elbow. "Hey—where's your arm, Inuyasha?" Sango asked suddenly. Kagome and Inuyasha's heads snapped over to Sango. Inuyasha's hand crept from her waist to her back and she felt the couch incline behind her as his weight from his arm leaned into it.

"What, can't I lean against the couch now?" Inuyasha asked with a smile. Miroku nudged him and they exchanged smirks.

"Nice, man, nice."

"O-KAY! Now, to get down to business," Sango started again with a clearing of her throat. "As I've said, it's between a movie and a dance club. Who's for what?" Before all the words were even out of her mouth Kagome jumped up from the couch and exclaimed:

"DANCE CLUB!"

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru chose to stay at the beach house for some "alone time", which, really, they deserved, with the crazy way everyone else had been acting.

So after taking a half hour or so to get dressed, Sango, Kagome, and Ayame came down the stairs ready to dance the night away. (Not to mention their men, too.)

Sango came down with high-heeled, leather black boots on that nearly reached up to her knees, a black skirt, and a pale pink halter top on. Her hair bounced around in a high pony tale. Miroku simply adorned a black button-up shirt, which was unbuttoned most of the way, khaki shorts, and he let his shaggy hair hang down to his shoulders; that was the way Sango liked it best.

Ayame had on a white tube top and an emerald green, very short skirt. Her red hair swung loosely around her hips. She'd simply slipped in two pearly white and sky blue butterfly clips to hold it back from her face. Koga had on a loose blood-red button-up shirt and black pants. His hair fell to his shoulders as well.

Inuyasha threw on, for the first time today, (a shirt that is), a white muscle shirt that showed off his muscular biceps and abdomen. He also still adorned the khaki shorts from earlier.

Kagome, lastly, came floating down the stairs, tiny curls bouncing around her face, hair in a loose bun. She had on black heels, a black skirt, and a black, sparkly tube top. She'd lightly dabbed on some deep red lipstick and light pink blush. A little mascara and some pink eye shadow later, Miroku had to close Inuyasha's open mouth after he'd been caught staring at Kagome's appalling appearance.

Finally arriving at the club, they separated as the guys went to grab some drinks and the girls went to find a booth.

_With the girls_

"I'm so happy to be here… it's like our second home while at the beach, you know?" Sango said. The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"So… now that we finally have some down time to chat, what was up with last night?" Kagome asked suddenly, leaning forwards with her hands folded over on the table.

"What do you mean?" Both girls asked at once.

"Well, you, Sango, for one, were drunk as can be, and you, Ayame, were so nervous, I was sure you'd drink yourself drunk!"

"Well… that's just it, Kagome. I was so anxious and nervous and excited and… and… and…"

"It was Koga, wasn't it?" Sango asked.

"Yeah," Ayame sighed.

"Which is probably the same reason _he _was drunk silly. He really likes you, you know," Kagome said with a soft expression.

"No way," Ayame denied with a blush.

"Oh, yeah. He's got it bad. Just as bad as you, I think," Sango said.

"No way! He just- I just- it just- it couldn't be possible-"

"It's true," Kagome said.

"Oh yeah. Totally," Sango seconded.

"Hey, don't gang up on me. You were just as bad… I mean, I know you and Miroku are together and all that… but I think you both drank away your nerves too, am I right?"

"W-well… that's an entirely different story," Sango said nervously.

"Uh-huh. Just admit it, you two. You're so smitten you didn't know what to do with yourselves, except drink the night away… well, except in your case, Ayame. I just think you were too scared to touch the stuff…"

"Hey! Little missy, I don't see you being all confident and suave," Sango said.

"Yeah! You blush every time Inuyasha's simply in the same _room_," Ayame said.

"Yeah! Speaking of which, where did you two sneak off to this morning?"

_With the guys_

"Man, anything _non_-alcoholic, okay? We don't need a repeat of last night with you two blundering around drunk," Inuyasha said as the three pushed in to get closer to the crowded bar. It was three-deep and still growing.

"Hey, I can't help the way Sango makes me feel, you know that-hell, you've _known _that for _how _long," Miroku said.

"True," Koga agreed.

"Then what's your excuse wolf-boy, prowling after another one again?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

Koga shoved Inuyasha's arm, but it did no good since they were so tightly crammed together. "At least I'm subtle about it. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd already taken Kagome-" Inuyasha growled under his breath and glared at his friend. "-But, as I was saying, I know better."

"Fucking right you do," Inuyasha grumbled. The bartender finally came their way and they pushed their way to the bar, finally giving him their orders.

As the boys found their way over to the girls, hands full with drinks, Miroku slipped in the booth next to Sango and Koga next to Ayame. Kagome had slid out and was standing. She took the drinks from Inuyasha's hands and placed them on the table without a second glance.

"Let's dance," she whispered into his ear as she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the sea of dancing bodies.

Inuyasha stayed close to Kagome and made sure to send death glares at any guy sending certain glances her way. As they reached somewhere near the middle of the dance floor, the song came to an end and for a moment, the disco ball simply sparkled silver and rainbow light on the two in silence. Light murmuring could be heard, but all Inuyasha and Kagome took notice to was each other.

Some impenetrable, thick wall locked their gaze. As soon as the tango music started up, Kagome moved towards Inuyasha, putting her hand on his chest. For each step she took forward he took back. He touched her hips only with the tips of his fingers.

He grabbed the hand that had been pushing his chest and spun her around and she arched her back into his chest. Inuyasha's hands trailed from her hips all the way down her arms to her hands. Together they matched each other step for step in perfect sync and rhythm. Step, step, step then turn. Step, step, step, spin and Inuyasha bent Kagome low planted a kiss right on her deep lips, in the middle of the dance floor.

He pulled back and spun her out again. Kagome spun away from him and stopped with a flourish. She trailed her own hands up her hips and struck a pose along with the music. Inuyasha moved towards her this time and she backed up with each step. They kept perfect step, like there was a barrier keeping perfect space between them.

Kagome jerked to a stop and leaned back; Inuyasha stopped a breadth away from her too, so close that if they were not breathing in such sync, their chests would have been touching. Inuyasha made it look like that barrier was still separating them.

Inuyasha stood frozen that way, leaning slightly over Kagome's small form, as she trailed a single finger from his abdomen, where she felt his intake of breath, up to his chin. She leaned forward, making it look like she was going to kiss him, he could feel her warm breath trickling across his dry lips, but in the last moment, she pushed him back again with one hand upon his chest. She spun around, away from him, stared at him for a second, then ran the short distance to his arms where he caught her, spun her around and brought her back down to place a deep kiss that he'd been longing to give her the whole dance.

After the song ended, Inuyasha lead Kagome back to the table where they plopped down next to each other. The booth was a continuous one that bent instead of there being two separate seats, which was better for the six of them.

Kagome huffed a bit and tried to calm her racing heart. She'd hoped to Kami her friends hadn't seen _everything_… after all, Inuyasha and the boys had rescued her earlier from having to spill the beans about where she and Inuyasha were that morning. She was still in denial, for some reason, about admitting to their relationship. It wasn't as though she was ashamed, but quite the opposite. She just wanted their moments to be kept a secret… moments lost between them and them only. They were special that way; _he _was special that way.

Kagome felt really dizzy, and she was sure it was just from all the spinning and dancing. Heck, she'd been tired earlier; all she needed on top of that was more burning of the energy she had left.

Inuyasha glanced at her cautiously and saw her swipe at her forehead nonchalantly. But he saw her hand pause out of the corner of his eye and he could have sworn he saw her eyes shut for just a moment as he turned his head to look at her properly.

The others were carrying on a conversation and therefore barely noticed Inuyasha's hushed voice, "Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked as he slipped his right arm around her lower back loosely.

She looked into his eyes, paused, but nodded her head reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm okay." Her left hand grazed his leg as she shifted. The way she laid her hand down on her own leg made her hand also touch his leg.

Inuyasha tried to tune into the conversation at hand but found it was nearly impossible with Kagome's body so closely pressed to his. He lightly chuckled when he looked down and found Kagome absently playing with one of the zippers to one of his pockets near his knee. She kept zippering then un-zippering it. Inuyasha impatiently tapped his foot.

The others laughed about something, but Inuyasha barely heard. He reached down and slowly molded his hand to hers. He traced her fingertips up to her wrist. At his touch, her hand fell limp against his leg. He moved his hand over to her knee and kept it there for a while.

Her legs were like silk as his hand moved its way up; he could feel Kagome leaning further into his chest. She smelled so good; that ever-present lingering scent of vanilla crept up his nose as he slowly inhaled.

He looked down in surprise though, when Kagome twisted her body so her nose snuggled against his neck. Her forehead was sweaty and she looked pale. "Inuyasha, can you take me home, please?" she whispered. "My head…" she leaned her head more into his shoulder and used his body for support.

"H-hey guys, I think I'm gonna take Kagome back to the beach house," Inuyasha said suddenly.

They all looked up with curious expressions.

"She… she isn't feeling too well." he stood up and swept Kagome's drowsy form into his arms all in one swoop. They nodded in understanding.

As soon as the cool night air hit their faces, Inuyasha felt better. He placed Kagome on her feet for a moment before turning his back to her. "Get on," he mumbled. She wearily placed her hands on his shoulders without questioning and hopped onto his back with what little strength she had left. They'd only taken one car, so Inuyasha figured he'd let the other four take the car home. The beach house was within reasonable walking distance so as Kagome got comfortable against his back, he started the trudge back.

He walked in silence, not wanting to disturb Kagome's slumber. She'd fallen asleep not five minutes into the walk.

Inuyasha walked along the beach, not close to the water, but in the sand. He felt protective over Kagome in this moment; he felt strength with her by his side; he felt a need to keep her safe, and now he just wanted to get her home.

As he arrived at the beach house, he saw Rin and Sesshomaru sitting at the kitchen table, eating ice cream, talking, and simply looking like they were enjoying each other's company. She'd been the one Sesshomaru had mentioned. She was the one he'd chosen to let into his heart. If it was so easy for Sesshomaru, why was it so hard for him, Inuyasha?

He made his way up the wooden stairs, just like the previous night and switched on a single light in the living room. He gently laid Kagome in the recliner so that she would meld into it easily. As he turned to go grab some blankets, he felt a small hand grab onto his own. He looked down into those big chocolate eyes and didn't even have to say a word. She scooted over and he swung her into his Indian-style lap. She immediately curled up against his chest.

"My head… it hurts so bad…"

"Shh… just relax…. I'm here for you… I'm here now…" he said, running his hand over her hair.

She trusted his words and snuggled in deeper.

The others returned home later that night to a sleeping Kagome curled up in a sleeping Inuyasha's lap. Both looked so serene… so at peace… so… in love, as their heads leaned against one another, and their hands lye loosely linked.

* * *

A/N: to be continued...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song _Leave Me Here _by Hem. _**(Lyrics) **(flashback)_

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter Nineteen: Feels Like Heaven in Your Arms

"You two sure looked… comfortable," Inuyasha nearly winced as he tried to get the proper words out.

Sesshomaru paused before answering. "I've told her."

Inuyasha blinked as he tried to process the information. "You…. You've told her," he replied slowly.

"Everything." Sesshomaru's hard expression hadn't changed a wince. "She knows. And She's accepted it. She's accepted me."

Inuyasha ran a hand through his black bangs and leaned his elbows into the table. A warm, salty morning breeze blew in through the open kitchen window. A shadow passed and lifted as a fluffy cloud momentarily blocked the bright sun from view and shine. Inuyasha absently clenched his teeth. Sesshomaru just stood there, his nails digging little crescents into the back of the wooden chair the only sign of emotion.

"Everything," Inuyasha numbly repeated. "And she's fully accepted… it." It was more of a confirmation than a question, yet Sesshomaru slowly nodded his head barely an inch up and down. Inuyasha's heart squeezed in a mixture of fear, jealously, and sadness, but most of all his heart clenched in guilt.

"Morning," Kagome's voice sang, breaking the trembling silence of the room as she clumsily ambled into the kitchen, trying to hide a wide yawn behind her hand. The thick tension that had been slamming down with intense pressure lifted as Inuyasha started. He'd shoved his chair back with a scraping sound and stood up immediately.

"Good morning, Kagome. You look well rested, perhaps you should continue the previous sleeping arrangements," Sesshomaru said, moving towards the brewing coffeepot, which was sending off thick waves of the scent of fresh coffee. Kagome had the decency to blush as she realized his implementations. "Now if you two will please excuse me, I am going to deliver this to Rin before she bites my head off. She's really not a morning person." Sesshomaru glided out of the room, his face holding no more emotion than it had during his conversation, holding a steaming cup of rich, black coffee.

Kagome dully watched him leave. She ran her fingers over her sleepy eyes and face and just as she was about to run them through her hair, she felt arms wrapping themselves around her hips from behind.

"Feeling any better?" Inuyasha's voice and breath washed over her ears and neck in a hot wave. Inuyasha breathed in deeply the sweet aroma of the lingering shampoo and conditioner still mingling in Kagome's damp hair. "Than last night, I mean?"

"Y-yeah, actually," Kagome swiped a piece of dark, wet hair behind her heating ear. "Sorry about falling asleep on you like that… and putting you through all that trouble…" she spoke quietly and was glad Inuyasha was behind her so he could not see the blush painting her cheeks.

"I didn't mind. Didn't mind at all actually. You're a very soft blanket." Inuyasha's face came into such close proximity that his cheek rubbed against Kagome's. She reluctantly slipped from his warm entanglement of arms, fearing he'd feel the heat in her cheeks intensifying, and instead of looking at him at all, busied herself at the stove.

"Would you go ask the others if they'd like breakfast? I think I'll start throwing something on the frying pan till they've all awoken."

Inuyasha scowled at her obvious sudden shyness but turned with a muttered, "Yeah, sure."

Having filled the counter with all sorts of odd ingredients, Kagome began to go to work at making the best breakfast she could imagine. Her arms and legs were still tingling as she remembered being wrapped delicately in the folds of Inuyasha's body. She hadn't needed a blanket at all through the chilly, summer night with Inuyasha by her side.

Kagome physically shook the thoughts from her mind and flippantly flicked her wrist as she tiredly watched the pancakes neatly fall into their spots. The fluffy white dough began to lightly bubble as she prodded the undersides.

Covering her mouth with her other hand as a yawn escaped, she nearly bumped the frying pan off the burner as a vibration sounded from the counter. It was her cell phone. Kagome eyed it wearily and discreetly peeked over her shoulder at the sound of the television being turned on and voices casually chatting in the living room floating down the stairs. Taking in a deep, raspy breath, more to calm her frazzled nerves than anything, she moved a shaking hand to pick up the crazily vibrating device. It stopped moving soon as her hand touched the cold phone. With a trembling hand she flipped it open and stared at it for a moment too long. Her hand clenched into a fist, the hard metal digging into her soft flesh, and she furiously threw it at the wall before she realized too late what she had done.

The jovial sounds from the living room died as the phone crashed against the wall and slid to the floor in pieces. The silence only lasted a breath-taking second.

A popping noise from the frying pan tore Kagome back just as feet thudded down the stairs and Inuyasha and Miroku, also followed at a slower rate by Sango and Ayame, entered the kitchen. Kagome's back was to them as she absently jabbed the spatula beneath the pancakes one by one.

Sango and Ayame bent to examine the broken pieces of their friend's cell phone and Miroku just stood back in shock, huffing ever so slightly from the rush.

Kagome jumped when Inuyasha laid his hand on her shoulder and whispered in a comforting tone, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Kagome gulped two calming deep breaths before spinning and slapping on a big smile. "I'm fine, really. There, uh, there was just this HUGE spider." Kagome widened her eyes and used her hands to illustrate its largeness. "I mean, this thing was _ginormous_; it had huge legs and I think it might have been spitting some sort of green goo. My cell phone was the closest thing…" Kagome raked her fingers through her hair to stop the shaking of her hand.

"It looks salvageable," Ayame said, curiously poking at a few of the pieces and bringing a few to eye level.

"I'll take a look at it for you, okay?" Miroku asked, bending down as well to help pick up the pieces.

"Thanks Miroku." She paused and realized her breath was still shaky. "I'm sorry I alarmed you guys, really." She nodded her head and looked to Sango and Ayame. Keeping plastered the fake smile, she turned away from Inuyasha's close body, still avoiding eye contact, and began taking plates from the cabinet. "Anyway, I'm glad you're all here. Breakfast is ready. Can you call Sesshomaru and the others for me Sango?"

Sango looked to the others for a brief exchange of silent worry. Inuyasha was staring blankly at the table and Miroku just shrugged his shoulders, unable to understand or explain any of it. There was no doubt in any of their minds that a spider couldn't possibly have made Kagome do such a rash thing.

"Sure, no problem," Sango replied with a wrinkled brow and walked out of the once again tense room.

* * *

"Come on, let's go!" Miroku called up to the open balcony doors as he took Sango's hand and twirled her around in the sand. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Yeah, I don't want to miss _all_ the fun!" Sango called up. "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" She began stamping both feet so that she looked like she was hopping in place; her pony tailed hair swung all over the place.

Inuyasha's shirtless upper body peeped over the balcony.

"Jeez, we're coming! Don't have a heart attack or nothing," Inuyasha continued muttering under his breath as he turned, closing the doors, and slipped the gray shirt over his head. He caught Kagome by the waist as she ran past. "You ready?" He said in a husky voice into her neck. He took in her white dress clad body, already tanned to perfection from being out in the sun the past two days. The dress ended near her knees and it was a halter-top that hugged her bodice in such a way that Inuyasha couldn't help but lick his dried lips unconsciously. Her long hair trickled down to her hips, wavy and slightly ruffled in a way that made Inuyasha's lips twitch into a half smile, half smirk. "Wow, you look great."

Kagome giggled and tauntingly ran her fingers up his bare tan arms. She moved closer until their lips nearly touched.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Her breath smelling strongly of mint made his nose tingle. "And you don't look too shabby yourself. Come on, silly." She grabbed hold of one of his hands and dragged him outside and down the wooden steps. Their clunking footsteps alerted the others to their presence. The rest of the gang was down there already, giggling and dancing around in the sand.

"Alright! Let's go!" Miroku yelled, kicking up sand as he spun around. He and Sango ran together holding hands down the beach, tossing up sand with their bare toes, shoes in hand, happily and giggling the whole time. Ayame and Rin linked arms and ran off after them, also abandoning their flip-flops, while Koga and Sesshomaru just trotted along contentedly.

The sun had begun to set and it bloodied the ocean with red and orange fingertips that reached across the shadow-strewn sand. Black dolphin silhouettes jumped in front of the red sun and sent droplets of water sprinkling and shimmering across the horizon like little diamonds. A warm, salty breeze tugged at Kagome's hair and dress as she closed her eyes.

"Hop on," Inuyasha commanded, bending at the knees. Kagome smiled, thinking of last night. Inuyasha's legs carried them so fast that they passed the others in a blur. Kagome and Inuyasha both laughed at Miroku and Sango's astonished expressions.

"Hey! No fair!" Sango's lip puckered out into a pout.

Inuyasha flew past and veered closer to the waves. His feet left footprints in the damp sand. Kagome relinquished her grasp on his shirt and threw her hands out and her head back, looking much like Rose in _Titanic,_ however, her form of transportation was much more warm and real beneath her thighs. The wind whipped through her strands and the cool ocean water lightly sprayed their legs. Their laughter molded together in the breeze; Inuyasha subtly pulled Kagome's legs in tighter against his hips.

After her share of fresh air, Kagome welcomed his warmth and molded her body to Inuyasha's back and crossed her feet across his upper thighs loosely. His run slowed down to a jog and eventually to a walk. Kagome linked her hands around his pounding chest. His back rumbled as he hummed a tuneless melody deep in his throat. Stars scattered themselves across the vast sky. The last bit of sun dipped below the darkened horizon and the sky faded into darkness. A half-crescent moon shone bright in the sky.

"Is that it?" Kagome pointed to the dock straight ahead. An explosion of noise greeted their ears as they got closer and the lights became brighter and brighter. A huge Ferris wheel peeked beyond the tall wooden boardwalk and slowly grew in size as they arrived.

"Yeah, that's it," Inuyasha replied. Kagome slid down his body and stood, gazing fondly at all the many colors and sounds before turning her head to look at the boy standing next to her. She smiled happily and took his hand gently. Together they ran, kicking up sand the whole way as their laughing friends joined them. They wove their way up the wooden steps and in an instant, it was like a whole other world had been created and laid out right before their very eyes.

Delightful screams echoed in the air from those riding the speeding roller coaster. Other rides flew with speed and created their own breeze. Agonizingly delicious carnival food aromas melted through the air, thick and swirling, making their stomachs grumble. Chattering crowds wove their way around each other. Children ran hand in hand with their parents, balloons or cotton candy in the free hand.

"Meet here at ten o'clock, okay?" Miroku said, his voice drifting as he was already dragging Sango off towards the rides.

"We're going to go grab something to eat," Ayame said. A light blush hinted upon her already rosy cheeks. Koga took her hand.

"See you later!" he said with a wave. He placed his arm around Ayame's shoulder and held her close to his side. Kagome nearly jumped up and down in excitement for her friend.

* * *

Ayame giggled as she put another fluffy piece of sugarcoated funnel cake to her lips. 

"Oh, this is so much fun! Don't you think so, Koga?" Ayame asked, her eyes alight with excitement and joy.

"Absolutely." He reached up a hand and Ayame's lips froze like a cornered little hamster as he stroked the excess sugar from her mouth. He tossed the empty plate into the nearest trashcan and dusted his hands off, absently chewing on the last piece of cake. "Want to go on that one?" he asked, pointing towards a ride titled _Tilt-a-Whirl. _

"Sure," Ayame said, rubbing at her cheeks with the back of her hand, hoping there was no more mess and also hoping he hadn't noticed her heated blush. After standing in line, awkwardly avoiding eye contact on Ayame's part, the couple walked through the metal opening and jogged toward a cart with the number eight on the back in sparkling lettering. Koga chuckled at Ayame's bouncy disposition as they waited for the ride to begin. He laid his arm across the back of the seat. Ayame's eyes shot to his questioningly.

"Just in case you want to lean into me," he replied nonchalantly, answering her unasked question and not looking directly into her blazing emerald eyes.

"Okay," Ayame shyly murmured in reply.

The ride started off slow, twisting their cart around the other couples so that they could exchange smiling faces with the other strangers before it sped up. Ayame's tinkling laughter sang through the air as the ride jerked them back and forth and back again. The wind whipped at her hair. She tried with all her might to dig her nails into the metal bar at her waist, but it was inevitable as the ride hit full stride that she let go and let herself slide into Koga's side. She was too embarrassed to look up and see the smile light his face. Eventually relaxing, Ayame let herself melt against Koga's body and she dared a glimpse at his gorgeous face.

He was looking straight down at her into her eyes. As they were whipped roughly into another turn, Koga took a chance and notched his head down that inch or so that it took for Ayame's lips involuntarily to be shoved against his own.

Her eyes widened in surprise at first, but that only lasted a heartbeat. She happily let them fall down as she leaned into his kiss. She felt his arm wrap closer around her as he hugged her to himself.

* * *

Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome stuck together and didn't do anything right away. Instead they meandered their way around the boardwalk and through all the people, just enjoying the sites. 

"Sesshy, can I get some cotton candy?" Rin begged after walking for a while, already deeply immersed in the fun and games surrounding them on either sides, puckering her lower lip out and taking his hand in both of hers. "Please?"

"All right, all right. We'll be right back. Do you two want to wait here for us?" Sesshomaru asked in a dull, deep voice, digging in his pant pocket for his wallet.

"Yeah, that'd be fine," Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru nodded and he walked off with Rin skipping at his side.

Inuyasha's hands were jammed in his pockets as he walked along the length of the wooden railing. The sand stood out like a white ocean in the night's darkness below. Kagome trailed slowly behind with her hands linked behind her back and her face to the breeze. Inuyasha jerked to a stop and turned to look at her.

"What's wrong with you?" His eyes flashed something Kagome couldn't read. "You've been acting distant all day… is something wrong? What's the hell's bothering you?" he bit out; realizing it, he softened his tone and spoke in a strained voice, "I can't read your face or your eyes for the life of me." He ran a disgruntled hand through his mop of hair. "You know you can tell me, Kagome, you _know_ you can." He'd taken both hands from his pockets and rubbed them up and down Kagome's chilled arms. She still would not meet his gaze. "Damn it, look at me Kagome!" his voice cracked with escaped pain.

Her chocolate eyes flew up to meet his. Her gaze was unsteady; her eyes swirled darkly with some unknown emotion. She looked away and swallowed. The wind twirled her hair playfully and a lone seagull cawed up above in the night sky. Inuyasha waited patiently.

Kagome's petite form swayed in the breeze before she turned her head back to him. She closed the distance between their bodies and clutched his shirt into her fists. Standing on her tiptoes, she let her eyes close slowly and she pushed her lips to Inuyasha's. He froze for a moment, confused and baffled; her warm lips tasted so very sweetly of strawberries and mint, making his eyelids lazily fall shut. He opened his mouth against her lips and let her sweet taste wash over his mouth as his tongue traced her closed lips. She willingly opened her mouth to his and let him taste her, fully lighting the fire burning in her veins, as her tongue hesitantly took in the deliriously good tang to his lips and mouth.

Their lips parted for breath and Kagome pressed her fingers beneath his long mane of hair to the nape of his warm neck.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, her eyes still closed as her chest touched his with each inhale.

"Hey! You guys!" They whipped their heads around at Rin's voice but Kagome couldn't move away from Inuyaha's locked hold on her waist. "Want to go on the Ferris wheel?" The crowd passed between the two couples as Rin pointed up at the big wheel blinking in the sky as it paused to let passengers on and off.

"Yeah, sure," Kagome called back.

"Kay! Meet you there-this crowd is far too thick to get back to you!" Rin cupped her hand around her mouth to better carry her words to their ears. They both nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good!" Kagome waved her arm and smiled. Sesshomaru held Rin close as to not lose her as they navigated their way through the thickened crowd. Kagome made to take a step away but Inuyasha still would not let go. He pressed his lips to her neck and slid them up to her jaw.

"Promise we'll talk later," his lips whispered against her ear. Kagome's knees knocked against Inuyasha's and he held her tighter, making her stomach flare in unexpected warmth.

"Later," she whispered back against his cheek. He never relinquished his hold on her as he led her through the many people, eventually finding and following Sesshomaru's path.

"Get lost?" Sesshomaru asked as they approached.

"Almost. Was it this bad when we got here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't think so."

"Crazy isn't it?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru's arms were wrapped around her torso from behind.

"Hope we'll be able to find the others okay," Kagome said softly.

"No worries love, we'll find them," Inuyasha reassured her and kissed her swiftly on the cheek.

When it was finally their turn, Inuyasha and Kagome followed suit and let the bar close across their laps. They reeled backwards bit by bit until all the carts were filled and they could finally sweep smoothly through the night air.

Inuyasha laid his hand on Kagome's stomach and sprawled his fingers, gently putting pressure. Kagome could have sworn he had to have felt her belly jump with butterflies. His other arm wrapped around the back of the seat. He tangled his hand in Kagome's thick, ruffled hair. His lips caressed her skin with tingles as he pressed them to her collarbone. Her stomach flipped over and over again, consumed with that same warmth from earlier.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered as her eyes fluttered close.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's voice was hesitant and shaky despite the confidence of his touch. "There's something I wanted to tell-"

A sharp squeal made them both snap their heads forward to Rin and Sesshomaru's cart. All the carts had paused to let other passengers on and their two carts had stopped at the very top.

"Rin…? What…." Kagome had begun to call out, but Rin spun around, rocking the cart slightly, her face pink and her eyes watery and shining with overflowing happiness.

"Sesshomaru and I are going to get married!" she shouted back over her shoulder as she struggled to bring her hand around and wiggle her fingers so that the huge diamond on her dainty ring finger shimmered brighter than all the stars in the night sky.

"Wow…" Kagome uttered.

"Way to go Rin!" Sango's voice called from down below.

"Congratulations girl!" Ayame yelled, whooping and jumping up and down next to Sango.

"Wow…" Inuyasha quietly echoed Kagome's softly spoken words as they were slowly pulled back down to earth and the sky seemed to look just a little bit smaller and insignificant from down there.

* * *

The others had long ago gone to sleep in the comfort of their beds as the night breeze swept through the big, open house. Most of the windows were open to the warm air as it swirled around, tugging at Kagome's hair and nightdress as she sat at the kitchen table, legs curled up to her chest, staring at the cell phone laying there so calm and motionless before her. 

_The phone rang just as Inuyasha's last muted footsteps died into the silence bearing down around the house. Kagome stared at the cordless house telephone with skeptical eyes. Her heart pounded as the ringing was cut short and the phone hung halfway to her ear. _

"_Hello?" she asked quietly so the others would not hear. _

"_Hello, daughter. Glad you're finally in." _

"_How did you find me here?" A footstep creaked in warning from the ceiling as somebody walked around upstairs. "Don't ever call here again," she hissed before slamming the receiver back on its hook and covering her mouth with shaking cupped fingers as she tried to calm her breathing. _

Time passed slowly like honey dripping from a nearly empty bottle in the blasting heat of a summer day as the kitchen clock ticked constantly, stealing more and more seconds as the black hand notched to the next number. The darkness and silence of sleep fell over the house as it was consumed by the night's ever-creeping veil, getting darker and darker always.

_**I should wake up this town — my heart's on fire.  
Main road and no one's around as the flames climb higher.**_

Kagome hugged her knees tighter to her chest and nuzzled her chin deeper in the folds of her soft pajamas.

_**I have been here before and I know the way,  
but love seemed sweeter and sure in the light of day, in the light of day.**_

Toes padded across the linoleum of the floor with the quiet grace of a cat. Inuyasha's arms encompassed her small body like she was a mere blanket or doll.

"Want to go for a walk?" his voice whispered close to her ear. She just nodded wordlessly in reply.

_**So as I rise, I will reach for the livin' ..I'll say no prayer  
As tonight he brought me to heaven and left me here.**_

She and Inuyasha walked hand in warm hand down the dark, rough sands of the empty beach. Whole and broken shells scattered the sands along with smooth pebbles, formed from years of the sea's constant eroding.

_**I could tell by his face — those two tired eyes —**_

_**it's been a long night searching for grace, and the sun won't rise.**_

Inuyasha's eyes were tired and his face, pale and weary. Dark circles deepened in the hollows beneath his spark-less eyes. They'd been walking in silence for the longest time, Inuyasha's eyes boring into the sands and Kagome's searching his face for answers she didn't know if she would or could find.

_**Now I have been here before, though I know I am lost.  
'Cause the same place that filled me with joy **__**is a road I crossed, just a road I crossed.**_

"There's so much…" he finally said, slowly, like a heavy burden weighed down his chest and cumbersome heart, "that'd I'd like to ask you, that I'd like to know- but there's even more that I should tell you, that _you _ought to know."

"I've realized this… as well," Kagome said just as slowly, not wanting to be too hasty. "You'd begun saying something earlier." She sighed heavily. "Seems we're always starting something or other… and never finishing it. Must be our 'way'." Her rosy lips lifted to a warm smiled, forming the shadows of two cute dimples in her cheeks. Oh how Inuyasha loved her smile. "But…" her tongue darted out and she licked her lips thoughtfully, fishing for the right words, "I don't want you to tell me anything until you're ready. I'll wait just as you waited for me to be ready."

Inuyasha stopped and turned. They'd walked until they met the seawaters chilly, blackened fingers. Inuyasha had to stop his wandering eyes from taking in too much of Kagome's luscious body covered only by the thin material clinging to her body as the wind swept right through her. He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed, taking her hands into his. He rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles, soft as the silk of a kimono, wondering if she'd be as calm, looking at him with those big chocolate eyes overflowing innocence, if those very thumbs discarded their dark, filthily lying cloak and revealed their sharp claws of truth in every essence.

"Kagome." His eyes flew open. They were dark and screaming with some emotion and message Kagome could not read no matter how desperately she tried. Her heart ached in the need to understand, in the need to comfort him, in the dire need to _just be there._ She feebly tightened her finger's hold on his big hands. "I will tell you everything… when the time is right." He dropped her hands and folded her into his arms. "I love you. I love you so hard and so much, damn it, it hurts." His arms shook against Kagome's bare shoulders. "I can't let you get hurt, I won't let you." He pulled away and roughly took her face in his hands. "I love you Kagome, swear to me you love me too, no matter what; love me this night and hold me in your arms, just this night." His voice was so desperate.

**_So as I rise, I will reach for the livin'... I'll say no prayer, _****_cuz tonight he brought me to Heaven and left me here_**

Kagome's heart cracked in intense pain. She trembled from crown to the tip of her very toe. She placed her sprawled fingers across his hard abdomen and slowly slid them up his torso, taking in every inch of smooth muscle. She followed his ribs to his warm, tanned back and leaned her cheek into his chest. "I love you, this night, and every night following. I will love you, Inuyasha, no matter what you do or say. My heart's already in your hands. All I ask of you is to keep holding me and to not let go, tonight and every other night."

"I will, Kagome. I love you so much," he muttered into her hair as he placed soft kisses, slowly trailing them down to her temple and eventually lifting her head by her chin and pressing his lips to her lips with a hard, trembling passion.

_**... So as I rise, I will reach for the livin'...**_

_**I'll say no prayer..**_

_**cuz tonight love feels nothing like heaven,**_

_**to leave me here.**_

* * *

A/N: to be continued...

i couldn't apologize enough for the delay. please forgive me and may this chap have made up for my absurd timeliness. please, please, please review AND also, as a passing thought, if you'd like to read my other works, check out my two other (finally) completed stories. one is a oneshot and the other is a complete story, chapter one to epilogue. im very proud and happy with my work for that one, the title's _Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart _in case any of you would care to drop a peek. please and thank you! g'night

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter Twenty: Escape

Before letting his heavy lids fall down and embracing the deep, awaiting slumber, Inuyasha had moved himself with Kagome's sleeping body in his arms further up the beach amongst the sand dunes to keep them sheltered. He was thankful for having done so as he blinked open his eyes to the sunless morning. The sky was dull and gray, rumbling with thick, heavy clouds; the ocean was dancing a horrible waltz of anger, fighting itself, thrashing and pounding to the shore with terrorizing aggression as it sank back only to crash down on itself again.

At the muffled sound of an escaped moan so soft, Inuyasha let his head dip down as he nuzzled his nose into the wind-swept scent of Kagome's hair. At the slight tightening of his embrace, Kagome wiggled into his heat even deeper, cuddling extremely close to his body. Her red, puffy lips were slightly parted as she lightly breathed, her chest falling, pausing to take in air and rise again in her deeply engulfed sleep. Her fingers curled into his chest so needy, so tempting. Her toes slightly wiggled as he rubbed his leg against hers. Her thin powder-blue nightgown was wrinkled and twisted oddly around her thin body.

Oh how Inuyasha wished he'd taken her last night, given such a chance. It was like she'd placed herself on a silver platter, basking in his eyes' gaze, in all her beautiful glory beneath the star-struck sky just asking-pleading- for him to sweep her away, make her experience feelings she'd never felt before. To _want_ him as he had and still wanted her- just as badly, just as incredibly deeply. In all her vulnerability-in her weakened state, both mentally and physically- she'd still met his hard gaze straight on and met his lips with the same flaming passion that he'd melted his lips to hers with.

Last night had been _their _night, it seemed the beach- the sand and the ocean's waves themselves- belonged to just the two of them. The sand had been so warm from the daylong sunshine heating down, sizzling the sands like a blanket for them to sprawl out upon.

Kagome gently stirred in his arms.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered before even opening her eyes.

"Mmm?" He hummed in reply, placing his chin on the top of her head as she snuggled closer against his chest. He could feel her lips smile against his flesh as he chuckled and his voice vibrated through his chest, tickling her cheeks. "What is it, love?" He stroked her upper arm with the back of his hand as he waited.

She simply sighed deliriously, rubbing her nose further against himself.

"Can't get enough?" He kissed her head. She nodded slowly.

"You're very…" she spoke slowly, tiredly, her breath hot on his skin, "intoxicating."

He sighed into her hair and closed his eyes, loving her own spell of intoxication weaving its way through him at the sound of her voice as it sang to his ears.

"I love the sound of your voice," he said, his lips touching her forehead as he spoke.

Kagome hummed a sigh, her shoulders rising and falling lightly. Her eyes shot open as a seagull cried above. She sat up and scooted away from his body, regretting it as the chill swooped in, but knowing she needed the space. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth as though she'd just released a string of foul language, and her eyes got wide. With her other hand, she tried to point back and forth between herself and Inuyasha.

"Did we… you and I, we didn't… did we?" she asked in a confused jumble of questions as she combed her fingers through her hair and left them tangled there. Her eyes were troubled, imploring, and apologetic.

Inuyasha sat up on his elbows and looked away from Kagome to the dark, crashing waves in the distance. His soft, gentle lips frowned; even his eyes looked hurt. He didn't answer verbally and instead just shook his head from side to side as the wind played with his hair, brushing it across and over his shoulder blades to reveal his bare chest.

"Oh…" she said quietly. "I didn't mean… I… Inuyasha, I didn't mean it that way. I just…" she smoldered her face in the palms of her hands in defeat. "I'm so sorry."

"We should head back. Looks like we'll be staying inside today," Inuyasha said, getting up and slapping at his pants to knock the sand off. He offered a hand to help her up, watching her furrowed brows as she took in the angered sky. "Huge storm's on the way. Doesn't look too pleasant already, and this is just the prelude."

Kagome took his hands and he lifted her up effortlessly. He was about to turn away and head back, but Kagome grabbed him and locked him in a hug. He was so big and strong, and yet her little arms restrained him faster than any handcuffs or other metal or iron could. "I am sorry," she all but whispered, digging her fists into his back, begging him to understand, to forgive her.

Her words held so many varied translations; Inuyasha didn't know which to go with. He simply hugged her back and pressed his lips to her temple. "Me too."

* * *

Miroku adjusted his arms around Sango's hips and buried his lips against the dip between her soft neck and shoulder blade. Together they stood atop the oval balcony outside the living room, looking out at the fast approaching storm. Silenced lightening bolts struck across the black sky over the thrashing ocean miles away, threatening and menacing all the while, like a predator's teeth glimmering in the darkness before it strikes.

"I think he's the best thing for Kagome right now," Sango said quietly after a few moments' silence.

"I don't know. It's like a drug: feels good –no, great- initially, and then the dangers are exposed later, far later- far too late even, sometimes," Miroku rebuked.

"Why do you say that? You make it sound like Inuyasha's dangerous… even harmful, at least potentially, to Kagome…" Sango bit the inside of her bottom lip in apprehension.

Miroku worked his jaw, figuring out the right words. There was silence for a few seconds as the wind blew the ocean's salty aroma mixed with a soft hint of rain around the damp air. He began slowly, carefully. "Seems like the things that we need, that we want, never come at the right time, the right places." He exhaled through his nose. "All I'm saying is… they've both had a painful past. They both have some mending to do- and maybe you're right- maybe they _can _help each other. As a matter of fact, we're counting on it, all of us are. But…" he swallowed and ground his jaw more, "sometimes… things aren't as they appear. Some wounds are too deep to heal." Miroku inwardly cringed as he came as close to revealing Inuyasha's secret as he'd ever dared crawl.

Sango slowly turned in his arms and leaned her back into the railing as she tugged Miroku closer by his open jacket so he could slide his hands behind her on the railing and straddle her crossed legs between his thighs. She kissed him swiftly on the lips. He half-smiled and drew her back with his lips, elongating the kiss further, pressing his hips closer to hers.

Sango ruefully broke away from the kiss by turning her head and looking down, her lashes shielding her eyes. Her hair slipped over her arms, falling loose from its twist that had formed as Sango wrung the dark locks like a towel in her contemplation, dark against her white skin-still not tanned, but beautifully pearly white. She bit down on her lip before speaking in a hushed tone so quiet the wind nearly drowned it out, but with Miroku's lips on her jaw he heard her crystal clear.

"Don't say that… I can't let myself think or believe that it's possible, because then all hope for Kagome will forever be extinguished. She's spent so many torturous years… you haven't any idea the half of it. There's so much more to the story than meets the eye… I don't even know the full load of it." She finally turned her head and met Miroku's lips with her own. "I'm just being the concerned best friend," she said against his lips.

"As am I," he said, pulling her against him and flipping her so that their positions were switched and she could rest comfortably into his side. Birds flew by; a meandering choir singing a few tuneless notes as they passed that sounded more beautiful than a written melody.

"I guess…whatever happens…"

"Happens," he finished for her. He'd tucked her head beneath his chin. They stayed that way for a while, letting the warm breeze wash over them.

Miroku started as he glanced down to see what was making noises down on the porch.

"Our long lost friends have finally returned. Want to go interrogate them?" Miroku asked, raising both eyebrows and placing a kiss right beneath Sango's ear. She shivered and moved away.

"You bet-it's my specialty."

As Miroku was turning from sliding the glass doors shut, the warmth and calmness of the house hit him immediately before Sango's hand did his chest.

"What?" he asked after several more slaps to his chest.

"Look!" Sango whispered, taking hold of a fistful of his shirt and pointing to the couch in front of the turned off television.

Koga, with his head lolled back against the wall, had Ayame wrapped in his lap like a baby kitten, sunken deeply into the folds of the soft cushions of the sofa as well as his arms. They were both napping peacefully, Koga even snoring lightly.

"Shh," Miroku hushed with a finger on his mouth as he took Sango's hand and crept down the stairs to the kitchen. Just as their feet hit the cool linoleum floor, the screen door creaked open and in walked Kagome and Inuyasha, their hands loosely linked.

"Morning sleepy heads," Sango spoke softly, mindful of Koga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, and Rin, all of whom were sleeping.

"H-hey." Kagome stumbled on the entrance mat, making Inuyasha bump into her before he could catch himself, startled by Sango and Miroku's sudden presence.

"And what, may I ask, were you two once again doing sneaking around in these ridiculous hours of the morning?"

"We went for a walk," Kagome said at the same time Inuyasha said, "Just talking."

They looked at each other; Kagome's mouth hung slightly opened as if she'd wanted to say more but she stayed adamantly silent and painfully ripped her gaze from Inuyasha's.

"In your… nightgown?" Sango asked, fingering her chin and trying to hide the ever-widening smile.

"Um…" Kagome began.

"Well, you see…" Inuyasha tried to start.

Then they heard it, the sound like a running creek, only intensified, the smell of rain suddenly increased tenfold. And it was raining- poring- big, fat, floppy raindrops that splattered against the wood of the wraparound porch, hissed as it cooled the steamy sands.

"I have to go close our windows," Kagome said hastily.

"I'll help," Inuyasha said, taking her hand as she dragged him up the steps with not a single glance back over their shaking shoulders from restrained laughter.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and shook their heads, smiling nonetheless.

* * *

Later on that day, the rain still droned on, falling to its own song as it pitter-pattered like many little dancing feet and then turned into a pounding rhythm of drums as it crashed down in sheets. The gang was pretty much just relaxing and enjoying the Higurashi beach house since they'd had yet to really do so.

Ayame and Rin were reading in the little sunroom with three walls of glass. It was cozy with a little lamp accompanying a few cinnamon scented candles providing a dim lighting. Miroku, Koga and Sesshomaru were up in the living room going on and off from watching videos to playing video games on the big screen TV.

Kagome and Sango were cleaning up the kitchen from the scrapes remaining from lunch. Sango was gathering the dishes and wiping the table as Kagome was elbow deep in bubbles as she washed the dishes. Inuyasha sat, legs folded under him, head down on his folded arms, as he watched the weather on the little television in the corner between the oven and the sink. He was barely paying attention and was instead thinking up plans for later that night if things turned out right. He had a very contemplative expression engraved in his taught face, making Kagome snatch glances back at him every now and then.

"You alright, Yasha?" Kagome said, using her shoulder to wipe some splashed dishwater from her chin.

"Huh?" he sat up, attentive, and looked around like he'd just woken up from a wide-eyed dream.

"Is everything okay?" she asked again, her hands motionless in the steamy bubbles.

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded his head twice and settled his head back down on his arms, paying more attention to the television. Kagome and Sango exchanged a brief glimpse of questioning but they ignored it, passing if off as nothing.

Kagome removed her raw hands from the steamy water and finished rinsing a last few plates. Finishing the washing part, Kagome opened a drawer and tugged out an old dishtowel. As she begun mopping the dishes dry, the weather report ended on the television and switched to the news.

"… _Charged in the past of mass murder, hit and run, rape," _announced the reporter in a solemn, very seriously grave voice,_ "and most recently, twelve different murders, all Japanese women averaging from ages eighteen to twenty eight, Naraku Ookami is once again at large and on the loose." _The plate Kagome had been nearly finished drying slipped from her hands like wet soap and crashed to the floor in numerous teeny, sharp pieces.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was up in a second, Kagome in his arms and off the floor in one sweep. She clung to the rag in her hand numbly and her head lulled back and forth limply as Inuyasha sat down with her in his lap.

Sango had ceased all movement, bent over the table as she scrubbed at a particularly stubborn stain on the tablecloth, and was staring at her trembling friend in Inuyasha's arms. Sango treaded carefully but made her way over so she could face Kagome. She stroked a loose piece of hair behind her ear but jerked her hand away when tears started to fall down Kagome's face.

"Kagome, what happened?" she asked, kneeling down to try to meet Kagome's downcast eyes.

"Na-Na-Naraku." She whispered- her teeth shivering and her lip shaking.

"Naraku?" Sango asked gently, putting her hand on Kagome's and squeezing just barely.

Kagome's eyes flashed to look at Sango's face and then she was scurrying to get away from both her and Inuyasha.

"No…no… not like this… no." Kagome had starting muttering; holding her hands to her head, towel still clutched fiercely.

"Kagome." Sango said firmly. "Tell us what's going on. Sit down." The chair's legs scraped as she pulled it away from the table. Kagome eyed it wearily, tears still falling down her pallid cheeks. She finally sat, but at the very edge of the seat, wavering like she might dash from the room at any moment. Inuyasha had remained silent and was watching her like she were an abused puppy- like any sudden movement might be too much.

"Kagome?" His voice was shakier and quieter than he'd hoped, but at least it came out at all. Her head was shaking, trembling, but she ascended her watery eyes to look pleadingly into his. "Tell me, who is this _Naraku _to you?"

The ticking of the clock urged the silence forward, captivating it, sharpening it, and estranging it.

Kagome stared at the floor, her eyes dull and lifeless, even as the tears fell unchecked. The sickening silence seemed bearable compared to the words that escaped Kagome's pale mouth, the words so quiet, so choked; Inuyasha almost missed them, _almost._ Her mouth opened slowly as air gasped from her lungs before she took a deep breath and whispered, "He killed my mother."

* * *

A/N: a little short, i have to admit- bout half as short as the previous chappy- but an update nonetheless. these scenes are flying faster through my head than i can type it all down, it's crazy. this chapter was a little intense, i deffinitely felt it as i wrote, hope it transpires to you guys, then it'll be a good sign my writing's getting betta.. it was kinda foreboding too... but trust me, the next chappy will be lighter, fluffier, happier- and up soon (cross fingers). till then, pweeease review.. it means a lot to hear opinions voiced and to get positive feedback-it's what keeps my pen scratching. so with that, i bid you all adieu, and good night (or day).

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "You Raise Me Up."

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter 21: To be caught in your arms

"Please don't tell the others," she'd whispered before closing her eyes and letting Inuyasha wrap her up in his strong arms.

_The ticking of the clock urged the silence forward, captivating it, sharpening it, and estranging it._

_Kagome stared at the floor, her eyes dull and lifeless, even as the tears fell unchecked. The sickening silence seemed bearable compared to the words that escaped Kagome's pale mouth, the words so quiet, so choked; Inuyasha almost missed them, almost. Her mouth opened slowly as air gasped from her lungs before she took a deep breath and whispered, "He killed my mother."_

_"What?" Sango whispered, too fearful to even find her voice. She knew Kagome's mother had been killed in a car accident years ago, but she'd always believed it'd been just that: an accident._

_Kagome numbly nodded, rocking back and forth on the edge of the chair in which she sat, still staring, eyes glazed, at the kitchen floor. _

"_The police explained it all to my father, and he to me." Kagome's voice was hard, stiff as her face and eyes. She pursed her lips as if she was going to stop, or perhaps she was holding something back. "It was thought that Naraku had been drunk that night, but I know better. He hit my mother and fled, left her for dead. That hit and run the reporter spoke of was my m-mom." Kagome hiccuped and rubbed at her wet cheeks with the back of her hand. "Naraku smashed into my mom's car, left her there, still alive, trapped in the crushed car, and fled as her car caught flame… eventually drowning out her screams." Kagome's voice barely came out, her whole body shook, and tears drenched her face from eyes to chest. She grabbed the collar of her shirt and wiped at her face. "My father knew- he _knew_ Naraku was the one to murder her, that he was the reason she is no longer with us," a sob shuddered her entire body. "And yet, a-and yet he blames me," her voice rose, became strangled almost, " blames me that my own mother is DEAD. That __**I**__ KILLED HER!" It hurt so bad, like her heart was being bloodily twisted; she clutched at her chest. " All because of that," she sobbed again, "all because of… because of…" she couldn't finish. Her body shook too hard, sob after sob wracked her frail frame. She slid from the seat to the glass-strewn floor. Underneath her palms, broken pieces of the shattered plate crumbled even more and dug into her flesh. Her back trembled uncontrollably. _

_Inuyasha knelt down, ignoring the glass stabbing his knees as he slid his arms beneath her arm sockets and heaved her into his hold. Her body slipped into his arm's folds like deadweight; the only motions she made were burying her face into his chest and clutching his shirt like if she'd let go, everything would fall apart… like he'd disappear. _

"_Shh, Kagome, love." He sat back against the fridge and she curled up tighter into his lap, afraid of opening her eyes, afraid of the images that had flashed across her mind of her mother's car, completely burnt and destroyed. But most of all, the filthy face of Naraku Ookami would not go away, it was scorched into her memory from all those years ago when she'd watched his face flash across the television and again today. _

_Inuyasha rocked back and forth, his eyes closed, his body hunched over Kagome in his arms; his lips pressed constantly to her skin as he rubbed her arms and hair slowly, hoping desperately that her shivering and trembling would soon cease. _

_Sango hadn't moved from her standing position next to the table. She stared down listlessly at the two, looking so small and one embraced like that. She'd never, ever before in her lifetime of knowing Kagome Higurashi had she seen her break so physically and mentally before her like so. Her friend, usually so strong, and confident, knowing what she wanted and usually holding nothing back… she'd fallen apart right in front of her and there wasn't a single thing she could do, that she could possibly say. She knew Kagome always held a huge part of her heart locked away, along with so very many emotions, secrets, hopes, memories- but never anything so horrid as this. How could someone live knowing their one surviving parent blamed them for the death of the other parent? No, the murder of another parent- and it was wrong, so very wrong. _

_Inuyasha's lips were warm on Kagome's cold skin, like little beams of sunlight that were soft and smooth as silk. _

_Kagome sniffled and huffed in a breath, "Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered. He sat there hugging her for as long as she needed him and he asked nothing of her, only nudging her hands from their death grip on his shirt so he could gently remove the shards of broken glass from her bloodied palms. _

When Kagome's breathing evened and her body relaxed in his arms, Inuyasha used the refrigerator to stand, still holding Kagome firmly to his chest before walking towards the doorway. He glanced over his shoulders at Sango's unmoving form.

"I'm going to take her upstairs and put her to bed, I think she's beyond drained," his voice was thick and raw with unleashed emotion. "Are you going to be alright?"

Sango's eyes snapped up at his voice and she shook her head. "Yes, I'm fine, it's Kagome we need to worry about. Is there anything I can do…?" she left her question hanging as her eyes traced Kagome's weary face.

Inuyasha grunted and said, "Make her some tea, I'll be back down to get it."

"Okay." Sango moved towards the oven as Inuyasha headed up the stairs. She leaned her elbows on the counter and put her head in her hands. "Oh Kagome… you've had it far worse than I thought."

Inuyasha slid Kagome very delicately from his arms onto their bed and tucked her beneath the blankets. He sat down next to her and brushed loose strands of her matted hair from her eyes and damp cheeks. His eyes widened as Kagome's small hand reached up and wrapped around his. She sighed and hugged his hand tighter to her cheek.

Inuyasha lay down atop the blankets and curled Kagome's body to his own until he heard the whistling of the teapot. After bringing up a cup full of hot tea on a saucer from an empty kitchen, Inuyasha just watched Kagome sleep and waited. Every time she stirred or shivered or trembled or mumbled in her sleep, Inuyasha soothed her, spoke soft words, and caressed her gently.

Long after the sun would have normally set, the dark sky finally began to clear. The rain had stopped long ago and the stars were beginning to protrude. Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed in the darkened bedroom, stroking Kagome's hair as she groaned and stretched out her arms.

"Sleep well?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing a thumb along her cheek as she opened her eyes.

She smiled and nodded, a blush creeping up her skin. She sat up and looked at the digital clock for the time.

"Have I really been asleep all that time?" she asked, a pout tugging at her full lips.

Inuyasha chuckled and took her hand in his. "It's only been two hours, love, plus," the bed creaked when the weight shifted as Inuyasha leaned forward, placing a kiss on her nose, "You deserved some rest."

"Rainy days always do make me tired."

Inuyasha took a strand of her hair and twisted it. "Lots of excitement… maybe I shouldn't have kept you up so late last night." Inuyasha's brows furrowed in contemplation and a frown pulled at his lips. He couldn't help but let a chuckle escape as Kagome's face darkened. He loved it when she blushed.

"N-no, l-last night was…" she let go of his hand and played with a couple strands of hair too, to hide her embarrassment, "nice," she mumbled.

"Oh?" Inuyasha lifted her chin in his cupped hand and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Then I suppose you might be up for something else?"

"Like what?" Kagome asked tentatively, both hands dropping into her lap, "exactly?"

Inuyasha's lips lifted into a smirk. "It's a surprise. A good one," he amended as her mouth opened to argue. "Trust me. You'll really like this one." He got up from the bed and walked to the door, switching the lights on in the process. "Hurry up and shower-don't forget to pick out something… uh… nice," his eyes slowly roamed down and up her body, only adding to the already deep blush, "-and meet me downstairs, okay?" Her lips were barely open to form any shape of protest before he smiled and shut the door behind him with a click.

"That Inuyasha," she mumbled as she gathered her things. Smiling, she amended, "My Inuyasha…"

* * *

"We're all going out for dinner?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side. "That's the big surprise?"

"Yup!" Sango's smile was huge. She was adorning a deep purple halter topped dress. Her hair was curled at the bottom and fell down to bounce beyond her hips. It swirled with her steps as she clopped in her purple heels across the room. "Inuyasha said he'd meet us there, he wanted to make sure our reservations are correct and everything."

"So he went ahead and is waiting for us at the restaurant," Miroku said.

"Yeah, so we'd better get going!" Ayame said, jumping around a bit and tugging Koga with her by their linked hands.

"It's _such _a lovely restaurant, Kagome!" Rin said, folding her fingers under her chin.

"Inuyasha doesn't have half bad taste," Koga said.

"I must concur on this one," Sesshomaru replied.

"So let's get going- don't want to keep him waiting," Sango sang, blinking a barely noticeable wink, bouncing on her toes as she took Miroku's hand.

"Or else he might bite our heads off!" Miroku said, walking out the door with Sango.

"I wouldn't doubt that either…" Rin muttered out of the corner of her mouth. The other girls giggled with her and walked through the door. Kagome sighed and followed her friend's beckoning voices as she closed the door and walked into the night.

* * *

Kagome carefully stepped out of the passenger side of the car and self-consciously patted the black dress she adorned flat and wrinkle-less to her skin. After showering, she'd twisted her hair up into a bun, bangs and all, and left a few pieces to dangle near her ears and the nape of her neck. After drying, they'd formed nice, loose curls. She'd dug out one of her favorite black dresses that was snugly strapless and had a slit going from her left thigh down below her knees. Diamond roses were etched subtly and beautifully into the silky smooth material. She wore several black bracelets on her right forearm and a silver charm bracelet with a huge heart and several flower and ballerina shoe charms on it. She'd hastily dabbed a deep, peacock blue on her fingernails and toenails.

As her feet hit the pavement, her black high heels clicked and scraped against the gravel. Her feet were fairly bare, as there were only two straps crisscrossing back and forth only to wrap delicately and comfortably around her ankle and heel. The night air was warm and slightly tinged with the far away scent of sea salt.

Kagome followed the others along the stone pathway lined on both sides by a low hedge. Beyond that was a garden full of sweet smelling weeping willows and cherry blossoms and a fountain on each side with lights in the bottoms where the water bubbled and trickled, playing with the reflection of the lights in the night. Kagome's wandering gaze finally rose and continued to ascend until her head lolled back so she could see the top of the huge building. The restaurant looked like it was part of a huge fancy hotel. Little round tables with lanterns sitting atop the tablecloths, and silverware neatly rolled up in napkins sat outside beneath hanging plants, smelling strongly of fresh flowers and soil, for parties of two hoping for a romantic evening. The candles' flames licked at the night's darkness, casting odd shadows across a man and a woman leaning so close, were the table not there, they were sure to tumble into each other's arms. Other couples laid their linked hands atop the white tablecloth, stroking each other lovingly and sweetly, not caring who saw, and only seeing each other.

Kagome's heart lurched, and she realized she missed Inuyasha dearly and yearned for his touch, for his big, strong arms to be wrapped around her body; alone together where no other eyes could see, where it was only he and she, that's what she longed for.

As they walked through the double glass doors trimmed in gold, the _clip clopping _of the girls' heels were silenced by the soft, thick red carpet rolling out before them. A man sat at a piano in one corner serenading the waiting people sitting in overstuffed couches and armchairs. The room was comfortably warm, lit by a beautiful grand chandelier, and filled with light conversation and the clinking of glasses from the adjoining dining rooms, one through a door to the left, and one to the right. Waiters in black tuxedoes- without the jackets but with the vests- crossed paths and meticulously traveled through the busy lobby, some carrying full-to-the-rim trays others pushing carts that left a wavering scent of mouthwatering varied types of food, desserts and dinners alike.

Straight ahead stood a clean-shaven, nicely dressed man with his black hair sleeked back with hair gel and a pen in his hand. He stood before a little podium, a long list of names and dates at his fingertips. He smiled widely as the group approached.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Lorenzo, how do you do?" the server asked kindly with a thick Italian accent and a deep voice.

"Very well, thanks," Miroku replied, the designated spokesperson.

"Do you have reservations for this evening?" the man, tilting his head slightly, pen poised over the pages and his fingers already flipping through the book.

"Ah, yes, actually. Our friend has already arrived…" all Kagome could see of Miroku was his back, and at that moment he seemed fidgety. He moved closer to the podium, away from the others, and his voice dropped. Kagome hadn't noticed she was leaning very far forwards, hoping to catch a piece of conversation, when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Ah!" Kagome turned, hand on her chest, over her heart. "I'm so sorry, you scared me."

"My deepest apologies, Miss," said a man in a white coat with a red tie, his hair also perfectly slicked back. He bowed and continued in a very formal voice. "It was my fault completely. However, I was hoping to inquire if your name could possibly be Ms Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome blinked. "Um, yeah, that's me." She pursed her lips together, wondering what was going on.

"Ah, but of course." The man smiling, knowingly, and said, "There has been a telephone call for you, Miss. If you'll just follow me, I will show you the way to the desk."

"O-oh… you wouldn't happen to know who it is, would you?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"There was no name, simply an imploration to speak to a young miss by the name of Higurashi, Kagome." The man smiled kindly and held out his arms as if applying that she should follow him.

"Um…" Kagome looked to her friend's expectant faces. As soon as she did, it seemed they all immediately changed their expressions.

"Go on, we'll go find the table," Ayame said, shooing her with her hands.

"Yeah, it's fine, we'll wait for you here," Sango said, indicating with a flourish of her hand that she and Rin would wait.

"O-kay," Kagome replied slowly, beginning to follow the man. "Will you tell Inuyasha for me…? I shouldn't be too long, I should hope…" Kagome was well away now and her friends just waved and agreed to tell Inuyasha as soon as they saw him. She bit the bottom of her inner lip and turned her back on her friends and followed the man through spinning doors. The room felt colder, and her heels clicked once more on the hard floor of another lobby, it seemed. A huge, very wide staircase with gold railing and angels carved into the poles was over to the right. Kagome careened her head to follow the winding staircase to its pinnacle to be astounded by seeing a beautiful domed ceiling with a gorgeous mural of cherubs sitting on painstakingly detailed clouds. Light streamed around the edges of the clouds like light from Heaven itself was leaking down, ready to rain upon the earth.

Kagome closed her agape mouth and lowered her head, her neck slightly aching from looking so very far up. She squeezed the small purse in her hands tighter when she realized the man she'd followed into the room was no longer in sight. She spun around, her feet shushing and echoing around the vastly empty room. "Hello?" her voice sounded magnified and so very alone.

Then a lone white piece of paper attached to the banister of the staircase's railing caught the corner of her eye, drawing her slowly to it. Her fingers grazed the smooth parchment and her eyes soaked in the beautiful script. The only words, so beautifully written in gold ink, upon the paper read:

_Follow the roses… my love_

Kagome lifted the paper until the tape released its hold on the railing. Her gaze fell to the red carpeted steps and there it was- a trail of blood-red rose petals leading up the staircase and disappearing around the bend. Kagome glanced behind her one last time, and placing her fingertips upon the cool railing, she silently gave in to the invisible pull tugging her up the stairwell.

After a few flights, candles began to light the dim stairway, lining the railings, licking at the darkness. The petals stopped abruptly at a door. Before the door lay a bouquet of a dozen pearly white roses, wrapped by a black ribbon. A note was stuffed carefully amongst the antagonizing, freshly scented roses. It read:

_Always waiting for you…_

_My love…_

_Listen and you'll find me…_

Kagome's heart pounded in excitement. She wrapped her small hand around the cool doorknob and twisted.

The sound of one violin sang out into the air, soft and quiet, serene and beautiful, as she walked out of the dark stairwell into the light of more candles and the moon. Warm air gushed at her and wrapped around her skin. City lights and noises were all around, but they seemed dimmed to a low level. She stood atop a rooftop, high above the city. A breeze wove through the air, lightly playing with her loose curls.

Kagome hugged the roses in her hands to her chest, the scent rising to infiltrate her nostrils. She looked around and continued to follow the rose petal path with her eyes. The trail led to a small, round table with a long white cloth draped over it. Two plates were set before two chairs, with silverware and two wineglasses even. A pumpkin-spiced scented candle's flame danced in the night in the center of the little table.

Kagome took a few steps forward, the moon's light spilling onto her skin, making it milky and pale.

A little to the left of the nicely set table stood a few musicians, only one playing at the moment, and that one being the violinist. Kagome closed her eyes and recognized the song immediately: _I'll be. _

"What is that devilishly delicious scent on your skin?" Inuyasha asked, his husky voice barely above a whisper coming from behind as his arms wrapped around her waist. He pressed his nose then his lips to her neck, right below her ear.

Her breath caught in her throat and she automatically tilted her head to allow him better access as his lips grazed her flesh. His hands were warm on her belly. "Black raspberry and vanilla," she all but whispered, not trusting her wavering voice.

"It's nice." His hands slid down and around her hips, never leaving her body as he moved to stand before her gaze. "Hello." His smile was crooked and mischievous; his eyes sparkled as if they held the stars themselves in their dark depths. Kagome smiled back and her eyes closed as he pressed his lips to hers. He leaned his forehead to hers and whispered, "Surprise, my love."

Kagome swallowed hard, barely able to breathe, feeling suppressed by the intensity of Inuyasha's tone and the feel of his skin on hers. He looked so dashing in black dress pants and a halfway unbuttoned white shirt.

"So this is what you had up your sleeve all along? I thought the big surprise was just coming to this amazing place in itself. This is all so amazing…" Kagome searched his eyes, yearning for answers and receiving only silent ones in return.

He kissed her again and whispered against her lips, "I love you." There was silence and then the lone violin began to play once more, beginning a new song, with a slow, sweet, shy melody. Taking her right hand in his grip and placing his other palm to her hip, he breathed, "Dance with me."

Kagome barely inclined her head in a nod before he swept her away in his arms. A piano joined the violin, so gentle, the notes sweeping across the rooftop, greeting and flowing with the violin in a dance of thier own.

**_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._**

She closed her eyes and it felt like they were dancing in the summer night's breeze itself, floating as if on a cloud, spinning and twirling, the wind playing with their hair and tugging at their clothing, swirling it, pressing it to their bodies.

**  
****_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._**

Kagome had never felt so close to a person before. More violins joined. The music rose to a crescendo. Inuyasha's hand pressed to her back, pressing her chest to his chest. He was so warm. Their feet moved of their own accord, like a dream, like they were weightless, two drifters in the night.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

He didn't care about her past, he loved her, really, really loved her. And she loved him. In this moment, she was sure she'd never before so greatly felt such intense feelings of love and tenderness erupt from her being. 

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

Inuyasha lifted her into his arms and she held onto his neck. 

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

The air still felt damp from the rain shower that day; it smelt comfortingly of lingering salt. The clouds dissipated and the sky was so brilliantly dark blue and bright with countless stars, reflecting in both boy and girl's eyes. 

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's lips closer by the nape of her neck; her small fingers knotted themselves in his long hair as she pressed herself as close to him as she could, deepening the kiss as far as she could, loving the taste of him.

The music slowly, quietly died into the night.

He set her on her feet, still holding her close as she leaned into him for support.

"I love you, Inuyasha. And I'm sorry about earlier," she spoke softly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, love." He closed any distance that remained between their bodies and hugged her to him. "All I want is for you to be able to come to me, be able to talk to me about this stuff." He stroked her back. "I will protect you, Kagome, I promise. I will never abandon you. And I love you, so very much." He kissed her temple.

Kagome laid her hands on his jaw and drew his head down to kiss him softly.

"What have I been doing all this time without you, Inuyasha?" she shook her head, doubt tugging her lips downward.

"It doesn't matter anymore, because from now on, I'm going to be here for you. No damn father is going to bug you. I won't let him. I love you Kagome, I have since the night I laid eyes on you from across the dance floor. No matter how much I might want you, in every way, I will wait for you. I can wait for you to be ready, if you'll only be patient with me. I just need time- that's all I ask. There's… things…" the word tasted sour on his lips even as he spoke it, "you ought to know, and you will know."

"And there's things…" Kagome spoke, slowly, painfully, "you ought to know… too." But she didn't add that he would know. There's only so much a person could take… push too hard… and he might be gone forever… in the blink of an eye. Kagome shuddered at the thought, and Inuyasha rubbed her bare arms.

"You look stunning, by the way," he said, a smirk upon his handsome lips. Kagome pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"As do you, my love." She smiled, the words sounding so right, tingling her lips.

"Follow me." he said with a tilt of his chin. He took her hand and led her over to the table, pulling out the chair and as she sat down, and also pushing it back in. A waiter pushed a cart over and removed a silver dome covering a plate full of tantalizingly good smelling seafood. More plates were uncovered and Kagome unconsciously licked her lips. Another waiter pulled a glass bottle of wine from a bucket of ice and poured a bit into each of their glasses. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and he at her.

They clinked glasses and Inuyasha said, "To you, my love."

"And to you, _my_ love."

Their laughter filled the night, their love was almost tangible, and it was so thick and evident. When they finished their meal, they rode an elevator to an empty hallway and together they laughed and walked hand and hand through the cobblestone, lamppost-lit streets. They passed beautiful churches, dim in the night, the only light provided by candles leaking their light through the stain glass windows.

They rode in an open carriage, drawn by two white horses, silver in the darkness. They never let go of each other's hand. Inuyasha kissed Kagome and held her tight, wrapping his abandoned jacket over her shoulders and hugging her tighter when she shivered.

Together they sat, barefoot, on a bench and watched as the beam from the lighthouse oscillated from the sandy beach to fall on the endless span of dark ocean.

Inuyasha chased Kagome in the sand, caught her and spun her, sand swirling about.

They danced, alone, save the stars and the moon, together on the shell-strew beach.

Inuyasha held Kagome, her back to his chest, his chin resting on her shoulder, his hands spread on her stomach, as they watched the mist be broken by the first light of sunrise.

Before her eyelids drooped and fell shut, Inuyasha kissed her neck and whispered, "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha," she whispered back on the sigh of a breath. She let his arms completely encompass her body as she closed her eyes, the image of the morning sun still burned on the inside of her eyelids, before she let sleep take her, but not away from Inuyasha.

Never would she be taken away for as long as he held her, and as long as she could feel his fingers wrapped around her fingers. She'd always be his, and he hers.

It was what she hoped and prayed, over and over, until she thought no more, and her breathing evened.

And she slept in his arms as the sun rose and lit their entwined bodies, together asleep on the warm sands.

* * *

A/N: suckish suckish suckish, i know. but it's the best i could do, for now. I'm sorry it's taken me some time to update, I've been sick lately and I think my head's about ready to explode. it took me a few days to get this chapter out... and I hope it will suffice for now. please don't mind any spelling/grammar mistakes.. i'm dead tired and it's like.. 12: 15. please review and tell me what you think. thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed! until next time... (it's gonna get real good)

to be continued...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters pertaining to the anime.

A/N: I'd like to take this time to thank all my amazing reviewers, signed and anonymous (seeing as I can't thank you guys personally), for the past reviews that have been so very, very kind and helpful and sweet and encouraging. Thank you so, so much. I most honestly couldn't apologize enough for taking a whole month (if not more) to update one lousy chapter. But i do hope this turned out okay... bear with me, the first half is fairly lousy, but it gets good and i WILL be updating ASAP, i have a majority of the rest of the story planned and even some written. So, without further blabbering from me... Hope you like!

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter 22: Fallen Petals upon the Sand

"And you're sure you're sure about this?" Sango asked, linking her arm with Kagome's as they walked down the boardwalk together along with Rin and Ayame as well.

The morning was sunny and already extremely hot, causing heat to radiate off of black cars and pavements alike; the waves were a piercing blue stretching far across to the horizon and clear as if they'd rolled in from the Bahamas themselves, a beautiful side effect from yesterday's storm.

Seagulls waddled across the wooden boards, hungrily on the search for any bit of food they could find. It was only ten in the morning and yet the crowds were already swarming the beaches and shops like bees being attracted to honey. People were here and there shopping; shopkeepers and employees called out advertisements for different merchandise and souvenirs. Surfer guys jogged past, shirtless and tan, boards under arm. Rin had to nudge Ayame in the side to tug her gaze away from one particularly good-looking male.

"Wasn't that redundant?" Kagome asked, scrunching her nose quizzically and tilting her head to the side.

Sango paused, causing Kagome to be jerked to a stop as well, as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "No. I am never redundant. Simply misunderstood." She shrugged and nodded to herself and continued walking, pulling Kagome with her.

Sweet, alluring scents of nearby bakeries with their freshly baked bread and bagels wavered in the air. The aroma of chocolate, thick and deliriously fresh, wafted through the air from candy shops so that if you stuck your tongue out or even just simply sniffed, the sweet smell penetrated your whole body, tantalizing and extremely dangerous to the girls' hungry stomachs.

The seagulls cried and passersby talked. The waves crashed onto the beach and fishermen reeled in their catch of the day.

"You make absolutely no sense… all of the time, you know this, right?" Ayame asked, skipping ahead of the two and twirling around in a small circle so that her white dress with green splashes and a green sash around her midriff, which tied into a small bow in the back, fluttered and flapped in the wind.

Sango flipped her hair over her shoulder and ignored the posed question. "I mean… you know, there's so many others out there. For example," Sango slowed, removed her sunglasses and her eyes roamed the area. Her eyes lit when they fell on a certain person: a rather attractive man in his late twenties, leading a group of other good looking guys his age, (good looking, very _tan _guys with _long dark _hair, his age, that is). Sango made eye contact and winked just as they passed the boys. The attractive one in front stumbled and his friends caught him as they laughed uproariously.

Sango smirked and slipped her sunglasses back on. "You could so have him in a heartbeat. You know it, I know it, they know it," Sango motioned to each of the girls and sighed, ignoring their contradictory expressions. "You're just too good for us." Sango sighed as she slipped her arm from Kagome's and her lip mock quivered before she turned her back on her friends.

"Sango!" Kagome half laughed half pled. She jogged to catch up to her friend and re-linked their arms. "I am most certainly not too good for you girls and it's not like I'm making some big commitment or anything… like marriage or… or whatever you're cooking up in that thick skull of yours."

"Have you told him you love him?"

"Have I-" Kagome began.

"Told him you love him. Has he confessed his 'great and mighty love' for you?" Sango stopped again, letting her hands flap to her thighs as she looked Kagome square in the face. "Has he Kagome?"

Sango's face was no longer smiling; her eyes no longer alight, but filled with suspicion and hurt. Kagome was taken aback by this sudden assault pertaining to her relationship with Inuyasha. It appeared Sango had second thoughts about their love and Kagome simply couldn't figure out what it was that could so drastically change her friend's mind.

"What's this all really about-"

"Has he?" she repeated.

Kagome nodded, just barely, and whispered, "Yes. I love him and he loves me." Kagome's heart leapt as the words slipped from her mouth like spilt soda bubbling over from being overly shaken.

Sango sighed and shoved her bangs from her eyes.

"What is so wrong with that? It's not like we're _serious _or anything yet," Kagome straightened and hadn't realized her hands had clumped into fists. "And, and besides, I've never even loved before! How could you shoot down my first attempt without good reason? You love Miroku, I know it, and I can see it in your eyes plain as the stars in the sky at night, plain as the sands on that beach below. Rin and Sesshomaru are going to marry, Sango. Ayame is happy, really, _really_ happy with Koga! And I'm happy for you guys! So why can I not be happy as well? Sango, we're leaving here tomorrow and it's like this _huge_ fairytale that I've been living the past few days is going to end along with our leaving and I'm going to wake up to find it's all been the most lovely of dreams. I love him Sango… I don't know why I do so much… but I do. It's not like we're in too deep as of yet anyway… I just… I like being with him. He makes me happy; he makes me smile and laugh.

"For the first time, I've been able to picture my dance; _the_ dance, the _one_. I can see it, Sango, I can feel it, and it is because of him."

Kagome walked over to the wooden railing and clamped her small fingers tightly around it. She looked out over the bluish green rolling waves of the ocean before sliding her eyes shut and resuming; her voice soft, rising and falling in a calm rhythm of sound and imagery nearly physically dripping from her very words.

"There's a song I hear in the night as I close my eyes, awaiting sleep to take me. If I let my mind and body relax, it's as if a story, just waiting for me to close my eyes, ravels out right before me…

"I feel I am walking through a field, a beautiful clearing all alone, encompassed by the wall of thick and many trees; my fingers lightly graze the wet grass. And the grass is high and beautiful; the birds chirp and squirrels are chattering as they rustle through the trees like the wind. The sky is so empty, save for the deep blueness of it.

"It's so quiet. The many flowers are still clinging to the shiny droplets of morning dew resting upon their petals. I enter the dark forest; at first, trees are scattered to my right and left, before and behind me. My silk garments flow around me in an unearthly breeze unseen to the eye. I can smell pine, soil, fresh, thick air, and it's warm.

"Water gurgles from a hidden stream. The woods thicken and the treetops above merge and melt to become a dark black pool of night, as does everything around me; stars scatter themselves as they begin a beautiful dance above. The darkness surrounds and wraps itself around me. I twirl, the silk dress twisting around me but barely touching my skin. My hair falls loose from its binding, slowly, flowing wildly yet with agonizing leisure, joining in the swirl around my body.

"And then there are hands on my hands. Arms against my arms. A chest to my back. He catches me and holds me in his arms. It is Inuyasha." Her voice nearly cracked but she continued strong. "Facing each other, we bow and move towards each other. Our feet leaving only trails of ripples in the dark pool beneath our toes, we circle each other, never touching. The stars cease but falling from them is beautiful and white, soft and slowly descending. It looks like snow, at first. But it changes to slowly descending cherry blossom petals. They swirl about us like fireflies, magical in their own way as they encircle us in their flowery hold.

"We reach out, as if to touch, our palms a breadth apart. We continue to circle. I try to run away but his hands wrap around my waist and lift me up, spinning me in the air and he catching me against his chest. He sets me down and we waltz a waltz never before seen nor danced."

Kagome stopped abruptly, her eyes slipping open as if the dream had ended and she blinked, as though confused.

"It's all very beautiful. There's more… more dancing, more dancers, and it's amazing." Kagome turned to her three friends, her back still leaning into the railing, hands still locked in place, looking each directly in the eye. Her face looked pained as she clenched her teeth for lack of words to make them understand. "Please don't think me foolish..."

Sango moved closer and hugged Kagome.

"It is beautiful," she whispered into her friend's ear. "Not foolish at all." She pulled back and smirked. "You see me in there too, of course."

Kagome relaxed and choked out a laugh as she tugged her friend back and squeezed her tighter. "Of course." Kagome pulled back but still held Sango at arm's length by her elbows. "I'll be okay, trust me." She linked one arm with Sango and the other with Rin. Rin followed suit and took Ayame's arm. The four friends walked to the end of the fishing dock, past all the fishers and benches where couples or families or even loners sat, most of them chattering or just enjoying the warm summer day. The waves crashed below, splashing as they hit the thick legs of the dock. The girls stopped at the end and leaned their elbows on the ledge, looking out over the sparkling sea. The wind was warm and welcoming, rough with the sands and heat.

"Back to reality tomorrow," Ayame sighed.

"Yeah," the other three girls sighed as well.

"This trip was so wonderful."

"It truly was- for all of us." Rin smiled and they all giggled. "So, you all know you're being my bride's maids, of course."

"Of course," Ayame laughed.

"'S not like you have any other friends or anything…" Sango shrugged and Rin hit her shoulder.

There was a pause of silence.

"I'm getting married. I'm really, truly, actually getting married," Rin said, eyes on the ocean.

The other girls exchanged raised eyebrows before piling on Rin in a big group hug.

"You're getting married!" they all squealed.

* * *

Inuyasha carefully crawled on his belly across the rough sand as he inched closer to Kagome. Miroku and Koga snickered behind him.

Kagome laid on her back, eyes sleepily closed, head lazily and comfortably drooping to the side, arms and legs sprawled out as she tried to get the last bit of tanning in that she could. Her tan skin shimmered in the sunlight from her sun tanning oil. She had on her most favorite bikini that tied into little bows at each hip and at the neck and back as well. It was aqua blue and green splotched.

Inuyasha bowed his head and felt his breath rise from the sand as it blew back at him from his silent laughter. He scooted closer and closer until he was close enough to gently, very, _very_, _**extremely**_ carefully place a chip on Kagome's tan, bare, gleaming stomach. Inuyasha's hand froze over her skin as he went to pull away. On an inhale of breath, her tummy had been mere centimeters from grazing his fingers. Kagome's hand, which had been lying dormant next to her thigh, had twitched just the smallest amount. When he was sure it was safe, Inuyasha pulled away and breathed in the air he'd been holding back. He crawled back to his friends who were trying their hardest to keep the chuckles contained behind their arms and fingers.

"Look, look, look!" Miroku half whispered half choked as he pointed at the warily approaching seagull. Another landed next to that one and together they waddled closer to an oblivious Kagome. Two more landed at her feet and hopped a few steps closer. As a fifth flapped down, the others cawed in reproach and flapped their own wings in disgruntlement.

Kagome blinked open her eyes and shielded them with her arm from the momentarily blinding sun. It immediately felt like pieces of something had fallen from her arm. She lifted her head and looked down at her towel. There lay scattered pieces of chips and pretzels. Kagome sat up. She jumped and screamed at the same time as a huge flock of perturbed seagulls that had been surrounding her fled and took flight. More food fell from her tummy and legs.

Kagome's mouth stayed open in an astonished gasp as she slowly dragged her head to look at the three hysterically laughing boys. Her mouth clamped shut and her eyes narrowed. Inuyasha was laughing so hard he'd fallen back on the blanket and was clutching his cramping stomach for dear life as he stomped his feet to stop the laughter. Miroku and Koga had jumped up and dashed for the water where Sango and Ayame swam, now looking up at the two crazily laughing boys stumbling into the waves as they held onto each other to keep from tumbling completely into the water.

Kagome stood up and walked over to Inuyasha, not stopping until her shadow loomed over him. She smashed her hands to her hips and tapped her foot, involuntarily kicking up sand. Inuyasha's legs stopped and fell flat. His cheeks and lips fell as he opened his eyes only to look up at a very, very, very, very, VERY angry Kagome.

"Uh oh," was all he got out before Kagome lunged for him, missing only by a hair, as he rolled over and jumped to his feet. His smile returned to his lips as Kagome continued her chase and he laughingly jogged away from the water. He circled the lifeguard stand and hurtled over people lounging on their towels and chairs. Kagome was extremely surprisingly fast and kept up fairly well with his pace. Inuyasha ducked and laughed as she chucked a volleyball at his head. He circled and hopped over the towel that she'd been lying on. He veered around their umbrella and stumbled towards the ocean.

"INUYASHA!"

His chuckle flowed back to her ears. Kagome bent further and began to fully sprint. She crouched and jumped on Inuyasha's back, tumbling them both into the crashing waves. Kagome gasped as the cold, cold water drenched her entire body. Inuyasha was still laughing as he rolled over and slid Kagome into his lap. She was so taken aback that she simply let him hold her as she shoved her hair from her eyes. She sputtered and shook the water from her hair and face. She sat for a moment and then her eyes narrowed again.

"Inuyasha!" She spun and pushed him down under the water. Another wave crashed right on top of them and pulled them further out into the ocean. Kagome ducked under and swam further out until the waves no longer tugged her and she could barely touch the bottom. She looked around and around but couldn't find Inuyasha.

She couldn't even gasp before hands wrapped around her calves and tugged her under.

Inuyasha's face came into view as he twisted her and pulled her to him. She wrapped her legs around his hips. When she tried to glare at him, bubbles escaped her mouth.

"You're such a jerk," she tried to say beneath the water, only to produce more bubbles.

Inuyasha's black hair fanned around his beautiful, smiling face. He pulled her closer and with his hand to the back of her head, pressed his lips to hers. Kagome almost forgot she was underwater and was thankful that a second later Inuyasha pushed them to the surface once more. They both gasped in air and Kagome struggled to shove the hair from her face and eyes. Inuyasha's hands were around her knees, holding her tight around his midriff. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as she remembered their first night at the beach.

"Forgive me?" Inuyasha asked with a pout, hoping that her soft smile and unfocused eyes meant she'd been thinking about something other than his momentary teasing. He leaned forward and made to kiss her lips. She turned at the last minute, making his lips smash to her salty cheek. She relinquished her hold around his neck and crossed her arms over her chest. Inuyasha gulped. "Please?" he ducked his head to look into her eyes but she tilted her nose in the air and closed her eyes. He sighed. "You asked for it."

Kagome only had a moment for her eyes to fly open, see Inuyasha's smirk, and gulp a lung full of air before he dragged them down beneath the water together. He smiled, released his cheek full of air with numerous bubbles and pressed his lips to hers again. Kagome could feel the sand touching her toes and the waves passing overhead. She could feel Inuyasha's hands on her back, her thigh.

For a moment, it felt time itself had frozen. The only sounds were of the distant crashing and whirling of the waves or of faraway boats, muted by the ocean's deep clutching hold. Yet there was a pressing silence. So quiet, so deep; and the water so warm as it pushed the two bodies closer, closer to each other, closer to the scattered sands. But the moment was gone as soon as it had been made. Inuyasha pushed them both to the surface with a strong push of his calves and, sputtering, their heads broke the salty surface of the water and voices were all around. And the moment was gone, leaving in its wake only the remnant of the warmth from the hands of Inuyasha on Kagome's still tingling skin.

* * *

Kagome pulled Inuyasha by his hand so as to hurry him to their destination.

"Do you even know where I'm taking you, let alone which direction we're going?" Inuyasha asked with a half-smile as he searched the familiar beach he'd scavenged earlier that day.

Kagome paused, letting him catch up so that she could walk in step with him. Her lips fell to a pout. "Guess not."

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand and ran ahead a little bit, leaving Kagome dumbfounded. Still running backwards, Inuyasha turned and called, "Stay there, I'll be right back!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks, the dry sand tumbling over her bare toes and the flesh of her feet. Inuyasha's form jogged further and further and disappeared beyond a big black darkness. The distant waves crashed. It was so quite on this beach, being so far away from town. Not even a single seagull cried in the silent air, nor did any crab scuttle across the undisturbed sands. The wind whispered through the tall grass, whistled through the old broken down wooden fence trailing across the sand dunes.

Inuyasha's sharp whistle broke through the silence. Kagome could see Inuyasha's white arms waving to her in the darkness. She began to walk but hastened to reach him, not wanting to be alone in the night any longer. The huge blackness Kagome had spotted Inuyasha disappearing beyond moments ago was really big boulders, which in turn were part of a curved wall, which, in turn, was part of a beautiful cove. Many small little pools had formed between the rocks jutting into the water and were now full of little creatures of the sea. The waves crashed mildly and quietly, seeping onto the damp sands and crawling back to fall on itself again.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and bent down to watch the ripples spread as her fingertips touched the blackened water's brim. Inuyasha bent and kissed her cheek. Taking her arm beneath his, he pointed so that is was as if they pointed at the same thing together.

"Do you see it?" he asked quietly, his lips pressed close to her cheek.

"See what?" she asked.

"Follow me." He stood and led her by her fingertips, which he held onto lightly, yet never letting go. They moved along the rock wall further down the beach. He sat down against a boulder and pulled Kagome into his lap. She snuggled her back against his chest and closed her eyes for the moment.

They sat without talking, Inuyasha's one arm wrapped across her arms, the other drawing shapes in the sand.

"Have you ever loved before?" she asked hesitantly, digging her toes into the sand. Inuyasha's toes had been wiggling but abruptly they stopped.

Inuyasha let the sand he'd been holding in the palm of his hand sift through his fingertips and didn't answer right away.

"Once."

"Have you ever…" Kagome swallowed past the lump suddenly forming in her tight throat. Her heart pounded an unnerving, unsteady beat.

Inuyasha shifted and looked to Kagome's downcast face this time.

"I wasn't as in love as I thought I was," he breathed out.

Kagome looked up.

"So to answer your question, no, I've never."

"Oh…"

Kagome sighed and hugged her knees tighter to her chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, legs included, and tickled her neck with his dancing, smiling lips. Kagome wiggled from his grasp and spun around. She straddled his thighs as he lay his legs out flat. She took his shirt's material into her fists and kissed him, pressing her lips hard to his. His tongue slid across her bottom lip. Kagome pulled back and leaned her cheek so her head lye right beneath his chin. He held her steady as she wrapped her arms around his back and laid her legs out straight next to his. They tangled their legs and lay for what seemed an eternity.

The night was so warm, yet the breeze was cool and sweetly smelling of salt and sand, an scent that had grown so very familiar over the past week.

"What was it you were going to show me anyway?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha grunted. "I almost forgot. You didn't see them. Come with me, I'll show you." Inuyasha stood and helped Kagome to her feet. She could barely see in the dark, for she'd had her eyes closed for the longest time as she lay against Inuyasha. So she succumbed to walking behind Inuyasha, holding onto his hand as she tried to walk in perfect step with him. Her small feet sunk into the footprints left by him and she had to stretch her legs a bit. She smiled and bit back a laugh as she nearly stumbled from reaching her legs so far.

As they reached the water's edge, Kagome lifted her head finally and stared at Inuyasha's back.

"Hold on real tight, okay?" he said over his shoulder. Kagome nodded and followed as he walked out onto the slick rocks of the jetty jutting far into the waves. The rocks beneath their bare feet were slimy and wet and cool from the water and algae. Inuyasha held on tight to Kagome's hand to prevent her from slipping. Went they got halfway out, he sat down and pulled Kagome into his folded lap so she wouldn't get wet.

As Kagome turned her head Inuyasha raised a finger to his lips.

"Just watch. Let your eyes adjust."

Kagome squinted hard into the night and gave up. She finally relaxed and let her eyes randomly scan the slowly forming beach.

"Do you see them?" he asked.

He waited. Kagome watched, and then she saw them.

"Oh my- Inuyasha, are they baby turtles?" Kagome asked with a small gasp, leaning forward slightly as if being closer would bring them into better focus.

Waves crashed, stealing and swallowing the baby turtles away into its darkness as they scuttled across the sands in hordes. There were so many, Kagome was shocked she hadn't spotted them before.

Spray exploded and misted across the two as a wave crashed against the rocks.

A cloud moved to reveal the still waning moon, getting smaller each night. The little sliver of silver light better revealed the baby turtles, making them prominent and dark against the white sands.

"It's beautiful," Kagome said in a monotone voice.

Inuyasha hugged her torso closer. She closed her eyes and reveled in his arms heat against her flesh. She hummed a tuneless song that was floating around in her head. Far farther out, a whale breached the silvery moonlight-bathed waters and disappeared into the black abyss.

"Why can't it always be like this?" Kagome whispered and pulled Inuyasha's arms tighter around herself.

"It could…" Inuyasha whispered back. There was silence. "Look." Kagome followed his gaze to the star spilt sky and the blue clouds outlined in silver. A beautiful, luminous shooting star arched across the dark sky. "Make a wish." His lips spoke against her skin. She closed her eyes. And she wished.

* * *

Kagome had watched the sun rise and bleed over the horizon and blue, blue water of the ocean from the window of her car as they ventured their way home. Her heart pulled weakly in her chest, wanting to stay at the beach forever more. But she knew that was impossible.

Later that evening, as the same sun made its slow descent, this time beyond the mountains and not the faraway horizon of the seemingly endless ocean, the friends departed and made their ways to separate homes. Kagome and Inuyasha dropped Sango and Miroku off before deciding to stop for food instead of going home immediately. They ate at a little diner and sat across from each other in red, hard booths. Their knees occasionally knocked and finally leaned comfortably against one another.

It was dark by the time Kagome and Inuyasha stood at the bottom of the cool stone steps leading up to her deserted apartment building. She'd retrieved Buyo from a friend she worked with at the café on their way home. After happily and affectionately snuggling his face against Kagome, he ran inside and Kagome closed the door after him.

Inuyasha stood feet away, hands in his pockets, looking strangely dejected and gruffly weary.

"When will I see you again?" Kagome asked, leaning into her black railing.

Inuyasha smirked half-heartedly and dragged his feet to her until their noses almost touched. He stroked her left cheeks and she closed her eyes at his touch.

"Soon enough," he replied.

"Where are you going?"

He stared at the hand that twirled a piece of her loose hair. He sighed greatly.

"Unfortunately…" He sucked a breath in as though debating what he was just about to say. "Home," he finally muttered. He kissed her swiftly on the lips and turned to his motorcycle. Helmet in hand, he froze, only his gaze moving, dragging up to Kagome's face. She ran to him and kissed him one last time, holding his face in her small hands. His hands found her hips and he wished with a strangled heart that he didn't have to let go.

Kagome was glad he smashed his helmet atop his head and roared the engine before speeding away quickly because he missed the tears that had been secretly welling in her eyes. Two tears leaked before Kagome turned the knob of her door and entered the dark house. She shut the door and flipped the dim lights on. Her breath was trapped halfway through her esophagus and her eyes widened, completely dry, before she fell weakly and crumbled to her knees.

Everything was in disarray; chairs were turned over, papers ripped and scattered, photos knocked over and some glass from the frames was even sprawled over the floor. Kagome's lips quivered and her hands reached out to hold a ripped pillow leaking stuffing over the floor to her chest.

Then the phone rang, clear and loud in the nearly empty house. Kagome shivered as chills wracked her body.

"He-hello," Kagome's scratchy voice said into the receiver. Her heart couldn't ever get a proper thump out it was beating so hard and fast. It was as though she'd just run a mile and cold, cold air was freezing her lungs and heart. But it wasn't until she heard Sango's own voice that her heart completely missed a beat. Sango's sobbing voice spoke fast and breathy.

"S-Sango, ca-calm down, okay? Where are you- what happened?"

"I…" Kagome could hear Sango sniffle and probably wipe her face with her sleeve. "I'm at the hospital. I-I'm okay… but Miroku…" Sango sobbed and began crying again. "Can you please just-just come, Kagome?" The phone crackled and Kagome could hear Sango sniffle again and then silence. "Please?"

"I'll be right down," Kagome said in one breathy whisper before smashing the phone to its hook and grabbing her coat. With a shaking hand and one glance back over her shoulder to the dark, dark house so seemingly cold, empty, yet waiting-waiting, ready to attack, so quiet and black- before she shut the door. The frigid night air bit at her skin. The night was so dark as what was left of the slowly waning moon, waning more and more, night after night, spilt its tiny sliver of silver light. And so it would until the very night when there would be nothing, no moon, no light, only darkness.

* * *

A/N: note: i've had to go thru this a couple of times and edit it... i was rushed when i first updated so if you guys catch anything, please mention it... sorry bout tha rush... but anywho...

there is, indeed, a song that goes to what dance Kagome was describing early on in the chapter (a song i was listening to as i wrote it, i mean)... and it will probbbably appear (the lyrics, that is)... later. hehe. wink wink. um... lets see.. dearly dearly deeply sorry for the horrifyingly long wait. but here it is! i think it went rather smooth after a few minor bumps. i had to rush in the end cuz i have to go somewhere but i really eally wanted to update. please, pwease review. but for now...

until you read and i write again, adieu

to be continued...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Inuyasha nor any other character(s) or plot pertaining to the anime

A/N: I had to patch up the previous chapter a few times, so if you were one of my readers who read it early on about a week or so ago, you might want to skim it over… it doesn't really matter. There were only a few minor, barely noticeable mistakes, after all. So it's up to you. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I am sorry I've not been able to send out personal thanks for the past few chapters, I've just been so amazingly busy and it makes me sad because I like to let you guys know just how much I appreciate your opinions and support. If, by any chance, you guys like me replying so as to let you know when I update, just let me know. I can accomodate. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing if you've done/ do so. Without further adue,

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter 23: Sickly Heart of Mine

Walking through the automatic doors of the hospital, Kagome hurriedly scrambled past a police officer clad in blue with a gun at his hip. More similar officers and nurses clad in the brightest of whites were trafficking through the busy hallway. Kagome turned a corner sharply, causing her shoes to squeak, and heard Sango's voice. She followed it, barely halfheartedly smiling in return to looks and smiles shot her way.

"I already told you officer, it was dark, pitch black, and he attacked from behind. We had no time to react and I was defenseless without Miroku." Sango's voice spoke softly, raspy, as though she'd been crying for a long, long time and she was utterly worn out.

Kagome continued following Sango's voice through the hallway as it got clearer and louder.

Sango audibly sighed.

"And he's the young fellow in the emergency room?" asked a deep manly voice. As Kagome rounded the corner, she saw it was another policeman whom Sango was speaking to. She could only see Sango's back as she walked into the bright, bright waiting room.

Sango nodded her head and wiped at her cheeks. The policeman scribbled on his note pad.

"Are there any other identifiable descriptions you can remember, any at all?"

"He spoke a different language, it sounded foreign, at least. And His hair was long, really long and he smelled musty, like… like…"

"Like a sewer rat who'd been jailed up for a good couple of years?" the police asked gruffly, glancing up at Sango's face before scribbling some more.

Sango just nodded.

"I see. That'll be all I need for now. Are there any questions you have for me?"

There was a pause.

"Just tell me one thing," Sango breathed. The police officer shifted, obviously disgruntled by the expression on Sango's face, an expression Kagome couldn't see. Kagome skirted around the two and covered her mouth to quiet the gasp. Sango's arms were bruised the shapes of hands, like someone had grabbed and held her so hard, so tight, it drew blood internally. Her forehead was bandaged and there were scratches across her cheeks and throat. "Why did that… that _man_… say-" Sango choked out a sob. "_Why did he speak my best friend's name?_" Sango's body shook now and her head was bent; she held her arms so tight around her body her knuckles paled to white.

The police officer froze. A voice talked over the static from his belt where he had attached his radio. He reached out and squeezed Sango's shoulder and bent as he tried to look into her face properly.

"Miss, I'm gonna have to ask you your friend's name. Can you tell me her name?" Sango nodded, tears drenched her cheeks and her hand slipped as she tried to wipe them away.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi," she half whispered, half choked.

Kagome backed up and hid behind a wall.

"_Higurashi?_" The officer snatched his radio and clicked the button, speaking into it. "Morioka, we have a lead on the Okami case. Assemble all men in your rank. He's in the area."

Another man replied.

"Now, dammit! We can't let him get away again!"

Sango shivered and her mouth quivered.

"O-Okami… you don't mean…" she started, but couldn't finish.

"Naraku Okami, he's been after young women with the same physical features as Miss Higurashi since his escape. Henceforth and due to other investigation and evidence we have reason to believe he's been after her since the death of her mother."

"Murder, you mean the _murder_ of her mother… H-he's after Kagome now?"

"He's always been after Kagome Higurashi." His radio blasted static again. Two other cops entered the room.

"Ito, Watanabe I want the Higurashi girl found and I want it done now! We need to patrol the area; this is a madman we're dealing with here. I want him in handcuffs TONIGHT!"

Kagome hadn't realized she'd backed up until she bumped into a candy vending machine. All four pairs of eyes snatched her up in their gaze causing her to involuntarily flinch horribly and quite noticeably.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed and ran over to her friend. They hugged and Kagome numbly let go only to search Sango for any signs of serious injury.

"_He_ did this to you? To you and Miroku?" Kagome asked with a scowl, making sure Sango's gaze didn't leave her face.

Sango nodded.

"Ma'am, are you Miss Kagome Higurashi?" the first officer asked, already knowing the answer thanks to the other girl's previous shout and also to the fact that there was a full file, picture included, stuffed and safely stashed at the police station all and only about Kagome Higurashi.

"I am."

"We'll need to have you under constant surveillance, from now on out until the subject in question is caught and imprisoned. We ask for your full cooperation and-"

"Kagome!" A man with a long tan trench coat and mocha hat atop his head jogged into the slowly filling room. "Are you okay?"

Kagome deftly nodded.

"He's back… he's back…" She barely whispered, raising a hand to her shaking lips.

The detective and long time friend of the Higurashi family removed his hat to reveal a full head of black, black hair that reached past his ears and tickled the nape of his neck. He moved to Kagome and embraced her in a hug.

"We'll find him. And he won't get away this time."

Kagome pulled back and patted the wet splotches on his coat. Her hand automatically moved to her cheeks and they too were wet.

"I'm sorry," she began to mumble. He brushed it away with a flourish of his hand and a pat to her head.

"Tanaka, will you keep an eye on her?" the first policeman asked.

"I will," detective Tanaka replied, giving Kagome another reassuring squeeze.

* * *

"This infatuation has got to stop!"

"This is not infatuation, father! I love her! She's different from-"

"You will not talk back to your father, do you hear me? You will cease this childish behavior. It is your duty to uphold this family's tradition, honor, and blood-given DUTY, DAMMIT!"

Inuyasha circled around the small coffee table and his hand twitched as his nails pinched the skin of his palm.

"Why, because Sesshomaru decided to get engaged without your consent? Why should he have the right to choose his bride and not_ I_?"

Inuyasha and his father ceased circling each other and stood, fists shaking, feet nailed to the spot, facing each other.

"I never said a word of it being _without_ our consent!" Ryouk Takahashi seethed, fire aflame deep in his eyes. "And you WILL have more than one choice, you rotten spoiled child! Kami forbid I had any children!"

"Ryouk." A beautiful woman with long black hair, which flowed past her delicate, almost feline hips entered the room, silent as air. Her pink kimono shushed as it dragged across the carpet and she walked with the footsteps and grace a queen would envy. She laid a small hand silky as her kimono upon her husband's shoulder and squeezed softly. He straightened from his hunched posture and looked at her with cold, ice blue eyes that melted instantaneously. "Give him a chance to speak," she said softly; her words were sweet as a mother's hum, smooth as dripping honey and pleasant to the ears as the whispered note of a flute. "I am sure he has some type of explanation, and we've yet to meet this girl of which he speaks so very highly of."

Ryouk breathed a few breaths and finally threw the full force of his gaze on his youngest son.

"Fine. Four months, that is all I will permit you. You may waste this time lolling around with this supposed lover of yours, but you will meet your betrothed if or if not this girl can accept the truth." He began walking away. "I will not put up with another situation such as before. I've tolerated your inconvenience and youthful wishes long enough." The double doors slammed behind the man as he left his son and wife behind.

"Inuyasha," his mother said softly, reaching out for her son. Inuyasha ripped his gaze from the red carpeted floor and jumped out of the nearest window. A breeze ghosted through the white curtains and any sign or sound of the boy was gone.

Izayoi, mother of two and wife to a full-fledged demon, a human mother and wife who, for years, stayed strong for her family and dignity held onto the back of the sofa and watched as everything slowly crumbled down to pieces smaller than bits of sand before her very eyes. She sighed so very heartily and hopelessly. Just when the youngest and most heartbroken son and member of the Takahashi family finally found someone to love that may just love him in return… déjà vu was back for another stab in the back.

And it looked like Inuyasha was alone in this trudge.

Unless... unless there _was_ a girl out there, strong enough and willing enough with a heart full and ready to break the curse...

...the bloody, unforgivable, locked away curse, both metaphorically and in all truth...

* * *

A police car sat across the street from Kagome's apartment building and home. Eyes watched her every move, minus when she was in the bathroom and bedroom. Tanaka leaned against the railing of the threshold, pretending to be reading the newspaper, but really scouring studiously every man, woman, and child that looked suspicious as they ambled past.

A murderer who's killed countless young women, attacked her two best friends, and killed her own mother was loose and close with fingers drenched in innocent blood itching for something more, something or _someone_ he couldn't quite get his hands on. Or hadn't… yet.

And here was that someone, the only bearer of the knowledge of what he wanted, _really_ wanted, curled up on the couch at two in the morning with her legs drawn to her chest, tears running down soggy cheeks, not knowing where her boyfriend was and having no possible way of reaching the secretive boy. All the while also having had to leave behind her two said best friends holed up in the sickly smelling, heavenly bright hospital. And on top of _all_ that, she was in serious pain from craps galore and a stuffy, stuffy nose that was currently red as a strawberry.

Kagome sneezed, groaned, and tugged a tissue from its box. The tissue wouldn't come loose so she tugged harder. Still, it would not budge. Kagome grumbled, growled, scowled, and ripped at the darned tissue, causing the whole box to come flying towards her and to land with a thump on the floor.

Whilst all this was happening, some commotion had sizzled outside.

Kagome shoved her face into the pillow and shoved another pillow atop her head to block out the increasing in noise level yells and shouts. The sounds still would not go away. Her head pounded as a nearby car alarm went off. Finally, fed up to the shattering point, Kagome thrashed the blanket aside, successfully knocking her pile of pillows over and stepped right on top of the cursed tissue box from earlier. Kagome kicked the box across the room and smashed her face into a pillow, screamed, and stomped to the door, pillow still in hand. As she threw open the door, her face blanked at the scene before her, as did the scene completely freeze at her presence. Two policemen and Tanaka were all tangled together as they fought with an obviously very troublesome man with long black hair.

Kagome's disgruntled, upset expression worried all four more than her disheveled appearance of her loose bun tumbling from it's captivation, her baggy white shirt (which really belonged to Inuyasha) halfway tucked into overly large gray sweatpants and halfway hanging from her bare shoulder blade. One sock was barely on and the other was completely and entirely missing and nowhere in sight.

Kagome huffed, successfully blowing two strands from her eyes, only to have four more fall back down. The squashed pillow was hanging limply from her right fingertips.

"Kagome!" Two manly voices, both beyond worry, said simultaneously as the speakers scrambled to approach.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" that was Tanaka's voice.

"Kagome, what the hell happened?" and that was…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome quirked her head. "What are you…" Two seconds passed, Kagome scrunched up her face and covered her nose and mouth. Everyone exchanged confused expressions before stepping back as she sneezed. The force of it nearly tumbled her back into the house. Before she could even blink her vision back properly through all the little black spots, hands were on her and her feet were no longer touching ground.

"Ah! Hey! What're you-" she started but her words were sliced as she was bounced to better fit in Inuyasha's arms.

"Told you she knows me," Inuyasha said with a glare cast over his shoulder at the three men.

"Question is does she trust you?" Tanaka had appeared on the doorstep nearly as fast as Inuyasha had.

"Tanaka, it's okay. He's a friend. Really, everything's okay," Kagome said, peeking around Inuyasha's shoulder. "Do I have your permission to return to the humble abode?" Kagome adorned her best puppy pout.

Detective Tanaka wiped a hand over his face.

"Fine, fine, fine. But remember, we'll be keeping an eye on you."

Kagome sighed and frowned. "Tanaka, it's okay. You're not my father, you don't have to worry about me so much."

"No, that I may not be, but I am a friend and I do care about you. I won't let you get hurt, not under my watch."

Kagome looked back up, met Tanaka's eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, Tee," she giggled. "We'll behave. Good night!"

"Good-"

Inuyasha slammed the door with his foot and carried Kagome back over to her little cocoon on the couch. He set her down gently and pulling the blanket up to her chin tucked the rest around her whole body and lastly made sure the pillows beneath her head and neck were fluffy and comfortable.

"All tucked in and ready for bed. Speaking of which, why weren't you asleep?" he asked.

Kagome made to start several sentences, none coming out. Finally, "Wouldn't you have simply been waking me up any which way?" she raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha sighed a deep breath. "Koga got a text from Ayame who got a phone call from Sango who told her about Miroku and what happened to them. Sesshomaru got the same text from Koga that Ayame sent to him and Ayame called Rin and both Rin and Sesshomaru told me what happened in person. Plus, I've already stopped by the hospital to make sure Sango was okay and she told me to go to you." He sat down at the edge of the couch next to Kagome's unmovable legs. "So here I am. With you… after being attacked by two policemen and a crazy old man, to boot."

"Huh…wow. Crazy night, eh?"

"What the hell, Kagome! How could that be your freaking response? What the hell happened? Why is there a police car patrolling your house and some freaky old man stalking you right outside your front door?"

"Okay, number one, didn't Sango tell you _anything_?" she looked at the ceiling, sneezed, and sighed. "And number two, he's not an old man, he's NOT stalking me... exactly, and he's an old friend who just so happens to also be a highly successful detective and has been for twenty plus years."

Inuyasha glared and grumbled beneath his breath. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But that all tells me nothing about WHY. What the hell is going on Kagome?"

Kagome wriggled to get her arms loose. She sat up and snatched the tissue box just as she sneezed once more. Inuyasha stood up in a flash, went into the kitchen, made odd noises of things being slammed, dropped and jumbled about, and reappeared with medicine, a cloth, and a thermometer in hand.

"If you're not going to tell me right away then open up."

"Wh- Ah!" Inuyasha placed the thermometer in her mouth while her lips were slightly parted. Kagome pursed her lips together and frowned as she crossed her arms across her chest. Until he took the beeping stick from her mouth, Kagome wouldn't look at Inuyasha's face. "What's the verdict?" He shook the thermometer so the mercury would settle.

Shaking his head morosely, Inuyasha replied, "This is more serious than I thought…" he glanced up at Kagome's horrified expression through his fallen tresses of hair and smiled. "I'm only kidding. You're fine, Just a couple of degrees too high, but I'll have you better in two days."

"My cold, maybe…" Kagome mumbled as pain wrenched at her stomach. She curled up again and groaned. Inuyasha slipped a hand over her forehead and shook his head. He measured out the right medicine, made Kagome swallow it, no matter how hard she pursed her lips, placed a cool cloth upon her forehead and laid her back down.

"That last stuff-"

"Hellish, by the way."

"Should hopefully help you fall asleep. I'll wait until you fall asleep…"

"Where will you go?" her eyes were already heavy.

Inuyasha sat down amongst her tower of pillows and adjusted them so Kagome lye partially in his lap. He wrapped his arms atop her arms and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"I'll be here. Just go to sleep."

"Why'd you make it sound like you were leaving again, then?"

"Stop asking questions and just go to sleep already, would you?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome sighed, kicked around a lot, shifted so she lay with her face to the couch and lay still. Inuyasha flicked off the light behind his head and waited. Within minutes Kagome's body relaxed. Her fingers snaked up his arm and found his fingers and their crevices. She linked their fingers and smiled, eyes still closed. Inuyasha smiled back, kissed her forehead again, and leaned into the arm of the couch as he waited for her to fall asleep.

And finally, since the last time she'd been in his arms, was Kagome able to fall asleep and be delved into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

A/N: short... i know. but an update, need i say, nonetheless. thank you all so much for reading/reviewing thus far. the chapters are getting a bit scratchy because these are more to move the plot along than anything. the two (or more) big shee bangs should be occuring soon, fear not, so stick with me (please!) and it'll all be worthwhile- i promise!

pwease pwease review. thanks so much! till next time,

to be continued...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter 24: Real or not, ready or not…

_Inuyasha's eyes darted from the door, beyond which raindrops splattered the cold concrete sidewalks and steps just as hard as it splashed upon open umbrellas and drenched slick raincoats that blurred and reflected the dim lights of the emptying streets as people jogged through the streets, hurrying home, back to the girl's face before him._

_Her lips and eyebrows were tight, drawn. Even in the little light neither sign of shimmer nor trickle of spark lit the chocolate eyes he so dearly loved._

_Instead, they were pooled with overused and abused raw emotion. Just moments before she'd been so peaceful. It hurt knowing he saddened such a beautiful face, usually so full of life and love and so much more._

"_Kagome…"_

"_Don't. Don't even start." Her arms tightened, crushing her chest as if doing so would keep Inuyasha further away, keep her arms from doing what they so strongly wanted. Her fingers pulsed as the blood was cut off from the tightness of being compressed beneath her arms to stop them from reaching out to him again. "You're leaving me. Again." What could have been a question squeezed past tight lips and molded with fury until they, the words, were the only thing keeping the tears bidden behind their cage as only burning floods, yearning to escape, but locked in by the strong, so very strong and always unwavering dam. _

_A bolt of lightening spilt silver light into the dark living room. Soon as the abrupt flash of light seeped away, the thunder growled and rumbled across the darkened sky, reverberating throughout the house, shaking the walls so that Kagome's precious dishes and wineglasses and other china carefully stacked in the hutch shook and clattered dangerously. Kagome didn't even steal a glance at it, however; her burning gaze was saved for one thing, one person only. _

_He opened his mouth slowly, as if to finally speak, to finally explain, offer some sort of comfort, rebuttal. Instead, the weary boy shoved his hands in his pockets just as another bolt of lightening, immediately followed by a grumbling protest of thunder, stormed across the angry sky. _

_Even though the day was dark as night, the sun, though hidden, had not yet set, had not yet disappeared from the day's clutches. However, only minutes waited. Impatient, waning minutes. Waning to slowly reveal the night, the cold, stormy, __**moonless**__ night. Complete darkness reigned the city that night like a blanket spread slowly and unbeknownst. Blinding all to what was to happen without being seen by any such gaze. Unbeknownst until it was too late. Even the moon, the very stars, could offer no comfort upon this night. In their place tossed blue-black clouds, raining upon the city its angry tears of fire and hatred. _

"_I can't see you, I can't stay with you, tonight," Inuyasha finally said in a bass monotone devoid of the burning feeling streaming through his body of disgust with himself, pity for the girl he loved, and hate for the moonless night to come. He wouldn't meet the girl's eyes again, couldn't. Tearing his lifeless gaze from the black sea of the carpet, he turned and stepped away. _

"_Why?" Kagome bit back, taking a step forward in the darkness as he stumbled to a jerky stop not much more than an arm's length away. She'd just woken from a nap, that of which Inuyasha had been hoping to secretly and quietly slip away during. In her haste and displeasure, amongst the greater fear consuming her heart and seeping slowly through the rest of her body, Kagome had jumped up, frantically searching the black room until her eyes snatched the boy her arms had and still stung with yearning for, creeping across the unlit room. "Damn it, Inuyasha, WHY! TELL ME!"_

_Her scream was so loud and crackled and yet so easily snatched away by the room's creeping emptiness and a faraway rumble of thunder. _

_Inuyasha spun just as a bolt of silver cracked across the sky and drenched the house with silver light like flooding water. Kagome sucked in a gasp through trembling lips. For a second his eyes had glowed so belligerently, terrifyingly gold with flecks of bloodied red not unlike the reflected glow of a cat's eyes in the darkness. _

_The room dimmed to near blackness once more as Inuyasha moved the distance Kagome had once been yearning to close just moments before. Yet he did not touch her. Even so, Kagome could feel the heat of his flesh, dancing just an inch from her own hair-raised, tingling skin._

"_I WON'T HURT YOU!" Inuyasha's growl was followed by another loud rumble of thunder. His breath rolled across her lips, her face, blowing loose strands like a faint breeze. He turned and was at the door in hardly enough heartbeats pressing hard against Kagome's rib cage. Her flinch hadn't gone as unnoticed as she'd hoped and thought, though she had no idea of it at all._

_Had he just been reassuring himself that he wouldn't do what he had spoken? Would it come to his own control to stop himself from possibly hurting her for some unknown reason?_

_**Why? **__Kagome's mind and body screamed. Muscles ached… her fingers, her arms, her tensed legs… her heart. _

_Or was it some complex reason that Kagome couldn't understand-- couldn't reach through the iron bars and steely web of lies mixed with truths that he'd spun without her knowledge?_

_Kagome blinked slowly, once, twice. The rain pounding upon the roof seemed magnified as it drowned out all other sounds, making Kagome feel her ears were going to bleed from its intensity. _

_In between bolts of lightening, the room would become bluish once more, instead of the seeping black, as the faint street and city lights from outside lit the interior of the silent house. A car's headlights bled through the windows. _

_She hadn't realized her arms had reached for him, still reached, hopelessly, as his hand yanked the door open to the fast approaching night and the already present darkness. The pounding of the rain changed, shifted, and was louder as it fell before her eyes, slapping the pavement unjustly; the strong, sweet scent of it was carried in on a strong gust of wind that caused Kagome to involuntarily shiver rather violently._

_Inuyasha's heart wasn't torn, wasn't broken. It was shredded, yanked, stabbed over and over and over before it was stomped upon by his own stubborn pride. With a hesitation that lasted so short, Kagome missed it; Inuyasha flew out the door just as the words slipped from the girl's mouth. _

"_Don't… go…" __**Don't leave me.**__ The whisper crept across her thoughts, barely forming of her will. _

_She heard his jogging footsteps slam in a hurried pattern down, down, step after step; she listened to their hastening as he reached the street, and she strained to hear anything more, see just a streak of his soaked black hair flowing down his back. _

_Nothingness._

_Nothingness was what swelled up so very strongly before Kagome could even begin breathing again. The blackness stroked her body, welcomed it with a warm embrace as Kagome's body crumpled. _

_The whimper was so soft, such a minor prelude to the sob that next escaped and the river of cold tears that soaked the carpet. _

_Inuyasha left Kagome. Left her alone. _

**_He's gone…_**

_Kagome closed her eyes. _

…………………

It was cold. Why was it so cold?

The door was open and the chilled, damp wind was blowing in, causing the door to bounce back and forth on its hinges.

Kagome sighed and grabbed the handful of carpet into her fist as tight as possible before relaxing her hand and letting her body drag itself upright.

Everything was still dark. So very dark. Tonight was the night of no moon, after all. It was always this dark. Or was it?

Standing, Kagome limped upon sleepy legs across the short distance to the foyer. She leaned into the door and let her head bump into it as it paused, catching on the knob before sliding into place. She took a deep breath, letting that breath fill her lungs and expand her stomach.

"All alone now, are we?"

Kagome's entire body froze as though millions and millions of sharp icicles had been stabbed into every inch of her flesh, internally and externally. Her heart skipped a beat before racing harder and harder, pushing more and more blood through her veins and to her head. Everything pounded, but her the drum in her head overruled everything. All sound, all sights. There was no door before her, only one man behind her.

"He's gone now, Kagome."

Her name was spoken with such ease, like a caress, as it swept past those thin, pale lips. That voice. That terrible, deep voice emanating the feeling that with a single spoken word from it, a heart could be splattered.

Kagome inhaled a breath through her open mouth.

Blood. So much blood was stained upon his hands. So much blood. _**Her**_** blood**, so very much of it; long gone was her bloodied body but forever plastered was the image of that very bloodily body in a young girl's mind. A mind so easily shattered, stolen, broken, _murdered_.

"Aren't you going to greet me, Kagome?" Again, that sound of a bitter caress. "Turn around." Kagome was breathing, and that was about all she could do. "Turn around, Kagome." So gentle were his words that Kagome's body wanted to grant the slight request. But her mind screamed like it was chained and gagged to a concrete floor far beneath the earth in a chamber, trapped. It screamed so hard, so much, but no one heard. No one could hear, no one would hear.

The man sharply drew in a breath through his teeth as impatience coursed through his stagnant body.

Kagome turned, not thinking, not breathing any longer. Without wanting to, without meaning to, her eyes were immediately drawn to and held by the man's before her. Those red, so very, very wine red eyes, so inhuman, so evil, malevolent.

"That's a girl," he cooed, tilting his head to the side. Smiling, if one could call it that, he slowly approached. But he stopped, feet away. "Now, come to me."

It was like her body was having a heart attack on the inside. Her organs were convulsing, her very self was hyperventilating, and yet her feet moved forward.

"Good, very good."

A breath rattled as it exhaled past her dried lips.

"You will cooperate this time, won't you, Kagome? You'll listen to what I say, do what I tell you, this time, won't you?" he asked slowly.

_N…N…_

"Give it to me like a good girl, and I might just save you some of the pain…" he stopped at the emotion flashing across the girl's eyes. Her whole body cringed and her mouth fell open in horror.

"No…" Her mouth formed. "No," she repeated, letting out a whisper of her voice this time. "Not… not…h-"

"Your mother is dead, Kagome." He took a step closer. "Your father has deserted you." Kagome took a step back. "And now…" he was faster than Kagome could even follow with her eyes. His ice cold, long fingers pale as snow wrapped around her wrist. A gasp choked up her tight throat. He brought her palm to his mouth, closing his eyes, and dragged her arm below his nose, inhaling the scent upon her skin.

His eyes glimmered in the dark like two blood red rubies shimmering in a black ocean.

"And now," he sighed, something shifted behind his back. A human-no, a man. He stumbled into the living room. His face was streaked by some dark liquid, that same dark liquid drenched his clothing from his shirt to his calves. "All that's left… is him."

The man lifted his face.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's scream was cut off as Naraku slapped her to the ground; using the wrist he held onto to add to the force. Kagome's crumpled body slowly rose, just the top half, and her eyes searched the darkness for him. A light bled in through the windows, probably from a passing car, and illuminated his eyes; but they were so _lifeless!_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice, so unlike its usual tone, cried. Literally, pleaded, begged.

Blood dripped from his mouth in a jagged line. He collapsed as soon as his eyes locked on her and he fell flat to the ground. The thud was clearly and loudly audible, the only sound in the silenced room. Save for the breathing, the raspy breathing. Kagome realized it was her breath that so roughly tore her throat.

"You should have listened to me a long time ago, Kagome." Naraku said slowly, still so softly.

"I… I…" It was so hard to breath. Like sticking your head under water and sucking your belly in without the breath your body so desires.

Silence.

Laughter, quiet at first, then building.

The body of her beloved was not moving. Not at all.

..

..

"INUYASHA!"

…………………

_"Kagome…" Another voice. "Kagome?" Who's, though? "Kagome…" it sighed so gently and was so strangely familiar even though it echoed like a dream, like hearing someone speak as your head is submerged beneath an ocean._

_Her body was lifted, felt so weightless, limp, flaccid. _

_The wind was blowing through the open door again, brushing Kagome's skin, and telling her to wake up. _

_But she didn't want to. She wanted to go back to the darkness. The darkness where Inuyasha had… had left. Something in her chest hurt. It hurt so terribly; she struggled in the arms holding her body so carefully. A whimper sounded. Was that her voice? So frail, like a child?_

"_Kagome! It's okay." _

_That voice. Familiar. _

_But not his… he was… _

Darkness. It was gone now. Sunlight wrapped its fingers around Kagome in warmth and created little red spots behind her eyes, urging her to awake.

"Kagome!" Hands, rough and callused, working hands, grabbed her arms and shook. "Wake up, Kagome! Kagome!"

She moaned and turned her cheek further into the cushion beneath.

Wait. Cushion?

Kagome unwillingly let her lashes part, blinking through the bright morning rays of sun.

"Thank God-are you okay? What happened last night? Wh-Kagome?" His frigid fingers brushed at a liquid drenching her soggy cheeks. "Kagome, what happened?" she wouldn't answer as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The man took her face and lifted it so her eyes were directed to his face.

"Tanaka..?" her lips formed the words but her voice didn't speak them.

Tanaka slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into a sitting position, partially leaning her back against his chest. He stroked her hair like she was a child.

"That boy of yours flew out of here last night- I wouldn't have left you alone had I not gotten the news-"

_News?_ Was it all a dream? He saw Inuyasha leave.

Kagome numbly dragged her gaze across the couch before her. How had she gotten here? Tanaka? He did say something about not leaving, did that mean he'd been there all through the night? Keeping watch?

He could protect her from the outside world but there was nothing he could do to save her from the anguish and vividness of her own dreams… or nightmares, no matter how real.

_News?_ Kagome's mind fluttered back to that thought. Her face crinkled in inquiry, still not having found her voice.

"They've got him. Kagome… he's been captured."

_What?_ Kagome's mind gasped, her eyes enlarged. Her mouth opened, her lips parting slowly and hesitantly.

"Who?" she dared whisper.

"Ookami. We've got him!" His smile lit his eyes that had just moments ago been swimming with worry and concern.

The gasp wanting to escape caught in a tight throat. Her heart slowed, not enough blood was going to her brain.

"What?" she all but hissed.

Tanaka's face fell.

"There's just one thing." His dark brows crinkled his forehead as they furrowed.

Kagome's heart remembered to pump the blood faster, maybe a little too fast. She couldn't speak, once more.

"They want you to come in for confirmation… just a simple verification…"

_Veri…_

"NO!" Kagome gasped, sliding further into his lap as the fresh tears splattered her outstretched arms and her body shivered. Her fingers furrowed into knots the material of Tanaka's shirt. "I…I… I can't," she sobbed. Her lips trembled from far more than just her crying.

Fear.

"All you have to do is tell the guys at the station it's him. One word from you and we'll have him slammed behind bars so fast your eyes won't even see it happen." Kagome frowned at this. "You'll be behind the glass too, in a different room. One word, Kagome, that's all I'm asking of you. Together we'll make sure that bastard never sees the light of a day in Japan or any other country ever again… he won't ever touch you again…" his words trailed off, having lost momentum and volume halfway through and just dwindling near the end, leaving her to the implications.

The clock ticked in the kitchen.

Buyo crept around the corner and hopped up into Kagome's lap. He stood upon his hindquarters to rub his head against her chin. Her lips cracked upwards at the corners.

With a sigh, she whispered the one word, "Okay."

…………………

_The demon's silver-white hair was drenched in blood. So much blood. His clothing was ripped and cuts and bruises were hidden behind blood. Blood belonging to him and also not belonging._

_The demon's chest heaved one more time, his bloodied red and cerulean eyes glaring deathly daggers at the bolted door refraining him from liberation. _

_A growl rumbled in his chest and crawled out of his tight, bloodied lips until he backed up and slid to the grimy, dirty floor. His back dug into the two corners of the wall and his eyes stayed trained on the door where the only source of light wavered through, dim as it was. His hands fell limp against his curled knees and his breathing calmed… eventually. _

_Minutes passed. An hour, more hours, the night itself was withering away. An hour or so before dawn, a figure moved in front of the glass of the door. The demon's unwavering gaze immediately burned into the intruder's face as it approached. _

_The man behind the door laid a hand on the cool steel and sighed. _

_The demon inside crashed against the door faster than the blink of an eye, the beat of a heart, and the man didn't even flinch. _

_He did whisper one word, however, before turning his eyes away…_

"_Inuyasha…" **Brother...**_

………………

Kagome stood from her stiff chair and washed away images of the man's face as it had appeared, flashing across television sets all over the Japanese streets. She'd only been waiting ten or fifteen minutes, give or take, before Tanaka returned, lightly touching her elbow to reveal his silent approach.

"They're ready for you." He didn't relinquish his hold around her elbow even as she moved across the room. "Are you sure you're okay with this? You're sure you can do this?"

Kagome's hardened eyes wearily fell and traced the features of Tanaka's face. She nodded, and that was all.

_I have to do this… it's what mom would have wanted…_

Together, still linked at Kagome's elbow, they walked to a different, dimmer lit room. Kagome stood, not trusting the flimsy seat to be enough to hold her trembling body.

A police officer clad in a white shirt, unbuttoned up top and at the sleeves so that they could be rolled up and was striped the color of blue and purple, slowly meandered into the room. He also adorned the usual, formal gray pants and black dress shoes as he shuffled his way towards Kagome and Tanaka, papers in one hand, the other shoving its way through his disheveled hair.

He sighed through un-parted lips and pudgy cheeks, puffed from holding another deep breath.

"This has got to be him. This is finally it," he said, meeting Tanaka's gaze.

"I know," Tanaka replied in return. "I think she's ready… let's just get this over with."

The policeman known as Morioka swept his olive green eyes over the relatively young girl who's face was so weary and tired, seeing so much more than the effect of sleep deprivation. Morioka nodded and signaled to another man through the glass in the opposing room.

"Bring him in!" he said.

Kagome counted the seconds by heartbeats thudding through her chest and head.

The moment came. The door to the left in the room beyond the fragile yet bulletproof glass opened, hiding from view the persons entering until they appeared from behind the door.

Kagome's heart jumped, wanting to escape through her throat. She felt choked. Anger, hatred, fear, revulsion, pain, and so, so, so much _fear _bubbled and capsized internally.

The nefarious flare in his eyes glared like molten lava, flowing over rocks and all else upon the earth it so hungrily devoured as it erupted.

Morioka murmured something along the lines of "We just need you to verify that this is him…"

Kagome's soul yearned to flee from this trapped body. This body so heavily captivated, chained to the spot by those eyes.

Kagome stepped up to the glass, willing or not, and met those eyes head on. Not a moment later, she cringed and clasped her lower abdomen.

"Kagome!" both men in the room said, hurrying to her side.

"Miss- are you okay?" Morioka asked, eyes frantically searching every inch of her body for physical sign of injury, his gaze lingering on the small fingers gingerly linked over her thin stomach.

"I-I'm fine," she whispered, straightening. "…That's him…"

The monstrous pain would not subside until the man, Naraku Ookami, was dragged from the room beyond the glass by two, then four policemen clad in dark outfits, guns ready at their hips. Would guns be enough? Would bars be enough? The pain would not leave until after the atrocious man disappeared from sight, but not mind... never from mind, and especially heart, where the tremendous pinnacle of the pain resided.

Kagome breathed a sigh, one wanting relief, but not holding it. The pain dwindled... slowly... so, so slowly...

.

.

"_Notorious mass murderer and rapist, Naraku Ookami, recently arrested under murderous pretenses has unexpectedly suffered death by means of a heart attack. No other signs of physical or mental injury have been found…all cases and the trial to have taken place tomorrow of the matter have been officially closed…"_

* * *

A/N: _to be continued..._

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: I don't know if anybody's really going to read this after so long a wait… so if you do, my gratitude to you. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Dancing Hearts**

The beach incident all happened so fast. With the phone calls, the rapid acceleration to each relationship, and the most unexpected news of an engagement and a long lost blood seeker being dug up from past memories like a ghost of death. Exchanges of words pertaining to love… now causing a young girl to question over and over what love really is and if the words deserved to be spoken at such a time. Love, so much like death, is troublesome, inquisitive. Nobody really knows what it's like until it actually… happens.

**Chapter Twenty-five**: Wounds too deep to heal

"_Here's my card. Do not hesitate to call, no matter what." _

_Tanaka's hand stroked Kagome's cheek. He remembered a time when it was soft and warm with happiness, those rosy lips curved in an everlasting smile. Now her cheeks were pale, cool, and damp. Those lips barely lifted into a smile anymore._

_"I will. And… thank you."_

"_You are welcome, Kagome…" He pressed his lips to her forehead. _

Floating. That is what it felt like.

_Kagome's heart jumped, wanting to escape through her throat. She felt choked. Anger, hatred, fear, revulsion, pain, and so, so, so much fear bubbled and capsized internally._

_The nefarious flare in his eyes glared like molten lava, flowing over rocks and all else upon the earth it so hungrily devoured as it erupted._

Floating. Just. Floating. Numbly, pointlessly floating around in the air.

_He's dead. _

…

_He's dead. Gone. _

_Mom's dead. _

_Mommy… _A child's voice..?

_Kagome's soul yearned to flee from this trapped body. This body so heavily captivated, chained to the spot by those eyes._

Floating. Just. Floating.

_I was just a child…_

These voices_… _

_My father has abandoned me._

I am alone_. _

_How could he do this to me?_

_Gone. He's dead. Gone. Dead. _

_Kagome breathed a sigh, one wanting relief, but not holding it. The pain dwindled... slowly... so, so slowly..._

"_Notorious mass murderer and rapist, Naraku Ookami, recently arrested under murderous pretenses has unexpectedly suffered death by means of a heart attack. No other signs of physical or mental injury have been found…all cases and the trial to have taken place tomorrow of the matter have been officially closed…"_

Dead.

Dead?

_Dead…_

_Inuyasha!_

Kagome sat up in a rush of excitement, a whoosh of air and the movement of the chair beneath her bottom. She landed on the cold, hard tiled floor before stupidly blinking away her distress and disgruntlement. It all left her quite simply extremely, highly confounded.

"You should go home and sleep," Sango's voice said, making Kagome jump and twist. Sango stood at the door to the hospital room, two Styrofoam cups in hand. She sighed and set them down on the nearest table. "Here." She offered her hand and hefted Kagome to her feet. "What happened?"

"Bad dream… I suppose."

"Are you okay?" Sango took up one of the cups and offered its contents of hot chocolate to Kagome.

She took it and swallowed some, burning her esophagus.

"I'm fine." Her eyes watered up from the pain. "Really," she added, wary of the look Sango was drilling into her. "I want to be here. For you… and Miroku too." Her voice dwindled as both their gazes descended upon the sleeping Miroku. His body was pretty severely bruised, and that was the best part of it. Kagome flinched at this thought as her eyes brushed over the exposed skin of his arms. He'd been sliced a few good times, some nicking him a bit too close to the wrist, which was currently badly sprained beneath its bandages. He'd been stabbed twice in the stomach, thanks to his quick dodging reflexes, which saved his chest-- or worse his heart--from being permanently impaired.

Sango sat at the edge of the bed and traced the bandage running near his jawbone to his mouth.

"Miroku…" she sighed. Sango hadn't been able to shed the expression of pain and sorrow from her face for her heart wouldn't free her from its cruel chains. Her heavy heart awaited the opening of his eyes, just to know he was okay.

Just looking at the hurt girl chipped at Kagome's fragile heart. She couldn't stand this much longer. Especially knowing it was her doing; she was at fault. He was after HER, after all, not them.

Reality was almost beginning to seem as bad as the nightmares so ready to attack each time Kagome lay her head down or merely closed her eyes. The face of her mother's murderer would not release its closed clutch of fear and vividness in her mind. But he WAS dead. Gone.

He'd never come to the house, Kagome's home, late in the darkness of the night… her heart had only been tortured so in dreams.

If only Inuyasha were there to speak with, help ease the pain. He'd tell her everything was okay now. Her mother's dead had finally been brought to justice and rest. To tell her, in that deep, truth-dripping voice of his that he _was_ alive, Naraku never came in the night, Miroku would be okay physically and Sango mentally. Perhaps the dreams of Naraku returning and being in her own home and- even as the thought gently brushed her mind once more she shoved it away- having imagined Inuyasha dead was all simply a result of his leaving her in a time of dire need.

_We barely know each other…_

_NO! … My heart knows him. I love him. Do I not?_

Kagome shuddered, feelings of being insecure and lost suddenly too strong and overbearing.

Inuyasha hadn't returned; no one had uttered a word of relief to remove that burden. Sango's face was _still _crestfallen and now wet with tears.

Kagome set her cup down on a spot upon the table not completely already owned by the mesh of cards and flowers that also had spread and confiscated all other tables and surfaces, in general—even the ceiling was dominated by balloons—in the small hospital room.

Kagome walked over and held Sango's head to her chest, hugging her tightly. Sango willingly wrapped her shaking arms around her friend's waist. Kagome let the trembling girl's tears soak into her shirt, heart twisting painfully.

Sango cried, sniffling, sighing, and moaning lightly but so very calmly, feeling comforted by her friend's arms and softly murmured words.

"It will be okay."

But would it?

* * *

It was so hard to not look at him, to ignore the ravenous lurch of her stomach when his delicious scent filled her nose. Her hands shook as she tried to take notes during class and her arm's hair stood on end.

It was all no use.

She'd tried focusing her thoughts on Sango who remained with her finally revived Miroku for the duration of his stay while he recouped in the bright, bright hospital room. Sango was smiling once more and it was so wonderful to hear Miroku's voice, safe and alive.

But it was still all so useless.

Her mind always revolved right back to _him. _

Damn, damn, damn, _damn_ _him._

Futile, pointless, and empty.

_Forget modesty, forget morale, she didn't care anymore. Kagome knew she loved this boy even if he didn't love her in return. These feelings were so real, and so strong. She could feel it pumping in her very veins, along with the hot blood that ran through them._

Kagome shivered. She'd spent long, sleepless nights thinking of him and the past weeks that had so shaped who they'd become.

_He came to her door for a reason, unbeknownst to her, but he still did, nonetheless. He could have gone to any other place with such injuries. Hell, the hospital was just two blocks down. Why come here? WHY?_

_More tears fell down the broken-hearted girl's cheeks and a gentle glowing illuminated the room, emanated by her own body…_

From thoughts of the first night on the dance floor, to the night they shared the same bed, to the watch of the moon as they gallivanted across the sands at the beach for those lovely, but few, days.

"_Inuyasha…why did you come to me? Why, when you were hurt and in dire need of a hospital, did you come to me?" there were tears in her eyes now._

_He paused before speaking._

"_I needed to know that you were okay," he said softly. He looked up, locked her gaze, and gently pulled her body down towards his own._

It was like being a child, once more. Feeling the jumping in your stomach, the warmth, and the heat in your cheeks and body. Feeling infatuated, falling.

"_To be true to yourself is one thing, but to be true to your heart is completely different. Remember that, child."_

Hiroaki's words were so simple and sweet, but Kagome finally, after deep contemplation, found their meaning.

_He was always there to return her hugs...to hold her in his arms, even if just for a moment._

You cannot always listen to just your body or your mind. Sometimes you had to ask yourself, your heart, what had to be done. There is a massive difference between what you think, know, and want.

_I promise, if you return to me, I promise I'll explain everything…_

_She waved her arm and watched the limousine encroach around the curb._

_Inuyasha… please come back…_

_I think…_

_I think…_

_I think I really love you…_

_I need you by my side._

It wouldn't be easy to stay with him, answer-less, in the dark. But she'd try, damn it, she would try with all her heart because _she wanted to be with him_.

The riotous bell sounded and Kagome's head had yet to properly spin as she dashed, stumbling periodically, from the classroom and through the halls. She pushed through classmates, past teachers. Heck, she even flew past Ms. Sana, who'd barely begun to ruffle her feathers, without a backward glance. None of it really mattered. She couldn't contend with her heart right now. She hadn't expected to see him. Not so very suddenly, so very defenseless.

Her feet hit the bottom step, reaching for the exit when arms snaked around her and whipped her from the stream of passing bodies. Few cared to cast a glance as Inuyasha dragged Kagome away from all and any peeking eyes beneath the staircase. It was very dim, most light being forcibly blocked.

Kagome lost her footing and Inuyasha crushed her steadily to himself.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he murmured into her hair. His breath pushed pieces of hair into her face. Kagome struggled to free a hand and push the strands away. Inuyasha slipped some distance between their bodies to better read the mere silence she offered. Her eyes burned with anger, frustration, and passion. Her hands grabbed at his neck. She stood on tiptoes. And her lips found his lips.

"Leave me again and I'll rip your head off."

Inuyasha smiled, taking her hands and lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his hips.

"Deal." He kissed her.

* * *

A/N: to be continued...

soon

this chap is just to warm things back up a bit... after my unfortunate blow of chill. Warmth before things really catch flame. don't stop reading! you won't regret it. honestly.

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Hey hey, look at that. about 2000 more words than last chap. :) yay! im fairly happy, if not ecstatic, that im back to tha old me. YAY! took long enough. So... i hadn't realized just how much i missed checking my email and seeing FF Reviews for DH.. it made me very warm and tingly and happyish to see them there again. :) tanks you guys for being so loyal, even if i do suck after a long time of not writing and after the wait itself. im happy to see new readers too. if anybody's still a bit confused up to this point, just tell me and i won't mind PMing you a brief premise of the downlow and try to clear up any miscommunications. the story still has some revealing to do of its own soo... ANAWAY! i know, stop BLUBBERING! i done. READ ON MY DEAREST PLEBIANS!

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter 26: Work of Heart

_For days Inuyasha's palms had itched to touch her skin. For days he'd painfully inhaled her sweet, sweet scent from an unwanted distance, serving as an anesthetic to the need in his skin and lower abdomen. He missed the feel of her soft, feminine skin beneath his hands, rubbing against his so very opposing hard and masculine features. He was like the thorny stem holding her, the beautiful rosebud, in the air. Protecting her, lavishing her, sustaining her and she him._

_It drove him insane how he could not approach her without fear of rejection or public refusal and embarrassment... on either person's account. He'd spoken to Sango and Miroku after his jubilant rejuvenation. Miroku was feeling loads better by the day and you couldn't stave the incessant smile from leaking across neither his nor Sango's face for the live of them since. However, as refreshing a feeling each visitation to the young couple was, Inuyasha pointedly remarked each time Kagome's uncanning ability to never be in sight when he decided to pay his friends their due as a visitant._

_Their not so sly exchange of glances only enhanced his wanting to see her. She had to have spoken to them of her feelings for him, or something, anything even pertaining to his being. He had to hold on to the hope that there was someone worth prying through the tangle of brush for. She, more than any member of his family or group of close knit friends had to be the one. She'd touched, held, and confiscated a part of him that she still beheld, and both knew it. She wanted more, and so did he._

_But she'd been there, at the hospital, nevertheless… when he was not. Small things always were left in her beautiful wake. Sango was always a tad more pleasant; little gifts for the both of them would be lying around, cherished and well thought of, such as homemade cooking, herbal medicines in label-less jars, treats and even missed schoolwork for Sango._

_Even without her straightforward verbalism to his face, or her lack thereof taking note to his existence, for that matter, his resolve remained untarnished. He needed to see her, feel her, touch her and most importantly talk to her._

_That's why, on that particularly difficult day for both Kagome and Inuyasha to pay any attention to their surroundings other than the presence of the other one, Inuyasha knew he had to have her in his arms. He was astonished by Kagome's mad dash from the room, but it did not deter him one bit._

_Cornering her beneath the secluded staircase and finally being alone, and not to mention so very close to her, drove him crazy for the first moment._

_"I'm sorry, okay?" was all he could think to say, was all she needed to hear right then. His lips touched her hair and it was like he'd been plugged to an electrical outlet; her touch stymied a raging storm in his body and tore it down to a guttural growl._

_Kagome struggled for a moment's breath but only to wipe away the strands he'd disturbed with his breath._

_He wanted to look at her, fully and completely, so he took a step back. His body howled at the distance between them, but he shunned it, and focused on the girl before him. Her eyes burned her thoughts to him like a lit trail of kerosene. She was the one to kiss him. His body pled for more. Her words, warning and menacing as they were, made him smile and lift her to his hips._

_"Leave me again and I'll rip your head off."_

_"Deal." The kiss he placed on her lips was warm, loving, and so real. Inuyasha's skin lit aflame where she touched him. His feet directed them in a circle, much like that of the twirling dance of his heart, and just as equally, hers._

The infectious, viral way of their feelings for each other just grew and grew as if it had no dead end or intersection or cure, so to say. She'd become as vital to him as an organ. Without her, pain and emptiness welled and ground his stomach to a standstill, until eventually, he'd crumble to dust, nothingness.

**_September_**

Kagome mindlessly meandered down the crowded hall, all too thoughtful upon her answers she'd given for number four and eleven on her previous literature exam, B having really been C and the other one... who really knew? And then there was the essay that was a load of words that was really just a pile of confusion put together to form a proper paragraph. Kagome's mind buzzed with worry and fear of receiving lower than a B average for the next semester.

Inuyasha and Sango had constantly been attempting to sooth her apprehension with the fact that the end of the current semester was still a good bit away, but all of their consolations did not a thing.

Her brow creased in worry and she stopped in the middle of her amble. Too many things were going on in her head. There wasn't enough time to get all the grade marks she so desired. Ms Sana was sure to murder her if she found out Kagome was still without a partner and hadn't even begun to give enough thought to the official dance recital routine. Rin was starting to plan the wedding and begged Kagome, Sango and Ayame for assistant almost constantly. And not to mention, she had a very, very, very… eager boyfriend on her hands.

A boy brushed past her and muttered something between an apology and an annoyed rebuttal. Kagome snapped out of it and began walking again, feeling even worse. She hung her head in dismay. Sighing, she lifted her arm to check her wristwatch when arms snaked around her waist and tugged her from the mad rush of students and into a darkened room. Kagome stumbled backwards into the chest of her captor and watched his arm stretch out and shut the door to the deserted classroom. Spinning her, she finally came face to face with none other than Inuyasha, her oxymoron of a heroic captor.

She smiled inwardly and outwardly, wrapping her own arms around him. She leaned on her toes to kiss him but paused.

"What happened to your face?" she tilted her head to the side. His face was ashen and even the hair around his face was grayish and... singeing?

"Oh… that." He chuckled mischievously. "I blew up a sink in the chemistry lab."

Kagome blinked. "You WHAT?"

"Just a small mishap with some sodium hydroxide… nothing big. So hey, I was thinking, if you aren't busy-"

"You were just involved in an explosion and that's it? My god, what if-"

"Point is, I'm okay."

"Obviously. A little too okay, if I do say so myself," she muttered after his hands subtly moved from her hips down and around to her buttocks. "What about the chemistry lab? Did anyone get hurt?"

"It's fine, they're fine, it's all fine. Don't worry about it."

Kagome groaned and slapped her face.

"Anyway, back to what I was trying to get at earlier-"

"Before or after the minor blast to your past?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I had hoped we could spend some quality alone time together tonight. You know… your place or my place-"

"You don't have a place."

"I was insinuating we rent a hotel room."

Kagome raised a brow. They weren't quite ready for that, well she wasn't, and he knew that. He kissed her softly and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Nothing like that… jeez, aren't you the lecher."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean, I was just insinuating that we rent a room for the privacy. Your friends have a bad habit of interrupting us at the worst possible moments." His scowl made her lips crack upwards into a smile. "I just had a heavy make out session in mind. Plus I heard the food's really good at that one five blocks from your place…"

Kagome sighed. "No matter how tempting that sounds," she kissed his cheek, "I have to decline. I have work. My shift's not over until nine."

"I can work with that."

"I'm sure you can."

"Good, I'm glad you believe in me."

And so she would have even if he did not have to prove it. He arrived three hours early and sat at an empty, round little table in the corner of the café, distractedly opting himself as proof. Kagome had the most difficult time of concentrating on her customers with that steely gaze following her every flounce about the quaint but small, and seeming even smaller by the second, café.

It started to rain as night fell. With the city lights drenching his beautiful black hair, the rain falling down the window behind him like a scene from a movie, and those imploring eyes following her, Kagome finally caved in. She begged Sango with pleading eyes that she cover her table where a family of four, one of the few groups of customers actually occupying the deserted café, had just sat down and begun to settle in. Sango rolled her eyes and snatched the menus from the counter, walking away with a smirk in place.

Kagome stuck her head into the steamy kitchen and alerted the chef, Ryu, that she was taking her break. He chuckled and smiled knowingly, his eyes pinpointing Inuyasha and his laugh growing at her instant blush. Slipping out of her black apron and folding it into a precarious pile on a stool, she grabbed the carton of fries Ryu had made for her and pressed her lips together as she walked through the divider and into the more private dining room. Two of the four walls were gray stone and the third completely made up of windows. The fourth consisted of a huge fireplace, cold and non-lit at the time, and a beautiful design of the black silhouettes of cherry blossom trees on a tan wall. Several Japanese words were written in beautiful, artistic brush stokes of Kanji, or symbols that stand for whole words.

Kagome loved this room for its radiating feeling of warmth and comfort and at the moment for its fabrication of the wanted privacy she, and most likely he too, desired. Inuyasha pushed aside the beads with a small rattle and without hesitancy walked to the table where Kagome sat, idly picking at her fries. Instead of sitting across from her as she'd intended, he maneuvered around the table and sat right next to her. His hands slipped around her waist, making her belly flop and he buried his nose and lips against her neck, making her lean into him and trap his lips there. He welcomed that and scooted closer.

"Inuyasha." He adored how she partially stammered and stumbled over his name in her weakened state. He sprawled his fingers across her belly and raised his other palm to her cheek where he ushered her lips to his. When she pulled away for breath, she troubled herself in her oxygen defied state to say, "My shift will be over soon and after we close, I'm all yours, I promise."

"What's that mean?"

"We can't here."

"Why not?"

"It's weird."

"Weird how? I don't find anything wrong about it." He hadn't removed his hands and he gave her a slight squeeze to reinforce his words.

"In an uncomfortable I-don't-wana-be-caught-doing-this-at-work weird."

His eyes went back and forth and searched her face before he kissed her again, disregarding her want for conduct. When his lips started trailing lower than her neck, she fisted his shirt. "Inu…" he did this odd thing where he kissed and licked her neck while his fingers stroked the back of her exposed neck. "Oye… you're intolerable."

"On the contrary, you seem to be quite tolerable of what I'd just been doing."

She frowned and traced his lower lip with her the padding of her thumb. He closed his eyes and laid his head in her hand's palm. She used her other hand to stroke his cheek and then the few strands of hair nearby. She brought his head to her lips and kissed his temple then his lips. She'd meant it to be chaste but he caught her by the back of her head, pressing her to him. His tongue gently licked the curve of her lower lip before slipping into her mouth. He lessened the pressure of his hand to her head and instead combed and twirled his fingers through the loose strands of hair. He let his hand fall limp on her neck and let it slid down her backbone. She arced her back and accidentally pressed herself closer to him at the chill provided by his sensual touch.

Minutes later that seemed more like seconds, Sango struck her head into the room and called, "Time's up, table of five at number fifteen," before disappearing.

Kagome pressed her forehead to Inuyasha's as she sighed ruefully.

"Just a little bit longer and I'm out of here."

Inuyasha groaned but willingly let go of her hands, following her to the doorway where he leaned and watched her retie her apron and dig for her pen and tablet. He laughed as she hastily tried to straighten and tuck parts of her shirt's hem back into place. With a haste shove of one hand's fingers across her hair to be sure it was all tucked into its bun, she cast him a furtive but playful scowl. He settled onto a plump stool at the bar this time, knowing he had a shorter wait this time, but a wait still, nonetheless.

Kagome was the one to keep her eyes on Inuyasha this time after a few minutes when a lone girl entered the café, and after tugging her raincoat's blue hood from her pretty hair and spotting Inuyasha, alone, at the bar, decided to join him.

Finally it was five minutes to close and the only customers left, exuding Inuyasha who wasn't really a customer, remained the pretty, youthful girl still chatting quite animatedly and rather flirtatiously with Inuyasha.

"Kitchen's good for the evening. All you girls have to do is the tables and we can leave this joint for the night," Ryu said to Kagome and Sango. Yui was just finishing counting her drawer for the evening so her job as cashier was finished. Kagome was ready to go home, or anywhere—just so long as she could get Inuyasha away from Lady Talk A Lot. Kagome covered her half of the tables plus some of Sango's by the time she met up with Sango, already tugging her apron from her waist.

"Done?" Kagome asked.

"Done."

Kagome jumped on the inside.

"Alright, sorry folks but we're closing. You're gonna have to take this elsewhere," Ryu said to Inuyasha and the ever so talkative girl who'd finally taken a breath to stare at Ryu with big blue eyes. Not a second later she'd turned them back to Inuyasha.

"I've got a place down the road…" she slid from her stool and, Kagome in particular noticed, made herself a little too close to him for comfort. "if you… you know…"

Kagome's blood came to a boil and then some. She stomped up to the two of them and grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve, swiveling him around on his stool and before he could muster up a look of complete bafflement, smashed her lips to his. Her hands tangled in his shirt and his hands instantly found her hips.

Pulling away with a slight smile, Kagome said to the girl, "No, he doesn't know and doesn't want to, thanks."

The girl closed her mouth with a huff and brushed past Kagome, who still had her arms tangled around Inuyasha, and disappeared out the door with two rings of the bell overhead.

"Nice," Sango drawled with an overly excited smile and eyes tearing with withheld laughter. Ryu just chuckled and mumbled something about "kids these days" while flipping the switch to the kitchen lights. Walking out, Ryu locked up and wished the other three a pleasant night, warning them, especially Kagome and Inuyasha, already holding hands, to stay out of trouble.

"Don't forget to call me about Saturday, okay?" Sango said, already leaving them by walking away backwards.

"Saturday? Oh, the park dance Sesshomaru's been planning. Gotcha. Talk to you soon!"

"Most definitely! Be good you two, specially you Yasha!"

He winked as he wrapped his arms around Kagome from behind. They all waved and Inuyasha's lips finally caved in and started kissing her neck and then her jawbone.

"Where to?" Kagome asked in a breathy, near whisper.

He sighed against her skin before pulling away.

"Wana go for a walk?"

"Sure."

He slipped his fingers through hers and soon found it wasn't enough. He looped his arm across her back and his hand lay on her stomach, although it was a bit more awkward to walk at first, they adjusted and soon matched each other's steps, slow as it became to proceed. But they didn't mind. The rain had stopped before they'd closed the café, but fog misted up from hot blacktop and dew rested on the grass blades before itching their legs, as they lay curled together at a deserted place near the park.

Inuyasha's hand had slipped beneath Kagome's shirt and his hand gently stroked the warm, soft flesh of her stomach. He'd become mesmerized by the feel of her small ribs and indentures of her flesh, occasionally rising too much and resulting in an intake of breath from Kagome.

After a few moments of silence and Inuyasha's sweet stroking, Kagome swallowed and said, "Do you wish you could have gone with her?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha hummed as though half asleep.

"Do you wish you could have gone with that girl, to her home, to- you know- sleep with her?"

"Why would I want that? I have you," he replied with a quiet delirious tone.

She flopped over, causing her shirt to twist and his hand to be at her back, giving her chills as more flesh was exposed.

"But am I enough?"

Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you want… more?"

Inuyasha blinked before he connected the muddled tracks.

"Kagome," he sighed her name and kissed her hair. "I don't want or need anything more until you're ready, and even then I'll be sated with whatever I get."

"But-"

"Kagome, stop. I love you. That's all." She relaxed into his hold again.

She snuggled her cheek into his shirt. His jacket covered her nose and she became encompassed in his smell. It was so good.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She smiled.

He hugged her close, but it never seemed close enough. He sighed, sated for the time being… for the most part, with just having her that close. It was all he could ask, would ask, for now.

* * *

A/N: to be continued...

pweeeaaaseee review! much tanks :)

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I doth not owneth thy dearest Inuyasha.

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter 27: Dance, Dance

**_November_**

_She sat down at the very end of the stiff, wooden park bench and as far away from the man sitting so calmly at the other end._

_She did not speak. Did not move. But listened. The river in front of the two gurgled quietly in calm delight. A child swung back and forth with the creak of a rusty chain from behind._

_The man finally spoke. Kagome bristled but sat as still as a cougar waiting to pounce on its prey. He said, "I must ask a favor of you…"_

…….

**October**

Inuyasha and Sota wrestled each other as they simultaneously tried to tread down the stairs.

"Heh, you'll have to do," Inuyasha grunted then chuckled as Sota's elbow struck him in the stomach, "better than that." He lifted and slumped the boy horizontally across his shoulders and jogged down the rest of the stairs in trepidation.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Inuyasha nearly tripped and fell at his alarm at Kagome's sudden agitated voice. "Put my baby brother down!"

Inuyasha settled Sota to his feet with a murmured apology.

"You two could have gotten hurt!" She stormed over and combed her fingers through Sota's messy locks. "Ugh, look at you two."

"Kagome, it's fine. We were just-"

"We should be leaving by now-"

"Messing around-"

"Are you even ready?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Kagome sighed and started fussing over Inuyasha like he was a kid too. Inuyasha simply smirked at this. She went back and started straightening Sota's shirt.

"Kagome, -"

"I thought you said you were meeting someone there. Don't you want to look half way descent?"

"Kagome! Please stop trying to act like my…"

Kagome froze and her eyes snapped up to Sota's face. A breath whooshed from her tight chest like she'd been holding it for ages. She straightened her back.

"I… I'm sorry Sota." There was a pause. She lifted a hand and brushed it gently through his hair again, this time messing it up. "I'm sorry. I'll try to stop doing that." They both wore a pained expression. Sota hugged his sister briefly.

"'S okay. Are you finally ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Inuyasha mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Kagome and pressed his lips to a soft spot on her neck. She bit back a giddy smile and placed her small hands atop his on her waist. "Let's go."

…….

The parking lot was full to the point that the excess cars spilled upon the grassy spots left available. Several hundred yards away, party lights could be seen through the trees, wrapped around the white tents and various trees. Music thrummed a steady beat into the calm, cool night. The outside gathering was more of a success than any of them had hoped it would be. Sesshomaru was busy tending to his guests, whether they be the regulars or newbies, and Rin was always either at his side or assisting him in any way possible.

Away from the others, in the comfort of each other's arms, Kagome and Inuyasha remained secluded in the parking lot sitting atop the hood of her car. Kagome giggled and wiggled from his hold as Inuyasha nibbled on her ear seductively. He stopped for a moment to pin her back to his chest where he resumed his mouth's trail down and around her neck.

"Inuyasha," Kagome half giggled half moaned his name.

Inuyasha sighed against her and took her hands into his.

"Jeez, forget being high on crack or life or whatever bull people use as sad excuses…" he smothered her neck with kisses once more. Kagome turned her head and he kissed her lips. "I feel high just on your kisses, your flesh."

Kagome laughed as he kissed her again.

"So, as you were saying… about the dance partner… on the day of-"

"My mother's death, yes," Kagome finished for him and resumed where she'd left off in the conversation. She adjusted her position so she was comfortable once more in Inuyasha's hold before leaning her head against his chest and sighing. "I'd had no idea he was into drugs, or at least the dealings. He was arrested two hours before the recital, explaining his absence and my not being able to get a hold of him prior to it."

Inuyasha rubbed her arms with his knuckles and kissed her hair.

"It was the last thing I needed… well, I guess that just really set the bomb after hearing of my… of my mom's murder." Kagome lifted her hand and turned it, examining it, before making a fist. Inuyasha wrapped his larger hand around her fist and tucked both their hands beneath his chin after kissing her palm. "I felt like I would never set foot on a dance floor after that day. I was hurting so badly. And then after losing mom, I lost Sota, as well… my father did not need to do that to me… he had no right!"

Kagome untangled herself from Inuyasha and slid down the sleek hood of her car. She spun and faced Inuyasha, wrapping her arms defensively around herself.

"Why, Inuyasha, why would he do that? Why'd he blame me, why'd he leave me?"

"I don't know Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured as he slid down the hood as well. He pulled at Kagome's stiff arms until she stumbled forward between his legs where he held her and kissed her stomach ever so softly. "Parents seem to have a plan for their children that allows no say for us in the end. I don't know why things happen, I don't know if it's fate, or a cruel trick of life… but I am glad that this path has caused ours to intertwine." Inuyasha leaned back so to better look Kagome in the eyes. "I'm glad I have you and that's all I really need right now. I don't need my family any longer. You surely don't, hell, look how far you've come on your own."

Kagome exhaled a mirthless laugh from her pretty lips.

"Inuyasha… Damn you and your luscious words." She took Inuyasha's face into her hands. "I hate," she kissed him, "how much I love you."

He smiled at her words.

"Oh, is that so?" Inuyasha stood and suppressed any and all space between their bodies, grinding his pelvis against hers. Kagome didn't even have enough reaction time to gasp. Inuyasha kissed her, opening his mouth so she'd do the same and slipping his tongue between her sweet, silky lips. She met him with equal amount of eager anticipation.

Kagome hummed a laugh, tickling his lips, as she fought her way free from his arms. He gave in and let go with an inquiring scowl. Kagome bit her lip as she backed away and then spun and started jogging towards the music. Inuyasha growled and gave way to chase.

Kagome sprinted past and through the groups of people, smiling widely at Sango and Sota respectively as she flew past. She did her best not to stumble as the grassy ground darkened and gave way to a slight descent. The lights faded but Kagome could hear the water trickling straight ahead. She skidded to a stop and let her toes touch the black water, so very cool in the night but warmer than the actual night air.

She heard him huff only a few times before he slammed into her body, knocking the two of them further into the water. Inuyasha held her waist tightly and swung her around hard and fast. She laughed the whole time until he set her down. Water drenched her calves halfway up to her knees.

Inuyasha kissed her, long and hard. Kagome's heart beat fast in her chest, pounding blood through her veins from the run and from Inuyasha's body being so close. His hand rose to cup her breast. Kagome gasped and moaned against his stubborn, pressing mouth. His thumb massaged her through her thin garments while his other hand unbuttoned her black sweater. When he rid most of the tension he slipped the massaging hand beneath sweater and tang top, causing Kagome to intake a breath at the sudden close contact. He let his hand slip under her lacey bra where he cupped the flesh of one plump breast. His kisses were harder, more forceful.

Kagome broke away for air, the pinnacle between her thighs hot and becoming wet.

"S-s-so, will you be my dance partner, then, for the showcase?" Kagome stuttered in a rather high pitch voice quite unlike that of her usual tone.

"Yeah, yeah." He kissed her once and simultaneously removed his hand from her chest. "Course love," he said simply, sliding his hand low, and lower yet beneath the elastic band of her pants. Kagome grunted in surprise as his fingers pawed at her through her panties.

"I—Inu-"

"Shh, it's okay. Just relax, Kagome." She did as he said and melted against his body, kissing him back, fleetingly, tentatively, her breath rattling over her lips. Her nerves were beyond shot as Inuyasha slipped two fingers beneath the thin material of her underwear. She breathed deep and tried to relax. As he stroked her gently and lovingly, Kagome's surprise and apprehension slowly melted into that of pleasure and warmth.

"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha said in a full, confident voice, his lips tickling her ear with a disturbing breath.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, holding tight her fists full of his shirt.

…….

Kagome bumped the drawer closed with her hip as she carried the tray to the oven. She hummed a few notes and placed the tray inside the heat of the oven. Closing it, she sang some more as she set the timer.

"Taste?" Kagome offered a noodle to Inuyasha to taste test it to see if it was done yet.

He took it from her outstretched spoon and tossed it into his mouth.

"Good, really good."

Kagome resumed humming as she smiled and bustled around the kitchen some more.

Inuyasha smiled lopsidedly at the woman he was so desperately in love with before turning his back to her and walking towards the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks as a piece of information crackling from the kitchen radio caught his attention.

"_Weeks after notorious murderer Naraku Ookami's sudden death, similar deaths and horrendous killings have resumed and prevailed as of two weeks ago. Police and private investigators are researching the case hoping to discover more…"_

"Hey babes, turn some music on, will you?" Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder in hopes that she'd been oblivious to the report.

"Yeah, yeah sure…" she mumbled distractedly. She walked over to the radio and fumbled with a knob, twisting it until she came to a song that she could sing along with. She cast a smile in Inuyasha's direction only to realize he'd already turned his back to her and was disappearing into the living room.

Inuyasha walked away, each footfall forced and stiff. Pausing before the television, he realized he'd been holding his breath and clenching his jaw tightly.

* * *

A/N: to be continued, and hopefully finished very soon.

please forgive my lapse in writing. i haven't written in a long, long time, and not just my fanfiction.

please review, it's always greatly appreciated.

until the next chapter,

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Smother Me" by the Used (which i will be referring to in the next chapter as well).

**Dancing Hearts**

Chapter 28: Fast pulse

_Mid November…_

"You will stop acting like a child."

Kagome stopped in her tracks, as she'd been about to walk away without saying anything. Instead she spun around angrily and said, "And YOU will stop trying to act like my father!"

A chilly breeze ghosted through the park.

"When I found out Naraku was back…" the older man abandoned his attempt to follow Kagome and instead sat back down, adjusting his hat. "You _need_ to be protected."

Kagome laughed mirthlessly. A shudder from the cold air went through her thin body and she shivered involuntarily. "I might've said yes a couple of years ago when I had nothing. But I'm doing fine by myself right now." Kagome ground her teeth together; the cold wind was making it hard to hold the tears in. "I won't do this for you just to appease your sick one and every fucking need. When you abandoned me, I had to learn to take care of myself. I don't need you nor will I help you in this silly escapade. Goodbye, father."

* * *

_Late November…_

_(Soft piano music)_

"Hey foxy lady," Inuyasha murmured as he wrapped his arms around Kagome, laying kisses across her neck.

**_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time_**

"Morning baby," she cooed, wrapping her arms over his. "You smell good."

_**Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine**_

"Silly Kagome." He moved slightly so he could press his kisses to her lips. He kissed her chastely twice and sighed, burrowing his face beneath her hair. "What is that?" He tilted his head back.

_**Just hold me tight, lay by my side**_

"What?" she subconsciously pressed her lips together.

"The taste on your lips."

"Mm…" She paused and scowled only to brighten two moments later. "What do you think it is?"

He kissed her again, face going blank afterwards. Then again.

"Well?"

He kissed her again, a thrice time.

"To be honest," he said, pausing to kiss her, again. His thumb caressed her cheek. "I don't know what the hell flavor it is, but I'm loving all the free samples."

"Hey!" She pushed him away.

**_And let me be the one who calls you Baby all the time_**

_Mid December…_

Kagome bustled around the room, her stockings half on, her dress unzipped as she searched for Inuyasha's tie.

"Not in here!" Inuyasha's voice echoed as he called from the bathroom. Clothing articles and other belongings of his had acquired a tendency to find their way to Kagome's apartment building where the collection, like unwanted ladybugs in the wintertime, grew. He basically lived with Kagome now, even helping her with the rent as he'd taken up a job on campus working the grill at a fast food place for students on his free day hours. His nights he devoted to Kagome, when she wasn't working or practicing, both of which he squeezed himself into. He was now practicing daily with Kagome on a dance routine she'd made up herself entirely. It was rough going but he swore to himself he'd have it nailed, if not to help Kagome then to prove his own worth as a dancer.

Kagome picked up a load of clothes, whether dirty or clean she could never decipher, that looked like Inuyasha's. She sorted through them for a third time when finally, "Found it!"

Inuyasha bounded through her bedroom door, hopping on one foot while trying to get a sock on the other. He finished what attire he had on by buttoning up the last few buttons on his crisp, newly ironed thanks to Kagome, shirt. Kagome walked over, hair already up in its bun but in every other aspect looking disheveled. She arched her arms around his neck and tied his silky tie around his neck. She fixed his collar and straightened her tie work with steady hands. Lastly, she helped him into his tux jacket and brushed at any debris visible. Kagome took him by the biceps and spun him around, dusting at his back in the same mannor.

"Okay, okay. I'm pampered enough. Here." It was Inuyasha's turn to take Kagome, gently, and turn her so he could zip up the back of her navy blue dress. His hands lingered near her neck before he instructed her to sit down and finish slipping into her stockings while he looked for her shoes. After a while of searching, he popped up with only one shoe present. "Got one…" He smiled crookedly. Kagome grabbed it and slipped it on hazardously while tossing articles of clothing from one corner of the room to the other, searching for her missing Cinderella's shoe.

Flustered, Kagome audibly growled and shoved at her hair.

"Kagome…"

She ignored him and moved to another pile.

"Kagome."

She suddenly yelped as her foot stubbornly stubbed a leg of her desk.

"Ahhh! Oww," she howled, grabbing her foot and hopping to the bed.

Inuyasha hurried over, her missing shoe in his hand. He knelt at her side and cupped her cheeks in his hands.

Kagome sniffed and tried to wipe at the escaping tears.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's okay love." Inuyasha gently shoved her hands away so he could wipe at the tears. He held her face before kissing her tear-drenched lips. He slid his hands down her leg and kissed the foot she'd stubbed before slipping on her shoe and fixing the straps of the other one. "Good?"

Kagome sniffed and nodded.

_**I found my place in the world. Could stare at your face for the rest of my days  
**_

Inuyasha stood and swooped Kagome into his arms.

"You'd better be good, 'cause if you're not able to make it through tonight, I surely won't be able to."

Kagome laughed.

Her laugh lifted his spirits but his stomach fell straight to his feet with the prospect of what this night could bring…

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome, now in a much better mood, waltzed around the ballroom dance floor, smiling at each other and the other guests that they'd occasionally recognize.

Inuyasha tried to pin that smile into place but too often found himself pulling at his tie or searching the crowd a little too diligently with a scowl for the faces of a certain couple.

After a while, Kagome frowned, sick of trying to keep up a fake smile, and folded herself to Inuyasha. He was stiff, like she'd expected he'd be, just like he'd felt beneath her fingertips. He hesitated, surprised, before hugging her back.

Kagome met his eyes. "Are you--"

"Kagome!" Rin squealed. "You look so beautiful!"

"Me?" Kagome unfolded herself from Inuyasha. "You look gorgeous."

And so she did, why would she not? It was the night of her reception dinner after all. Rin wore a gorgeous black dress whose silky material fell to her feet. A slit began at her knees and descended all the way. The halter topped upper half was studded with white jewels around the neckline that looked almost like small seashells. Black high heels had their straps wrapped halfway up her calves where they tied into delicate little bows. For once, her hair was up in a loose bun and in her hair was little jewels that glimmered in the illumination of the chandeliers.

Sesshomaru stood by her side, dressed similar to Inuyasha except that he wore a blue tux. The black one he saved for the wedding day.

Kagome and Rin broke off to talk to one another about certain issues and Inuyasha took this chance to grab Sesshomaru by the lip of his jacket and drag him to a table.

He looked over his shoulder, suspicious someone would be listening in on them.

"Have you…"

"Have I seen them yet?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"No. Not yet."

Inuyasha pranced like a little puppy wanting to be released. His cheeks puffed up real huge before he exhaled and rubbed his hands together.

"Good, good…"

"You haven't told her yet, have you?"

"Huh?"

"About them coming, wanting to meet her?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Of course I… I… why wouldn't I have…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice called from where she stood, now alone.

He nodded at Sesshomaru, and tried to rid himself of the scowl he wore.

"Have you seen Sota?" Kagome asked before Inuyasha even came to a stop in front of her.

"No… I haven't," he replied.

Kagome started up the carpeted stairs, toward the lobby. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go see if I can use a payphone to reach him."

Inuyasha's head was now properly spinning.

"Inuyasha!" Rin called. "Come on, we're going to start the meal soon! Come find your seat, we have two, one for you and one for Kagome--- where is she?"

Inuyasha hassled his way through the crowd so that Rin wouldn't have to practically scream at him.

"She went to call Sota--"

"Oh! Good, good. Sit down! We need to get things in order!"

Inuyasha was thankful to finally sit down. He sighed once before slipping completely into his seat at the face he saw, having just entered the room.

* * *

Kagome smiled at the man behind the counter. "Thank you," she murmured gently, disheartened.

Her hopes dashed, Kagome began walking back to the dining room adjoined to the ballroom. She hadn't been able to get a hold of Sota. She sighed and touched her brow, remembering not to touch her hair. She'd done some final touch ups to it after her minor melt down and had finally got it looking halfway descent.

Her gaze lingered on the beautiful ceilings and detailed carpets along with the angel figures molded into the walls. An intricate design wove itself from one room to the other, following its own path along the walls. It still baffled Kagome as to how Rin and Sesshomaru could afford this place simply for a dinner, but she couldn't fathom where all the money was coming from.

Kagome slowed her pace as she retraced her steps through the hallway donned with many beautiful, extravagant portraits, all seemingly originals and all hand painted. She stopped at one in particular. The hall was quiet and peaceful as she gazed fondly at the marvelous paintings lining from one end to the other. So many, all so very beautiful in their own unique ways.

"That was my favorite."

A soft feminine voice caused Kagome to start but she calmed at once when she looked to whom it belonged. The woman was beautiful and dressed elegantly in a gown of lovely lavender.

"I was debating between it and the one of the palace, right over there, the one with the fountain?" Kagome gestured with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, yes. That one is a treasure indeed."

Kagome backtracked.

"Why did you say was?"

"Because it was my favorite to paint."

Kagome's eyes widened and she swallowed, taking a renewed look at all the paintings as though seeing them through different eyes.

"You… you painted them, all of these?" Kagome asked feebly.

"Yes." The woman with long black hair moved closer and stopped at the portrait next to the one at which Kagome stood before. She grazed a soft, small, and most delicate hand across the texture.

"Wow…" Kagome blushed when the woman looked at her with a faint smile at her small exclamation. "Um… I paint… some… mostly photograph… well, did. Um… I'm sorry, I'm just mumbling now."

"No, no. I appreciate the opinion of another artist any time." The woman smiled. "I used to have these hung up in my home, but then my husband bought this place…"

"You _own_ this place?" Kagome asked incredulously.

The woman smiled again and nodded.

"My husband is a proud, successful business owner. We had other reasons for adopting this place for our own, but tonight is its proudest moment yet."

Kagome blinked. "Oh, of course… you must know Rin or Sessh--"

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Both ladies turned.

The man was addressing Kagome.

"Phone call for you."

"Oh!" Kagome snapped to and began walking away. She stopped. "It was so nice talking to you, but I really have to take this…" Kagome was torn between worry for her brother and facing the casualty of being rude to this most kind woman, who, besides being a famous artist, was also the owner of the building in which she stood.

The woman laughed quietly, "It's completely fine, go, go." She shoed her away with a wave of her hand.

Kagome spun and followed the man back to the lobby for the second time.

* * *

Inuyasha's face was turning red from his confrontation with his father. It had not gone half as well as he'd gone so far as to hope.

Izayoi, his mother, appeared at his father's elbow, adorned in a beautiful lavender gown, and both men stood flat, releasing the weight they'd placed on the balls of their toes, the better to get right into each other's faces.

"You two," she gently admonished, "I can't even leave you two alone in public. Behave yourselves, both of you."

Sesshomaru walked over.

"Now really, we must get the show on the road, please, I think Rin is about ready to ring my or some other unfortunate soul's neck pretty soon," he pled.

"Will everybody please take their seats?" Rin's little voice called over the vast room filled with people.

"Everybody," Lord Takahashi's voice boomed, "Take a seat, we're about to begin."

The room quieted.

Rin blushed and smiled her thanks to her soon to be father in law.

Inuyasha glared daggers into his father's back. Just as he lifted a foot to follow the entourage, a waiter walked up to him, tapping his shoulder lightly.

"Excuse me, are you a Mr. Inuyasha Ta--"

"Yeah, yeah, whaddya want?" Inuyasha growled.

The boy seemed to be trying his best to refrain from cowering with fear.

"A Miss Higurashi, Kagome has asked me to deliver this message to you--"

"What? What happened? What is it?"

Sweat beaded itself on the boy's forehead. Inuyasha was leaning very close. One foul mentioning of Kagome's name made his hair raise on end.

"She said her brother's in the hospital and she's sorry but she had no choice but to leave without you."

Inuyasha didn't know if that was all the message entailed but before the boy even finished the sentence he'd been working so hard to get out, Inuyasha was flying past him and all the other guests, not even bothering to fill his parents in on his departure's destination.

"Damn it!"

* * *

A/N: to be continued...

i have, if you've not already noticed, edited chapters one and two of DH. um... go back and read em if it'd so please you.

please R&R , you know it's always greatly appreciated.

till i write and you read again,

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


End file.
